Warframe: The Felguard
by Madnesz23
Summary: Even in the greatest of empires, there are insurgencies deep within, but this one, the Felguard, is a growing power. witness their army grow with new strengths, tech, and powers as they fight their home and look to be free in a system of war, while also gaining new allies.
1. The Felguard

The Origin System is in a state of constant turmoil, worlds of battlefields between the varying factions that rule in uneasy peace and hostile tension...  
However, no one is innocent as mistakes are made and created by the hands of dictators and merchants...

The clone army from a toxic womb, their bodies dying with a fast rate as they strive to control the legacy from their destroyed masters, the Grineer Empire as they are led by the words of twin Queens...

Their foes who claim blood ties to the former masters and now scavenge what remained of the great civilization for profit, the Corpus who merely see everything a chance for profit...

A unleashed bio weapon that has been left unchecked with their creators' destruction, evolving to be the most lethal monsters in the Origin System, the Infested, relying solely on a drive of growth and consummation of lesser creatures...

However, these factions have been forced back by a growing movement, a movement that slept for years before their services were called upon again, the legendary Tenno, guided by their matron Lotus to safeguard the system and try to break the cycle of death and carnage by their blades and tools...

All of these powerful factions remain connected in one way or another as they all once were guided by the corrupt Golden Lords, the Orokin that enslaved the Grineer, their lines claimed to be in Corpus truths, their hands creating the Infested to be their weapons, and their silent defenders of the Tenno who ended it all as the old war only ended once there was no more honor to be gained, only bloodlust in favor of the golden hands...

* * *

 **-The Felguard-**

* * *

The planet Mercury, a hotspot of Grineer forces as they patrol the sun-dredged planet amongst their favored asteroid locations for remains of the Tenno sleepers.  
None would question the importance of their mission as their Queens feel the threat too great to ignore and have spread their great fleets to find and destroy.

Mercury was also a trigger, it serves to be the last stand of Captain Vor when he attempted to leash a Tenno onto the Grineer agenda and ended up failing as he was slain there by Tenno hands, ringing out that the Tenno have returned to resolve the growing conflicts.

Now, the world will play a new role as a escapee Grineer Galleon arrives to the system and hides amongst the patrols, creating a home there for the time being...  
...The Felguard arrives to change the Origin System without giving in to the pressures around them...

* * *

For a short moment as the last patrolling Galleons circled for Tenno, the crews would fail to recognize a Void jump into the system, a asteroid field blocking the sight as a Galleon jumped into it, its engines shutting down as the crew went straight to work, repairing the damages that seem to have struck the hull.

"Damage reports coming in, sir, we have lost two of the fore rear engines upon our departure!"  
"We have lost several Lancer divisions, most likely lost during the scramble!" The mechanical Helmsmen spoke as their commander stepped forth, observing the number of reports flowing to the helm, the repairs being done, and what could not be salvaged from the damages of planetary flak cannons.  
"Keep us stationary as we continue the available repairs, call for an all stop, we are going nowhere until we are able to move once more."

"Yes, Milord!" The commander, though slightly shorter compared to Lancers, possesses quite an imidating aura as he was armored in a radiant blue color of the Bombard armor, his mask's lens teal, as he continued to observed before contacting the lower engineering decks.  
"Wraith, active the displacement field, we can not risk alternate Grineer forces to find us and expose our position at this current moment."  
"At your command, Milord." A raspy, mechanical returned and the commander nodded before the ship systems hummed to life, the whole crew breathing as the commander continued.  
"Very good, now maintain the status for the time being, I will investigate the parts of the ship shot across the interior."

"As you command, Milord." The commander then moved out of the helm and wandered through the corridors, assessing the varying amounts of destruction, small squads of Lancers, Butchers, and Troopers rushing about as Dredges and laborers worked to repair the damages, the exterior being dealt with a small number of Dregs and Drudges as the commander continued on.  
'We are severely understaffed now, Vay Hek sure has a arrogant behavior in the face of betrayal...' Though the commander did not regret it, Councilor Vay Hek has long been a dangerous ally to have, using any and all tricks to ensure full control of the Grineer Council and making a personal goal to finish the Tenno in fell swoops through his Balor Fomorians.  
Now, the newly-formed Felguard was weak for now and they needed time to rebuild their movement before they can move once more among the titans of the systems. The commander took ahold of his mask and removed it, his face young, yet mature with a robotic eye following his abnormal green pupil, his skin showing no signs of flesh decay emitting from his body as he was instead carrying himself with mechanical limbs and resolve within an unusually healthy stature as he just breathed as the troops and crews ran about. 'We are only an eighth of what we started out, the fleet has been destroyed in such short time, damn that dispatch, they were quicker witted than Hek with that cannon play...' Looking where his fist impacted, he pulled out the gauntlet to see the dent before looking at his hand and sighing, pain shortly lancing through the material. 'Don't beat yourself over this, Nor Medaz', you and your men are still alive and can rebuild as long as you take the time...'

He sighed before heading on, finding one of the Lancer divisions that safeguarded the ship from enemy boarding, nursing their wounds as he addressed the sergeant that was in charge of the band. "We lost such a great amount of soldiers in our escape, have you lost the same?"  
"Yes, Milord, that small force caught us with our guards lowered, our wounded will not likely survive if we don't settle for a time and we are in a constant motion."  
"Already called for a cease, we are not going anywhere anytime soon..." Nor breathed as he looked at the small band that looked up to him at his approach. "I thank each of you for your valiant defense, though it disheartens me that we have lost a majority of the fleet, so many of our brethren slain in the escape that I am afraid that we are the only ones of the Felguard that left Earth's oppressive reign." As he spoke, more gathered to listen as Nor breathed, his will tested by the failed operation. "I will not deny that it was both my timing and my command that led to the deaths of our men, so I will not stop you if you wish to leave, I will never judge those who left for better...' Silence filled the chamber before the crew and soldiers mummer amongst themselves before the same raspy voice spoke.  
"I will not abandon the soldier that saved my life from a dangerous ultimatum." The men parted and a robed individual walked toward Nor, mechanical arms out of the clothed sleeves with seams down the side as if there were other arms to use. "You are not at fault as you may think, Vay Hek had suspected our plan and had strengthened the patrols to destroy our movement, he was furious that we would betray his agendas for a break from standard Grineer command..."

"It matters little as I was the one who called out the rally, I was the one who risked everything to be free, I had sentenced how many to the void of space because I was weak?" The mask returned to its place as he continued. "If there is a way to repay these men for my crime, I would prove tenfold for them, the people I have wronged..."  
"Never wronged us, Milord." The sergeant spoke as he stepped toward his commander and bent on one knee. "If you are truly crushed by this, I can only ask you to do a mission for us as we heal, prove that you are unafraid to fight for us."  
"..." Nor paused for a time before looking at the men that surrounded his words, the Felguard not able to convince any females Grineer to join, as he nodded. "Very well, I will do that and I will not fail this, return to your wounds and repairs, we have time to spend for now..."  
"You forget, Milord..." The robe-clad Grineer said as it looked to be smiling under a Arid Trooper mask. "...They believe in you, but you need to say your words to them and prove that we will rise again."  
Nor breathed in relief as he heard the comms come to life through the Galleon, bound there alone as he readied his words. "Then you all know what I am willing to say right now!" He looked about as he finished with the Felguard's motto, the same that gathered hundreds to his side. "The Queens make the Empire that we have fled and believed, but the Felguard make their own rules as we are NOT blind to the horrors, we are not scared to speak our minds, and we stand as soldiers on the front!" The thudding of feet shooking the floor as Nor ended. " **We are the Felguard and we will not yield to the rules of old, we are the new rules!** "

A round of cheer filled the halls as the soldiers doubled their efforts of repairing the ship as Nor turned to the individual and asked. "Wraith, prepare my weapons and ready a shuttle, I have a supply run to complete."  
"As you command, Milord..." Wraith bowed as he led Nor to the hanger for combat...

* * *

As the silence filled the base, it was quickly broken by a shuttle flying into the bay and the hatch opened to Nor stepping down the ramp, Twin Grakatas fastened to his ammo belt with a Marelok in a back holster while a Machete was on his back as he looked about at the near abandoned state of the base. The hatch closing as the shuttle took off again before Nor spoke into a comm link to the bridge. "Wraith, monitor my status and watch for anything that warrants concern."  
"As you wish, Milord." Nor shut the link off for a time before heading in, displaying improved movement and stealth compared to regular Grineer as he jumped, leapt, and gripped his surroundings of the area in silence, moving through as he noted any usable supplies that they can use. "All looks to be clear, but be prepared, there may be rogue Grineer soldiers here that will stop you."  
"Understood..." Nor was not blind or deaf as he personally noted that the receiver to the comm was set a tad louder than guessed and made a note to remedy it once he returns. As for the rogue Grineer, that was the title that the Felguard gave to the Grineer that had decayed too far that rational thought was absent from them, the Grineer that could be here would have come from the deceased Captain Vor's army as some had lost their reason and resolve once their leader was slain and now move about in false belief that the Captain was giving them orders to carry out.

As he reached a supply bay, Nor quickly hid behind some crates as he spotted several rogues, Lancers from the looks of them and without masks, revealing blackened flesh and moon-licked eyes that one may believe that they were blind. Nor shuffled through his weapons, trying to figure out a good way to slain them before reaching for his Machete, drawing it out as he waited, right hand gripping hard as one of the Lancers came closer and walked right past before Nor sprung, grabbing the Lancer from behind and thrusting the blade through his weakened body, asking not forgiveness as he ripped the blade back out and tossed the corpse behind the crates as he dashed to catch the second who quickly realized an intruder and ran for the alarms, only to have his head cleaved from his torso, Nor speaking in apology.  
"I'm sorry, but your Captain is gone and you have been holding for too long." pulling out a small disc from his belt, he pressed a button and placed it on one of the crates, it starting to pulse as it emitted a signal to Nor's comm channel. "Found a reasonable stockpile for retrieval, wait until I am done here to extract the supply."  
"What of the rogues, Sire?"  
"When I am done, their corpses will be disposed, their bodies broken down once more before we try using it, if it is still worthy in some strands."  
"Acknowledged." Nor shut it again as he headed further into the small base, wiping the blood off his weapon before sheathing it. Going through the corridors, he was mindful to leave no trail as he ended several more before coming to a massive chamber where a reactor was sitting...  
...With a Commander typing in some coding...

Whipping out his Marelok, he spoke to the figure. "If you were wise, you would leave that reactor alone."  
The Commander finished typing and Nor was alarmed as the sirens started to ring and found the reason as the Commander turned around, revealing a familiar mask over its face. He spoke as he connected the dots. "You were never in control, you let yourself be taken by Orokin tech." Nor grimaced as he headed the rush of heavy movement behind him before raising his hand to the comm link and spoke while placing the Marelok back. "Change of plans, move in now, we have an Orokin-corrupted Commander here and he activated the self-destruct, move in to take while I bide some time." Without emotion any more, the Twin Grakatas came loose and Nor filled the body with bullets before turning around and shredding through the first wave, dodging behind a pillar as the second and third opened fired on him, using the bodies of the fallen as a makeshift sandbag position. 'Why is always some lot that wants to stop me before anything can even go?'  
Deciding to give a taste of medicine as they were tossing grenades toward him, he rolled out and to the commander's body and smirk before activating all of the five grenades on the corpse before rushing to the position with the meat shield between him and the soldiers, halting a few feet away and tossing the body with both strength and adrenaline into the position.

The soldiers started to panic, but they couldn't escape as the grenades went off and Nor dodged behind another pillar, evading the blast barely, brushing off his arm before coming out to the see the mess left behind. To say it was a disaster would be an understatement, but the Felguard commander had better matters to attend to, rushing over and tried to hack the machine into stasis, but the corrupted commander destroyed the controls from the outside, leaving Nor to rip the cover off with some rounds from his Marelok and questioned Wraith. "How can I shut this thing down, Heretek!?"  
"Cross the wires until they are reversed in the reactor and deliver a solid blow into the device itself." Nor did just that and pushed open the base casing to the device before flipping out his Marelok slamming one of the capsules hard. Though it broke from the sheer amount of force applied, it had the desired effect as the system started to shut down and Nor breathed as the relief arrived to aid him.

"Clearly, I have room for improvement, I nearly left myself open to the near-death."  
"I would say much less to your case, but you clearly have been running yourself rugged." Wraith rasped as he lifted Nor up and guided him back to the shuttle. "As your ally and a aide, I recommend that you take a rest, you are no good as you are now, we will take care of this mess, though you may have eliminated all the corrupted soldiers long before we arrived."  
"What can I say, Wraith, sometimes I just... led by..." Nor, however, couldn't finish as he zoned out until Wraith could only hear the sound of sleep, sighing as he was worried that their commander was breaking down, but he was now sure, he was spent so much time to the escape that he couldn't have gotten sleep for several days.  
"Pilot, take him back for a long rest, we have things under control here."  
"At once, Heretek Wraith!" The pilot saluted before rushing to get the machine going and left the area as Wraith nodded before joining the parties in salvaging the location and fix up what damages may have happened in the base, so that no other would find out...


	2. Conflict with Rogues

Nor felt it as he started to stir again, a sense of something touching his mind, something... abnormal.  
 _"Come to me... little pet and your resistance will be only... be in your mind... you serve the true Queens forever..."_  
He sprung, panting with sweat flowing down before breathing to see that he was in his captain's quarters, unarmored, but still there.

His mechanical limbs stretched as he shifted out of the bunk, rubbing his temples in relief as he took a moment to recollect what had occurred. He was speaking to Wraith as he boarded the shuttle and had dozed off from the long nights he spent for the Felguard escape, but he must have caught wind of something or someone through a number of methods, most proving to be more crazy than the last.  
'What the Orokin was that, it felt... so real like whoever was standing up above me...' He massaged his jaw before standing up, feeling his body more relaxed than the past days had yielded, the faithful armorers standing with his armor ready for action, missing the smears of blood and grime on it after the mission.  
"Greetings, Milord, shall we ready you for combat?"  
"No, I wish to walk about the Galleon, perform your charge as you often do." The three entered his armory and the process of gearing up was a easy one as he was not experiencing anger from lack thereof, the boots and greaves clamping on as he stood in thought, his torso prepared the same way as hands secured the fasteners and clamps, a almost-human touch over the cold metal of the machines which he took for quick preparedness, but not this as he could take his time before answering to Wraith.  
"It is complete, Sire, what is your command?"

"Return to your worker duties, I thank you for your aid." Both workers bowed like servants before leaving, Nor flexing his body as he took in account the weight and size, pleased to feel it lighter than what he was dealing with to start with.  
'I can't push that voice out of my mind, was it a dream... or some mystic trick...?' Dreams don't project such foul, raspy voices and no Tenno was able to connect to the minds of others, though some have displayed abilities to confuse and turn allies into enemies. The 'Warframes', as they are called, were a symbol of the Orokin might and Tenno cause, but why...?  
'Yeah... that is strange, indeed...' As far as the Empire's history goes, they cover the fall of the Orokin and the rise of their freedom, but that was minor as the history went further back before the Warframes, silent guardians that honored a code, yet served the Orokin before loosing their blades against the masters, a swift action which warranted betrayal or vengeance.

"Should I be concerned that you have such a focused look upon your face, Milord?" Nor looked up to Wraith, two mechanical additional arms fiddling with a small data pad while his primary arms were crossed in the sleeves.  
Nor sighed as he lifted the mask to his face, the helmet fastening the object to the plate as he spoke. "Partially, Heretek Wraith, the rest helped me greatly, yet I heard some strange voice in my mind and I am debating whether or not it was a trick or... there is something even greater that I do not see quite yet." The commander stood up and walked past the Heretek, taking the pad from the arms as they recede back into the cloak. "How are we looking in our short raid?" Though it was avoiding the main topic, he felt it was wise to relieve his mind with some intel gained.  
Wraith shared the same as he bowed and followed. "The raid was done with minor resistance as some cells still remained in the base, but they had descended too far that our troops were able to eliminate them quickly, our supplies have bolstered as we were able to obtain more arms and pieces of armor for our troops, counting up to one hundred twenty-two Grakata assault rifles, thirty-one Sobek shotguns, a minor amount of sixteen Cleavers, and a pair of Ogris rocket launchers along with thirty Lancer and Trooper armor sets with spare pieces as well. However, there appears to be no sign of any Gorgon heavy machine guns, Kraken machine pistols, or additional Machetes that we could obtain from that base."  
"Any causalities on either side?"  
"Our side has suffered no deaths or injures apart from you while the dead have been searched and stripped of their inventory which was impossible as the armor and flesh had fused together in such a way that salvage is too difficult to perform unless we have a readied medical officer on hand, the weapons showed some signs of a failsafe which shouldn't even be possible."

Nor nodded as he understood the meaning, it is possible that Vor may have organized some of his troops to incorporate some Orokin pieces into their weapons as fail safes to stop anyone from using them, but that was a issue that either the Empire or the Tenno had to deal with, the Corpus would be hard-pressed to even retrieve the pieces while the Infested were more into evolution than weaponry. "So looting the corpses is not an option, but we can deduce that the commander was controlled by Orokin powers."  
"Indeed, a complex mind-consuming device has not only attached itself to the commander's frontal section of his skull, but has also relayed a message of destruction into its host, without regards to itself." Nor rubbed his jaw as he thought about it before turning to other matters.

"Well, the matter can be settled with another time," Nor said as they treaded through the corridors of the Galleon, soldiers greeting their commander with renewed resolve as he did the same for them. "As we stand, we are only a match for lesser Grineer cells, Corpus cults, and Infested hives; if we are going to fight larger foes, we need to bolster our current manpower, but standard scientists and researchers are no good as they are created to be obedient to their masters..." Nor shook his head as he stopped in the bridge with several others listening. "No, we need a new branch of research and development in our group before we can push for more weapons and soldiers."  
"You are correct, Milord, we can manufacture more weapons for our use, if we have the basic design." Wraith said as he massaged the lower half of the mask. "However, we have lost the basic processes near Earth and we will need to obtain new designs before we can safely make more weapons." The Heretek shook his skull as they arrived to the center of the bridge. "We also are lacking a able scientist that can easily clone more for our endeavors, even before the evacuation, so if we are allowed, Sire, we would like to use our available sensor abilities to find suitable candidates."  
"Permission granted, Wraith, get it done." Nor said as he took a seat, letting the crew work to find suitable scientists within Mercury's system...

* * *

"Milord, we found one, but it will be difficult."  
"Show me, crew member." The mechanical hands reached down and enlarged the source signal as Nor took a look, its location being near the Grineer base of Elion. By the signal's comm pattern, it was a Grineer Galleon, belonging to Vor's fleet from the distorted speech being broadcasted.  
From the short transaction, these rogues were under orders from Vor to capture a large band of Grineer laborers enroute to a site near Mercury's inner atmosphere for task of disassembly, another band that is under belief of a deceased captain.  
"Estimated time before their departure?"  
"We have a full hour of pause before they escape, Milord." Nor nodded as he rubbed the lower half of his mask before he commanded a course of action.

"Very well, I want a eight-man squad of Lancers to follow me into the fray, I will give further orders as the plan goes." The call was sent to the onboard barracks as Nor headed to the armory to gear up with his needed equipment.

* * *

"Milord, are you sure about this course of action?" Nor turned in his seat to look at the questioning Lancer, face uncovered to reveal a small scar under his left eye, as they rode the shuttle to the base where Vor's renegades were resting until they could depart once more.  
"Certain, these clones have been left for some time that they require a large amount of time to regain their strength before they can leave for other systems, the cause often believed to be the long-term effects of the cloning process, some of the symptoms crippling the troops to inaction." Nor said as the shuttle soared through the asteroid belt to throw off radar capabilities from their approach. "Due to this, we have a small window of operation to rescue the workers and try to eliminate the degenerating clones before they cause more trouble in the long run."  
"Your orders?"  
"Your orders are to surround and terminate, I need you all to perform a pincer to catch these cowards by surprise and suppress them until the workers are saved and sent to the Galleon." Nor said as he swapped out his Grakata mags. "I will try to solo the rescue, but if things take a turn, I require you to standby with the Galleon close to offer support where it is required."

"Yes, Sir!" The Lancers yelled with resolve as the shuttle descended into the hanger, the rogue Grineer beginning to fire on the craft, but were unready to face the squad as they jumped out the ship while it was still hovering and went straight to work, dicing through the ranks as they moved up into the base, the Lancers splitting off into different directions as the plan calls while Nor continued on, his Machete soaking more decayed blood as the commander slashed through his foes that tried to get close, often using one of the Grakatas to riddle his distant enemies with ease.  
'They are attacking in full force, focused on me while the squad get ready for the ambush so unless there are some of Vor's forces in the sides, then this is assured to be a victory...' Nor knew that it wouldn't be that simple, standard Grineer protocols calls for both cover tactics and assault, even rogues like these were able to overwhelm in the exact point of attack. Slashing another Butcher, Nor rushed on to the prisons where the workers were trapped.

Crouching behind some walling, Nor peered out to see a single Bombard Warden looking about with its Ogris rocket launcher on hand, showing how low Vor was stripped as there were few female Grineer that could fill the roles in Vor's army. Readying the Twin Grakatas, Nor took a look at them and decided otherwise as he holstered the guns and held out his Machete, its blade bloodied in the short battles, before springing to his feet and charged, making his approach as loud as he could, drawing the Bombard's attention to him as it did not trigger the alarms and instead turned to fight its intruder.  
Its Ogris was not allowed to be used as Nor knocked the weapon out of the Warden's hands, but that nearly left him open as the Cleaver weapon was pulled out from the back harness and was swung, cutting the right rib section of Nor's armor. It was a shallow cut and both knew it as Nor pressed his advance, the blade's longer reach giving him an optimal chance of killing, but he pressed in to maximize the damage to be made, though he had to be wary as the Warden displayed a handle of the weapon that made Nor question if he was a degenerating clone or he was a recent member of Vor's army.

The Felguard commander pushed these thoughts away as he decided to step it up, flurrying into a pattern to toss the Warden off before his head came flying to the side as the main body dropped the Cleaver and it fall to the ground, Nor flinging some blood off as he looked up to the prison and rushed to the console, unlocking the main door before he started work with the cells. One by one, the cells opened up to Nor as he rallied them to him. "Any of you willing to fight, pick up a weapon and wait for my command!" Though a small amount were more afraid, a sole laborer stood up and grinned under his Dredge mask as he plucked the Ogris off the ground and shouted.  
"You heard the commander, move your cowardly hides into gear now!" Sharply, the morale changed as more workers sought out weapons and tools alike, gripping their new weapons with resolve as Nor called out the charge, the prison now overflowing with rioting workers, far more than what the coming forces could hold back in tandem to Nor's tactics as he called out flanks and spearheads through the forces, even springing a trap through the planned pincer, the Lancers filing into line as they broke into the hanger once more as Nor bellowed his orders.

"I want the unarmed personnel to board the inbound transports while we hold the line for you all, I want everyone to hold this ground until all has been extracted from this mess, is that understood!?"  
"Sir, yes sir!" What followed could have ended badly as waves of rogue forces poured out to slaughter the escaping workers and their allies, but Nor would not let it occur, spraying down the passages with his pair and snipe incoming foes with remarkable skill with Marelok in hand, the vanguard holding the line with Grakatas, Sobeks, and Ogris and cleaving any too close with saws, Cleavers, and Machete, the transports landing in the hanger without opposition with workers and laborers filing in to escape, following a basic boarding to keep things in pace. Soon, the last of the transports arrived and Nor motioned a retreat, dashing with the remaining forces as the rogues tried in vain, striking a luckily shot on the lead laborer's arm as the shuttle closed and they flew away, successful in bring more into the fray of the Felguard...

* * *

"I need space, clear the way!" Wraith shouted as he started to operate on the laborer, his mechanical limbs going straight to work as he commanded more. "Improv surgery is not a casual subject, move it!" The soldiers headed out with the labor force took a backstage observation as blood and metal started to get pulled out before Wraith sectioned the arm and sawed it off, keeping the lead under life support as he worked to graft a new arm for the man as Nor soon arrived. "Commander, welcome to our little room of operations..."

"Wraith, this is the engineering bay, your area more specific, and you understand that blood rusts the machines greatly if exposed to such, correct?" The Heretek ignored the statement, but Nor pushed it aside for the time being as well for the new members, about facing to speak with them. "Alright, I know very well what you all have been through and what those rogues must have done, but here in the Felguard, I will only ask your place, your role in this company for I will not deny, we have lost so many of our brave souls who wished to escape a reign of tyranny, you are free to leave and never speak of us at all or you can join to make a difference, to make a statement across the system as we are not blind, we are not silent, we are all lost in the worlds around us, and we are not mere puppets to be tossed away once our usefulness has ended." The members listened with the rescued soldiers as Nor continued. "We have lost so many, we have lost what we can do, but I will not falter, the Felguard will rise once more as we better ourselves, we better our gear, and we bring forth new strengths, all I ask here and now is... Are... you... with me?" The sound of the saw rang close to the members, but fear never once crept into their faces, they were waiting for the moment to be said as Nor repeated.

"I said... ARE YOU WITH ME!?" The ring of roar resounded as the members and soldiers stood up with honor, grateful for their savior and the band that saved them as they departed to begin work, one hundred members now lending their strengths to ensure that they would not be found as the operation started to slow and Wraith spoke.

"The deed is done..." Blood dripped on the table as Nor approached the lead worker, his breathing becoming paced as the new metal arm moved, its four digits flexing as the commander spoke.  
"Can you hear me...?" A slight motion from the arm told him enough as he continued. "Even if you can't, I will repeat my question should you start to stir, in the meantime, get some rest for now." Nor turned about and motioned for Wraith to follow as several cleaner Grineer started to clean up the mess. "Wraith, where do we stand with Vor's able forces?"

"Not good, Commander, we have lost all links to the forces under his command and any attempts of contacting Captain Vor has only been met with static or some unknown jammer." Wraith said as he managed his mechanical limbs, leaving his worker tools behind to be cleansed. "With that and any inbound Grineer reinforcements under minor authority heads, we are standing on a very thin beam so our only course of action is to continue raiding sites until we are fully ready."

"Better than listening to foolhardy plans, Vor's plan had gone up in flames while Tengus is trying to cover his butt from the kickback of failing the Queens." Nor shook his head as they continued on, heading up the elevator to the bridge. "Vor tried to force a Tenno to cooperate with the Grineer cause and paid for it with his life most likely while Tengus was TRYING to experiment with the Orokin's biological weapon of the Infestation, failing badly as Tenno forces captured valuable data and most likely blasted the asteroid base with a bio bomb, having gone the spineless route in blaming the Tenno and believing that they would use the infested samples against the Empire when HE took several samples as well." Medaz' shook his head as they walked onto the bridge and overlooked the asteroids that hid their presence, Grineer helmsmen and pilots going through the data streams and navigation consoles in a constant pattern. "In the meantime, inform me of any further missions, the Felguard will need to be raiders of a number of sites before we can establish ourselves as the military company once more."

"Acknowledged, Commander, we will move as per your instructions." Nor nodded as Wraith stepped down to help manage the minor situation as the commander returned his gaze to the stars, the distant lights that glowed in the darkness as his mind returned to thinking to the strange voice that called out, a grim reminder that he was affected by something... inhuman...


	3. Tenno and Corpus Mysteries

Nor stood in the shuttle's belly as he felt the ship shake here and there, his hand gripping the overhead railing as he had issued his orders.  
Using the available resources, he had ordered that the available soldiers and laborers scatter to gather unused resources, eliminating small rogue groups within Mercury's orbit, and evading official channels as the Empire need not find the Felguard too quickly, a issue that was great as a majority of the Galleon's systems were compromised, including a number of engines that would have pushed them forward, though they were lucky to have stabilizers to keep them hidden.

As for him, he decided to take to the last place that Captain Vor was at before his signal died, an asteroid base on the outer reaches of Mercury and was pleased to have made it in stealth and safety before jumping out, a pair of like-dressed Lancers surveying the bay as Nor stepped on down, his customary weapons on him as he took it in and motioned for lockdown. The Lancers acknowledged as the shuttle entered a power down and went silent as Nor, pulling out one of his Grakata for stability, pushed forth with eyes open for trouble.

Though he was assured that there shouldn't be any hostile forces to meet him, it was never enough to be on guard as he swept through the layout, passing silent machines and fallen soldiers as he searched even further, noting the unsettling atmosphere to the place before he spoke through the comm link that was transmitted to the Galleon's comm center. "I require a short interior scan, this is just adding up to a trap."

"Negative, Commander, our long-range radar array had been knocked-out and it will require a stationary position to properly repair it, sir."

"Understood, just means that I am going to have trouble with rogues at some point." Nor breathed in his mask as he pressed on, weapon ready as he soon entered a large stockpile chamber and walked on up the stairs to the center platform where he saw blood, creeping over and looking it over, a part of his visor turning gray as it scanned the small puddle. "This genetic decay and metallic residue is matching up to Captain Vor, he died here indeed, but there's..." He started to rubbed the bottom part of his mask as he continued, sure that his finding was being recorded. "There appears to be some form of energy emitting from the blood, odd for if he was taken away to be burned or something else, there should be a blood trail, but it is only here so how does a corpse get back up and head off like this?" He stood up straight as he looked again for trouble, the feeling entering his gut big time. "I DID walk into a trap, just not Grineer..."

"Drop the weapon." Nor casted a glance to the stairs and, lo and behold, three Tenno operatives were approaching him, weapons trained on his form, but they were not actual Tenno, merely supporters of the cause. "Refuse and we will fire."

"You made a mistake, don't point if you're not going to use it, soldier." In a quick reflex, Nor threw his weapon up, caught the trio by surprise before he moved in, unsheathing the Machete and swinging the blade, its touch cleaving the lead's chest before the other two reacted and fired.  
Medaz' dodged behind several crates as the fire continued until he heard the shotgun run dry and its ammo was fumbled with before he struck again, pulling out his Marelok and popping a shot into the second Tenno's skull while the third accidentally dropped the burst rifle as Nor approached, grabbing the female operative by the throat, hoisting her high before the commander asked, blood dripping from his Machete. "I want answers, you will give them to me."

"N-Never!"

"That's a shame, really, a shame." But before the Machete could even nick a mark on her body, the operative spoke.

"Don't, DON'T!" Lowered to meet eyes, Nor listened as the Tenno had tears streaming down her face from under the visor, struggling to escape. "We were sent to find remains of Captain Vor, his body should be here, we wanted to take from his possession a Orokin key that he had!" Without remorse, Nor tossed the poor being toward the puddle and she slowly tried to get up as Nor retrieved his primary weapon, the visor hiding her shock as she saw the blood before Medaz' spoke.

"Wherever he is, he certainly didn't let his men take him away, otherwise the blood would have trailed away, but you must have answers, don't you?" The operative was quiet and Nor approached, but instead of killing her without remorse, he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted. "Vor was obsessed with the Warframes, living weapons of the Tenno, and now he is somewhere in the system, walking around like he had not perished here, give one final call to the Lotus, you are to be a prisoner as your allies will be left behind in the graves." Without another word, Nor dragged the operative with him as the fallen were left to be found, the commander speaking in the comms as the operative kicked and screamed. "No titles, no mentions, no details about our plans, we play standard Grineer, understood?"

"Acknowledged, Sir!" Soon he arrived to the shuttle and with the hatch opening, tossed the poor being in for the Lancers to restrain as the Shuttle took off again before Nor pulled out one of the combat knives from one of the Lancers and started to cut off the comm beacon of the helm, the Lancers silent as the operative screamed in pain before Nor pulled out the beacon and crushed it before speaking more. "I stand corrected, improv surgery is not my forte."

* * *

Nor headed down to the prisons, his gear being cleaned and repaired from a few nicks, as he approached the only Warden the Felguard still had, the Ogris tight in hand as Nor spoke. "Anything from our... recent prisoner?"

"No, she is in withdrawal, first time in combat and she just watched her allies die in front of her and with a failed mission to add." Nor looked past for a moment before returning the masked gaze. "But what little she gave is wise, Vor IS back and it is possible that his mind had been corrupted by the key."

"Great, a Captain back from the dead and heeding the words of an object..." Nor shook his head as he gave a salute. "Commander wants to keep her under lock and key, under no circumstances is she allowed to escape, is that clear?"

"I will listen to the Commander." With a nod, Nor left the prisons and headed back to the armory, paying little mind to his armor and weapons as he soon met with Wraith.

"So, likelihood of Vor coming for us?"

"That would be in the negatives, sir." The Heretek brought up a display from the table and outlined a trail in the system. "Based on Orokin energies and the origin of the key itself, Vor has instead took to remaining in the Void, amongst Orokin Towers as he listens to his 'key' and purges any invader that dares to violate a Tower's security."

"And that give us a basic understanding... that he is not listening to Grineer channels and any that do go through would be traps altogether?"

"Indeed, the Neural Sentry of the Tower is quite a piece of complex machinery, able to convert any who are foolish enough to enter, into loyal servants." Nor sighed as he nodded and Wraith went on. "This is no danger to us as we are merely 'stranded' in the belt, no way close to a Tower."

"Keep this knowledge of Vor under wraps, the Tenno are bound to find out the hard way, but in the mean time, our prisoner stays our prisoner, not some object to experiment with, understood, Wraith?"

"Understood, Commander Nor." Medaz' nodded and arrived to his armor once more and got suited up once more, the blue lens lighting up once more as he stood as commander once more...

* * *

The next mission that Nor Medaz' decided to do for the Felguard was a oddity, a Grineer signal being broadcasted from a mining base close by, but as soon as Nor saw it, he thought he was seeing things. A Corpus ship was hovering over the base and Nor snarled under his breath as he barked orders. "Get us in there and don't let those Corpus get what they want."

"Roger, Sir!" The four Lancers that came with shouted as they prepped for hanger contact, providing covering fire should the Corpus notice before heading up to the ship and destroying from the inside out. "Contact in five!"

"Light them up!" As soon as the shuttle opened, the rounds poured out as Nor dashed under the fire and pulling out his Machete, cutting through Corpus armor and robotics as the shuttle lifted off once more and streaked toward the ship. With the Grineer and Tenno, Nor showed a will of mercy should they accept, but with the Corpus, he still had a level of hate for the profiteers as he shredded through their breaking ranks, Moas toppled to a flurry of hands and Machete and Crewmen slaughter under gunfire or slashes before Nor had effectively destroyed the whole hanger of Corpus, numbering up to twenty Crewmen and thirty Moas before he swung and charged into the base further before hiding in a small gap as he overlooked a large band of captured Grineer as they were being watched by Corpus Crewmen.  
'This is an odd move, the Corpus have never pulled this type of stunt before, what caused them to move on Mercury like this and with a comm jammer onboard their ship?' His thoughts paused and remained in the back of his mind as he listened closely, closing the gap to rescue the prisoners.

"Kaup pkeye pojy ajay, Yetptap jatp pke ipp-tkeepy kup po jotk issepiapepy!"

"Tojet, Yakpait!" The Crewman lieutenant shouted as he turned off the link and motion the band to gather up the captives, some roughly which prompted a bit of resistance before the lead shot one of the soldiers without remorse. "Teyiypatye iy tupipe, sote ip, sotjtepy!" This also prompted Nor to drop in front of the lieutenant, pointing his Marelok into the unprotected forehead when the fool turned right back.

"Bad choice, merchant." The round pierced through the shocked Crewmen before Nor started to dice through the temp wardens, thrusting his Machete through one and using the body as a meat shield as he popped off shots into the Corpus before tossing the body aside and striding over to a downed Crewman, his leg and arm shot before being lifted high to Nor's demands. "What are you Corpus up to, you WILL give the answers NOW!"

"I pot'p ktoj, I POT'P KTOJ!"

"Wrong answer!" Nor wasted no time, plunging the blade through the Corpus as the Grineer captives watched in silent as the commander sharply pulled his blade and threw the corpse before questioning the prisoners. "Whether you join me or not is your choice, but what were these profiteers here for!?"

All were silent before the lead, a Bombard, slowly stood up and addressed Nor as the binds were removed. "We don't understand why they were here either, they just appeared from nowhere and started to attack us, however instead of killing all of us, they had captured those who were not of combat status and those unable to prepare for the storm of robots and corrupt merchants."

"So only the Corpus know and they have been given small details, doesn't sound like the Board at all, a splinter cell perhaps?" Nor shook his head as he gave the stolen knife to the Bombard, to free its fellow soldiers and workers. "Whatever the cause, it is best to regroup and repel their invaders as soon as we can, I have a shuttle striking the interior of the ship above, but the base may still be controlled by more of the Corpus." Falling into line, the Grineer soldiers prepared from combat with the weapons that they could as Nor gave the order. "If you see them, blast them, spare no prisoners unless it is a officer, then cripple them for questioning, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Nor pointed the way and the soldiers headed off, the sounds of battle filling the air as Nor ordered the workers to regroup in the hangar unless the base was cleared out as he followed the battle, a clash of forces as the Corpus made to hold their ground against the rebelling Grineer forces, even those being taken began to rebel against their captors.

The Felguard commander dodged and weaved through the carnage of both sides as he stayed on the lower paths, slaughtering all the Corpus that tried to get in his way, utilizing the Grakatas in timing against regular and Prod Crewmen, Shield Ospreys, and the robotic threats of Moas and Shockwave Moas before the forces started to fracture, disorder falling over the Corpus, but their resolve break at the worse timing as Nor popped right behind and ravaged the rear flank...

* * *

After a minute or so, the battle was over in both fronts and conversed with his men, minor scars and marks from the ship raid which resulted in its destruction as they saluted to him. "We ask for understanding as the crew aboard had no clear indication as to their purpose at this base."

"Then this has been a dead end, the Corpus here also had no clue as to their reason to begin with, only that they were being guided by some group labeled 'Central', an eerie tone altogether." Nor said as he thought about the wording, some Corpus that is not acting on the behalf of the Corpus Board, instead pursuing their own agenda in the system, one that involved Grineer work from what little Nor understood in Corpus. "Yet with this action from the Corpus, General Sargas Ruk will be blowing a fuse big time, so the best option right now is to hide out for some time until he has cooled down a bit... or annihilate the whole Corpus armada."

"Wait, sir..." Nor turned to find the Bombard and some of the Troopers and Lancers approach with a small band of workers behind them. "We do not understand your reasons for being here, but these workers have agreed to join you for the sake of payment of your services here."

"Interesting... Very well, I accept the offer, but understand that we were here to find out what was happening so the best way to truly aid the cause is to find out what the Corpus wanted in the first place." The Bombard and his members saluted before heading off, leaving Nor and his Lancers to head back to the shuttle with the workers in tow as he mind started to figure what could be the cause as the Felguard rebuilt...

* * *

Sorry if l caused any of you weak in the stomach, but if the story calls for more detailed violence, then I would like to extend a note of sorry for those who feel sick from it.

Another note I would like to add is if anyone can effectively give a basic sheet of the Grineer language if there is one that diverts from the crude English, I would like to put both Corpus and Grineer in one of the chapters sometime soon.


	4. Sidestory 1 - A New Threat

I thought about it in the story, and just for a small period, I will be making a sidestory for the Tenno that would be interacting with the Felguard on a level and if a different Cephalon is required for the sidestory.  
But for now, enjoy the story and give your input on how it looks to you.

* * *

In the empty of space, a lone Orbiter soared through the planetary relays of Earth, searching for any Grineer incursions as its Tenno Operator mediated in the helm, the Volt Warframe resting calmly as it thought about the recent actions of Captain Vor, the mad Grineer who tried to claim him in vain and the danger of the Infested that were reawakened on the system of Mercury.  
He hummed to himself in thought, a fear that still lingered now and that... scared him more than anything, none of the Corpus, Grineer, or even Infested could inspire such fear. No, it was a key that Vor had, it was Orokin and the word, even the name, was a terror like he still was afraid. He shook his head as the Volt Warframe stood up and spoke in the helm, its mouth not moving to the projected thoughts. "Cephalon, anything to report?"  
"Negative, Operator, still monitoring the local frequencies to find any points of interest." The Tenno settled in front of the navigation console once again and bowed his head as he listened. It was... lonely, a terror to be under what little of Vor's control that he had before he was purged from the Tenno's mind and though he had a moment to think, it helped him little as there could be more crazed individuals in the universe that would want to abuse the powers of the Tenno if they were allowed to roam free.  
'No... Vor was the only one and hopefully THE only one I have to ever deal with...' His train of thought faded as the Cephalon spoke up.

"Operator, forgive the intrusion, but a Tenno cell is on the channel for you."  
"Patch them through." The Warframe looked up to the display as it connected onto a likewise screen, a adult man with a long scar from right brow to left jaw appearing on the other side as he spoke, his features changing to amaze at who he was speaking to.  
"An actual Warframe, answering to us! This is truly a wondrous day!" For a moment, the man looked ready to leap through the screen in joy, but then cleared his throat and breathed as he gave the reason for his hail. "I will get straight to the point, sir, four hours ago, I had sent a task force to retrieve an Orokin key from the belongings of the former Captain Vor, but we lost contact with them and, worse more, their beacons have been either disabled or destroyed."  
The armored individual nodded as the Cephalon was sent an camera feed from the exact moment that the force went dark as the Cephalon spoke on the behalf of its Tenno companion. "We will investigate immediately to find out the occurrence that has befallen your task force and give you the news as it comes, Lieutenant."

"Thank you and... be careful, we will report any findings that you may discover." The channel cut and the Operator was left to his thoughts as he watched the footage, a still-active camera of Grineer design that watched over the base, more specific the location on the asteroid base that... HE lived and died in. Sadly, the camera was jammed, stuck in one place and couldn't get an audio, perhaps because of a round that didn't destroy the object, but it was enough as he spotted a Grinner, but it was... different in some way.  
It swept through the location before vanishing off the recording and then reappearing with... He nearly sprung up as the Grineer was dragging a Tenno member away, back down the passage it entered through as the member squirmed and screeched, yet the Grineer was instead focusing ahead on something on or in the helm. "Cephalon, get us to the Tolstoj base quickly, we have to find out what happened on that asteroid!"  
"At once, Operator!" The Orbiter took off toward Mercury and past the Grineer Galleons as they came inbound to the emptied base...

Dropping out of the vent systems, the Volt Warframe stood up with Strun in hand, a Lato saddled on his hip and a Fagor on his back as the Cephalon spoke into the helmet. "External scans show no signs of remaining Grineer personnel, there shouldn't be any threats to the mission here as it is too far from Infested locations and no sane Grineer would willingly stay where their captain had perished, especially one as respected as Vor."  
"That may be so, but let's not jump so quickly to the belief, some have been... known to hide at times..." The Volt sprinted forth with shotgun primed as he passed the mining equipment and the still-decaying bodies of the fallen.  
The pace was swift and efficient as the Tenno swept the areas that he passed through, searching for anything out of place, something that may have been tampered with, but nothing was wrong until he reached the large chamber where Vor had perished and rushed over to the platform, finding the missing two members of the task force, dead on the metal as one was flung toward the stairs and the other crumbled to the ground with a hole in his skull. "Damn it, I was afraid of that, they were killed around the time of the recording..."  
He breathed slowly inside the helmet before starting to analyze the damage. The leader was slashed across the chest from the left hip to the right shoulder, blood still oozing out in a slower pace while his ally was shot in the same hole, but that was the problem. Looking about, one of the crates was littered with gunfire, most likely from the last two members as they were firing at the Grineer, a cartridge of shotgun ammo was dropped on the ground like the user was trying to reload before his end while the burst rifle was empty, used up its bullets before its owner dropped it from shock. There was also impact marks from the living as she was tossed toward a now-brownish pool of blood which the Tenno found odd. It was just a blood pool, but it was where Vor died and yet, his body was not there, it was gone with no trail to mark that he was pulled away.

A Sinking feeling filled the Tenno before he shook his head and contacted the cell. "Found two of the members, dead, the third is unaccounted for, most likely taken away by the Grineer on the footage. Also, address the Lotus, Vor's body is not here and there are no signs as to where he disappeared too."  
"Acknowledged, Tenno, we'll send a party to get their ship and give the bodies a proper burial, you may return to your duty, great Tenno." He nodded as the channel was cut and headed on back with new doubts on his mind...  
...Where was Vor, where has he gone, and who was that one Grineer that kill two members of the Tenno and taken one hostage as he headed back to the Orbiter to ponder the meaning of it all and the new mysteries that are coming forth...


	5. Infested Brawl

Nor was in thought, a deep sense of what to do now...  
Though his captain's quarters were an odd addition for a Grineer, it actually served more as a space of personal thought, a room of individual focus and experience. With the recent knowledge that Captain Vor was alive and now controlled by Orokin powers, Nor should have been worried, but that was a minor issue as the good 'captain' was a puppet now and not worth the time to find and kill. His current issue was something different as the Felguard was right, they needed a base of operations out of the way from the standard patrols and comms, but close enough for the supplies to be gathered and collected into one place, the Galleon has plenty of room, but it won't be enough for large-scale operations. He thought about it more as a display showed on the terminal and he checked it, finding that it was a list of asteroid that were close enough for the Galleon to make one final trip before it ran out of strength, after that, it was a fire ship in space if repairs are not made.  
'No, the location on this one is nearly out of the belt, we would be spotted within seconds... This one is suitable for a base, but there was a recent burst of Infested matter near it and I cannot risk my men for an Infested hold... Close to a Relay, ill location for Grineer as Tenno seem to be protective of those things... This one is abandoned base, but sense can fool, it is only a matter of time before High Command sent more to fill in the gaps...' He stopped on another one and peered at it with interest.  
Though not that massive, it was perfect, large enough to fill in a barracks or two, suitable space below to place a lab, and some of the parts off the main body were excellent for hanger bays, serving for both repair detail and fighter/cruiser strikes. He looked at the number that marked the place and opened a channel to Wraith. "Heretek..."

"Sir?"

"For my first official order in a long time, friend... Pilot the Galleon to Asteroid #6467, we are making the first ever base of the Felguard." A round of cheer filled the comms' background and Wraith was hard-pressed to keep it silent, but it didn't matter as the channel was closed and Nor headed to the personal armory to get suited up, the presence of space is quite a painful experience even with the collection of Dregs and Drudges they still had...

* * *

The beginning operations were critical as time and resources were being spent on this endeavor, the rock and stone of the asteroid being pierced through large enough to ready a drop off point for all the supplies to go in, a storeroom in simple terms, Nor thought as several Dregs helped dig a bit more with the Grineer laborers currently out there as the area was opened a bit more before He addressed the Heretek beside him. "And this base will serve us well?"  
"Indeed, Milord." Wraith said as he tinkered with one of the Sobeks that he grabbed from the armory, detailing its magazine, its barrel and the components that it possessed. "Though it is a first for us, using a base to rest our efforts is a wise plan, not only that, but we can safely use the radio array components that we had taken from Earth here so that we have a larger range of contact across the sector which in turn will offer the Felguard a larger range of options that we can move on, sir."  
"Indeed..." Nor said before he seemingly snarled. "I hate this silence, I need something to clear my mind of this whole issue with the Tenno and Vor, do we even have anything that I can move on to ease my racing thoughts?"  
"In truth, Milord, yes there is." Wraith led Nor away from the view and activate the center display, its selected target an asteroid base some distance away from the rogue positions, yet still Grineer. "Latest reports on this base have given rise to an infestation, their efforts sealing it off successful for now, but short radar pings at the location show that the Infested, whether it be part of the Grineer mining or evolution of claws that can excavate stone, have taken to hiding in the small pockets that range across the base and there is an object of interest here that the miners, with their efforts, had dug into." Images flashed on by as Nor scanned the meanings before it stopped on a small chamber of relics and marvels. "As you can see, the Grineer had opened up a Orokin portal site as well as an dominant Infested Hive which explains a large portion of what is being asked of you, Milord."  
"So... a purge of Infested life from a base that may have already been alerted to our presence..." Nor smiled under the helm as he turned and spoke again as he headed off. "I accept the danger, send word to a shuttle for active duty, I have some enemies to terminate."

"At once, Milord!" The display disappeared as Wraith sent the message throughout the ship, his mechanical arms still working on the Sobek and sending the details to Wraith's brain for future reference...

* * *

Nor sat forth in the seat as he thought about it, an Infested hive was an issue to everyone in the sector, if it got out, then the base were completely be overrun by the monsters and there would be a higher leash to handle at all. Soon the comms opened and the pilot went through the standard processes with the base command before it was acknowledged and the shuttle came in, landing in the bay and opening to find a welcoming sight...  
Twenty Lancers and ten Troopers ready with weapons out and pointed at the shuttle as a Commander stepped forward and addressed the descending leader. "So the word is truth, you betrayed the Empire."  
"Mind giving me the actual truth?" Nor said as he returned the comment. "As it stands, the only betrayal that you will find is that I left Councilor Vay Hek's employ on my own, he left quite an impression on the forces that tried, now their bodies and gear are surrendered to the Void while leaving a harsh lesson on my men." Nor reached not for his weapons, but held up a hand. "And the reason I have come here is about your little infestation, I needed some vent and your little 'trouble' is just what I require."  
The Commander gripped the railing hard that it started to bend. "So you are telling me that your attacks on Captain Vor's forces have been lies this whole time?" He scuffed at the notion. "Either you are a fool or you have a death wish..."  
"Then prove it." Nor pointed up and commanded. "You either let me deal with your infestation, fight me in this hanger now, or you just let it go while you are ahead." The hand returned as Nor continued. "Whether I am a traitor or not, that is up to everyone else that has met me, so what will it be, access or end?" The threat initially is hollow as he couldn't just kill them all, that would cause a scene and alert Hek faster. The Commander, on the other hand, took it openly as he spoke.

"Death wish it is, you traitorous..." Before more, a fist clashed into the Commander's head and flattened him as a Heavy Gunner stepped forth before lifting the dazed Commander up and getting very angry.  
"Of all the commanders to join, YOU are the worst!" She slammed him into the railing as she continued. "Leave it to a male to think that this is a contest when we have INFESTED in our walls and just TRYING to prove one is better than the other!" Nor just watched before he sighed as the pilot came out and addressed him.  
"Sir, is everything... okay?"  
"Yes, just dealing with some infighting here, return to your seat and wait, though if you have the time, see if you can secure some blueprints, alright?" The pilot saluted as Nor turned back and spoke to the Gunner. "Hey, drop the idiot and let's talk, okay?" This drew her attention as she gripped her free hand.  
"Is that a challenge, greenhorn!?"

"No, it's a statement." The lancers and troopers looked about each other in confusion as Nor headed up and stood unarmed, looking at the Heavy Gunner. "If you kill him, he can't give any intel and any codes he could have been given after his cloning, he's an idiot sure, but that still doesn't excuse my own behavior against him." Nor sighed inside the helm as he pressed on. "However, this is not my area of talent, I came here to kill some infested, not play 'friend or foe'." He pointed at a small squad and continued. "Take me to the zone and standby, these things can get messy."  
"YES, SIR!" The two Troopers and three Lancers said as they marched forward and Nor followed, the Gunner dropping the Commander as she brimmed with spite, shouting to all the members' terror.  
"The only one to boss soldiers around is me, no one takes that from me, NOBODY!?" She took off to follow while the rest were left stunned at what had just occurred before one of the Lancers sighed and spoke alone, looking at the ship.  
"Just great, new guy comes and suddenly the whole base is thrown into chaos..." He glanced at the shuttle and mumbled to himself. "Sure beats the military style helping here..."

"Are you sure, sir, this area has been the bane of many of our troops." Nor pulled out his Machete and stood ready as he returned the Trooper's comment.  
"Let me just have a go, you all can reinforce from behind." Nor about faced to find that a Ignis was resting on the ground and decided to pick it up and add it to his roster of weapons as he gave the command. "Now, open those doors."  
"At your command!" The soldiers shouted as a Lancer manned the controls and activated it, the metal sliding open to the hundred of eyes that littered the darkness before Chargers surged out and Nor went straight to work, standing his ground and lashing out with a clean slash through one and plunging the blade through another and falling into the groove of combat as the Heavy Gunner arrived, Gorgon in hand, to see what was happening before her eyes.  
'Impossible, no normal Grineer is able to fight that well!' Yet the sight did not lie as he was fluid and quick, slaughtering the monsters that tried to kill him, even catching a Leaper and breaking it in half then throwing the pieces at the foes before she shook her head out of the illusion that he was winning, only to have the same sight appeal to her. 'How is he so excellent in killing, is he an engineered soldier at all!?' Her focus was broken when the blue-armored Grineer slid back, but not tired out.  
"It seems that there is no end to them, well then..." Swiftly pulling out the Ignis, he shouted. "Ready arms, wait for my command to strike!" The soldiers snapped out of it and readied themselves with the Gorgon cycling up as Nor spoke. "Steady... steady..." The swarm of Infested surged out before Nor called it as the first Charger tried to bull him. "OPEN FIRE!" The rounds littered the mess of infested flesh while the Ignis surged from the fire, roasting any that didn't take too many rounds. Within the span of two minutes, the threat went from high to minimal before Nor stood up and overlooked the carnage of bodies, none of them getting back up from that. "Excellent, this area just became corpse central."

"What should we do, sir?" One of the Lancers questioned and Medaz' turned to look him in the eyes while the Heavy Gunner was on the brink of amaze before he spoke, a commanding tone employed to the troops employed there.  
"Signal for the clean up, I want the seven of us to go into those tunnels and purge the Infested from them, we don't have time to be idle if we can push it, we already drawn out a majority of them from that place, now let's clean it up ourselves, are we clear?" The soldiers were hesitating before the Gunner shouted.  
"AT YOUR COMMAND!" Nor nodded as he lead the advance, the soldier pausing for a moment more before readying up and charging behind them, Nor taking the start of blasting into the holes to clear out any remnants to which the soldiers followed as well, dealing out some rounds before they finally arrived to the site, Nor looking about to see an Orokin key and a Torsion Beam Generator that was set up, the key near the lair of the Infested plague before Nor questioned the squad that followed.  
"Okay, I will start with a question, despite the warzone here, why is there an inactive Torsion Device here?" The squad looked amongst themselves before a Trooper replied.  
"Well, the hunt for Tenno was so big that we needed the device and, if Captain Vor were to arrive, we would have given him whatever was on the other side before the infestation surged forth and nearly ended us over it, our key bearer was quickly killed and dragged over to the Hive." Nor nodded as he turned back around and thought, the Ignis dipping before he placed it back in his arsenal. "Sir, are you... okay?"  
"I am fine, just curious..." Nor gave a glance to the portal that was the mark of Orokin legend and yet, it meant something was there, something... hidden. "Is it another Orokin treasure trove on the other side or an actual Tenno, resting until called upon once again?" The squad looked in question, even the Heavy Gunner was puzzled by his words before he stood up and pulled out the Marelok. "Well, that is enough of the self-question, let's see if there is anything left of the Infested." He aimed and fired a single round into the hive, sheathing his weapon as it stirred a bit before settling again, a loud thud sounding from inside the husk before the squad backed up as an Ancient came out, its violet-pink facial limbs a sign that it was a Disruptor variant, lethal to both shields and powers, as if it was able to drain the energy out while giving the same effect to its allies. It roared aloud before lashing out an arm for one of the Lancer to which Nor sharply grabbed and slashed with Machete out to which another scream sounded and the beast charged.  
What followed was masterful as the beast swung an arm to slam Nor off his feet, but the leader was not having it, blocking the hit with the blade full-on before swinging the blade, its edge biting, but not deep enough as it stuck into the fossil hide of the beast, yet it didn't stop the warrior as he released the blade and delivered a solid punch into the stomach, the area showing signs of trauma right quick as the Disruptor staggered to try and get some room from the powerful foe, but it was in vain. Nor pressed the advance and delivered several more punches, some even breaking the skin, oozing out orange blood, the leader unafraid of the fight as his opponent tried to fight back with its arm, only to have it grabbed and broken before the Machete was ripped back out and Nor kicked the beast down and plunging his blade deep through it, holding tight as the creature flailed about in its death kneel and prompting stopped short of the helmet, his breathing raspy and forced as he looked down to find that his chest armor was cut in several places and he was now out of breath.

He stood up from the corpse and gave a small sigh. "This is yet another time for my armor to get marked up and I am now breathing like my life values air, I am losing my edge right now..." He shook his head as he returned to the squad, awestruck at what they had just witnessed, addressing them with a blank one, though the mask makes it hard to see that. "If you have the time to doodle, then you have the time to inform your commanding officer that an Orokin portal has been found and the Infested presence has been neutralized." He walked on his way back to the main base while the Lancers and Troopers looked about before rushing over to the Ancient while the Heavy Gunner pursued Nor...

Needless to say, the clean process was hard and long as the laborers and soldiers were shocked at how much was there, even more shocking was when Nor returned with the Heavy Gunner in toll. Still, Nor helped out a little as the infested bodies were disposed off in several loads and the main body headed in to secure the portal while the Ancient was brought forth, to everyone's surprise, which rocketed Nor some leagues up above the Commander who was too stunned to even shout an answer. Nor commented about the Commander standing over the operation while he rested over the hanger a bit with the Heavy Gunner hovering over him like a vulture. "...Stop it..." The staring continued before Nor repeated. "...Stop it..." But she just watched until he finally sighed. "...What is it that you want?"  
"I want to know what you are, no Grineer would be reckless enough to face off a Ancient and end up winning with their fists IN SINGLE COMBAT!" Nor just sighed as he lightly pulled the mask off and rubbed his jaw, the metallic cloth over metal hand a comfort in a way.  
"Well, I AM Grineer, just not a standard soldier as I am a rare strain, not even the scientists that oversaw my creation knew what even occurred." He gripped a hand as the mask returned. "I don't have all the answers and I would like to keep it that way until I understand what is even going on in my vessel." He shook his head as he stood up and headed down to the shuttle. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going, my mind is clear and should be a long time before we meet again." He saluted a farewell as the shuttle started up and left the bay, the Gunner just watching before she walked over to the clean to watch it, one of the lancers approaching and joining in the watch before he asked.

"So... what is the plan?"  
"The plan?" The Heavy Gunner thought about it before she spoke, leading the lancer with her. "We are following and we are joining whatever this faction is that would host such a powerful ally..." They broaded a shuttle and headed out, giving the opinion that there could be more that this trained fighter is up to, little knowing that the base would soon perish as word or knowledge of the Orokin portal got out...

* * *

Upon returning, Nor looked from the Galleon to see the growth of the base and was pleased to see that it was completed as crates of materials and supplies were loaded into the storage with more work being done as the large mining machines were employed to continue the excavation. "I see that the base is coming along."  
"Indeed, Milord, we did have a few mistakes occur while you were gone, but nothing too serious." Wraith said as he finished up, now cataloguing the blueprints that the pilot managed to copy into the terminal they had on board. "It is also excellent that you were able to take some blueprints from the base, so once the forge is up and running on the base, we can begin mass production of Grakatas, Sobeks, Vipers, Cleavers, Mareloks, and Shields as well as armor for Lancers, Troopers, and Butchers."  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Heretek Wraith." Nor said as he studied the docking bay that was made to ferry the supplies into the base. "In the meantime, I need that Storage area expanded, add another sector beside this one so that we maximize available space, are we clear?"  
"Yes Milord." Nor nodded as Wraith went on to check off what prints they had obtained in the short time, heading up the lift to the helm as he called out standard protocol.  
"Alright, stand by for anything that could come, we have to be prepared."  
"Sir!" Medaz' regretted the words quickly as one of the helmsmen spoke, a sign of bad news. "We have an incoming shuttle that is not responding to comms!"  
"Does it have an array to transmit a message?"  
"Yes, Milord, getting a message now." Nor listened as static filled the room before a familiar voice filled in the silence.  
"Reporting for duty, sir!"  
"Oh, Orokin no..." Nor groaned as it was the Heavy Gunner and a Lancer, coming to join the Felguard. "Ready hangar #4, direct the shuttle there and have Wraith report there as well, he is going to flip..." The helm went into action, but Nor knew deep down that trouble just followed in his wake...


	6. Loyal against Merchants

Arriving to the hangar, there was little doubt that they were stubborn...  
Nor Medaz' fold his arms as he stood before the pair who saluted at his presence before he spoke. "Is this an official visit or a bit of insubordination?"  
The Lancer gave the answer. "Apologies, Sir, we are here on our own, the Commander doesn't know about this and will not care about it as we are... slightly difficult to handle." The Felguard leader rubbed the faceplate of the mask in a motion of massaging his temple as he waved for the squad to stand down before he spoke.  
"Well, if you are here to join, I will need to run you through your paces to see if you are standard or more than that." He motioned them to follow as a pair of Troopers followed close behind as Wraith soon arrived close behind Nor and they soon arrived to a training zone to which they were given dummy weapons for practice, Nor swishing the practice Cleaver with grace. "Your first task is a trial of combat, I am your opponent and your duty is to strike me three times, each strike I make on you, Wraith there will be deducing points based on your performance and if you think you can tag team, it is fine." He tossed it high before catching it again, assuming a combat stance. "Now let us begin, shall we?"  
"Gladly, Sir!" The Heavy Gunner said as she charged forth, a shoulder charge her starting move as she held the weapon close to her chest plate as she rushed by, swinging it at Nor who blocked it before he spun around to fight the Gunner as she started to use her size difference against him, her strength great, but not enough as her swings were too sluggish for his heightened senses, knocking her back with a single hit as the Lancer charged as well, but used a different method of assault, his plan simple through a flank attack on the left before swinging the Cleaver down the shoulder, Nor not falling for it as he raised his own time while taking to a crouch and sweeping under. The soldier was tripped before Nor used his sliding movement and push from the ground and into the air as the Heavy Gunner charged again, before landing on the ground with the Lancer still stunned, resulting in her standing up and shaking the Lancer out of it. "Focus, he is running us and we can't fail here!"

"Right, right!" They stood their ground before trying again, their attacks failing again before Nor stood over them, bruises and dented armor a testament of their attempts, the Lancer speaking to clear the air. "Command would never let such a powerful and skilled warrior just leave their employ..."  
"True, but Vay Hek has long tested my patience with his schemes and methods, abnormal is what you may call me, but this is not the time." He then extended his hands to the pair who looked at each other before him. "This is but simple training, most Grineer would have given up a long time ago, but you two have proved to be quite resolved, you may, one day, beat me, but for now, I have a mission for the three of us here." Lifting them off the ground, Nor motioned Wraith over. "Heretek, if you would please..."  
"Of course, Milord." To the pair's shock, the metal arms extended out and switched out of the clamps and into projectors, displaying a digital map of a location, a ship of Corpus design and stats that followed. "Four hundred hours ago, this ship was seen with another to occupy and capture Grineer personnel, and now the ship has returned for another colony to the Grineer, a mining base that is currently out of reach of the Infested zones." The base soon joined with the ship over the asteroid location. "Though it may not concern us too deeply, this sort of brash movement is a strain on the already shattered peace of the Corpus Board and Grineer Command, we plan on slaying these would-be slavers before they try to pull the same action."  
Nor took command as he gauged the location. "Our mission, infiltrate into the base and kill the Corpus slavers before they make off with some personnel as two shuttles of Grineer soldiers strike the ship and destroy it from the inside out." The display faded and the commander continued. "In normal terms, this is suicide, but dealing with us, they will wish they had been facing average soldiers."

Both were quiet before the Heavy Gunner cleared her throat. "...What would you have us do?"  
"State your name and your position, appearance tells all, but I would like to know who I am fighting with and take into account their own skills, anything that makes them same or different to the system." Both saluted without question as the Lancer started.  
"Private Kil Tru, sir, listed as standard soldier, but have a interest in explosives!"  
"Major Ura Regila, sir, Heavy Gunner and dangerous combatant in close quarters!"  
"Excellent, now let's see how well you fare in my employ?" Nor motioned them to follow as the Heretek geared them up for the mission, one that will cement the three as allies...

* * *

"Just the three of us against a Corpus-invaded base, the odds don't look so fair."  
"If you have a problem with it, then you are free to jump out of the shuttle."  
"Enough." Nor said as he stood up, the Gunner and Lancer stopping as they stood as well, hands gripping the railing as the shuttle shook. "Keep your head on straight and give these cultists a thing or two to truly fear the Grineer, boots on the ground!"  
"Yes, Sir!" As soon as the hatch opened, they charged off and jumped into the hanger, Kil landing with a roll before starting to riddle one of the corridors while Ura crushed a Moa with her landing before firing on the Corpus crews, Nor Following suit and aiding in the slaughtering before they all stood amidst the carnage. "That was just the hanger forces, you sure that we can hold strong against these foes?"  
"Yes, we can, stick with me and we will live through, we may also find additional troops for the forces under my command." Nor motioned for the assault team to move out, charging with the two pursuing the chase, baring watch to his skills as they supported with fire and some bashes, breaking through the small patrols that were going through before they came to a prison zone, their presence already alerting the forces as they fired on the trio of combatants that ducked into cover as Nor spoke. "To give them quarter will show that we have patience for this sort of reckless action, I need blind fire on them, Ura, Kil, you're with me as we are going to blow them out of cover there, are we clear!?"

"Understood, Sir!" Ura cycled the Gorgon up before rolling to a laying position and fired, the rounds giving pause as the other two pushed closer before stopping behind another barricade and priming two frags in hand and tossing them into the cover, one of the Crewman Techs realizing the danger and made to run before the whole cover erupted in a flash of fire and light, the now-wounded Crewman trying to crawl away before he was lifted up and his helmet bashed off as Nor signaled a pause while Kil freed the prisoners.  
"Now, what is your mission here, Corpus, why are there merchants trying to oppress soldiers and workers here?"  
"I kate topkitj po yay po pojy!"  
"Well, I asked, didn't I?" With a motion of the head, Ura acknowledged as she hurled the Tech to the prisoners who went to town on the soul, screams of pain crying out for death, but none to give it. "You had the chance to tell us and keep it hush-hush, now the General is free to pursue this course of action." Nor turned and left the area behind as they left quietly, the shuttle powering up as the ship above erupted into flames, another successful mission under the Felguard's watch...

* * *

"Milord, we are standing on such difficult grounds here, the Corpus was more than we had guessed."  
"I can see that, Wraith" The commander turned back to the attack party, wounds littering their bodies as some were missing a few limbs, grafted new metal to serve as their new part. "Still, to have a Jackal proxy onboard that ship, these are not idle movements, whoever is controlling these Corpus is funding a lot into these raids and captures, wanting something out of the captives that they take." Looking back to the troops, Nor ordered a rest period for them as he organized more soldiers for the assaults before he headed to the entrance of the med bay where Ura and Kil were waiting, both silent from the battle and result, but stood at attention as Nor paused and addressed them. "Thanks to the both of you, we have cleared another Corpus blockade of Grineer bases, but with this recent loss of manpower, I am now counting on you two to follow me in and show whatever we face what you are capable of, no quarter given to them, understood?"  
"Yes, Sir!" They relaxed as they followed behind Nor as Kil asked a question. "Sir, if I may be so blunt, why do your soldiers call you 'Milord'?" Ura glared at the Lancer, but Nor simply gave a chuckle.  
"An interesting story, it was during my role in Councilor Vay Hek's army..." He sighed before continuing. "Due to my interest of concealing my appearance in timid nature, the older members of my troop had called me Squire to mean that I was a burden and had to stay out of battle, but during one long conflict over Mars's atmosphere, I was conscripted into service and had proven to them that I could hold my own, their whole behavior wholly shuffled when I was left to defend one of the Galleon that was being invaded and had turned the tide so quickly that the Corpus channels couldn't hold together from both my defense and the attacks, breaking formation to lend aid to a hopeless cause, one that was quickly suppressed and opened them up to the fire of the Galleon under my protection." Kil and Ura looked amazed, but he was not quite done. "When we returned to Earth, Vay Hek promoted the men aboard the ship, except for me, but that was a minor thing, for my team, my allies were the real witnesses to what happened and tried to give me a new title, ranging from 'Boss', 'Leader', and 'Sire' before they ended up calling me by the word 'Milord', meant to be a joke, but it just stuck like that and has since then become the title to which the members address me as."  
"And... it is fine by you, to have such a title?"

"Power and rank are not the only things one has to aspire to, it is also a will and strength to fight without a need to worry about such things for rank can be stripped, power may be lost, but what makes us different is... us." Nor spoke as they soon arrived to the helm, his hand gripped the railing as he continued. "I do not have the full understanding either, but until we learn more, let us fight as one, the Felguard will be broken so easily."  
"As you command, Sir!" The both of them watched as Nor returned to the watch aboard the Galleon as Felheim, the base of demons, was constructed before their eyes...


	7. Cuts and Heads

Nor was on his way through Felheim to the new engineering bay that Wraith had taken over as he passed engine parts, armor plating, reactors, and many other technic objects before he arrived, a number of workers, laborers, and would-be scientists crowded around something that Wraith was focused on as well before Nor cleared his throat, spooking the whole band something good as he came closer. "Wraith, you have quite the... posse to be glazing over something with words hushed amongst the other peers."  
"Milord... this was what the Jackal was protecting..." Nor knew the tone as he lightly pushed through and to the table where a helmet rested, his hands gripping the piece to feel its strange texture, like flesh but harder and turning it over and looking into the faceguard of a Warframe, the Rhino frame to be exact. "This isn't the only thing, the team reported that other areas were quarantined and the bypasses were too tough to crack without a data mind to break through."  
"The head of a Warframe..." Nor spoke as he felt around, trying to see if it was real and it was, without a doubt, true as the helmet was more a head than a actual helmet, holding it up with one hand as he spoke. "...Wraith... I want this thing in R&D, Warframes don't come in pieces and should be just armor, I want this looked into at once, are we clear?"  
"Yes, Milord!" Nor would have raised a brow at Wraith's eager nature toward the mission, but dismissed it as he rested the head back down and left the table, his mind racing, the Tenno cause was strong, their 'heralds of justice' even greater, but what were the Warframes now, were they puppets or was there living people inside the armors somehow?  
His thoughts were shelved in his mind as he straightened up and headed down, some new reports of Vor's troops making for local Grinner bases and 'seemingly' emptying the place out before occupying it for themselves, the news troubling as no dispatch for made for them and their movement unmonitored. He sighed some relief as he reached down and touched the Machete that sat on his side, a comforting feeling before a mission for it reminded him that his focus was called upon and he prove that to him and others that he is still in one piece...

* * *

Landing in the base, Nor stepped off with Kil and Ura behind him, now dressed in the Felguard colors, as the shuttle closed up and they looked about to find that many more shuttle were there in the hanger and that none of the rogue crews were present. "Stay on your guard, these Grineer have a bad habit of 'shoot first and ask questions never', you see someone here, demand and shoot if no response, is that clear?"  
"Yes, Milord." Nor was given a Hind to serve as his primary weapon as Wraith was too unwilling to let a pair of Grakatas go any further with the commander, the trio heading in as they searched the area, coming across a number of soldiers, but none able to raise an alarm as Kil used a straggle tactic to end the threat quickly and Ura need not fire a single round as the soldiers she grabbed often find their neck snapped as they hurdled behind some cover.  
"Are you two mocking my tactics here?"  
"No, sir, we are following your lead and silence is needed for now." Nor rolled his eyes as they pressed on, the stealth kills quick and efficient until they reached a prison zone where most of the forces gathered, the Gorgon, Grakata, and Hind coming loose as they listened from above.  
"By command of the enlightened Vor, we have been given the strength of the ancient powers and we will display to those unfaithful what we are able to do, slay all who stand in our way and never give them the mercy they plead for."

"Vor?" Kil asked as he looked at Nor. "I thought you said that Captain Vor had died."  
"Yes, and that is why I believe that Vor is not alive, but 'alive'." Both members looked at him and he explained it while keeping his weapon trained. "Both Wraith and I have come to the belief that Vor is actually being animated by the key that he had in his possession, manifesting a connection to the Orokin Towers in the Void and he has taken to it as his calling." He readied his shot as the pair nodded to the explanation. "How he is doing such a thing is beyond my reasoning, but reason waits in time, war halts for no one." The safety disengaged, Nor kicked it off with shooting the preacher Bombard square in the skull before Ura and Kil joined, destroying the rear of the gathering before they moved to fight back, Butchers being mowed down while Troopers and Lancers fired back at the intruders, riddling their cover with rounds upon rounds before Nor gave a command. "Kil, you and me must flank from the sides, Ura, hold position and fire when we do, is that clear!?"  
"Yes, Milord!" Nor nodded before he rolled left with Kil to the right before they booked it, the gunfire focused on Ura which was a disadvantage to the maneuver as both popped out from their new cover, shredding the Troopers and Ura returning the fire quickly as they now found their counterattack quickly thwarted as the attackers closed in and destroying their strength without wear, only slight dents and nicks the marks of any damages. "We... We actually did it, three to thirty and we survived!"  
"Oh, you of little faith, you need to understand that I am a commander that values my troops and will do all I can to prevent their deaths." Nor sighed as he continued, looking through the corpses for any proof of Vor's influence. "Despite what the Guard say, I am not a perfect individual, I make mistakes and let people die, but it is that pain that makes me more willing to save those who follow me..." Going over the preacher's body, he found it, a transponder of Grineer origin, but had recently been modified with Orokin tech in an unclear mix, some of the components removed to give room for the tech, an imperfect device. "Well, this is a sight, something that actually COULD be functional."  
"What is the plan of action, Sir?" Nor shook his head as he headed over to the terminal and activated the alarms.

"We let the main force deal with the carnage, we are not suited to be dealing with zealots, we need to build first." He swept an arm as he shouted. "WE'VE MOVING OUT!"  
"At once, Milord!" The trio headed on out, back to the shuttle and lifting off, getting a fair distance away before the first Galleon arrived...

* * *

The commander gave a small smile as the Grineer channels resounded with chatter, a recent attack on Grineer forces that points to Tenno sympathizers that pulled the job, but were either trained to be able of Tenno or it was a short rush and were not wise enough to shut the alarms off before the forces could find them. Nor leaned back as the chatter continued, trying to gain order over the situation, no survivors to make and all of them reported to have Void poisoning in their blood, marking them useless to the main batch.  
It just proved that something was wrong with those decreased clones that even the scientists were unwilling to tamper with in danger of contacting something lethal. Nor nodded as he shut off his transmitter, letting the silence fill in the gaps except his breathing without his armor. "Any who does try to use those corpses without knowing the full effects would risk not only themselves, but future clones." He settled his thoughts on the idea as he stood up from his seating and headed to his armory and was armored up before he headed out to check out the state of Felheim, passing the barracks where hundreds of soldiers rested and discussed and the engineering bay, parts and equipment being modified with minor points before stopping short to a gathering of members, pushing through as he soon found himself looking at the same laborer that had lost an arm and now was dressed in a more research-related attire over the normal work pieces as he started to walk toward Wraith, the Heretek on guard as the laborer was wielding a Cleaver, something that Alex registered as a danger as he moved forth. "Hey, drop the weapon and explain yourself before..." His instincts went off and he leapt back as the Cleaver was swung at him and he stood up to look at the worker leader, his eyes slightly glowing red with a small patch in his neck seeping blood. "One more like that and I will be forced to use... measures."  
His words had no effect as the leader charged with Cleaver raised high to kill, but Nor was more focused, assessing his foe as the swings came and went before he rolled away and took a boxing stance and waited for the Cleaver before sidestepping out of the downward slash and clocking the leader out from the right and into an unfinished terminal, waiting a few moments as the Cleaver cluttered on the metal before Wraith spoke, holding a small device in hand that was bloodied. "I ask your forgiveness, I was tending to him as per your request and had discovered a incomplete device that was dangerous to keep in his body."  
Nor took the device and rolled it in hand as he detailed it before spotting a few similar features when he starting outside the normal box. "Makeshift as this may be, I believe that this is a suppressant device to maintain an emotional channel of mind, he was suppressing himself with it." The leader started to stir again as Nor walked over to him and lightly lifted him a bit up. "I will ask you a number of questions and you will answer to them, don't and I will have reason to make your existence hell." The leader nodded as the commander started, holding the piece up. "Standard Grineer protocol demands loyalty and this is a modified device that is relatable to the Grustrag Three's own suppressers, any reason why this is?"  
"My personality... suffers in a large margin than I had expect before I was promoted as leader of the labor force." The leader spoke as he continued, blood dripping down onto his uniform. "My genetic code, though suffering from the same flaws as my own allies, has also been a bane as it provides an abnormal behavior of insanity and aggression to my surroundings, this madness will cause a number of deaths from unprepared works, so I had fashioned a minor device that could control my nerve systems and deny any attempts of lost sanity, thus making me a valued member of material works."

"Something like a Maniac strain?"  
"Yes, sir..." The leader was lowered down as the crowd came closer with Nor continuing.  
"List to me the strains."  
"Regular Lancer, Trooper, Butcher, Bombard, Scorpion, Scorch, Napalm, Heavy Gunner, Commander, Ballista, Elite Lancer, Guardsmen, Drahk Master, Drahk, Seeker, Drudge, Foreman, Pilot which are followed by Frontier tier soldiers that are employed on Earth at Councilor Vay Hek's command and the Arid tier soldiers that are often located on the arid regions of worlds, Mars seeing the most of them with the Hyekka Masters and the pet Hyekkas." Nor nodded as he spoke again.  
"Name and rank."

The Leader saluted as he continued, the metal arm saluting to the commander. "Foreman Hur Ben at your command, sir!"  
"Are you willing to use a different occupation to get your point across, laborers are valued, but I need someone who can make the clones, make the new strains, and add to the bio-warfare of his fellow soldiers, can I count on you, Head Hur Ben?"  
"At your command, sir!" Nor nodded as he turned to Wraith and returned the device.  
"Get this piece refashioned, I need a Head that can get the work done and still have enough madness to experiment with new substances, are we clear, Heretek?"  
"As you wish, Milord." The Heretek bowed as Nor headed back out with a command.

"If you have the time to watch, you have the time to train, now get to it before I make it a point to spar with each one of you." The crowd quickly disbursed as the Felguard commander headed to the comm center, the small base needing it to get any updates and messages to move on...


	8. Steel Captive

Nor watched closely, the battle in question being a Tenno fighting against Grineer troops in the vacuum of space, their Archwing attachments fusing on like a type of magnetic field as they wield massive weapons unwieldy on gravity-bound areas like abroad ships, planets, and bases. It was footage of an early battle between the two forces and it had no real objective, just a minor skirmish that resulted in Tenno victory, but it was a detail out of Medaz's mind as the Tenno, a Warframe, paused for a moment before a small shuttle arrived, taking the device through a magnetic force or otherwise before the Tenno planted into the underbelly and it rotated as the machine flew off at a faster speed than average ships of that size.  
He pushed the monitor away and pulled another one and analyzed what is going on, a short battle between more Grineer and Tenno forces, a brief one as a Grineer Galleon faced off with another, markings different from the normal Grineer as it was more of a white coloration and a symbol of which could be termed as a 'spear through the core' as well as a sigil of 'Vigilance', both exchanging fire, but the Imperial had the victory as its cannons ripped through the main weapons and barraged the ship as it took to the Void, the late part being a coding number '000008151605' across one of the port plates, unfamiliar as it must just be something to set the ship apart from others.  
Nor pushed it aside with the note to investigate the ship, now that the Galleon was operational once again, though its main weapons were scrapped for the more important engines and navigation systems, the newly appointed Head Hur Ben gaining a powerful standing as he had jumpstarted a number of clone tubes and started to supply tens of hundreds clones within the next few days to come as he stood up and looked over a number of displayed and monitors that were being manned by both spare workers and the Shipminds, that he called the machine-pilots, before he stopped short, his eye catching the sight of a drifting ship on the rim of Mercury, a Steel Meridian logo on its side, but also a code on a closer view as he questioned. "Mind, is this a recent sighting?"  
"Yes, Milord, the ship has been drifting for some time as its engines and auxiliary systems appear to be offline." The mind said as it turned to look at the commander and back to the display as it worked with its mechanical hands. "Warp exposure emitted from three point seven hours of time and has lingered on the vessel, plan of action, Milord?"  
Nor hummed in thought as he ran a hand across his mask jaw before deciding on a plan, Grineer prisoners would seem weird, but there is little hope for those abroad if any other Galleon found them. "Prep the Felguard Galleon for close-range boarding, the crew would be foolish to be attacking a vessel in their state, I will decide their fate onboard the Galleon, having five squads of seven follow me in."

"Yes, Milord." Nor headed to the docking bay to load up into the Galleon and wait as the great vessel took flight and headed for the drifter coordinates...

* * *

Nor walked on in, weapons sheathed as he glanced about before motioned for pushing forward, the men following the command as they took to cover behind the various cover walls and fallen crates as they entered through the storage bay, the most stable part of the ship as he commanded while moving with the troops in a slower pace. "Breach."  
"Milord!" Two Lancers shouted as they rushed over to the sealed door and started to grind it open, the metal yielding to the saws as Nor held a hand to halt, before the door was fully pulled apart before he motioned for a charge, the large band charging in to search and destroy as he followed behind, looking about for any traps that could have been set. This was continued through the bays of the Galleon before one of the grinder Lancers paused at another door and inquired the commander. "This is the last hallway and, based on ship design, this would be the helm."  
"Open it... carefully, everyone else, brace against the walls to avoid any fire." The Lancers went sent to work, hurling pieces backward and to the space spaces on the wall before they pulled the door off and Nor motioned them to step back as he then knocked on the wall, using a different tactic than attacking. He paused and waited, the echo spreading through the metal to the helm before the doorway was filled with fire, most trying to attack, but Nor shook no as they waited until the fire ended short, the click of guns sounding further in the room as Nor called it. "Capture those who give up, kill the resistors!"  
"Yes Sir!" The band charged in and the line broke under the sudden assault, some trying to reload to fight, but they shortly suffered death from the mass strike before they made to seal themselves off, but a pair of Bombards dropped the Ogris launchers and gripped the frame and pulled hard, ripping the door inward as Nor approached with Hind ready to kill as he took them all in. Fear and terror filled their eyes as a Meridian Lancer was pulling the trigger on a empty Sobek, panic evident on his face as the force entered and nearly pulled the trigger when Nor shook no and, without hesitation, started to rap on the wall, the soldier suddenly gaining a peace of mind as he lowered the weapon, his left arm destroyed from an explosion too large to be from an Ogris with the rest of them shaking in fear, ten remaining from the initial eighteen.

"You all seem out of it, this is a fight you can not win, lower the weapons or this room will be a tomb." Nor commanded as some still were wielding their weapons as he approached, the Tenno stepping back to avoid this figure before he had one cornered and spoke. "Fire if you still have a spine to fight..." The member was so shaken that Nor took the weapon out of their hands and they crumbled to the ground with a inverted cross as Medaz' addressed the Lancer, clearly the leader here. "You are in no shape to fight this force, I will inquire your surrender here and now, all the cargo still aboard this vessel belonging to the Grineer Empire, are we clear?" Though it was a bitter taste, to take this Galleon in the name of the Empire, Nor understood that if the Felguard was mentioned, the factions will be on their toes in seconds, a motion that the soldiers followed with as the Lancer spoke.  
"I... accept." Nor nodded as he stepped out and talked to one of the Bombards.  
"Take them to the prisons, they are ours until we can decide otherwise, under no measure are we to kill them or torture them so badly that they lose mind through it, are we clear?"  
"Milord." The Bombard bowed as he walked over and rallied the forces to take the prisoners as he spoke to the remains, cleaning up the bodies from the walkways.  
"I want a Mind onboard this vessel, we are consigning this to the Felguard and will be using to our advantage, stabilize this Galleon and pilot it to Felheim alongside our own." The soldiers saluted as the some sprinted back, Nor following their path, passing the Mind being ferried onboard and him seating himself as the Galleon started to turn slow with the disabled ship and started to pull it with minor aid from the Meridian ship before the Mind appeared on screen, Nor cracking an eye to listen.

"Milord, there is a message coming in for the Meridian members, should we shut it down?"  
"Direct it to me, I will address the sender." The Mind nodded and the screen filled with static until the face of a familiar foe was seen.  
"Galleon Hope, report, what happened!?"  
"The crew will not be able to address your concerns, Cressa Tal." Nor Medaz' said as the deserter drew back in fear. "It would seem that you are late to your own crew's situation."  
"What have you Imperial dogs done with my people!?"

"They are in my hands, not yours and if you want them back, you will give a wise reward for their safe return, no tricks or traps, just an exchange." He leaned back and continued. "My second-in-command will send you the demands soon so do not contact your people again until three days have passed, otherwise you will be risking their lives for nothing." Before Tal tried to demand otherwise, Nor closed the screen channel and smiled. 'She may be a deserter, but she needs all the people she can get and fighting this battle is unwise for her revolt.'  
"Sir, what of the dead?" Nor turned to address the bombard in charge of the prisoners and Nor gave his command.  
"Seal them as custom for the dead, we will send them in the exchange bound to occur." The Galleon headed home as the leader of Steel Meridian fumed in anger, trouble, and worry...


	9. Sidestory 2 - Mag

The Operator landed in the Strata Relay after a grueling mission of survival, the Corpus not making it easy on Venus, as he got out and headed into the Relay. Though there were only a few that hold the title of 'Tenno', allies and friends have joined in union to aid the Tenno in their efforts to free the system for the menace of the Corpus and Grineer powers, the Relays being the main hubs for such action, especially the Syndicates that can be the best of allies or the enemies in disguise. He walked through the main plaza as it were and heading off to the eastern branch to stare out into the stars, the slow rustle and bustle easing his mind as he mediated, especially about the missing operative.  
'The Grineer usually take hostages and we go to rescue them, but this feeling... is it possible that there is something else going on that I am not aware of...?' The Orbiter chatter also gave the impression that something was wrong, several locations on the Grineer maps have seen Corpus incursions that have outstretched from Venus. This fact and the connection to these unknown acts seem too real to be just rumor, there were new threats in the system and the Tenno MUST find out what is going on, but first, they needed to bolster the ranks. If there were more Tenno, then more ground could be covered and thankfully, the Lotus gave him with just that, a chance to find fellow Tenno as a Grineer dispatch was ringing out that they had found a Orokin portal in the depths of Earth's forests, just like him, and were shipping in a key to open it up.  
His meditation over, Volt headed back out to find this dispatch and terminate them before they can find and destroy the Warframe, if it is there...

* * *

Dropping out of void jump, the Warframe could see that a single Galleon was hovering over the site, a full regiment most likely inside to stop him from getting in, but he would not be turned away, heading down to the armory and readying his weapons as the Orbiter got close and landed in a maintence shaft outside and getting into position as the ship aligned itself to drop the Tenno in without the Grineer noticing him, dropping into the vent system and dashing through before finding a loose panel in the vent, pushing if off and dropping to the ground as he looked about, Strun coming up as he spoke to himself. "The Grineer can't be too far, the portal must be somewhere that can be guarded and surveyed."  
He took off in search while also keeping his ranged weapons out of the problem as he used his Fagor to kill any Grineer patrols that could be blocking the way, maneuvering through the maze of rock, wood, leaf, and steel until he started to see a shift in agriculture, some riding itself to bring forth great golden texture and wondrous power, if it were so tainted in corruption, the Orokin nothing but foolish beings who thought themselves as gods and in the center was the same device that he had spotted on his way out of the cryo chamber, the soldiers mauling about as some were chatting, but something was wrong, VERY wrong.  
Some were ACTUALLY walking about like zombies and showed blackened skin far beyond any genetic repair, the milky white eyes an unsettling sight to look at. Volt looked around a bit longer as they hauled the Torsion Beam device into place, rather slowly despite his first time seeing the machine in a while, a key bearer soon following with a stagger and inserted the key as they started to chant.  
The Tenno couldn't believe his ears as the chant was of a name, the same name that belonged to the fallen captain. The portal began to open to the beam's influence as the name 'Vor' was chanted over and over again, the closed way fluxing here and there before opening to a similar sanctuary that the Volt found himself in before and hanging high from the ceiling...  
...Was a Warframe, a Mag frame as she slept and the capsule started to open up, forcing the Volt to strike right then.

"You are NOT taking her, you foul monsters!" The chanters were ill-prepared as Volt went to town, blasting the rear guard with his Strun before they took notice of his presence, his charge getting him to the front of the portal, jumping through to blast the enemy as they tried to get through as the Mag started to rouse herself from the long cryo sleep and getting up from the ground. "Mag, get up, we need to get you out of here!"  
"Ughhh... don't rush me..." The Mag shook her head as she took in the rush of Grineer troops before clasping her hand in the air and blasting a energy surge into Volt, reinforcing his shields, coming to a crouching position as the flow of clones started to slow before Mag finally gained enough strength to run. "Let's move, I don't want to deal with any more clones right now."  
"Tenno, get to extraction and I will see to getting our newest ally an Orbiter of her own."  
"Lotus...?" Mag spoke before she shook her head again. "Right, I forgot that I took to someone else's Orbiter to get some rest, but... Lotus...?" Volt could relate to Mag's problem, Lotus is to be trusted, she was the one who hid them all away, from prying eyes, but there was so much that was still hidden of their guardian figure and the cryo sleep did little in remembering anything now as both rushed out and armed Mag to the best of their abilities, her choice weapons for now being a Paris, a pack of Kunai, and a Bo polearm as they started to destroy the number of clones between them and the spot of exit, the communications lighting up as they booked it through the foliage and encampments.  
"Capture... the Tenno, the... master and lord will... be pleased..." The raspy voice of a commander sounded over the intercepted comms as the Tenno continued on, Volt's Orbiter doing the wise thing of landing in a more isolated position as the open was bad news altogether in light of both Hek and these fanatic Grineer pursuers.

They soon arrived to a platform where the Orbiter arrived and Ordis spoke. "Quickly, Operators, time is of the essence!"  
"Got it!" Mag shouted as she boarded first, the door-like underbelly flipping over and depositing Mag before turning again and Volt boarded, the Liset landing craft taking off as it closed up, flying away as Lancers tried in vain to shoot the vessel down as it flew into the empty of space and away from Earth...

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I own you one."  
"No, you don't, I don't take favors." Volt sighed as they relaxed for a brief time away from the lush green of Earth's surface. "The Tenno are divided, we need everyone together again, the Grineer are our first issues to begin with..."  
Mag leaned forward as she questioned. "What is worse than decaying clones!?" So Volt took the time to explain, their other enemies being a cult of greedy merchants called the Corpus and the resurfacing of a vile presence, the Infestation, with the possible idea of the Void also a threat as something was off about a site that he had visited and Mag listened with intent before leaning back and commenting. "Great, some cult of wannabe Orokin and a bio weapon that should have been lost in the Old War, just our luck to get saddled with those monsters..."  
"You think our cause is worthless...?" The Mag looked at Volt and shook her head as she continued.  
"No, just... it has gotten a lot more difficult." Mag stood up and looked out the Orbiter glassy view of the helm and spoke. "We are warriors, yes, but we are dealing with three factions right now, an empire that wants to take over the system, a bunch of Orokin imposters that will use both man and machine to get what their profits demand, and a race of predatory monsters that seek to absorb everything into the fold, our chances are slim, yes, but it is a fight that I refuse to look away from, Volt."

"Well, we have time, we just need to use it as we can..." Volt said as he then guided Ordis to head for the Strata Relay, the fight just beginning in the long time for the Tenno who has awakened to the chaos of the system...


	10. Captive Exchange

Nor was no fool, neither was he a coward as Wraith sent the demands to the Steel Meridian, thirty industrial crates of genetic materials, the basics of space-faring vessels like the Dregs and Drudges, and more than seventy containers of work materials. The result would have been uproar, but the Meridian knew the danger of their members and were also understanding that there were only a few killed, the rest of the hundred and thirty-four crew lost in action to the Galleon clash.  
What's more, they have agreed to meet on the outskirts of Mercury to get the exchange over with, but the location was also perfect for a trap, Steel Meridian were guerrilla fighters, they could be planning on killing the crew and taking the Felguard by surprise, but that was the risk that Cressa Tal was giving if she didn't come through or she planned to kill them right quick, leaving only the belief to linger in their minds as Wraith spoke, drawing nor out of the thoughts. "Milord, are you certain this is a wise course of action?"  
"In truth, no, it is not wise, but we have their people, they have additional supplies that we can use and we are not the Corpus, we would not stab them in the back at the end, we are here to get what we came for and head back, no tricks or traps on either part, if this goes out well..."  
"And what if it does not go our way?"  
Nor looked at the Heretek and nodded. "Then we have just got to do as Grineer usually do, we kill them as is our own behavior and mindset, we are aggressive, hostiles to others, and can become mad for power if given the chance." He stood up and spoke. "Mind, take us in and ready the squads for contact, I want safeties on in transactions, is that clear?"

"Of course, Milord" The Mind worked to the efforts as another coordinated troop movement aboard the Galleon as they soon arrived to the asteroid site, a test of trust and conviction at work now...

* * *

The door slid open and Nor walked in, the troops brought safeguarding the prisoner Meridians as Cressa Tal herself made an appearance, Marelok in hand in case of trouble as her men gathered to fight if things got worse. Things were quiet as both stared off before Nor spoke. "How long has it been, three, maybe four years since we last dealt with each other in this way?"  
The Marelok leveled at him as she spoke. "Don't compare yourself to me, you're the reason the system is in chaos." Some of the soldiers nearly moved to blast the leader, but Nor shook his head as he stepped forward.  
"There is a difference between the two of us, one is leading a revolution, the other leads a small following, neither respecting the other, but understanding a mission that one has in the long run." The forces were on the edge, but Tal stopped it short as she lowered her gun and returned to center.  
"Who are you, are you not one of the Imperial dogs, you speak so... calm and understanding to be a dog." Nor Medaz' gave a small shrug as he moved out of the way. The prisoners walking forward through the others as the dead were rolled in caskets to the Steel Meridian.

"I respect lives that give it their all, and it is only fair to return them to you, you have the rights of their burial." Cressa looked null to the dead, but deep down, she was stunned. "As for your lead Lancer, we grafted a new arm for him, the damages being a explosion that took out the previous arm and fragments of equipment in a close range, but not enough to get through the helmet." The Lancer stood up straight as his restraints were removed, one arm of flesh and the other a mechanical replica of one as Cressa Tal turned and replied.  
"And in return, we give you only twenty crates of the material, the plans of the Dregs and Drudges, and sixty containers of work materials." Tal was trying to make him attack, to demand for the whole deal, but Nor looked to the side and questioned it instead, turning back to ask.  
"I take it, the demands were too much to begin with?"  
"..." She was quiet with defiance before returning the comment. "Yes... it was, we don't have that much under our belts and your demands would have left us empty on resources like Ferrite, Alloy Plates, and some great amounts of Morphic, the cloning material a different story as we had to get some from a small raid on a base, not easy for us to start with." Nor just nodded and motioned the troops to head back.  
"Still, your side was completed, leave my side with the grumbles, I am sure that I will manage the backlash of this." He turned and headed back to the Galleon before Tal finally shouted.

"I know you, you're with the corrupt councilor Vay Hek, what use does he have for your gains!?"  
Nor paused as Tal looked to be struggling to just strangle him, being held back by her troops, before he spoke. "Nothing, Hek and I have given up on trust a long time ago, he doesn't control me any longer..." With that, he departed, leaving much to be questioned...  
What were his motives here, why didn't he just attack, and what are his allegiances to now...?

* * *

Back at Felheim, Nor meditated on his thoughts, pondering the answers as they came, was he meant to attack or was his course of action completely different from normal decisions? Still, it alleviated his mind greatly to not think about the scarring voice and the meaning behind it altogether. He straightened up and headed down to the labs, taking in all the devices and machines that were currently active with the main reactor going before stopping before a current action of creating more troops for action, Head Hur taking notice as he cleared his throat and spoke. "I am pleased to see you paying me a visit on such a difficult time, Milord!"  
"The process not going as smoothly as you might like?"  
"Yes, Milord." Hur lead the way up to the main research section and explained it out. "Taking various methods and going through them all has yield some excellent processes, however those are still flawed, even Tyl Regor own research is needing help as it is a baseless cloning issue, not even any refining injections of any sort, just a 'make better clones without ANY understanding.', this is an issue that must be addressed beforehand as injections serve as helpful references to their genetic structure." Nor was blown back by the rant and was shocked to hear a lot more coming on. "True, it is brilliant to be making more and more clones to reinforce rules, commands, and demands, but if I do not have any test subjects to test a number of injections with, my research will flat line with no room to advance in the science, these olden cloning templates proving there IS room to make better troops somewhere in the data slates and measures."  
Nor raised a finger in question. "So... do you have need of test subjects to understand the cellular decay and diseases among the clones?"  
"Of course, this sort of research is without limits and now must be approached in a different way for if we are to be different we must make the attempt here and now, Milord!" Nor paused as he thought about it, this would be a huge benefit as research committed to the genetic structure of the Felguard could make them more in the long run. Along with this, Nor could have the research also devote time into chemical warfare. The commander nodded at the thought before speaking.

"See if you can accomplish that, also look into any means of chemical warfare, as it currently stands, we will need to develop our chem weapons first, so take the time to get the soldiers up to speed and ensure that any that perish are not lost, is that clear?"  
"Yes, Milord." Medaz' didn't need to enforce anything yet; the Felguard were, after all, new and needed space to grow before the rules were set. The idea to go beyond the Origin System did strike his mind, but in doing that, more ships were needed to traverse the stars and finding a working planetoid, planet, or even asteroid could take too much time to use, plus the manpower for such an operation would be...  
Nor paused in his thinking as he removed the mask and rubbed his temple in challenge, too much thinking, too much. The mask going back on, Nor headed for the quarters and started to meditate, easing his mind for the next mission, repeating to himself 'Focus on now, the later will occur', breathing it as he felt the presence ease out of his system and to the empty chamber...

* * *

If there is anything out of place, spoke in the comments and let me know.


	11. Stalker Fight and Orbital Battle

Nor was pleased, his mind now focusing on fighting the battles that he can manage, aboard the second Galleon being repurposed for the Felguard's use with any reference to the Meridian being sealed up for later delivery, maybe trick a Corpus or Grineer in taking them off their hands. But that could wait as he breathed and stood up from the captain's position and headed down to the boarding docks and walked on through the number of crews that worked on the interior with the working Drudges and Dregs working on the exterior, repairing what they can and sealing off sections to ensure that none are lost to space.  
A boon indeed with another Galleon at their side, it wasn't going to be useful in combat as a Galleon without its weapons is just a massive target for pain. Reentering Felheim, Nor headed down to the engineering bay to Wraith guiding the efforts of constructing a weapon production system for the starting weapons; Grakatas, Cleavers, and the rare Sobeks before he noticed the commander and motioned the laborers to begin as he faced Medaz' "Milord, what can I do for you?"  
"I need some action, did our scans locate any troubles in the system?"  
"Yes, but there is... an issue." Wraith walked over to the central terminal as it displayed a Galleon on the rim of Mercury and that was the issue...  
...It was drifting, no crew to man it and no system active onboard except for emergency power. "Grineer forces had reported the presence of a Tenno aboard this Galleon, but then the comms were cut short, something aboard is causing some form of interference on this ship and your mission is to find out what is on this ship and reroute it from any population center, civilian or Grineer."

Nor nodded at he thought it through, an abandoned Galleon on the rim, drifting toward some known center of lives and could impact if it don't change. "Understood, have a shuttle get me on that ship and let me see what is there." Nor readied himself for action and headed out, the shuttle lifting off as he saddled himself in, ready to face whatever is onboard the Galleon...

* * *

The shuttle landed in the ship and Nor stepped off, looking about in concern, this was much worse than he had guessed, the welcoming party was diced to pieces with knives and arrows sticking out of some, but it was the blood-red color that put him off. "Shut the ship down, don't risk yourself with the engine."  
"Yes, Milord." The pilot whispered as the ship shut down, Nor activing his suit lights before moving in, Marelok out with the override tool in hand. He went through and out of the hanger as he swept the area, his suit the only stable light that could tell him anything as he came closer to the navigation, the normal site down in the storage bay as he moved on until he stopped, a live Grineer reaching out in yells of pains from the pile of crates that fell on his legs, Nor dashing over and, setting the override down and sheathing the Marelok, lifted the crates away and dragged the soldier out, a Trooper from the look of it as he removed his mask in thanks.  
"My thanks, sir, but I am afraid you are a little late to save any here." Nor gripped the Trooper's hand as he inquired.  
"What happened here, where is the Tenno?" The Trooper pointed to the window and Nor understood, the Tenno was gone already, but that was not the end as the Trooper started to speak.  
"The Tenno... they came for the reactor... just the reactor to slow us from arriving to Mercury under... orders of finding remains of Vor's army that has started to cause a number of... issues." The breathing was wheezing as he tried to talk. "But... something else happened... the lights started to flicker, static filled our comms and the Tenno... the Warframe started to panic..." Nor gripped tighter as it was key to understand what went down as his other hand soon found a knife in the chest plate, missing the heart, but not by much. "As if on... time, IT came... a Tenno of dark red and black as... the ship locked down without... anyone at the controls..."

"A Tenno...?"  
"Yes... but it was... vile, malice grew toward its ally as the first Tenno hacked our... systems and escape... its hunter sparing none as it... gave chase for its would-be comrade..." Nor let the Trooper speak as he was dying, nothing that could be done for him now. "Don't know where it is... but, with the ship drifting... it is only a matter... of time before someone suffers for our... lack of action."  
"Rest now, you have done enough..." The Trooper attempted to nod, but his head stopped short as it drooped to the side and the breathing stopped, Nor shaking his head as he stood up and picked up the device and left the body behind, Marelok drawn again as he searched further. Thinking about it deeply, Nor had heard of such a Tenno, a darkened soul that slays everything in its path as it chases after other Tenno and ends the chase with a kill of Tenno, a hunter of a warrior who does not ally, does not trust, and does not sleep for anything. Nor pressed on through to the bay and found the terminal to reroute the ship, directing it toward Ceres with the override, someone else can fill it in anew as Nor finished the final touches. "There, that should turn the ship around, now I need to..."  
He stopped as the sound of steps echoed in the storage bay and he looked up, a glowing aura moving through the containers before he shut the lights off, pitching himself in darkness as he slowly moved through the upper levels and catching the sight that inspired fear in so many soldiers. Its slender frame was very like a Tenno, but form alone did not change the sight, a stoic figure, bow in hand with two pouches of the same knives that ended the crew, a massive scythe on the back as the figure looked about and seemed to whisper in a eerie voice. "You can run, Tenno, but you cannot hide." Nor didn't need a statement, the being was still searching for the Tenno, not realizing that it was already gone and that it was killing off the crew in a vain search, one that Nor did not need as he crept on through the Galleon once again, but this time, he was using the shadows to his advantage as the being was able to warp, one second in a room and the next in the same room as Nor. "The murder of Vor will not go unpunished." There was something, the figure is hunting the Tenno down for the death of... Vor?  
Nor paused in the shadows and started to think, the being has only appeared in the pursuit of Tenno and it was often for the punishment of a unique member, a high-ranking Grineer or Corpus official or a greater mutation of the Infested, something like that is impossible to miss, could this 'Stalker' be a self-declared agent of 'justice' or was it holding on to...

The idea was unfound, but... what if the being had seen something, something that made the Tenno guilty in its eyes, a crime that could only be remedied by blood of the Tenno? Nor shook it out as he headed for the hanger, the shift of the ship apparent as he knocked on the glass of the cockpit and the pilot bolted up, only to remain silent as Nor raised a finger and the hatch was opened carefully, Nor moving to enter before his gut kicked in, jumping away from the hatch as a knife slammed into a seat, the Stalker catching up to him, a hand drawing back an arrow as the pilot closed the hatch back up and hid as per Nor's orders in case anything happened. "Grineer..."  
"You know of me, but I don't know of you." Machete drawn, Nor sheathed the Marelok as he eyed the being. "What is your mission here to nearly cause an incident?"  
"Silence." The arrow flew and Nor jumped out of its path, the speed enough to nearly put bullets to shame. "You have no right to know of my mission."  
"Clearly enough if I had to wait beside a soldier as he died slowly." Nor rushed it and more arrow came at him, most of them dodged and some slashed in half as the being resorted to a different tactic, sheathing the bow onto the back as the scythe came free and it jumped, blade overhead as Nor took to a slide under, the impact still strong to cause Nor a bit of uneasy footing before shaking it off and engaged, the blade striking the shaft in a guard before being swung to the side and catching the blade with its own, both strong in holding the ground until Nor took notice that it was trying to offset him, bit of movement here and there meaning that the Stalker was not above using dangerous tactics to get what it seeks, the answer coming as the Stalker used a burst of strength to toss Nor overhead and throw a knife at him, his hand catching it just in time as he rolled into a crouching position before dropping the weapon and quick drawing the Marlelok as he fired a few rounds which impacted before the figure vanished in smoke, Nor searching as he was careful, listening as the voice echoed around him.  
"You are nothing, you who works for golden prizes, you have not the strength nor will to fight what made your masters happy and ended their lives without a thought." Nor couldn't hit a target that was using a teleportation skill unless he knew where they were going to reappear at. "You stand in the path of vengeance, you will perish with not one to care or believe in you, your hands are of rock, not blood."

"I have nothing to say more to a soul who is blinded by such ignorance."  
"Die." The Stalker reappeared and loosed an arrow, aimed for Nor's heart, but quickly turning, his shoulder was the only thing pierced as he felt the circuit get cut before pointing the Marelok and fired in the short period, the bullet slamming into the Stalker's skull as it whispered in horror and angst. "What have you... done...?" It disappeared from sight as Nor stood up, sheathing the Marelok and picking up his Machete before tapping on the glass and the hatch opened as Nor got on and the shuttle left as the pilot asked.  
"What in the name of the Orokin WAS that!?"  
"Something that dates back to the Orokin..." Nor said as he plucked the knife from the seat, its companion and the arrow also beside him as he continued. "Something that dates back... to our enslavement..."

* * *

"An oddity..." Wraith said as Nor looked at the figure, now seen on the display as a replacement arm was made. "This being was in pursuit of the Tenno, but was no friend?"  
"No, it was very hostile, yet its words were cryptic." Rolling the still-usable arm, Nor continued. "It knew about the Grineer origins and its behavior is that of a hunter..."  
"A... hunter?" Wraith questioned as the new arm was completed and he started to engineer it into its new socket, the medical patchwork from Hur Ben already cleaning up the mess from the battle.  
"It hunts down any Tenno that has killed a high-ranking foe, someone or something that warranted concern for the system that the Tenno themselves had to kill it, but this being was speaking about the 'murder' of Captain Vor, it is not a death to it, it is a murder, a crime..." Nor hissed as the new limb aligned and he flexed it for full function. "It wants retribution for something that happened to the Orokin, something that involved the Tenno."  
"Hmmm..." Wraith paused as he thought about it before motioned Nor to follow, the leader getting up from the station and into Wraith's personal quarter, the whole room going dark as Wraith spoke. "The timeframe to this being's statement is flawed, but it is in my understanding, Milord, that this had occurred a long time ago, an era of golden lords..."

"The Orokin..."  
"Yes, the being is within a Warframe of darkened material and it is referring to the Fall of the Orokin, a time when the Orokin, at their greatest moment, were slain for unknown reasons."  
"A history lesson that is not involved with the Grineer truth..." Nor folded his arms as Wraith nodded and continued.  
"Indeed, it is a mystery of what had occurred back then and I will never have the full picture, but with this small tone and meaning, I know something is true..." The Heretek turned as if to plead innocent for the next words. "...The Tenno are not the great warriors that we may think they are..."  
"That depends on the people and supporters..." Nor leaned on the terminal, palms on the machine as the Heretek watched. "The Tenno may not be without fault, but if they are responsible for the end of the Orokin, they must have had a reason to kill their masters at the moment of victory..." Nor shook his head as the light came back on and the Felguard commander inquired. "These thoughts are important to find, but I need combat to keep it sharp, what is the next mission?"

"Oh, I thought you would have never asked..." Both headed out with Nor gaining a new mission as he now had a working Galleon on his side and the ship was ready for Wraith's mission...

* * *

"We'll be dropping out of void warp in t-minus ten."  
"Keep the path clear, battle is in our path!" Nor shouted as the Galleon soon came out into a combat zone, over Mars, the Galleon coming to stride with an Obelisk as Nor commanded. "Riddle those merchants hard from starboard, bring that ship down!" Soon, a volley of rounds pounded the Corpus ship, taking damages across the board as its shields were down and it started to rupture as Nor called out. "Get me a long shot from port side, we have a small cluster coming in!" Rounds pounded in the void of space as the Corpus attack squad scattered from the shots, too late to notice a small dispatch coming in and taking them on as Nor focused ahead, the planet swarmed by Obelisk and Galleon alike as they contested for parts of the planet, Nor snarling as he called it out. "I need a scan, find me the modified Obelisk NOW!"  
"Yes, Milord!" The scans went out as the batteries damaged the Corpus fleet before one finally hit, the Obelisk was trying to make a break for it before Nor called it.  
"Blast a round into the engines, let's get that ship to flounder!" The Galleon turned and its starboard cannons fired, the shields catching a majority of rounds, but not enough as a few managed to pierce and the engines exploded as the Galleon headed for the ship, Nor knowing the prize as he focused on getting the Corpus out of the way, the ship Minds doing their best in getting close as Nor issued his orders to the pod crews. "Take no prisoners, I want that ship terminated with its crew and provide support for any captured personnel onboard, get it done men."  
"Sir yes sir!" The ship rattled as Nor kept the pace, focus fire blasting the Corpus ships to pieces, shields or not while the smaller guns ensured that the smaller fools couldn't get close enough to cause enough damage to matter. The pods were fire, three to each and impacted into the Corpus ship, the shields gone to boost the ship out of the combat zone in vain. Nor thought back to Wraith's words on this mission.

 _'There is an ongoing conflict on the surface of Mars, but some of the ships to the Corpus have been modified to be larger and more armored, my opinion being that they are improved prison ships. I want you, Milord, to destroy the ship and rescue any members aboard one of those and find out what could be causing the Corpus to act on this.'_  
Nor nodded as he returned to the battle, the Galleon holding up well in the face of breaking Corpus ships with ally Galleons taking the chance and blasting the runners quick with them as the voices swarmed the comms. "Fight on, men!","Coming around the side!", "Blast that ship!" It also was followed by a number of Grineer speaking in their language, but mostly in English from the commanders as Nor called it out as well, his Galleon supporting as well before he got comms from the squads onboard.  
"Sir, our lead was right, there are Grineer personnel aboard, requesting permission to extract all members before termination of the ship!"  
"Acknowledged, take out the weapon systems and shuttles will be inbound to extract!" He cut the channel and turned to the Minds. "Prime our missile weapons, take out the Obelisk's guns before we start launching shuttles!" The salute was given and the Galleon barraged again, missiles striking the rising shields, but the guns were not saved as the missiles crashed into the exterior of the ship, several areas pulling Corpus Moas and Crewmen into the vacuum of space before shutters closed and combat continued as Nor watched for all sides before he spotted trouble, a pair of Obelisk moving to barrage his Galleon within their firepower before an idea hit him, several of the Galleons were yet to find zones to strike and this was a perfect shot, a large area for them to hit as he turned to the open channel. "Requesting deployment of Galleons in sector seven-two-five, repeat deployment in sector seven-two-five." Nor bit his tongue as he gauged it, the location was going to be close and right behind the Obelisks if they do come, Nor focusing as the Obelisks started to close in as he moved a hand to the fire controls, knowing that it was going to be a close call, just as a pair of Galleons warped in and caught the whole flank by surprise, their cannons blasting the surprised Obelisks in a short time as the Corpus orbital front started to crumble, Nor smiling as the teams reported in.

"Team Alpha successful in planting explosives!"  
"Team Beta successful in saving west side personnel!"  
"Team Char successful in saving east side personnel!"  
"Team Delta successful in securing hanger bay!"  
"Excellent word, all teams report to hanger bay for pick up!" Nor got out of his seat and gave the order to the rest of the crew, onboard the Galleon. "Carry on with your intended missions until I return and we leave this battle zone, is that clear!?"

"Yes, Sir!" Nor dashed for their hanger bay and was not disappointed as the shuttles started to take off, supplying more troops and transports to the teams on the oppressed ship. The rattle of space getting tougher before it eased away and Nor bolted out as his Hind came out, picking out targets left and right as they extracted out, one shuttle at a time as the Corpus forces started to grow.  
"Sir, there are too many, we need to extract!"  
"We never surrender, keep them back!" Nor shouted as a Prod tried and failed with Nor throwing the guy on the floor and crushing his head with anger before continuing his fire. "Start pulling back with ammo stores!" The message was clear, only fall back if you are running out of ammo, but the soldiers were tasting full combat here and were terrified, were they going to live or die on this ship. Those thoughts were thwarted as the last of the shuttles arrived and they started to board as Nor held the donation switch, the ships flying out as he smiled. "Boom."  
The button pressed, the ship started to erupt in fire and power as the shockwaves shook the ships before they landed in the hanger, safe and sound as Nor got off and sighed as he headed back up to see the state of battle, the Corpus quickly withdrawing with what remains and the Grineer cheered in victory as the commander made the call. "Get us down planet side, some of these rescues have places there and we have to grant their wishes."  
"At once, Sir!" The Galleon flew on down to the surface as the rest headed on patrol, keeping a watchful eye out for the Corpus...

* * *

Nor breathed as members were returned, brothers-in-arms and comrades in the craft, something that he was not expecting, but pleased nevertheless as he turned back to the shuttle as a voice called out. "Is that you, Nor?" He turned back to find a Hyekka Master walking toward him as she moved in angst, but this is just the master's usual stature. "You have some nerve showing your face around here, Vay Hek is quite... livid about your betrayal."  
"Never said otherwise, I even told the powerful figure that I am going to start something that didn't involve him and he was still livid about it."  
"So, is your endeavor going... or is it dying?"  
"It lives, just so we are clear." The Hyekkas hissed, but the Master reigned them back as she spoke in a pleased tone.  
"So... I suppose that now your mission here is done, you will be going or... is there room for a blind Hyekka Master to join?" Nor stepped to the side and the Hyekkas leaded the way aboard as Nor just breathed.

"Some of these days, I wish I was dealing with rogues, not crafty members..." Nor shook his head and the shuttle headed up with his boarding and they left the planet, the mission completed and for Wraith's assessment...


	12. Capture Mission

Thanks to the addition of Gur Yule, the Hyekka Master, the Felguard now had a chance to find feral Kavats and tame them into the Hyekkas, even the Felhiem members got to work building a area for both master and Hyekkas to use as for training and attuning, but Nor was not pleased. It was sure that it was wise to have some individual of the old reign join him in the battle, but it was also a problem with Gur, her eyes were decayed too far that she was rendered blind without her Hyekkas, and yet, during his time with Hek, he had seen a number of strange events happen with Gur's minor rants, her perceived 'foresight' an oddity that just meant that she was useless to some, but useful to him and the Felguard as he stood up and approached Gur as she motioned her Hyekkas to slumber before addressing Nor. "Oh great Lord, what can this elder help you with?"  
"I just wish to see something, can you hold this?" Nor brought forth the arrow of the Stalker and Gur told it in hand and suddenly there was a shift, the Hyekka Master seeming to scream, but no words poured out as she relaxed and spoke.  
"I feel him... the owner of this tool and his presence... disrupts my thoughts and clouds my mind... what hatred for a being of an Orokin standing..." Nor took the arrow and the atmosphere cleared as Nor spoke, the arrow returned to his belt for safe keeping.  
"Your vision failing seems to have awakened some form of psychic power, something... abnormal..."  
"...Am I of no use?" Nor shook his head as he explained.

"That is not it, you are an excellent Hyekka Master that I had the pleasure of knowing, but if your vision has affected you in some way, I would like to know for some of those have saved my life from time to time."  
"I am glad..." She sat down with Nor's help and continued. "He hunts the Tenno in recent years, but the vague past of his is clouded to my vision, he hides what he once was as there is only one other like him who, despite time's bite, remains the same, but his presence... I cannot find it, he is elsewhere while this 'Stalker' hides in a far darker place that I cannot perceive."  
"Rest now, I have asked what was on my mind and you have answered with great truth." The Master nodded as she dozed off to sleep, Nor heading back up to his chambers and shelving the arrow before having the machines strip him of his armor, his thoughts rampant once more.  
'So the Stalker is related to the Orokin, but in what way?' These thoughts occupied his mind as the armor came fully off, his body doing little in hiding his slender, yet muscled self as he walked over to his bunk and got in, his body looming to slumber with the ending of his thoughts for the moment. 'Well, regardless of what it is, it has no connection to the Felguard and, in extension, no connection to me...'

* * *

Nor awake to something else, a plane of nearly emptiness and looked to find his body was bleached to a tone of blue as he stood up and looked about, his voice not finding purchase in the void, but it was beyond his mind as he started to walk, the ground motioning like water as voices echoed in muddled sound, blocked out by the water like it was running and in the way of the sound.  
'...they've done...'  
'...time...'  
'...rotten...through...'  
'...why...'

The voices echoed the sound still as Nor started to block it out, his cupped hands easing his mind as the space started to fade, his thoughts asking if it was real or a fragment of the mind...

* * *

Nor started as he rolled out, combat-ready before his breath found purchase and his eyes found his quarters before he spoke to himself, sitting down on the bunk. "What type of dream was that and... who were the voices...?" He rubbed his temples before checking in with Wraith. "Wraith, I need a way to ease my mind now, my rest was... affected in some way."  
"I would inquire what happened, but this is not the time, the troops have gone into a bit of a riot, hearing about your confrontation with the Stalker, worse of all, Sergeant Tiez has made a number of arguments against you on the grounds of fighting." Nor looked puzzled as he asked.  
"How so, Heretek?"  
"She has claimed that a true leader would not leave out details of their missions and that they must have an entourage to aid them in the fight if it came to that." Nor walked over to the armory as Wraith continued. "Should I inform her otherwise to reject these claims?"  
"No..." Nor said as the machine came to life and the pieces fitted into place, his weapons loaded up from the main weapon stockpile. "Have the Sergeant meet me in the hanger bay with your new mission, she and I will be tackling the mission as allies."

"Yes, Milord." Nor breathed as this would work on both parts, Tiez's honor will be appealed, Nor's mind will be at ease, and the men will hear of the success or failure of the mission, a simple mission to capture a key member of the Corpus as he had been sighted with the larger Galleon back on Mars before relocating to a site on Venus...

* * *

The shuttle was quick in the offload as Tiez and Nor readied their weapons and looked about as the shuttle took off, the comms wired to the Galleon in advance. "Are you sure that the Heretek's data is accurate, Milord?"  
"Wraith has yet to let me down and, though he is the relay of the data, it is both the Minds in Felheim and the Galleons that dig up all the data, ranging from minor documents to profiles of even the most known foes, whether they are Grineer, Corpus, Infested, or even Tenno." Nor waved a hand in signal, Tiez trailing behind him as they press on into the outpost, Nor peering over to see the Corpus patrols, minor, but still a threat as if they alarm the outpost, the target will escape. He sheathed his Hind for the Machete as Tiez followed his lead and switched to her Sheev. "Use the snow and ice to your advantage, take them out one at a time and if a patrol finds you, use their own against them, no rounds as we enter through silence."  
"Acknowledged, Milord." The pair scattered and hid, the Corpus no wiser as the Grineer killed any that got too close without mercy before they moved on in, Tiez ripping a Moa, bot from the legs as Nor moved on in, their silent advance successful as he returned the Machete, the Heavy Gunner close behind as she inquired. "What is the plan now?"  
"We now scare them, cause them to panic from an attack from the inside, use the Gorgon to start mowing through the Corpus forces and follow me through as we strike, this will open up the target to our strike, is that clear?" Tiez saluted and they dashed it, the security minor compared to out in the cold, Nor understanding as this was the last place to search for a target during a conflict going on and left them little need to use their main weapons, both peering around a corner and spotted their target, a elderly figure with a familiar mark on his shoulder, a guardian proxy beside him, as he discussed some things with the members in the room, a major patrolling before Nor smiled. "Sergeant, let's clear the room and catch that old man, he's got our answers."

"Now this is going to get a hellva lot more exciting!" The rev of the gun signaled the crews to the Gunner, but it was far too late as she unleashed her power across the room with Nor sprinting under the fire and toward the man who started to run as the Moa targeted him and aimed its weapon, a railgun and fire at an empty space as Nor slid to the side and fired a burst in the Moa before sweeping under it and blasting a few more rounds before he zoned in on the man and booked it with Tiez close behind as the Corpus counter failed fast, Nor aiming and blasting a few rounds into the man's leg, blood seeping out onto the metal as the pair caught up. "Weak, you would think they would have better tools to break."  
"Not too reckless, I hope, now pluck this fool up and let's move!" The Gunner nodded and she slung on the member onto her shoulder after a resounding punch to the gut and Nor called it. "Shuttle, we need extraction, give us a zone."  
"Out of the base a little ways from the main structure, the shuttle will be there to pull you from the fire."  
"Roger." Nor cut the channel and motioned Tiez to follow as she dashed it to the front, the commander priming his Hind and taking out reinforcements quick from both sides of their departure before they leapt out into the snow-capped landscape again, the shuttle flying in and settling onto one of the metal platform and they headed toward it, activating the elevator and going up as the Hind rounds continued until it run out and Nor fired one final shot from the Marelok before boarding the shuttle, the Corpus defenses not quick enough as Nor spoke to their knocked-out captive. "Now that we got our target out, let's see what he has in hiding from the rest of the system..."


	13. Brief Assignment

Nor sat in his quarters in Felheim as Wraith gave him the news. The lead was only minor as the member was actually from one of the Obelisks that were closing in on a Galleon attacking the larger ship, a lesion for the crew aboard, but was not given any more information, even the main location of these merchants was unknown to the man. Still, the name of the forces was known as 'The Chosen' and label themselves with the words of 'Betrayers', meaning that they are only interested in one thing, the remains of the Orokin.  
"...It is further worsened with infighting here and there, these Chosen killing their own for the Orokin gains, the Board has placed a full bounty out for the leaders of this 'resistance', but it is within the measures of ill-timing as these fools are easily motioned toward the gains of the Orokin." The Heretek lowered the data pad and set it down as he continued. "Sir, despite our growing comms, we do not have the manpower to take the fight to these Chosen, they are controlling hundreds upon hundreds of proxies and soldiers that we can not muster, even with your remarkable skill, Milord."  
"...I know, we are underpowered as it stands and need to first build up." Nor stood up and looked out the shutter to the quarters, hundreds of Felguard soldiers and workers going about their business as he continued. "In these times of conflict, it is often a silver lining to fight on a different front."  
"Well said, Milord." Hur Ben said as he entered, having already been informed about Nor's 'condition' and was willing to keep the secret in exchange for a small deposit of blood here and there. "Fortune seems to deny us in some way, however, my cloning processes of the standard use is limited as the clones are the same and my injections are lacking... 'refinement', so to speak."  
"Tell me what you need to do and I can get it done."

"Not just you, Milord, but also the Heretek Wraith." This was a minor issue, Wraith and Ben were not on equal terms and made every point in time to argue about it ever since the Head's position. Thankfully, they run enough of a shout battle here and there about rules, morals, and degrees that they burn each other and can easily get along... as long as the other doesn't provoke action during the works.  
"What could you possibly need from your senior member that you need MY help?"  
"Watch it, Tek, or I will not 'miss' you one of these days." A sound of snarling emitted from both of them as they stared down before a chop to both of their necks, brought them out of it as Nor huffed.  
"I hope it didn't have to come to this, but if you both can NOT play nice, I will have to place you in the hands of BETTER members for your training, some far worse than the current leaders in fighting." Both nodded in sympathy before Nor continued to talk. "Head, you said you had something wanted to be done and it involved Wraith, so speak your piece here."  
"Yes... yes sir." Hur Ben said as he rubbed his neck, the chop rather strong for a minor whack as he pulled out a data slate and gave it to Nor who inserted it into his terminal and looked as a base was brought up and Hur started. "I need some valuable parts to repair one of the cloning tanks and alter it to produce smaller numbers of troops, but the process will be focused, distilling the cloning process until it is not doing any harm in creating new clones that we can use, but the components and the fixes will be major without a detailed eye and goal, which is why I want the Heretek to work on it if I may inquire his aid in this."

"Where are you sending the Lord to, for these 'parts' of yours?"  
Hur Ben then enlarged the system map and they saw that it was in the Mercury system, more exactly a asteroid base on the outskirts to which Nor recognized at once as he turned to his lead scientist. "You want me to investigate a location where Infested research was being conducted under the foolhardy behavior of Doctor Tengus?" The room was silent before the Head turned and slowly nodded, Nor's shoulders dropping in ease. "Well, if there are any hostile elements there, Ura and I will deal with it, also issue Kil Tru into my team as the three of us will be looking into the facility."  
"Your wish is my command, Milord." Both left the room as Nor got geared up again, his thoughts going to how Tengus had been running experiments with the Infested and what dark secrets may still remain...

* * *

The shuttle landing in as the trio disembarked, Kil sporting his Grakata, but also an odd addition of a Tonkor, stolen from the Meridian ship, on his back as they walked off and the shuttle was shut down to avoid attention, Ura carrying her Gorgon with care with a Machete on her back with Nor leading them in. "Fire only when forced, we don't know who or what remains here."  
"Yes, Milord!" The way through was not too unsettling as all the equipment sat in silence and the lack of bodies was more unsettling until Ur paused and crept closer to a Grineer Lancer who was died, killed by a few rounds, but the worse thing was that his whole left side was bleached in blue that seemed to bubble here and there as She reached out before pulling back and asking. "What happened here, Sir?"  
"I am no scientist, but based on the appearance of this substance and the lack thereof, I would have to say a bio-bomb was used here, but the Grineer would not use such a method for an asteroid base, this was a Tenno operation."  
"Tenno? Are you sure?"  
Nor nodded as he stood back up, Hind barrel resting in his hand again as he pushed forward. "The Tenno were likely here for something, possibly the fact that the Grineer were experimenting with live samples of the Infestation, but further observation would show a number of places that have been tainted in Infested matter, the Tenno search of data to fight on a more even ground, but they wouldn't have known about the Infested beforehand until someone made the fatal mistake." Kil's grip on his weapon told Nor everything as he spoke.

"I thought as much." Both looked at him as he started to rant. "The Commander set me up with comm detail for nearly killing an ally and I got some comm chatter from this place, people ranting about specimens and who released them, but nothing more past an untraced signal telling the Tenno what to do, obtaining data and defending a site that yielded a bio-bomb."  
"Then it means that we are right, Tengus DID something to release the beasts and chose the coward's way out by fleeing the site and blaming the Tenno for HIS action." He motioned for them to follow him in, toward the main command center for all the operations there may have a clue. Nor started to sort through the data as Kil and Ura kept watch until Nor found what he was looking for, the parts located down in storage which was sealed up and the codes that proved that Tengus was not faultless. "Looks like I can open up the section to the parts, we should be careful, some loyalist may still be alive here."  
"Yes Milord!" Nor opened the way and the trio headed down to the storage, the door now open as they had passed it once and entered with caution, senses on high alert for any dangers that might be looming. Just as they reached a opened space for larger containers, Nor stopped them short and motioned Ura and Kil to hang back as he checked something out, the area pushed about in terrible order as he grabbed the parts that Hur Ben wanted, the visor telling him exactly what they are, minor parts that can easily be carried, but are hard to find as only a few sites have them and it is rare to find them in storage, his sense were ringing loudly as he pocketed the last of the pieces and motioned for a hold ground, both allies looking as Nor tossed the pack over to Ura and started to look more closely.  
Sure, some of the crates and containers were moved aside, but some were worn with marks of blunt force trauma, as if something OR someone was... The realization hit him fast as he dashed to the pair. "MOVE!" No sooner had he said those words, a massive Grineer fell from the ceiling and started swinging, crates getting blasted about as the figure wrecked the place, followed by two more before they started to chase. The trio ran as Ura shouted over the charging sound.  
"What are these soldiers, they don't look like any type of Grineer I have ever seen!"

"It's because they're not, they're the Grustrag Three!"  
"The ACTUAL Grustrag Three!?" Kil shouted as the pursuers got closer, but lost the range when they jumped onto the walkways and the hammer fanatic slammed into some mining equipment before bashing it into the abyss below. "I thought they were myths?!"  
"Negative on myths, they are real and are trained to take down Tenno!" Nor shouted as they headed quickly to the shuttle as he radioed the pilot. "Begin liftoff now, we got hostile company!"  
"But, Milord..."  
"NOW PILOT!" The roar of the engine filled the base as they finally made it and it took off, rounds being fired at them as the void of space saved them in time before Ura asked.

"Sir, what happened, are you sure those were the Grustrag Three?"  
Nor huffed a bit to ease the stress out of his systems before starting to speak. "Sure as all hell, the Grustrag Three are on Vay Hek's leash as they are a kill team trained to eliminate Tenno or neutralize them with Grustrag Bolts, thus making them completely harmless to Grineer forces." Nor ran a hand down as he continued. "A trio of Grineer soldiers, suffering from heightened aggression and lack of patience, massacred an entire shuttle of their fellow troops, but instead of termination, they were conscripted to be the 'boogymen' of Corpus and Tenno members by Vay Hek, their General most angry from this act."  
"Well..." Kil looked from the side as he sighed in relief. "First time for anything, but why were they trying to kill us?"  
"Not 'us', me..." Nor said as he stood up and rested a hand on the hatch sealing them from the void of space and groaned. "They were set as a trap, Vey Hek knew that I would be hitting bases soon after, but due to my ranking, he needed the best to take me out." He gave a small chuckle as finished. "Despite the blow that nearly got the Felguard, Vay Hek is STILL afraid of something far best than him..."

* * *

The sound of welding and riveting sounded in the lab as Nor watched on to the pair bickering here and there while also developing growing ideas in the chats. "I am telling you, better clones don't need war machines to pilot if they are spawned from this great machine."  
"Cloning is imperfect at best and there will always be some flaws in a few of the clones, so YES, there will be clones piloting 'war machines' as you finely put it, Head."  
"Nonsense, you are just trying to build a better rep than me, you are feeling inferior to my genius of the sciences."  
"Now it is YOU who is being inferior, I was the first scientific mind in the Felguard, you are just the laborer who was listening to some wisecrack of a commander who was told what to do, just like yourself."  
"...Clearly, I need to divide the both of you from your tasks if I am going to have to intervene now and then, maybe some guards watching for any troubles are a better detail than two workers going at each other's throat." Nor spoke before rubbing his temples and leaving the room as both claimed that there was no need for that, but it was a precaution as he soon found two Troopers and commanded them. "Both Heretek and Head are bickering and may come to blows, WATCH them closely and keep them from killing the other, are we clear?"

"Sir!" Both dashed to the lab as Nor continued on to the command center and listened to the chatter as it flowed in. Though it was still Grineer that they can hear, it still was worth the time as the Corpus fleets are in minor disarray from these 'chosen' members with Grineer forces fighting on all fronts to ensure that the Corpus pay for the transgressions as well as dealing with Tenno incursions and Infested outbreaks. Though time was not on their side, with the Grustrag Three now on their trail, the Felguard WILL endure for their war was not over, not by a long shot...


	14. The First Subject

As the Grineer shuttle headed in, Nor could tell that there was going to be an issue as a welcome party was already coming closer with a Bombard looking up and motioning for the shuttle to land else it would be destroyed. "...Take us down..." The pilot nodded as the machine came closer to the ground and landed as Nor and his three members loaded off as the Bombard started to shout.  
"Get out of here, it's mine!" Nor looked about at the number of faces about and searched the number of equipment being brought forth, including a Torsion Beam Device as the Bombard ranted again. "Did you hear me, I said get lost!" The thrown fist was his mistake as Nor caught it, twisted the heavier member and held him in a headlock, Marelok leveled into the jaw as the company quickly reacted to the threat as Nor spoke, unafraid while Gorgon, Ignis, and Tonkor aimed in defense while the Hyekkas snarled.  
"...If you were wiser, we could have avoid this short fate..." Instead of pulling the trigger, Nor hurled the lug into the crowd as he continued. "...However, I am not here for Tenno or Orokin remains, there has been some radio chatter that there is a small group of Vor's men here, we want the way to them."  
The Bombard snarled to the treatment, nearly wanting to rip the runt apart, but decided to follow logic as he stood up. "So, Command finally sent someone to deal with those traitors?"  
"That depends, where are they hiding?" Both stepped closer against and stared off, trying to force the other down before the larger replied.

"Been here for some time now, but... they have changed rather violently, making for several assaults on this post, to steal our Beam Device more exactly." He turned and looked past the forested thickets of Earth and down to the deeper reaches of the forest. "Vay Hek's fleet has left for a short assignment, taking the councilor with them before these fools struck, unwarranted and against fellow Grineer personnel, it was as if they were..."  
"Following commands of or from the Corrupted forces." The Bombard nodded as the camp chattered a bit from the notion as Nor had it clear. "Whatever the case, we will deal with them, this will not stand in the Empire's eyes." Despite his escape, the Empire was still his and there were still some redeeming qualities about it that gave him reason, but not enough to label his army in the service of the Empire. He turned to his allies as he gave the order. "Move out, we have some violent clones to eliminate."  
"Yes sir!" The Hyekkas reared back as they headed out through the valley as Nor gave a second command, directed to the shuttle pilot.  
"Return to the ship, we don't need any hitch hikers on the Galleon, clear?" The pilot saluted as he took off in the shuttle as Nor picked up the pace to keep with the others, weapons out for any feral Kubrows or ambushes along the way, Gur mumbling at times as her Hyekkas smelled across the foliage.  
"These Grineer are only now decaying, my Hyekkas are still able to detect their state of prowess and they are under strength right now, but it may not last, Milord."  
"Still, to find rogue forces under Vay Hek's nose, this doesn't bode well for the Councilor."

"Yes, but it is this headstrong behavior to the world around him that makes him both a threat and a liability." Nor stated as he pushed some of the foliage back with his Hind, poking about for any issues. "Let's focus on one problem and see if the rogues are also hitting other sites across Earth." They pressed on through the overgrowth, sometimes gauging the trees like something about them was off until they broken out of one of the tunnels and into a ruined encampment, smoke bellowing up from some of the machines as Nor called out. "Spread out and search for survivors, this can't be just a coincidence." They did as commanded and searched, some of the metal and material falling through as Nor searched with them, Ura kicking a hatch open while Kil searched the main landing pad that was set up for supply drops while Gur hummed to herself instead of whistling as her Hyekkas smelled the dead about, shaking off as they moved along before Ura shouted to the group.  
"Sir, I found one!" The Heavy Gunner hauled a Drahk Master out, a massive gash through his side as he was brought out and laid down as both Gunner and Lancer worked to remove the helmet to a Grineer coughing up blood with the inside swamped in blood as he spoke weakly.  
"Finally... some backup... from these crazed fanatics."  
"You don't look good at all, sir, you are coughing up blood and mostly likely dying." Kil said as the Master corrected the thought.  
"Hardly, they just grazed my kidney, despite its decay, I am only coughing blood from the blunt impact given by one of the Bombard when my Drahks were dealing with the others alongside the 'sane' members of the company." Looking further into it, Ura nodded at the statement and then to the team.

Nor crouched down and helped the Master to a drink as he cleared the throat and spoke. "There was some form of rebellion here?"  
"Damn right, there was a rebellion, someone or something opened a minor portal here and released a few Corrupted into our midst, it was further worsened when a majority of the troops turned their weapons on us, we didn't stand a chance as they claimed to be following Captain Vor's orders." Nor nodded as the Master gestured to a dug-out path in the forest that looked recent. "What's more, there looks to be a Grineer Commander leading them across the forests and only started to stop here more recent than I had expected from mind washed clones."  
"We'll look into it, rest for now, gather your strength to serve again." Nor spoke and the Drahk Master dozed off, his breathing slow and careful as the leader straightened up, turning to his allies. "Come, we have a division to waste, follow me... into battle."  
"Sir!" They headed off again as they dove into the overgrowth, weapons out and ready as Gur stopped her vocal song and kept silent until Nor motioned for a halt and to spread out, the Hyekkas guiding their master to the side as they all peered over a large mound of soil to find their quarry, a whole division of Grineer soldiers mindlessly patrolling around, no Masters to spot as the Commander was standing idle with several others and made a move to walk about, revealing to all that his face was covered with the same device that controlled the Corrupted, whatever remained of Grineer was long discarded for blind loyalty.  
Kil and Ura made a move to strike then, but Nor notioned them back as they grouped up in a small huddle. "Alright, we have our target to kill, but we run another error, coverage."

"What?" Nor pointed to the sides and sure enough, a number of troops were on the catwalks, watching over the operation as more and more crates were piled up with an Orokin key sitting idle by the Commander's set-up stand. "Oh, that would be a pain..." Kil turned back as he asked. "So what is the plan, Milord?"  
"We divide... and conquer..." Nor motioned with his finger in the dirt, soft and powdered, but still serving the plan. "I want you and me, Kil, to ambush the right flank, Ura and Gur must strike left flank for this to work, the only way out is through our entrance here, the Orokin portal is currently right behind their legions, so it would work out to destroy the covers before we advance on the portal and kill the Commander." All nodded with the Hyekkas whining softly in agreement as he called it. "We strike with Ura's kill, she kicks us off and ends the fight here, are we clear?" They nodded again as Nor handled his Hind. "Alright, move!" They shattered into the foliage and onto the catwalks, but Nor held Kil back from the attack as he waited, the members getting closer with each patrol before he started the signal, Ura dashing forward, bounding over some crates as she handled the Gorgon in one hand while the other gripped her Machete and she swung, cleaving a massive slash through the Grineer Seeker without remorse and starting the attack as Nor dashed with Kil, both gunning down their opponents on the catwalks with chaos beginning below, the Commander, ever calm, tried to restore order, but it was impossible as firebombs and Tonkor grenades slammed into the ranks below as the number dwindled down on the levels, Gur burning all in her path with the Hyekkas going to town on their prey, ripping through the armor like knives through butter. Nor spotted the Commander grab the key and dash for the portal as he shouted to both parties. "Clean up the mess, the Commander is mine." He leapt over the railing and rolled onto the ground with fire in his eyes as he slashed, bashed, and gunned any trying to stop him, his charge going into the uncovered section to which he stopped and looked around, searching for his quarry before sweeping through the movement. "Let's end this illusion right now, you have no way to go, your captain is gone, and you are leading yourselves down a foolish path so we can proceed easily or make this ground unholy with blood, your call..."  
The commander's voice seems to be of some foreign language, but somehow, Nor could understand parts of it. "... service... my lord... die... Void." He flipped around just in time to spot his target trying to get a jump on him, rolling out of the way, but the action had cut off any ranged capabilities for the moment as Nor was forced to pull out his Machete and sheath his Hind as the corrupted commander pulled out a weapon that was connected to the Tenno, but Vor as well, the Cronus blade and charged again, forgoing any means of attacking from ranged as Nor parried the blade, the quick flick useless as it was a firm grip on the blade, leaving him to fight with what he needed to put forth. Each strike was tough than the last, maybe because the device was forcing the body to try to kill an opponent that did not yield to death normally. Despite the super-heated edge, the Cronus would not break and Nor knew it as he pulled a quick tactic, busting through the guard and off-balancing his opponent before thrusting his blade through...  
...Piercing through the device on the head, the Grineer face in a state of shock as Nor paused for a moment before pulling it back out and flicking the blade across the ground before glancing at the key, his visor telling him exactly what he wanted as he quick draw his pistol and fired a single shot through the key with his Marelok as Ura rushed in before pausing and then walking over as the blood pooled before Nor as her voice found its volume. "You destroyed the key?"  
"Yes, but it was lacking needed components to operate a Torsion Device." Sheathing both weapons, Nor mused over it as he peered over the field of corpses. "If anything, the key was a patchwork effort to travel through the Void, but it is incomplete, it lacks needed coordinates to exactly triangulate a passage through the portal, its place is somewhere else, somewhere... not easy to reach." Nor sighed as he continued on with Ura following behind. "Maybe I am wrong in destroying it, but it is no good to us or them so let's leave it be for now, is that clear?"

"Yes, Milord, I just... didn't believe you to destroy something that origins from Orokin times."  
"Neither did I, but comparing the Beam Device with the key, it was a misalignment should they come together, whatever was going to be beyond the portal is not good." He shook his head as the team gathered once more. "For now, it seems we must be gone, if Vay Hek returns, he will destroy us without remorse." With that, they headed for the ruined base and got a lift out, the other troops pressing forward and collecting the wounded and dead of their troops, even disposing of their more corrupted allies...

* * *

Nor, the moment he returned to Felheim, was on edge for some reason and he felt it came from the main labs, so departing from his allies for a time, he headed on down to those facilities and came to another spat. "I understand that starting with the usual Lancers is wise, but this refined material is going to waste without any suitable candidates!"  
"Exactly why we need to sort them out, but who in all the system is willing to undergo a process that could do more damage than good!" Both Heretek and Head argued again and the Troopers looked to be on their wit's end with them bantering, just as Nor arrived and spoke to the soldiers first.  
"You are dismissed from your protection duties here, relax for a time and report to me when you are ready again." Both saluted as they walked out with a sigh of relief before he turned his attention to the bantering rivals, still in their agreement, before he cleared his throat clearly, catching their attention with grief on their faces as he spoke. "I do hope you HAVEN'T been driving your detail mad with your hatred for each other."  
"N-Nonsense, Milord!" Head Ben bowed with eager tension while the Heretek slowly bowed to his commander as the Head continued, guiding the Commander to the refined capsule, additional parts and components retrofitted and adjusted into the machine to give it an entirely more powerful state. "With this, we are able to make more, improved clones and strengthen our current roster, however... we are lacking in willing soldiers that wish to under go this process." Nor stared at it before giving a small smirk as he walked over to the armorer and was getting stripped of the armor.  
"Well, if the troops are afraid, let me have a go at it." Both tried to pipe rejection as the armor and weapon came fully off and he walked on into the capsule with a smile. "If I die, then I die, but if this works, I want you both to detail the process as it goes, we need to account for any flaws it may hold." Reluctantly, both nodded and the process started, Nor placing a oxygen mask on and feeling its sleeper agent fill his systems as greenish-blue liquid flowed in and suspended him into the midst of the capsule as needles descended and injected their cocktail of genetics into his body, Wraith and Hur Ben silence as they worked with great effort, sometimes taken back as Nor's stumps, his machine limbs gone for the process, started to develop more and more until his arms were real and of flesh while his legs only made it to the knee and stopped, the mechanical eye still in place as the operation was coming to a stop as Nor fully descended into slumber...

* * *

Nor stirred again, but sitting up from his bunk and rubbing his temples before realizing he was rubbing with live flesh, not machine. He checked below and he still had the machine legs, but they were now short, thicker as flesh now dominated his knees before he stood up, taking a look to see that he was now taller, barely over Ura's height, and felt soon much stronger as he flexed his new limbs, the muscles very tense and toned as Wraith entered before rushing over with concern. "Milord, are you alright, how do you feel!?"  
"...Taller and more... toned..." His voice remained the same, but that was far from his mind as he looked over every piece of his new form. "I am going to need a new armor set, Wraith."  
"Understood, but first, we must run you through your trials to see if this has changed anything of your combat prowess."  
"I am going to need some mechanical attachments to keep the façade on for myself." They headed down to the training grounds, Nor getting a new Bombard armor set of the same colorization as normal Bombards, machine bands underneath as he stepped into the grounds and was greeted by the troops, a fellow Bombard motioning for battle to which Nor accepted as he spoke for conditions. "What's the training set for you?"  
"Several rounds of physical combat, once through the firing range, and some training in movement." Both clasped hands before readying themselves for the fight. The Bombard made the first, charging forward to bring Nor down, but all that accomplished was pushing him back some as he gripped his opponent and threw himself over the shoulder and onto the ground behind as he turned around, amazed that he could do that. He was also impressed when the Bombard took a swing, but Nor's punch knocked some wind out of the opponent as the Grineer staggered before dropping backward. The same happened when he faced off with more than one soldier, they tried to bring him down, but he had become a juggernaut of steel, power, and resolve. The firing range was no match as Nor's skills in firearms had climbed up, his hands just barely able to bend the metal a tad as he lined his shots to everyone's shock, his usual Marelok slamming with headshots on the stationaries every time. This extended over to movement, his trek through the obstacles set was like a breeze, even the harder wall climb was easy when he had first flounder with all of it before he jumped on down, landing with barely an injure as he rolled his neck and smiled.

"Worry not, men, this is just a taste of what I can do now, first off, I am the first to undergo a procedure by both Heretek and Head, for any that are willing, talk to them first, we are to ensure that this goes well, and for any that perish, then I am sorry from having pushed you too far, the Felguard will never be the same with such remarkable faces filling the ranks, so I ask of you all, are you willing?" A round of cheer filled the training ground as it was in the Grineer to live and die for what they believe in, to the bitter end as Nor nodded and retired to his chambers...


	15. Sidestory 3 - The Archwing

Mag had left Volt's company to rest in her own Orbiter which was settled in Strata Relay while Volt went searching for something of dire issue.  
Vay Hek had disappeared from Earth's orbit along with a large fleet of Grinner ships and the Lotus, feeling that it was time for him to aid the fight in the stars, sent Volt a message describing the coming of the Balor Fomorians and the need for Archwings was necessary to combat these giant giants, the first step is getting a Orokin archive that holds the details of the parts from the Corpus, Volt was ready as he entered the Orokin structure and diced his way through the mindless minions of the Tower before arriving to the portal, activating it to get to where the Corpus stored the archive and killing more profiteers and robotics, even had to deal with a quadrupled proxy before heading back to the ship and finding out the location of the parts were to be excavated before they could be of use, doing so with some allies until he had gained the whole set and started the process of getting the parts manufactured, so he took a mission to pass the time, knowing the Lotus had explained that it will be several hours before they can be completed...

* * *

Volt breathed as he waited for a Grineer patrol to move through before he sprinted across the desert texture of Mars' landscape, sliding into another one of the base tunnels before coming back out again to the reactor area. "Seems a bit easier than I had guessed, but with the ease of the Grineer here and the intel, it was possible that their warships had a short confrontation with the Corpus over the planet, but that was normal, Corpus ships are often spotted to be troop transports or supply carriers around the planet as they extend from Phobos. Yet, data records that Volt could get his hands on were odd, numbers of Grineer going missing, equipment going missing across the system, and Corpus ships branching out to hit SPECIFIC locations, places where the greatest Grineer numbers can be found, more importantly laborers and workers.  
He switched to his shotgun and dropped into the chamber before he crept over to the terminal. Activating it, however, alerted every soldier to his presence, but he was quicker, blasting the fuel ports in quick succession before all of it was destroyed, nothing to label a sudden meltdown was imminent.  
Charging through the ranks with his presence given, Volt made quick work in the escape, none of the soldiers able to stop him before he jumped into his Orbiter and it closed back up as the Grineer tried to shoot it down in vain as it disappeared into the void of space...

* * *

After getting the parts out of the foundry and working on the Archwing itself with weapons being crafted alongside its construction, Volt made another drop and headed for the Corpus-occupied location of Linea, on Venus, to save a Tenno agent from execution. He rushed in before clubbing a Moa hard with his Fragor and continuing on and reaching the prison area and starting to take out the wardens which were trying to activate the sequence that would kill their target, but Volt just refused to allow that to occur, knocking over the final warden and crushing him under the swing of the hammer before he hacked in and searched the cells and found the agent and escorting him out and to extraction, both leaving the atmosphere in their ships while the Corpus were left just defeated in the base...

* * *

"... But, as I had, the Corpus movement is not focused completely, nor is the Grineer army." The agent gave his report as Volt listened as the comms continued, sparing time to find out what could be occurring. "There has been a wave of insubordination in these factions and we have no idea what is these happening, so I am afraid that the only course action is to wait and deal with the normal problems that we can."  
"Understood, we will send additional information and missions as time goes on." Volt waved and Ordis closed the channel before he pulled himself to a sitting position and started thinking.  
"First, the Grinner, and now, the Corpus, what could be happening in the system to be causing these issues, what is driving this faction of rebel Grineer or these obsessed Corpus to such abnormal behaviors?"  
"Operator..." Ordis started, but Volt shook his head as he looked up and gave a command.  
"...Set a course for one of the Corpus Obelisks, we need an understanding beyond what could be invoking the factions into ation, first on the list is our greedy profiteers."

"As you wish, Operator." Ordis flew the Orbiter to another site around Venus to start getting data, both unaware of what was coming...

Dropping out of the vents, Volt spoke into the comm. "Ordis, I'm in, standing by." But somewhere between his voice and his ally's voice, there was some sort of white noise going through the comms, making it nearly void, but Ordis still managed to speak through it.  
"Understood, Operator, the Lotus wishes for us to eliminate the crew about this ship so that we may obtain the necessary data on the Balor Fomorians, Vay Hek's 'trump' card over the system. "Unfortunately, tensions have been growing high between the Grineer and Corpus so it is best to maintain your strength while abroad."  
"Right." Strun slung out, Volt charged in and started to blast his foes apart with careful aim, but the shaking of the ship was unnerving him for some odd reason, there was no asteroid belt or debris hitting the great ship when he arrived, so why was he off about it unless...  
"For too long... Corpus have... the Grineer. Frohd Bek, consider our... cancelled. This is... hostile takeover!" Volt didn't need the full sentence, Vay Hek was back and he was NOW declaring a full-on war on the Corpus which was followed by the head of the Corpus Board.

"Not wise, Councilor. I... hoping the Tenno had... you a... humility... they destroyed... precious Fomorian fleet." This was followed with a mass exodus of Grineer soldiers entering the Obelisk via boarding pods and firing at both Corpus and the Tenno as well as the fighting escalated with Vay Hek's horrible laugh.  
"Did you... believe the Tenno... all my Fomorians?" This was indeed a problem as Volt charged thorough, the data no longer important, where were these Grineer troops coming from and why now?  
The comms started up again, the white noise getting more problematic, but it was not Ordis this time, it was the Lotus. "We have a problem... there is... something breaking from the void!" If something was breaking from the void, then it had to be a ship, no other vessel could be possible, but it had to be a LARGE one to be deploying all these soldiers against the Corpus, ONBOARD a Obelisk of all things, that was when the time turned from the worse.  
"Bek! Meet Balor. ... fate... future!" Volt just barely cleared out a long corridor of enemies when he saw it, a hulking mass of Grineer engineering emerging from the void warp, a single focus point glowing as it looked at the nearest Obelisk and destroyed it without remorse with a powerful beam to which Volt picked it up to save himself from the danger of the Fomorian, Bek also realizing the severe danger on hand.  
"Impossible... All units... prepare for boarding..." It was too much chaos going on and Volt knew it, a notion that was given when Lotus spoke again, a tone of... worry in it.

"That ship is disintegrating. Aborting mission, get to extraction." Though Ordis tried to convince the Lotus that it was impossible to extract, she was not detruded as Volt reached the end room and the whole part of the ship started to crumble before him as something was employed... an Archwing? He was quickly ripping into space as the orbitor soared in with some aggressive words from Lotus as something attached itself to the Volt and he found that he could move again, watching as the Orbitor relocated before he soared through space to get to the new extraction point, having to deal with space-faring foes of the Grineer like the Dregs and the Drudges, nearly getting caught by large Zeplens as the Balor continued its dread assault on the Corpus fleet which was trying to fight back against Vay Hek's force as they even took several enemies with them, but the Fomorian was untouchable as it quickly continued its destruction of the fleet.  
Volt soared through the wreckage of the ships and blasting the Dregs and Drudges before he made it to the new extraction point and the Orbiter picked him up and took him away from the warzone, one question answered while the another was left unchecked...


	16. Prelude of the Fight

Despite the impressive improvements that Nor Medaz' was now using, it was still a sight to see him now dwarf those that once held height over him, towering over Wraith and Hur as a Bombard was undergoing the injections, a slight frown on his face as the news spread quickly.  
Vay Hek had struck outside Venus orbit, destroying a number of ships with his Fomorian and, though it was destroyed by Tenno forces soon after the conflict, the threat was still valid that the Councilor has an undiscovered location where he can bring forth all his Fomorians from. Not only that, but the 'Amino' injections were have a dangerous effect on those clones whose lives have decayed too far, their bodies now snapping and crackling in pain as the injections tried its best to fix them up and give them new meaning, but Nor felt his heart drop at times as he knew some... will not make it as he headed for the door as Wraith spoke. "Milord... this is not your fault..."  
"Then who should be blamed...?" Nor sneered in angst as he turned his gaze forward again. "The troops will need to hear me to understand what is going on and what is happening to their own kin, I can not deny them that." But walking out, Nor found himself confronted by Ura as she paused as well and stared, several others behind her as she spoke, bending down on one knee in respect with more following.  
"We know... This act of kindness toward us is an excellent sight to witness, but we are soldiers, we are expected to die... for the cause." Nor bit back his anger as the others were quiet to Ura's claim, but he raised not a fist, but lowered a hand and lifted Ura back up, her height barely under his now as he stood with the soldiers standing up as well.  
"I know... but if it was kindness alone, I wouldn't be doing this." He turned to them and gave a solemn tone. "I have asked, I have commanded, and I have told you all what my orders are, but I am one man among hundreds, so I extend my condolences to those who perish and suffer from this treatment and mean to help those who are in pain from this, if any want to strike me, please bring it to the front and give your piece..." All were quiet as Nor looked them over before one made his piece known, a trooper stepping out before moving to the front, a fist clutched before he stood face-to-face with Nor and, without any pause, slammed a hard left into Nor's stomach, the impact hard enough that the protective glove broke and blood started to seep out from under as the trooper spoke.

"Mercy is for the weak, Milord, make their deaths, their lives, mean something at the end, we are NOT disposable to you so don't pin this on anyone here, you ARE the commander so make it worthwhile, Sir!" The fist remained as the blood dripped on the ground, all silent before Nor raised a hand and lowered the hand before the trooper collapsed to his knees as he continued. "They were my friends, they volunteered for this, and now they are trying to continue to serve you, despite our disadvantage out there so please... save mercy for those who can never defend themselves alone..." Nor nodded as he motioned for the trooper to be lifted.  
"Take him to the med bay here, it may be incomplete, but it is better than staining the ground with his own blood right now." The two drudges nodded as they helped him to his feet and escorted him out with Nor turning back to them who just remained quiet, though Ura looked on the edge of killing something and Nor just smiled at a wise vent. "Everyone who is interested in some havoc, come with me with your weapons primed, there has been some fighting going on over a section of ground within Mercury, a Tenno site under attack from the Infested, we... are going to make them become indebted to us instead of killing them, that way we can not only release our rage, but also get a handle on the mining equipment that the Tenno use to excavate resources." The members nodded in amaze as Nor continued. "We leave in twenty, get your gear together and get ready for some infestation."  
"As you command, Milord!" They shattered as Nor headed down to the prisons, to see to the Tenno operative that they had taken, the guard nodding as Nor approached and found that she was much worse for wear. However, instead of releasing his rage prematurely, Nor just inquired.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She tried to make an escape at one point, but couldn't find her gear in time before she was tossed back in with several more bruises to attune to the fact." The commander nodded as he crouched, the girl, much younger than he had expected without the armor, pulled herself closer in fear before Nor gave a small grunt as he stood back up.

"She may not be any good for now, but she will become a lot more soon, once the fighting from our mission down is complete, we will try some measures to ensure she gets in and stays in, she is losing sanity here." With that, Nor headed to his chambers and readied himself for battle, whatever the infested have to throw at them, they will be ready...

* * *

Making the approach with the Galleon first was fruitful as the great cruiser, though out of place, was still a powerful signal of Grineer strength, unleashing its payload of Grineer Shuttles which zoomed in and entered the base, some getting the blunt of the damage as spores were fired at the crews before the whole hanger bay was lit up in firepower before the shuttles landed, nor stepping off with his 'board' of commanding officers as the fight had began, the Infested trying to retake the ground in vain as Grineer forces pushed them back and severed their only route to the Tenno survivors, those who survived the initial assault and are now just waiting for the end before nor gave his orders. "Kil and Ura, I want you two to separate and take the path open to us and kill any infested personnel, I am authorizing fifteen soldiers under each one's command, work with them through the end."  
"Yes, Sir!" They ran up the catwalks and pressed on with the troops behind them while Nor turned to his third officer, the same trooper that had punched him at Felheim, now armed with a Hek shotgun to show he was different with the radiant blue colorization of his armor as well.  
"Corporal Brek, you are with me as we talk to the remaining forces, we have to get a feel of the people." The Trooper saluted and Nor could not blame him for it, he took on a vow of silence to prove his loyalty... for now. They headed down to the second opened door and walked through the mess of corpses, most fresh from claw and fang as Nor stopped short and looked up to a sole civilian, wielding a simple Burston, but was quaking with it. Nor didn't need to talk as he lead his small group of guards and Brek up to the upper levels of the catwalks and surveyed the mess of civilians now cowering in fear as only a few were wielding guns and were too inexperienced to make a difference. "It seems like you are fighting a losing battle, drop your weapons now... or else, I will let the dogs of wars tear at your bones..." The armed survivors moved closer to ensure an easy shot, but from under the visor, Nor's gaze force them back in terror as none spoke to the sound of cocked weapons, loaded clips and drawing weapons that the Grineer brought forth.  
However, his threat was not quite followed, so he raised a hand to begin when a voice cried out. "NO!" A young woman ran forward and placed herself between the force and the crippled civilians to the battle. "They are defenseless, you shall not kill them for your own profit, Grineer!"  
"...And you are, ma'am?" This caught the woman by surprise as she drew back with another trying to save her, but some of the soldiers detained him as the question was repeated, the hand slowly lowering with it. "Answer my question, if you please."

"R-Right..." She cleared her throat as she spoke, not moving one inch for the soldiers. "I am Natalia Ki, the 'leader' of these remaining colonists and miners, we were just lucky that the fighting was slowed down, but not enough." She looked down in regret as she continued, not knowing the fate was in store for them. "The majority of us... we dug into an inactive infested hive and we paid the price for it, the soldiers and guards tried to hold them back, but it was in vain as their numbers overwhelmed us too quickly and forced us in here for protection." She still stay silent after that and nor straightened up before he spoke.  
"Disarm that man, I will question him next." The soldiers nodded as Brek was looked at again. "Get our prisoner, she is better off here than aboard for now." Brek saluted as some of the soldiers left, leaving a still manageable force to deal with any incursions as the man was brought before on his knees and Nor turned to him. "Now, you will tell me what else is left out, you appear to be militia, so talk." The only response was a spit on the chest armor and Nor looked at it, but was not in disgust from the mix of blood and saliva. "Is that your final answer, militia man?" Silence followed, but not for long as Nor grappled the man and tossed him into the wall, causing a gasp of pain to emit out of the mouth, before motioned for the three Troopers to turn their weapons on the man, Ki trying to get to him in vain as Nor spoke. "You had your chance, so if you fear death, then you will speak, otherwise you will be killed by firing squad or... maybe it is better to throw you to the infested to see what happens after." The man gasped and tried to speak in fear, several times in panic as Nor turned back to Ki and spoke. "Anything ELSE left out, Miss Ki?"  
"No, Sir, there is nothing else that I left out, please spare him, he was just doing his job of protecting me!" Nor, instead of firing, motioned the retrieval of the man and had him toss into the civilians, his gun still in the hand of the Lancer who took it.  
"Then we are still able to discuss terms of employ, I don't kill unless forced to, I see this as an opportunity to start fixing things up." Reaching into his sachet, he pulled out a data slate and handed it to Natalia who stared at it in confusion. "Here are my terms, you will have a tight leash, but nothing too restrictive, you will give up sixty-percent of all materials and minerals that you have excavated and we will provide security, comms, and restorative efforts in case of disaster." The civilians looked among themselves as Natalia bit her lip from a moment in worry.  
"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because this is the first time in recorded history that Grineer members have decided to contact Tenno colonies for resource and supplies, the timing was a bit too perfect to let it go, but if we hadn't come, would you still be alive to tell your Lotus what has occurred here?" Nor bent in close as both stared at the other, Nor's unyielding gaze matched to Natalia's resolved look. "Unlike NORMAL Grineer, I will play my cards right, not display them like some ace in the hole, you can reject this and we simply leave you to deal with other enemies after we purge the Infestation here OR you accept and we will stay here for a time, let you work and rest, and let you regain your standing once more before we leave you alone, are we clear?" After a agonizing moment and gauging of her people, Natalia gave a sigh and proceed to accept the terms, labelling her name to make it official before Nor lightly toke it off her hands. "Thank you, your help is here to stay, now gather your people and rest, we will take it from here." The slate saved the registration and Nor put it away as he snapped and the troops followed him out, Natalia only extending a hand to cease hostile action, her face shadowed as tears dripped to the metal, feeling regret for what she had just done.

* * *

The cock of his Hind meant that Nor was ready as he strolled in with Brek delivering the prisoner to the hanger and Nor spoke to her. "Once the comms are up, you will contact your Lotus and inform her of your finds, you are not to be harmed after this, are we clear?" She was silent, but Nor just walked passed as Brek left her in the protection of several Lancers as he followed Nor to the battle, Nor's helmet comms getting all the chatter, more importantly Ura and Kil. "Report your progress."  
"We are holding tight, the infested presence was only slightly over our range of foes, but their numbers are dying out, we have been pushing slowly to contain and engage their numbers."  
"None have managed to breach the threshold of our push, but they are holding back their heavier mutations, I have not seen such behavior in these creatures."  
"It is apparent that they are trying to find a weakness in our defense, we do not have any Scorches or Napalms on our side right now, so that is a error, but focus on the Ancients and anything else larger than the Chargers or Runners, their hive mind responds to that." Nor closed the channel for now and pressed on, the bodies of Infested and Grineer alike now litter the grounds, but that was their task, they die for the Empire , but not him. "Send for a cleanup crew from the Galleon, I want the dead given their rites before we use their coding again... whatever remains." Brek saluted and directed two Lancers to do so as the rest pressed on until they reached the sieging site, the horde of Infested roaring and screaming at the soldiers as the tension hung over them all, Nor speaking to his officers on the plans. "I see that they are posed for rush, but why the wait, there shouldn't be any more unless they have a stockpile of bodies that they can infest."  
"It would be that thing over there." Ura gestured and Nor spotted it, a large bloated mass of walking flesh that continued to stab itself to release small spores that quickly grew into massive cocoons before bursting into more Infested creatures, ranging from the Chargers to the Runners in all their forms. "Blasted thing keeps on restocking their numbers with no slowing down of those damnable spores, the thing is a walking barracks."

"Which is not a good sign, but that can easily be fixed." Turning to Kil, Nor gestured to the Tonkor grenade launcher and Kil nodded as he switched out weapons and primed the first grenade and fired the orb flying high and bouncing until it stopped short and exploded, the creature releasing more spores, but the blast was good enough as Nor called out. "Bombards, ready for explosive volley, target that mass of flesh!" The order was carried as the few Bombards stood up and aimed, their volley of rockets detonating the whole force as the infested now took the chance and charged, the numbers great, but without the now-perished monster, they were easy pickings. "Fire at will..." The series of rounds littered the grounds and ripped through the creatures with ease as the quiet soon filled the air and Nor peered out to the carnage and gave his orders. "Alpha Team, find and destroy the hive, use your incendiary bombs that we gave you beforehand, Beta, head back to the Hanger for standby." They went their ways and soon, the base was now empty of the infested presence, only the colonist and the Grineer remained...

* * *

Nor listened as Natalia continued her talking, the colony now lively again as Grineer soldiers and workers helped fill in the gaps for a time. "...We are but a small colony, it is not likely that we would have information on the Fomorians, let alone what we can do for that agent's... fallen allies."  
"And for that, I am sorry, but I was there for a reason, Ki." Nor adjusted himself as his officers were also there, listening and watching for any dangers. "Captain Vor was the current source of hybrid engineering on Orokin and Grineer tech, if he even is alive and roaming, then it is safe to assume that whatever scheme he has going on, it is by a corrupted mind that he makes them." Natalia nodded as she turned to the comm relay that was set up prior to the operation, switching it on to establish a link to the Tenno members in range.  
"Mining Colony Grim still operational, Infested presence has been neutralized and colony currently under repair, in need of additional supplies and materials." The chatter came in quickly as Natalia turned back to her 'sponsor'. "So, how soon would your 'agreed' resources be taken?"  
"Three days time, robbing you now would kill our agreement quickly, we are merely allies and time must be given before we start making good on that promise, and even then, it will be a supply drop at a location of our choosing, nothing outside of Mercury, and it will be a monthly payment, no credits period." Nor took as he moved a piece on the board that Natalia brought out to past the time, Natalia not the best, but it was excellent downtime. "You are not playing this game with me for the sake of it right now, you are playing this game of tricks and wits to get a feel of me, getting to know the one Grineer that hasn't fired a single shot on unarmed people, you realize it, don't you."  
"...Yes... I know..." Ki moved her piece to cut off Nor, but the soldier was three steps ahead and she saw that in the board, he had give her a chance when he could have destroyed her in five rounds. "You are also showing mercy, is this not a full taste?"

"...Hardly..." Nor smiled under the helm as he moved and Natalia looked wide-eyed at what had just happened, he had cornered her in one move, she had moved the wrong piece at the wrong time. "You have your games and I have mine, if the Lotus comes asking, tell her..." Nor set the board again as the smile seemed to grow under the helm. "The board is open, make your move... wisely." The battle started once again as Nor just smiled as Natalia tried again to conquer the soldier, but as he had given, he was right on her tail and showed for it with a smile, knowing that the game has only just begun...


	17. Quest 1: Reason of Resistance

**Because I had the motivation to make the Felguard (and working on the available units that will be in the Grineer... and Tenno armories), I have also moved to make a short quest line to go with them.**  
 **If you feel that it would be foolish, save it for the end of the quest itself and then, judge it as you see fit, though no profanity. (I don't handle that well.)**

* * *

Mag was grateful for the save and, soon enough, she was given her own Orbiter and Cephalon named Regulisk and sat down to meditate, her mind a mess from the cryo-sleep and she breathed it out as her thoughts started to form into normal places.  
The Lotus was here for them, all of them, and she would never lose a Tenno to the follies of the enemy, but deep down, even before cryo-sleep at least, she was not who she is, she just looks and acts to be their guardian, no seed of doubt in Mag's soul that she is friend, but there is too much... too much.  
'Oh no... the cryo-sleep must have also removed me... well, not me here, but from back..." She groaned as she rubbed her temples in confusion before she turned to her Cephalon, a vibrant green image in the shape of a inverted triangle, and spoke. "Is there anything in the system that we can do?"  
"We can begin the construction of additional weapons and frames, but we must first find them, we can also help ally Tenno cells with their troubles to get additional fends and materials to move forward with our arrangements." Mag shook off his case of lost memories and plotted a course to begin, the more weapon they have, the better against the foes of the system...

* * *

After getting a more stealth-ordinated selection of the original Paris instead of the MK-1, her usual Kunai, and a Orthos, Mag proceeded to get a Archwing put together before she meditated once more, her mind clearing a bit more, but it was not enough as the fog clouded who she was other than Mag and... something else, some form of kinship lost, but to who...?  
She shook his head before Regulisk appeared from the navigation console and spoke. "Operator, I understand the need of trying to remember about your past, but I have a question about something."  
"Alright... what is it, Regulisk?"  
"These old transmissions..." Mag looked up and the Cephalon displayed a number of old messages, but the main body was a former enemy from what Volt told her, Captain Vor, as she started to read from them and their imbedded transmissions, the secondary voice not known as it started off with a message to Vor.

 _-'Admiral Vor.'-_  
 _-'It has come to my attention, while under Councilor Vay Hek's service, that you have been openly disregarding what the Queens have told you to do, the Tenno are NOT tools to be exploited, they are a threat to the Empire's command, so follow through with your orders else your rank of command will be removed, are we clear?'-_  
 _-'Sergeant Medaz'-_ The next one was Vor to this 'Medaz'.

 _-'I have nothing to say to a fool individual who is blind to the chance to restore our glory to a higher point, even greater than the Orokin we once served.'-_  
 _-'My vision far expands out than what the simple-minds can even perceive, your master Vay Hek himself is too far blind to see what my great mission will accomplish for all of us, so I will ask of you, stand down else YOUR rank of command will be stripped and you will be left in the wake of the new regime where the true rulers will exist.'-_  
 _-'Admiral Vor.'-_ From the transaction between the two, there was a level of hostile nature between them and Medaz was not knocked down as the messages continued after something happened to Vor.

 _-'CAPTAIN Vor.'-_  
 _-'You were warned and now, see where that 'brash' nature has gotten you, overstepping your limits and angering the Queens.'-_  
 _-'Despite this, you and I have long been foes on the field of mind and wit, but you are correct on one point, the old reign may have to end one day, who knows when that will be, but I will not be left waiting for it.'-_  
 _-'I will take my shot soon and nor you or Vay Hek will deter my choices now, so this is the last time we will speak in such heated tones.'-_  
 _-'Commander Medaz.'-_ Looking further, Mag found the rest were somewhat corrupted, making part of their words shattered and fragged and placed in between Vor's viable message and the last one, but that was the bad news, if there was a rogue group free in the Origin System, then the Tenno may not be about to repel this threat if it got too strong that even their former colleagues couldn't hold them back for long. Mag leaned back as she thought about it, was Vay Hek the same one who brought the threat of the Fomorians into the system?

Mag didn't need any notion to stop her as she spoke. "Set a course for Earth, we need to see what we can find out about this Medaz person and what could have happened to them."  
"At once, Operator." The Orbiter set its course for Earth and soared through the star for the seat of Grineer power...

* * *

Shortly arriving to the planet, Mag spotted several salvage crews plucking atmospheric debris and glanced at her Cephalon before they moved to planet side and Mag jumped out, looking around as the Lotus entered the comms. "Whoever this 'Medaz' individual is, it is likely that we will find any related files about them near this position, search the databanks in the area to get the information and direct it to me if you can."  
"Acknowledged, Lotus." Mag spoke as she swept through before charging down the right pathway and staying out of the soldiers' view, taking every chance to snipe any that spotted her and removing their bodies from sight and moving on. She soon found the first data vault and, sneaking past the sweeping security drones, she hacked in and got the first part and that was enough as it was record of a failed incursion out of orbit, but none of the casualties mentions a 'Medaz'.  
This was a problem and a question, if Medaz is not gone, then they must be somewhere close by or long gone, only through additional knowledge can Mag find out more to this odd mystery. Taking the data with her, the magnetic Warframe pressed on toward the next location, hiding out in the shadows as she overheard an odd conversation between a Seeker and a Lancer, both dressed in Frontier armor gear. "This is a waste of time, why the hell are we out here when we should be guarding the base!?"  
"Idiot, we are charged with purging any dissident factions that still stand up against the Councilor and, since this damned place has seen that traitor attacking local resources, we must destroy any more signs of them being here or anywhere on Earth!" They started to diverge into aggression, but Mag was long gone before then, soon finding the second data vault and hacking in it after getting rid of the overflowing water sources, the second data stream one of orders from a grinding voice.

 _'Fellow Grineer, long have we... preserved the truth and strength of our power... the Tenno and Corpus are weak and feeble, their victories... setbacks from the grander plan... But now, I find myself... wanting to spill Grineer blood for TREASON!...'_  
 _'This treasonous group of... Grineer call themselves the Felguard... behind closed doors and this act... will not go unpunished... if they try to run, to escape... destroy every single one of them... no mercy for uprising against the truest meaning of power!'_

Mag stored the data again with a worry on her mind, Vay Hek was also in on a hostile term with this 'Medaz' and this 'Felguard'. It would make searching for them a lot harder if Vay Hek is truly committed to killing his own members just to make a statement or he simply wants to break something in this faction, something that couldn't be rebuilt too easily.  
In fact, she took a moment to think about it as she hid the darkness of the overgrowth and hidden locations. That could explain the ship wreckage in orbit, and it did seem like some of the clean up resulted in some falling debris that prompted some cover to be used, all of it ship parts that have fallen out and crashed in a hail of fire, but that only explains WHAT happened to the Felguard, not where or who Medaz was at any point. Mag shook her head and continued on, killing as she needed and quickly finding the final terminal before hiding back in the shadows as one of the drones was destroyed...  
...By Vay Hek's shotgun claw as he sneered in anger where three massive Grineer were standing at attention to him, though they twitched here and there as the Councilor yelled, crushing the remains into thin scrap. "How could you let... the worm escape!?"  
"Not our intention... Great One, he was prepared for us... and knew beforehand that we were there... he didn't try to fight, he ran..." The offender was quickly knocked back as Vay Hek shouted.  
"OF COURSE HE RAN, HE IS THE OROKIN-DAMNED SPARK OF THE REBELLION AGAINST ME!" He huffed angrily as he continued, gripping the soldier from the ground and holding him up. "As long as he lives and draws breath, he will continue to 'uplift' his mind-washed soldiers to stand in open defiance against the Empire, find this traitor and kill him or I will be forced to eliminate EVERY SINGLE GRINEER OUTPOST FROM HERE TO THE OUTER RIM TO KILL HIM MYSELF!" The councilor tossed the body and it rolled before getting up and departing with its two allies as Vay Hek detached form his walker and flew away.

Mag let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding before stepping out of the shadows, she didn't know who the three soldiers were, they didn't look like original Grineer, but this was the first time she ever set eyes on the Councilor and his whole demeanor was out there, he was mad, crazed, and... cornered, he was cornered by some rebel threatening the order of the Grineer?  
Mag decided to shelf that idea as she strode in and hacked into the terminal which yield an old, encrypted data stream, it sounded like someone or something was keeping a record of this Medaz.

 _'The first spark of rebellion has formed, the demons of the Grineer, the Felguard are ready for their escape from the tyrannical reign of Hek, but the Commander Medaz is less enjoyed as he had a feeling, explaining that something was off and that we may have to delay the escape, but we are prepared, we were ready for Vay Hek's slow counter once he realizes that the Felguard were leaving with a vast amount of manpower and supply under the Felguard's belt.'_  
 _'Still, I must agree with the soldier who not only saved my life, but helped me develop into a new soldier, a new servant of power and wisdom, something was off and we both felt it in the air. Vay Hek's cheer was uncalled for against a minor Corpus attack, why would the Councilor cheer over that, so close to our location... unless he had anticipated something that was coming, something that would be the end of us.'_  
 _'Such thoughts are best left to those who can understand the meaning or... are too eager to face death in the face and laugh at how they die or triumph...'_

Sadly, there was no name to take from it other than Medaz and that was a concern, one that could be addressed in orbit as Mag took the data and bolted through, the Grineer trying to figure out what the world just zoomed by while the dead can attest to Tenno weapons as the Orbiter flew in and Mag got it, the ship zooming out of the atmosphere and beyond the Galleons to send the data to the Lotus, a safe measure as the clean up continued with more fragments falling from the sky down...


	18. Quest 1: Reason of Resistance 2

Mag listened as the Lotus went over the data and gave her own input on the situation. "Curious, a possible ally... or it is a trap... it is hard to say which one is more likely."  
"What exactly is the problem, is it not hard to gain allies that are resisting the status quo?" Regulisk asked and the Lotus had a answer to that.  
"Only if I have enough information and am able to contact this individual, but it is impossible, there are no records nor any leads that could point us toward the Felguard Grineer, but there is a possible way..."  
"Lotus...?"  
"The Corpus too have been in uproar, several of these Obelisk ships and personnel have resisted command and have started to aggressively strike Grineer locations, but nothing is gained from their skirmishes." The Lotus then turned to Mag and spoke. "Tenno, you must strike one of these ships and get me a record of onboard comms, anything that could link these events to the Felguard in encounters or conflicts." Mag nodded as the channel closed and Regulisk set the course as small talk was made.

"You still don't trust the Lotus...?"  
"I wish I could just shrug off my doubts, to let her in, and listen for more, but I feel... conflicted and she is giving me room to pull it out. She understands my doubt and is letting me roam within it, perhaps to give me and her alike clarity, but that can wait, we have a ship to board." They soon arrived to the battle in orbit and Mag spotted a good one to start with in Mars' orbit, one that was hovering an asteroid base and seemed to be deploying shuttles with the same returning to the ship, a odd thing to be doing as it looked to be exchanging vessels for some action of overwhelming...  
...or worse as Mag flew in before entering the ducts and moving through before entering the main hull, a arrow out when the Lotus spoke. "Find out what these Corpus know, they must have a reason to be avoiding the main conflict here and attacking a Grineer asteroid."  
Mag didn't need anymore saying as she headed in to find the main terminal that could be siphoned for information. Her quick wit and eye to the enemies kept her from getting discovered or attacked, finding a likely terminal and hacking in. Sadly, it was a minor terminal and not what the Tenno were looking for, but some of its data was interesting, records of Orokin relics and gear listed on from a number of dig sites, some even from the Void, but the timing was off as the times of discovery and retrieval were off at times, like it was stolen and then marked.  
Mag pressed on to find the next, killing Corpus as she found them and getting the next data with ease, though the lasers and cams gave her some trouble for if she was spotted, it was a general thing that the data would soon follow in destruction. it was a major one this time and its information was even, there were records of names and ranks from a number of locations, but not Corpus ones.

"We are in on some conspiracy, one that is a lot bigger than we first believed..." They were Grineer in origin and the locations are colonies, mining base, and small outposts on the fringe zones of Mercury, Earth, and Mars. Whatever the contents may be, it was obvious that they were placed as 'work supplies', making it a lot more terrible as to what could be stolen from the bases and why the Corpus had need of it if they were going to use their own tech.  
Dismissing this and sending the info to the Lotus, Mag moved along to get more data to clear up the situation, but it was still a dead end as the last one was a number of Jackal shipments that have been moved to an unknown location that the search was meaningless until the proper intel could be given as Mag rushed toward extraction, snapping a Tech's neck as she hurled the corpse over a railing and created a distraction among the Corpus as her Orbiter flew away and headed for the more calm space of Venus...

* * *

'...I have learned that these Corpus are up to something dire, but I require time to piece these actions together.'  
'Be careful, Tenno, this may be a larger danger than what we see at this time.' Mag closed the message and headed down to the armory before going further down, approaching a door down below before she sat down and started to float, this closed door in front of her the only place with her mind is able to focus much more, but she didn't understand why, even Regulisk didn't know what was behind the door, but it was a issue to be addressed later, very later, as the Warframe started to meditate in the silence of the Orbiter, despite the Foundry or the Armory organizing the contents within...


	19. The Grustrag Battle

Nor focused forward as the final details were made for the small colony, Grineer tech being utilized as they also helped in digging into the rock, the commander speaking his mind as his officers listened, their 'hostess' currently dealing with some areas that could still be infested and had to deal with it beforehand the Felguard's departure. "A bitter pill, to be working alongside Tenno forces, but this is a wise move." Nor stood from the railing and headed on down with the officers following. "Though the agent is getting better from the treatment, I don't believe that she has forgotten what I had done in front of her."  
"Let her deal with her own problems, she has no control over you, Milord." Ura said as she strode alongside her commander. "I am more worried for what could be waiting beyond the void, Vay Hek and his Grustrag Three are still out there, waiting for you, sir." Nor nodded before he boarded the shuttle that he came onboard the base with and looked back as his officers did the same with Ura giving some parting words. "Be careful, Milord, we can't risk you dying for something of a grudge."  
"I don't plan on dying, perish the thought." The shuttle closed up as Nor called it. "Take us back to the base, the Galleon is for the mass troops."  
"As you wish, Milord." The pilot lifted off as the other shuttles headed for the Galleon, Nor feeling a bit... crowd and was interested in getting some alone time to himself, unaware of what would occur next...

* * *

Nor groaned before he pushed up from his laying position and looked about, the area a mining base, but one that was Grineer and empty. He flopped on his back and reached down, gripping a shard of metal that pierced his leg and pulled it out, roaring aloud as he gripped it and looked at the shard before sitting up to the blazing husk of his shuttle, the pilot burnt alive as he hung out of the cockpit, Nor just glad to have his weapons on him as he stumbled up and looked about as he organized his thoughts. 'Orokin damnit, those Dargyns came out of nowhere and just attacked a Grineer shuttle without any command or otherwise, they were primed for battle.' Nor sneered as he tread out of the hanger and up, his leg now limping until he could get Hur to fix him up as his mind continued the situations that he was now in. "Alone in a base, no support, and some Grineer sent to kill me, it wouldn't be too surprising to find Vay Hek written all over this." The metal bent under the pressure, but Nor made a wise move of hopping with it, to minimize the bending pressure until he got to Felheim again.  
He ascended up the walkways and through the corridors, keeping his eyes opened for any trouble, finding it too much to finally find some Grineer, shotgun marks and hammer strikes signs of their death, leaving Nor to know of only one squad that could do this kind of damage. 'Of course, The Grustrag Three are here and they are eager for blood, but they must be starting to get impatient about this match.' Between Nor's minor injure and his chances against an elite hunter team, the chances were slim, but if a fight is going to happen, then he would go down fighting.  
First, however, is contact, he needed to inform the Felguard that he was stuck somewhere else than expected. He trudged through the tunnels, the echoes giving him... fear, feeling like the very shadows hide not allies, but foes, enemies that would stop at nothing to kill as he handled his Marelok carefully and looked through as he headed for one of the side consoles that could let him into the comms, the sounds the only indicators to his Grineer enemies as he entered a massive room, the makings of a base steady there as he ascended up and accessed one of the terminals, near the upper level door which was closed off as he tapped in his contact data, grateful for Wraith for taking the chance. "Who are you and how did you get on this frequency?"  
"Wraith, bad news..." The Heretek stiffened up as he quickly spoke back.  
"Milord, what are you talking about, your coordinates are too far from the base?!"

"Some supporters to Vay Hek shot me down, the pilot was lucky to get me into one of the nearby asteroid bases, but... he gave his life for me. I need you and the rest of the Felguard to track this signal and send an escort to retrieve me, ASAP, the Grustrag Three are here and they are losing patience."  
"Hold on, Milord, I am tracing the signal now, don't let whatever you are using to transmit crumble else this will be all the worse." Nor murmured with 'of course' before he aimed his Marelok with the console flashing orange and the alarms started to draw company to him, ripe for the picking of death. The first waves surged on forth, but were quickly put down by Nor as he pistol-whipped like a Maniac, the Troopers not able to get close to use the Sobeks with ease and the Lancers couldn't stay in the open as Nor's moving kill shots kept them on their toes, but the Butchers had a worse problem, their range required close proximity and Nor was lethal on both ends, despite his injure that hinders his movement. He was also about to salvage some ammo for the Marelok from the Grineer corpses as Wraith called it. "It's not enough, there must be another site that is blocking your location, find another one fast!"  
"So much for honest patience... and calm focus." Nor didn't wait though, he dashed as best as he could as the troops continued to flow in, the terminal shutting down in his departure as the corridors continued on as the commander slashed and bashed his way through until he found another terminal, against a number of pumps that could be part of the trams system. Hacking into it again was simple, holding the coming tide of Grineer was difficult as Nor only had problems with rogues, those who were going too far into the decay, these were functioning soldiers, members of a growing empire, and they are listening to a madman of who is traitor and not, the much tougher fight more painful and troubling than the dead corpses.  
"Found you..." Nor grimaced as Vem Tabook, the LEADER of the Grustrag Three arrived, his weapon of a Hek in hand as the next two followed in through the other ways, the three of them cornering him from the exits. "Such a high price, Councilor wanted restraints off this time."  
"No holding back then..." Nor scowled as he was faced with the leader himself, his cohorts simply barring the way out through the other doors as the Marelok was still in hand. "Can you take a cripple out though, I wonder..." The answer came with a shotgun spread as Nor dove out of the way, the round blasting into the piping as steam and fumes bellowed out in a high-pressured series of cracks. "Not so fast, Vem, you have to try harder than that."

"With joy." Vem was though the leader, but now that he was lacking the restrict, his actions may become more dangerous, but predictable as Nor limped out of another round fired and gave his own shot, the bullet slamming into the Grustrag's leg, dropping him down a bit, but it was that moment of slip that the others tried to get the kill in, failing to realize their own foolish actions.  
Nor used this to his advantage, tricking a close quarter brawl between the members to keep his skin and give them a run about, the Brokk hammer slamming into the massive riot shield setting them off as the last straw in a series of missed rocket shots and hammer swings. Vem slowly got up and fired, the round puncturing Nor's metal leg and ripping it loose as Nor stifled the pain and fought Vem in close combat, using the hulking strength against his enemy as the two untangled themselves from their small spat with a charge to crush Nor, but still, the commander was not defeated as he slipped under and rushed the leader into his allies which made more infighting occur as the terminal shut down and Wraith called in. "Sir, we have found the site and have the Galleon close-by, return to the hanger and hurry!"  
"No need for further issues here!" The Grustrag Three, in the rage, would do more damage to each other than to the escaping traitor and when they finally came around to give chase, they were far too late as the ship, the wrecked shuttle, and Nor were gone, no sign of where he vanished to...

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much material went in these metallic limbs for you, Milord!?"  
"You slaved away to make me the stronger material limbs that you could find in the limited range and worked with it, Heretek." Nor sighed as the leg was ripped off, blood dripping out of a flesh wound that were bandaged up with Hur and Ura's help while a new leg were made and applied to the commander's minor pain. "Damn it, Vay Hek wasn't kidding about the hit squad, but they were lying through their teeth."  
"Sir, they said that their restraints were removed..."  
"They were trying to trick me into thinking that, the settings were actually tampered with to give the Grustrag a more... difficult position in combat, but this came with costing a number of Grineer soldiers their lives." The fix completed, Nor sat up a tad and looked at the current members in the room, Heretek, Head, and officers. "Despite this, Vay Hek is still unaware of our location for he is striking out at mist, something untouchable and so evasive that he has to use up more of his resources just to get a point across now, the Grustrag are not smart and they don't know what they are hunting for in the first place unless the Councilor points at a target."  
Ura took the chance to speak as the Head headed back to his lab to assess more clones and templates while Heretek simply stood to the side. "Still, Milord, the fact that Vay Hek brought forth the Fomorians and is having the Three search for you, I believe it is best for you to... rest in the base for a time."

Nor nodded to the idea as he spoke. "Very well, I will see what I can do while I am here, be careful though, the Grineer hierarchy is NOT for the faint of heart." Ura saluted with the others following her out until it was only Wraith and Nor in the room alone as he stood up and they headed for his chambers. "So any developments in the weaponry section?"  
"Still progressing as planned, the foundry is up and running as we speak, weapons and armor coming together as we have also gotten our hands on the Scorch and Bombard layouts, so expect an increase of Felguard Bombards and Scorches on our side, but no Heavy Gunners, Seekers, Scorpions, Napalms and the Masters so far." Nor nodded as they walked through the main corridors and into the quarters. "but, alongside my... agreement with Hur Ben, we have started to construct a growing movement, but the facilities required for this are just too great, we need a more stable sector to begin this project between myself and the Head, Milord." Nor brought up the digital display as he watched over the whole mess of asteroid they were in before spotting a large asteroid close by, close enough for shuttles to make runs between the bases as he pointed to it.  
"I was thinking of using this asteroid for a facility of constructing ship parts and weapons, but given the circumstances, It is possibly best to use it for your 'growing movement', Heretek." Wraith took a look at it and nodded to the commander before saluting and departing, leaving Nor in a empty room as he took to his bunk and started to rest, the tension easing away in his long day...


	20. The Jackal among Powers

With the time to ease up in Felheim, Nor had taken it up to be an combat instructor as he was versed in the usual weaponry and, though the men are often imprinted with the knowledge, Nor still did what he could for them, hoisting a Sobek in hand for all to see. "Our Troopers are familiar with this sort of weapon, the Sobek auto shotgun, where it lacks in accuracy and range, it makes up with power and clip size." Nor turned and pointed before firing, the targets getting blasting in the different sections as the closer one were riddled with a number of scattershot rounds while the further ones were without much damage to them. "As you can see and understand, the Sobek is not the best shotgun to use, but it is a start as the more tougher members are able to use the more deadly 'Hek' shotgun, a weapon that takes on the name of the Councilor, but not possessing his greed, so come to me again for weapon points and understanding as the Felguard moves through the motions." Setting the weapon down, Nor headed out of the training grounds and onto the catwalks above as he watched them train, some trying to adapt his moves into the regiment, but falling short on timing keys as he watched on with interest, Wraith soon approaching as Nor spoke. "So... your project?"  
"It is... incomplete for now, but the clones are a constant with what we have obtained and carried, we may have a new type of soldier for your approval." Nor stood up and followed Wraith to the lab as the events of the soldiers was a... pleasant turn for the commander as it has been awhile since he walked and talked with his fellow soldiers. Hearing them out with their troubles and errors gave him a renew understanding of what is happening around him and it didn't involve the Tenno, the Empire, or the Corpus, even the Infestation wasn't an issue with the small base as Nor continued on and found this new soldier.  
Though his size was that of a Lancer without the armor, the muscle and body structure was... abnormal as the skin, the flesh was healthy, alive as Nor stood beside the Head while the other scientists watched on in awe. "So what do we have here, Hur Ben?"  
"A very strange and... powerful reaction to the cloning process." The Head spoke as he looked down and tampered with the console on hand, his lower face covered with both a oxygen mask and a bandana, feeling that the mask was too apparent without a cover over. "I was making the attempt to fuel a Butcher with this new formula when one of my aides noticed something strange happening, the Butcher's standard physical structure started to expand and toughen like nothing I have ever seen, this new cloning template has effectively crafted a new breed out of the common close-range fighter."  
"I see..." Nor hummed to himself as he started to rubbed the lower part of the mask before he spoke. "Once this soldier is out, I want first training with him, let's see what he is packing now."

"Of course, Milord." The Head started to speak among the number of aides while Nor continued his observation, only time will tell if this new soldier is worth the risk or not, only time will tell...

* * *

Nor stood on the grounds in wait as the door opened up and the commander looked before standing up, the new soldier was being lead by two of the aides and Hur Ben in the back, his hands bound, before they stopped short and Nor spoke. "Undo the binds, I want to fight a soldier, not a prisoner." The aides nodded as they took hold and undid the binds, the metal releasing the soldier as he straightened up, a mask on the lower part of his face that remained Nor of a old warrior of the past, his eyes gleaming red as they stared at each other, silence filling the ground as Nor took the first swing. "Now, I will not hold back, but death blows are out of the question, use any weapon you wish and I will follow, soldier." The new soldier turned to the rack of dummy weapons and looked them over before grabbing a blade and about faced as Nor copied and they got into their stances, sword hand behind with free hand forward in a guard before the soldier charged, no sound to scream or yell, just a charge and a swift strike. Nor countered the blow and felt the strength that was forced through the impact, powerful and with resolve as he wanted to fight with everything he has as Nor spoke through the blows, sure that during the fight that the soldier will have a basic understanding of events in the event of memory loss in some way. "Who is our rivals in the Origin System?"  
"The Corpus, the greedy profiteers that are too interested in Orokin goods and treasures." Another hack nearly caught Nor, but his counter was well-timed as he deflected with a swing from the right.  
"From your own imprints and understanding, what is the Orokin's greatest mistake?"  
"The Old War, details are vague in the Empire, but the Orokin waged war with their own creation, their tech turned against them and the created Infestation only further worsened their cause." Nor nodded as it was truth to know of the fall of the Orokin, but Nor wanted his troops to also understand HOW they fell, not just a rise of the Grineer. In a flurry of blade clashes, the swords finally gave as they shattered into pieces as Nor asked one more question.  
"Do you serve the Empire or do you serve a free faction?"

"The Felguard, we are freed from tyranny, though our numbers need time and our equipment needs rebuilding." Nor gave a nod as they clasped hands, the tension believed to be high, but not as they simply stared at each other before the soldier released and Nor stood tall as the soldier bent one knee. "What would you have of me, Milord?"  
"A training exercise for both you and me, using live weapons to prove a meaning." Medaz' motioned the soldier to follow as he stood before a console and brought the digital display of the system before zooming in on Venus in its orange digital glory. "We have a small window of chaos to induce into the local Corpus garrison and luck is with us as they have an active Jackal proxy, that could open up some questions for answers to fill in."  
"Yes Milord." Nor turned to the men on standby and he commanded the start.  
"I want two regiments on the ready, we assault a Corpus stronghold and we are likely to encounter heavy resistance, prepare yourselves for battle for it will be the blood of our foes that will spill across the ice-coated steel of their bases."  
"As you command, Milord!" Nor headed on his way to prep for another battle, war was in the Grineer blood and he couldn't ignore it for good, it was and will always be part of their gene sequence...

* * *

The surprise was apparent as Grineer soldiers came in from the sky of the frigid world of Venus and started to advance through the interior, gunning down any combatant opponents that thy faced off with, Nor following behind as his visor took on a grey lens set to keep confusion in the merchant ranks. He kept the numbers of the dead small among his troops as they pressed on through the metallic corridors and catwalks, his sight often detailing any ambushes and traps that the Corpus could have prepped while their Moa forces tried to hold the legions back.  
Before long, the Corpus forces started to grow thin as the Felguard continued on until Nor slipped into the more secure area with his new soldier and several Lancers behind him as they finally arrived to the storage bay where the Jackal was locked up in and they moved in on it as Nor called it. "Shields forward, and Grakatas primed, we don't know the full extent of our Corpus foes." The troops followed close as Nor pressed forward before he found a Dera rifle to his head, a trembling Crewman holding the weapon as they should nothing as Nor slowly turned, the Crewman was alone as the commander stared him down. "You have a shot, take it merchant..." Within seconds, however, the Crewman dropped to the floor in surrender as some of the soldiers took him as Nor continued on. "You are not one of the Chosen that the Board is afraid of, what is the purpose of the Jackal unit in this base?"  
"Je jete... jitet pke Taykap..." The tone was both of fear and uncertainty. "Pke Ykoyet aitptokkep pke ktoky itpo pke taye atp yaip pkap pkete joupp te sote it je toitep, I ykoupp kate ktojt pkap ip joupp ptaj tap appetpiot."  
"A bold action... for a wanted organization of Corpus." Nor said as he turned and started to rub his lower jaw. "Use powerful tech to promote loyalty and bring them into the fold, then use them in the military to spread out and control the trade, dividing the efforts between two merchant organizations." Nor shook his head as the Crewman started to get nervous. "But why the captures, there is no reason for that to happen... unless..." Nor turned back to the Crewman and pushed the Lancer pointing his Grakata at the prisoner aside a bit before he asked again. "Very well, what do you know of the Chosen's... abduction missions?"  
"Jeitp po te koteyp, pkeye juyy tuyp ttoujkp ktiyotety kete app pke pise toj atp pkey jete saitpy Jtiteet pike you koutpy, tup otpy yose jete ot yostap, pkey app pookep po te..."

"...Workers..." Nor wanted to ask more, the soldier was giving more than enough intel than he believed he would have obtained when he stopped short and turned to the wider passage before he gave his command. "I want this Corpus as a prisoner, some of your Lancers escort him out, we have a proxy to fight." Three soldiers took the Crewman as Nor pulled out his Marelok as the sounds continued to move closer... and closer... until a metallic, yellow limb stomped forth with a massive chassis of a towering proxy, its frontal joints opening up to its primary weaponry of twin gatling guns as Nor yelled. "Shields up NOW!"  
"Targets acquired, neutralizing the targets now." The guns revved up before they unleased a torrent of fire that the shields were doing well in blocking the hail of bullets as Nor gave his command.  
"Flank the monster, we need a weak point and fast or else those rounds will drill right through the shields, I need covering fire to keep that thing busy!" A major held the ground as they fired back at the machine and, despite its AI, it was depending on a spray-and-pray weapon, much like the Gorgons, and that was its flaw as Nor and the troops scattered to the covering pillars and fired, the bullet were not effective as expected, but that was a minor thing, he had told his troops to find a weak point and that was what they were doing, firing all across the metal until a few rounds shred the leg joints that the machine fell to the ground, its shields dropping with the event as another was given. "Focus fire on the torso, don't let it regain footing!" The Bullets now started to drill through the Jackal as it tried to get up again, but its efforts were in vain as there was too much damage into its body that it couldn't stay active as it finally dropped with a shaking thump on the ground, its eyes turning to black as it became dominant.  
Nor nodded as the Grineer soldiers cheered in victory and he allowed it as he approached the new soldier and spoke. "You have held yourself against such odd, yet you bare no scars or burns, even if I question your life here and now, I now know that you are a new member of a faction that stands on its own for now, you are the first Footman of the Grineer, wear the title and honor with pride, Soldier." This ended with a fist to the chest, bumping into the plating as the soldier looked up and then saluted with pride as Nor allowed the spoils of war fill their lungs, they earned and they will learn more of the Chosen in any small way that they could as the Jackal was hauled away to be studied, to find out if there was other features that the Chosen may have stuffed into the proxy...


	21. One Short Dance

"...It is the same proxy prototype that has seen minimal action when the Tenno started to destroy them in prevention, but some of these modifications are... odd, it was as if someone was trying to jerry rig this proxy with Fusion Moa-like capabilities and cut it short for this delivery." Nor nodded as he observed the machine disassembled and its parts salvaged from the battle, what could still be operational for a lead or further experiments for the Heretek. "We were lucky for this to be a work-in-progress, otherwise the skirmish could have ended badly, sir."  
"It does strike me odd, the Jackal is still a Corpus proxy and they have employed it several times, this one was out of the shipping lanes in cargo." Nor said as the Heretek followed him down. "Our prisoner said as much as he was given the base's data and couldn't make heads and tails of the whole thing, it appears that the leader of the outpost was a follower of the Chosen, but they demanded a task of him: to terminate any standing armed Grineer forces in the area and any that would come to see what was happening." The commander gave a small sneer as he lifted up the damaged head, its brain and components completely scrapped, his stare was filled with a sense of distaste. "Such an item, the Corpus are willing to exchange parts here and there for the right credits, but looking at it now... it sickens me to see someone else trying to have the better gear, a poor choice of action." With his own strength, he started to crush the head before it bent in his hand, its alloy strength rubble in his hands as he dropped the head on the table that it was placed with the room quiet to his will before he spoke. "I want better, I want soldiers that can withstand greater damage, I want soldiers that will bend the worlds in their hands, but among my interests, I want to see us make a new armor set, a new faction deserves it as much as we are new, we are different, and we will start with armor, bring me or the Heretek new material to use for our armors, Ferrite and Alloy Plating have kept us afloat, but we will begin our expansion soon, we just need more strength in our bodies, surrender not to fate, we build in our war path, we start when we show promise, we fight for the Felguard." He turned and left the room with Wraith close behind as the Heretek spoke, his data slate of the Jackal inside the workshop as he instead counseled Nor.  
"Sir, that is a bold statement to make among the soldiers, even at this time, we must take time before such actions for we are not suited to be crafting such things." Nor remained silent as he continued to walk before they soon arrived to the comm center that Wraith made his move again, gripping the commander with his mechanical hands. "Milord... are you well?"  
"...Hard to say, Wraith..." Nor said as he sat down and pondered with his body leaning forth in thought, the hands leaving as he spoke. "My head is a mess, between strange dreams and waking nightmares, and now, with the Chosen Corpus causing issues across the system, the Grustrag Three on my tail, and my 'willingness' to work with Tenno forces over their lives, I have been running myself rugged." The commander looked up and spoke again. "So physically, I am fine, but mentally, I am a mess..."  
"Maybe it is best right now, Milord, for you to rest for now, the men are understanding and they will respect your decisions." Nor thought about it before he turned to one of the comms and spoke.

"All hands aboard the Hellgate and its sister Galleon, to the members of Felheim, it has come to my attention that we haven't had much of time to rest, we have been drilling ourselves for the best, but today and the next, I am authorizing a relief period for those willing to take a break and do other things in their time, I will be in my quarters for any who inquire about it." He switched the comms off as he relax for a moment, Wraith hovering over her as the commander spoke his mind. "Let us hope so, Heretek... let us hope so..." He stood up and headed for the private quarters, his body weighed down as he soon found his quarters, had the armor removed, and took his time inside, his thoughts easing away as he occupied the empty silence with soft music, a foolish thing for a Grineer, but its song from the old world was enough as he sorted through his forms and made a number of measures...

* * *

Nor sat up as he stretched before looking at his clock, a old piece that was retrofitted to work for him, its military display now reading twenty-one forty-nine, meaning that he was sleeping for the better of ten hours as he stood up and roamed about his quarters, opening the security cameras and monitors for his observation corner, the troops and workers doing their own things as they conversed and shared knowledge as he listened. "You think the Commander is okay?"  
"Certain, Heretek Wraith checks on him all the time and he is fine, I share in his pain as it has been weeks since we left Earth and we still are reeling from the pain."  
"Still, to let us do our own thing during this, he must have more than an idle reason."  
"Maybe, we have now mourned for the fallen and dead as we build up, but the state we are in... we are not prepped for combat on a larger scale."  
"We all know this and I find it obvious that I too need more than some idle training..." Nor said as he switched the monitors off and got onto his feet again before turning to his training dummy, a make-shift Blunt with a Tenno face painted on to invoke anger as Nor wrapped his hands and legs in bandage before getting his gauntlets and boots on before he went to town on the dummy, a series of punches and kicks striking the target as Nor focused, his vision returning to normal before starting to turn red and he delivered one hard punch, sending the dummy flying into the archway above the door as Ura entered, getting the first look of Nor since she came into Felheim.

"Commander!" She saluted as Nor grabbed the dummy and set it up again before he waved in dismissal and she relaxed. "My apology, I was unaware that our leader was in the middle of something."  
"Make that two of you, Wraith comes in here all the time and he is more of a knowledge warden than I had ever guessed." He returned to bashing the dummy as Ura nodded and stood into the room as the door closed. "So, what is the reason for you to be here?"  
"Our Tenno allies have our agreement, take a look." Nor turned to find a extended data pad, taking it in hand before looking straight at the numbers, zero across the board. "They declined..."  
"...No, this is our amount, someone ELSE changed the numbers..." Due to some working with Wraith, Nor could find out easy slips in the code that could mean something in the long run and he found it, someone messed with the original amount and made the change, but forgot to remove a key note from the pad, a name Irena, as he returned the pad and spoke. "Sergeant, get Gur, Kil, and Brek, we have a target to interrogate." She saluted as he walked over and armored up, his Marelok and Hind locked in as his Machete was saddled to his hip again before he headed out, someone was going to pay...

* * *

They arrived to the base where Tenno members quickly formed up as their leader rushed on ahead and shouted. "What is the meaning of this, we are giving you what you want, what we agreed on!"  
"And this is your amount?" Nor offered the pad to Natalia as she looked at it before her eyes widened and she glanced up in panic as Nor leaned forward. "Who is Irena?"  
"The operative you brought to us, she has been in rest for several days now, but she has been acting strangely since then, often mumbling to herself and now carries a pistol with her everywhere, she now has complete control over the industrial section of the base."  
"So... she's waiting for me..." He straightened up and spoke. "Officers, stay a good distance away and in cover, I will handle this so stay your hands and wait..." They saluted to him as he walked on to the section that Natalia pointed out, taking a slow breath as he looked around in the shadowed section of the base, the lights were shut off in all parts of it as his suit lit up the forward area as his words came. "There is no reason for this, what happened to the honorable Tenno code that you hold with such heart?" A cock of a gun was all he heard as Nor sighed as he readied his Marelok and moved on through, the shadows lighting up to his walk. "Do not make this any worse than what you already have done, I care not what the Lotus says, but the best thing you could have done was just let the agreement move through, not alter it to draw the ire of my men."  
"You curs are the bane of our world and I will gladly kill you for what you have done!"

"Then you would ignore the greed and blind heresy of the Corpus or even the consuming nature of the Infested? Then you are truly a fool who has lost their own mind..." Movement caught his eye, but Nor did not fire as he continued on, keeping a watchful eye for any more surprises. "What the Grineer do, they will always find threats for their actions, the Corpus are often let off the hook for their business and trading, but the Infestation is a menace regardless so forget this hate and focus on the actual threat for now." Without warning, shots were fired at him and he rolled out of the way as Irena came out again to fire some more, but the attack was in vain as Nor let his combat sense take over, dodging into some cover as the rounds continued to slam into the barriers, the metal bending from the pressure, but not enough to deter him as he took careful aim and fired at times, suppressing Irena before he landed a lucky hit, piercing her right shoulder, causing her to howl in pain as Nor charged in and knocked her down, pistol aimed at her face as he soon found her chosen weapon, a part of a Rampart gun that was modified to fire, the ammo pack close by, but too big for carry capacity as he lifted her up to a terrifying sight.  
When last she was seen, she was possessing a number of bruises that could be contributed to abuse, likely from Grineer oppressors, but now in his suit light, her damage was replaced and grafted with a frontal mask that led down into her shoulder and inside as he ripped the cloak open to find a horrifying thing, a Orokin key implanted into a slot on her chest that pulsed with an eerie light. As much as Nor wanted to rip it out right now, it was best to get the others on this as he threw a punch, knocking her out and picking her up before turning to the entrance, ferrying her out for everyone to see what has become of her, Natalia taking it very hard as she seemed to be... grieving in sorrow as Nor flopped her on the medical cot. "Anyone here have any medical expertise?"  
"I do, sir..." One of the civilians said as she came forth and crouched beside the boy as she checked across all the parts of the body as Nor watched her before she stood back up, her hands a bit bloody from touching some of the contraption. "A patch-work device consisting of Ferrite material and molded into a conduit, but this was done with self-harm in mind, too much that the individual is likely to lose sanity in return of increased power and senses, too costly for anyone to experience..." She shook her head as the Grineer members kept their distance. "If it was done with Alloy and as armor, she could have gotten by, but this will require severe surgery in order to both purge the systems of the Orokin taint and bring her back to normal standard, her mind will be likely to lose a few memories or grudges."  
"Keep her under for now, do what you must..." The civilian nodded as Natalia was looked at and she handed the revised data to the commander who took a look and nodded as the agent was taken away. "And thus our business is done, despite being a week later, but that is forgiven..."  
"Thank you, sir, we will try to uphold our own side from now on." The Grineer soon left the base behind as Natalia gauged between both the commander and agent and wondered to herself what will be the outcome now...


	22. Sargus's Task

The loud groans and shifts that Nor heard as he watched from within the Galleon was the moving of a asteroid into place as Ogmas that they had in storage of both ships moved in and started work of carving out the interior of the asteroid and opening space for Felheim to line up and connect, Dargyn crews getting in as well before their entrance was filled with welding and grinding sounds as the door behind him opened with Wraith entering and stepping beside him as they watched the work being done. "So... you are certain of this action? We will become more obvious than before, Milord."  
"Which is why we have made to connect a new asteroid to Felheim, its name that of the second, but its purpose is for your work, its prowess of the forge and machinery will build us up with our accelerated construction of weapons, armor, ship pieces and, in the future, mighty cannons and armor of roving vehicles on the ground or soaring vessels in the void of space, you come first, Wraith, as I have promised from that time on Earth." The Heretek nodded as he turned back and continued to watch with his commander. The Silence filled the corridor that they were standing in before the door to the main communication sector and Brek came in and saluted as Nor inquired. "What is the issue?" Brek stepped to the side as he motioned toward the way and Nor nodded as he turned back to Wraith. "We will continue this in a later date, is that wise, Heretek?"  
"Yes, Milord." Medaz' headed off with Brek following close behind, entering the center with many eyes resting on a large ship in the hologram as he stepped closer and took a look at it, its design that of the Galleon as he inquired from one of the Drudges.  
"What is the status of this small issue?"  
"Milord, we have started to track a Grineer Galleon roaming around the Mercury system, parts of it were modified with additional sensor capabilities." Nor looked at the vessel and it was outfitted with such tech that would enable this Galleon to ping or locate a number of places, but the usage was more on his mind.

"Distance from us?"  
"83,562 meters, sir, but its pattern keeps getting it closer to the Felheim." Nor wanted to bite his cheek, that ship was searching for them and was playing the 'observer' role as to keep itself outside the range of any of the cannons, if the sensor was strong enough. Nor thought about as several soldiers looked at him before he spoke, activating the comms to the base.  
"All hands on deck abroad the Hellgate, we have a ship to investigate, departure in fifteen so get your boots ready and follow me into the fray." As the soldiers scattered, Nor knew that he had to do something quickly about this ship before the whole Felguard was compromised...

* * *

As the Hellgate came out of warp, Nor strode to the command console and shouted as he hailed the other ship. "This is Commander Nor of the Galleon Hellgate, state your purpose here or else we will be forced to fire upon your vessel."  
The channel started to fix itself up as it displayed a Commander that returned the command. "We know who you are, Commander, but we are merely the messengers."  
"Then who is in charge of this invasion of Mercury space?"  
"That would be me, Nor..." Medaz' looked to the upper corner to see a familiar face, one that he had personally met as a messenger for Vay Hek on the matter of the Grustrag Three, the leader of the whole Grineer military, General Sargus Ruk. "Do not think that... you can raise your tone to your... superior officer."  
"...Of course not, that would be a grave error on my part, sir." Nor sat down carefully as he started again, Sargus was one of the few Grineer that could tame his focus and he commanded such with force that Nor often wondered why he wasn't conscripted to be in Ruk's army. "I have actually been on edge, what with these random Corpus attacks and the remains of Vor's army striking out here and there."

"Such fear is unbecoming of Vay Hek's lapdog..."  
Nor was not going to let that go standing. "Say that again and I will ensure your messengers get a different message back, General." Sargus was not scared, he started to laugh before heaving a bit before he spoke again from the channel.  
"Still, the message I want to convey is... for the Councilor, about his hit squad, maybe you can... remedy this for me..." Nor knew the answer that was coming, but he didn't like the idea that followed it."  
"You want me... to kill the Grustrag Three?" The General's grin was enough of an answer than he needed.  
"Terminate them... and I will remain quiet... about your whereabouts..."

* * *

Nor huffed in anger as he looked at Felheim, its second base under construction as he debated his options. On one hand, Sargus was a man of principle so when he says that he can reveal the Felguard, it is a certainity that he would. On the other hand, if he followed what Sargus wanted of him, Vay Hek could find out where Nor was hidden and then move to destroy the division. Yet, as he thought about it more deeply, the Grustrag Three have been a bane in the system, Vay Hek was not concerning himself with how many deaths are made until his agenda is fulfilled, killing his hit squad will actually change the whole effort of the Grineer and Sargus has a long-time hatred toward Vay so this could work to Nor's advantage.  
He spoke as he raised his hand and pressed a button on his console. "Wraith, send a wide ping message, bring the Grustrag Three to the final place of Vor's defense, the asteroid base Tolstoj, it is time to end this little game that Vay Hek thinks he is winning."  
"Are you certain of this course...?" Nor nodded and the Heretek fabricated the message and it pinged across all the system as Nor readied himself and boarded a shuttle which quickly headed for the base for his challenge to come...

* * *

Nor stood in the center of the platform before pulling out his Machete and planting into the metal before bending a knee and seeming to be praying. 'The Queens make the rules, they command our loyalty, and they tell us the Grineer truth, but the Felguard make their own rules, their own path through the abyss, and will stand as refined soldiers and lives...' To the sound of a series of doors opening, he pulled his Machete out as the Grustrag Three entered, their leader Vem Tabook stepping up with his Hek shotgun in hand.  
"N-N-No more running?"  
"Not this time, Vem..." Nor stood up as he stared down the leader. "We have experienced the cat-and-mouse game that you think is excellent for you, but I am done, either you drop your weapons and walk away with your lives, or you die here, someone wants you three gone from Vay Hek's employ."  
"So... slippery." One of the others said as the third was quiet as they readied their weapons, a heavy Manticore Axe and a pistol-shield combo as Vem spoke.  
"H-H-Hek wants a dead man, we will provide him o-o-o-one." The shotgun was cocked and Nor gave a minor sigh as he flicked his blade with Marelok pulled out as well before its barrel was aimed at Vem.

"You had your chance, but now, you all die." They all roared in rage before charging, Nor leaping out of the way of Vem's charge and sniped the Hek in one of the barrels, the Grustrag leader snarling in rage as their Carabus Sentinels are absent from the battle as he dashed out of the way of smart rocket bullets that one of the members were firing as the melee fighter charged, his axe in hand as he howled. Nor didn't need sight to tell him that their Bolts were removed to ensure a full death count as he sprinted and planting his foot on the floor before he used it to push him right over as the axe was swung and he landed on the marine's shoulders before putting a few rounds into the helmet. He shrugged off the bullets as he started to swing about to shake Nor off and succeeded in clubbing Nor's right arm, the feeling of bone snapping painfully as he shealthed his Marelok and glanced between the arm and Leekter, standing up with Machete in hand before both charged and swung, Nor dodging under at the last second before he planted the machete in Leekter's thigh, the marine howling in pain for a short time as Nor snatched the Manticore and, with one arm, slammed it into the marine's head, blood dripping down as he pulled it out with a kick and quickly turned to dodge Vem's shotgun round that slammed into the lifeless body as he snarled.  
"U-U-Unacceptable!" Nor headed up to deal with the second member, the shield marine, with the Manticore dragging behind him before rolling out of the way, the Manticore's head slamming into the ground, as he dodged a volley of rocket bullets as Shika Tal seemingly hissed.  
"You are beneath us!"  
"Prove it then, you coward!" Nor charged again, adrenaline pumping through him, as he slammed the weapon into the shield, the head sticking into the hardened metal and Shik tried to blast him in close range, but Nor used the momentum of Shik's shield arm moving, moved with it and ripped the axe out before he clubbed it into Shik's back, piercing the armor, but not killing the soldier which Medaz' rectified by snatching the Marelok and, stomping on Tal's body, blasting a few rounds into the neck joint, the armor could not stop the kill as the Manticore was lifted again with discarded Marelok before he straightened up and turned to Vem who was scaling the steps behind the commander left nothing to words.  
Nor dropped the axe before plucking the shield out of the corpse's grip before he rushed for Vem, rounds slamming into the shield as Nor swung wide with Vem sidestepping and blasted, the right arm shot off as Nor snarled as well in anger, his body pumping more and more as his body started work in resealing the opening. "Y-Y-You die here now!"

This did not deter Nor as he bashed the shield against one of the lift supports, ringing out as he shouted like a feral Kubrow. "I HAVE NO REGRETS, NOW COME ON!" He charged again and respond with a swing, but he was angling for the Hek, bashing it out of Vem's hands as he swung again, the leader gripping the metal before hurling the commander across the walkway, the shield was, however, released and left to slam into the wall as Nor landed and wielded his Machete backhanded as Vem pulled out his Cleaver and they duked it out, Nor's makeshift stance difficult to manage, but he prevailed as he ripped the hand off of Vem's arm and ran the hulking soldier through, Nor slowing down as Vem tried to speak to Nor's slamming the blade in again before he ripped it out and the body dropped, Nor's body covered in blood as he sheathed his Machete before glancing as his hand and then to his arm, shot and beaten, but not done. He picked the arm up before he lightly gripped his opening as he trudged out, all the adrenaline leaving him as he blacked out in front of the transport...

* * *

A surge of pain flooded his systems as Nor Medaz' sharply opened his eyes to the liquid surroundings of a capsule, his arm inches away as Head Ben and his understudies worked to repair him, the flesh, free from armor and material, fusing back into place with minor mechanical grafts inserted in a number of places before they finished and he gripped tight his returned limb before he spoke, his mouth in a oxygen mask to hear the Head's response. "How long this time, Head?"  
"Six days, fourteen if you continue to do dangerous things like that, your arm will be fine in four, but I express EXTREME rest from active duties until I decide otherwise, Milord." Nor nodded as he let the chemical cocktail flood his systems and put him to slumber, his fleeting thoughts about what he had done...  
...He had killed the Grustrag Three, the most renowned hunters among Tenno and Grineer and henchmen of Vay Hek and only had a fleeting remorse for they were once... his allies in the end, how sour the taste of victory can be sometimes...


	23. Side Story I - Lotus's Concern

Deep in the abyss of space, the Lotus watched on from her seat of observation, knowing all what could be known and she now knew that this 'Felguard' had not only done the impossible, but had inadvertently helped her search for her Tenno much easier. "Bring up security footage of the Grineer asteroid base Tolstoj." The footage came up on the display and she followed the single soldier, the one who had kidnapped her operative in the field, walk in and up to the platform before it drew its Machete and planted it in the ground before taking one knee and bowing its head, a posture of old Earth when the time of old vows remained and were kept to ancient kings and warlords. It was a... surprise to see a Grineer do such a thing, but she was more curious than worried, it came alone, no troops to back it up, no tricks to play, nothing to help it in the fight against its challenged foes, the Grustrag Three.  
The Lotus could just envision Vay Hek cheering for victory, for blood to be spilt across the ground from this traitor and she could agree in a way, if this Grineer was that much of a threat that the Grustrag Three were called in to 'cull' this one, then he was a threat to all... if given the dark chance.  
She shook this opinion off as the Grustrag Three entered from two points of the area, the soldier drawing its blade and stared down the leader, Vem Tabook, words exchanged before the soldier pulled out a Marelok and started with a dodge to the side, a round hitting the shotgun that Vem was forced to alter it so that it may fire from the other barrels easily as Leekter took his chance against the soldier, the nameless Grineer pushing off the wall and landing on Leekter's shoulders with such movement that his genus could be Maniac, before shooting several failed rounds into Leekter's helmet which lead to his arm before slammed and she could tell that it was flesh as he glanced between the impact area and his foe, the arm now broken before he suicide against the melee champion or so Lotus thought as, despite his Bombard size, the Grineer was not so easily killed as he dodged under before plunging the Machete into the thigh of Leekter before he ripped the Manticore out of the Leekter's hands and slamming it down onto Leekter's head, the first Grustrag to fall in the battle as there was mush left from the hit.  
The battle took to the upper levels as Leekter's body was blasted with the modified Hek rounds and the Grineer challenged Shik Tal, the shield marine of the Grustrag and made a bold move of slamming the Manticore that he carried to the fight, making it swift as he moved with the shield and crushed Tal's back hard before finishing off the Grustrag member with his own Marelok that went flying from the sudden impact before it was dropped and the Manticore was lifted again before the Grineer faced off with Vem and discarded the Manticore without a second thought and charged with the shield, but that was its error as Vem dodged and blasted the broken arm off, leaving the soldier one-armed, making the battle one-sided now as the Lotus expected that the Grineer would be running from the loss of his arm.  
She was instead given into surprise, nearly leaping out of her seat, as the Grineer bashed the shield against one of the lift support before seeming to roar before charging again, using the shield bash that hundred of Shield Lancers have used to knock down Tenno, to bash the Hek out of Vem's hands, opening the soldier up to Vem's attempt of making distance by gripping the shield and throwing it with soldier in tow before the Grineer released and rolled in the air as the shield slammed into the wall, the Machete was that snatched from Leekter's body before the battle with Tal's fight pulled out and the soldier charged to fight Vem in close combat, Cleaver versus Machete.  
"Impossible... how has this one managed this feat of skill, not many are able to defeat the Grustrag Three, let alone kill them, even alone..." But that was just what happened after a series of close-range maneuvers before the Machete finished it off and the last of the Grustrag Three was killed on his feet, the soldier sheathing his weapon before grabbing his arm and headed back to the hanger, fainting from the severe battle and over exhaust.

Vay Hek is bound to be losing it completely from the loss of his greatest team of assassins and the tide of battle will quickly be turned, but the balance was something that must be maintained, another Grustrag Three will emerge and time will only tell if there is going to be more to the conflict, but until then, she will watch and ensure that she can move on this threat when the times comes...


	24. Tenno Confrontation

Nor, after being released from the care of Head Hur, wandered the halls with two understudies behind him to ensure that everything was in order. He continued to walk as the soldiers and workers saw him and saluted, his return enough as they started to work harder as he continued on, his path to the barracks as the first active transit tunnel had been set up to the growing hanger bay for Wraith's endeavors, the operations taking a while for it to be done, but for the sake of the Felguard, it will be done. The Door opened to his presence and he continued on, feeling the cold chill of space as the tunnel itself was protective, but not enough as workers paced about the number of sections and working with special crews to ensure that nothing turns foul for them, none saluting Nor as he continued on, his task not the watch of them, but the discussion of his Heretek.  
Entering the main facility, it was a welcome sight to see workers and laborers dealing with fragments and materials left and right as steel and materials were ferried about through the tram system rigged up to the main base by the appearance of a large tube system close by the passage way while stabilizers linked the bases together and were strengthened now and then as Nor turned to the working hanger where Dargyns and Dregs were being easily fixed up and maintained with the robed Grineer directing the workers and laborers to their tasks and cataloguing with Nor approaching. "It is excellent to see you hard at work, Wraith."  
"Well, it is not every day that I am allow such a privilege among the members, Milord." The Heretek gave the date slate to one of his mechanical arms before clasping hands with the commander, holding the embrace for a bit before they released and the slate returned to hand. "Now, operations for space-faring vessels is well underway and I should be able to expand out on this with additional vehicular capabilities, but we will need to remain in dealing with Dregs, Dargyns, and our Ogmas for now, repairs will be dangerous in the long-run, sir."  
"Understandable, I will see if our stockpile is getting the standard supply drops from our new Tenno allies, good luck, Wraith." The head worker saluted before returning to working with his aides in the duties, Nor leaving the scene behind as the small group entered the tunnel and back, heading up to the comm center before Nor activated the transmission channel to the retrieval squad, lead by Ura for safeguarding. "Felheim Homebase to Alpha Retrieval Team, what's your status?"  
"Retrieval successful, Homebase, Supply Drop is greater by two times over for additional understanding, Sir." Nor nodded as he further asked.

"What of ores or otherwise?"  
"Negative on otherwise, Sir, ores have been found to be unrefined and requires forge to smelt down, but number far greater than standard hauls, requesting additional shuttles to ferry all resources to Homebase."  
"Permission granted, standby for additional orders." Nor switched out of the channel to open a voice channel to Corporal Brek. "Corporal, your presence is required to retrieval team pickup, report to selected site for further orders on support." The voice didn't come, but the salute was enough as the channel was closed and Nor turned back to Alpha. "Safeguard supplies until Brek arrives, use access code 567-036, confirmed?"  
"Acknowledged, Commander, Alpha Team out." The channel closed and Nor nodded as he headed up and took a seat by his personal console, watching as Minds and technicians worked their craft in the chamber as he listened as the area around hummed with Grineer machinery and tools, the Felguard was a long way of being a suitable force without his aid, but in time, there will be something that could give the system something to worry about..."

* * *

"Commander..." Nor stirred from a short rest as a Mind dropped down and spoke. "There is a transmission open for you."  
"Patch it through..." Nor straightened up as the screen opened up to a decayed man, his eyes replaced with robotics with the lens different colors of red and yellow. "Now I am concerned, what does the Council want from me?"  
"The Council is unaware of this, this conversation is private." Nor nodded as he motioned for all to leave before the room was empty except him as the Councilor continued. "I am Councilor Rie Gyfte, the head in observing all the Grineer factions, even the rebel factions and I bring with me a message that features an interesting conversation." Nor listened as the video clip started and ended as Rie continued. "This was a live message among the Council, some have sided with General Sargus Ruk over the issue of the Grustrag Three dying with Councilor Vay Hek trying to defend himself with the aid of several like-minded members, but the end result to this is a power vacuum, rebels and imperial commanders trying to claim the position opened up with the Grustrag Reconditioning Facility shutting down from a order of the General and the imprisonment of Doctor Tengus."  
"Are you offering something here?"  
"Negative, I merely wish to share this information with all Grineer so that they know what has transpired so you are allowed to return to Earth to partake... unless you have a plan to where you are." Nor thought about it, tempting as it is, his home was now the Felheim, not some random outpost in breathing room of Vay Hek.

"I thank you for this information, Councilor, but I will remain, let the factions feud, they will only weaken themselves once they have run out of energy to realize it." Rie nodded as he closed the link and Nor paused as he thought about the connection, it was a weak link and he couldn't see where this Councilor was, but the same could be said about his placement. He pressed a switch nearby and stood up with his aides as the comms center was refilled.  
With this information fresh in his mind, the possibility to attack and capture a portion of Earth was indeed a tempting idea, but if Doctor Tengus was imprisoned, the reason could be because he had a hand in creating the Grustrag Three and was a valuable asset to the Empire, but he used up another favor of trust when he abandoned a Grineer operation on the outer rim of Mercury, no way close to the Felheim, where he was studying the Infested for more advanced bio weapons to save his own skin from the Tenno that stopped the operation while getting a few samples of infested tissue, the use to them was unknown, but they are not dishonorable to use the samples against anyone unless they were forced to. 'So much on the mind.. perhaps it is best to take some time away from the base for a short period, Wraith understands and it will be a safe zone so that I didn't incur any spite.'  
"Milord?" Nor paused short and turned to the petite woman that was one of the aides, one of many female Grineer being cloned with the basic template coming from both Ura, Gur, and a few samples. "What was your reason for the short moment of depart?" The other, a male, looked like he wished to correct the woman, but Nor shook his head to the aide and he resumed his silent stature as Nor spoke to the woman.  
"The message was from a Councilor who had the interest of informing me that Earth is now a war zone between imperial and rebel forces, but we have no solid proof that what he said is true, so it is best to keep it in the higher-ups until it is actually proven." The Aides nodded as they crossed the threshold into the hanger bay where Wraith, pausing to see the commander, left the task of repairing a Dargyn to some of the laborers as he wiped his Grineer hands and shook the commander's. "Wraith, how does it fare?"  
"It has been progressing excellently, I have never felt... so enlightened before, I thank you for the experience and chance, Milord." Nor nodded as the Heretek led the small party to a shuttle, prepped for launch, the commander boarding the vessel as the Heretek inquired. "Where are you heading, Sir?"

"I'm heading for our Tenno allies, I would like to see what their reaction is to this news, inform the base to continue with their tasks."  
"Well, Milord, let some of the soldiers safeguard you on your way, no telling what threats will come." Nor nodded as six soldiers boarded and he was handed his Marelok, sheathing it as the shuttle powered up and flew out, the protective screening opening up before closing again as it soared toward the asteroid base.  
Nor prepped himself for departure as the shuttle landed into the Tenno hanger and headed down the ramp to Tenno operatives forming a defensive line before Natalia told them to stand down as she greeted the commander. "To what honor can we give to this order of business?"  
"No business, pleasure actually as I wanted to see how your people's spirit is faring." Ki nodded as she lead the way to her quarters as the Tenno disbanded to the Grineer soldiers following a short distance before resting off the normal path, Tenno and Grineer workers and miners working together as the comms were fully restored, but the military is still lacking and mining operations were in the same state as Nor entered the quarters, his aide remain standing as he sat down to Natalia bringing out the chessboard again, the figures actually a old creation of Grineer vs. Corpus with her first move in the game and in inquiry.  
"So have you heard of Earth's recent incursion, word is that rebels and imperial forces in the Grineer Empire are gunning for a expansion in the planet, Steel Meridian making the strongest mark in the conflict."

"Indeed, something along the lines that Vay Hek's hit squad of the Grustrag Three was recently killed with Sargus Ruk also making a statement during this whole conflict." Nor moved his Lancer piece against Natalia's Crewman, staring at each other as words were only shared when the moment felt wise, both moving before Natalia asked.  
"So are you certain... you were not the cause of their death?"  
"Such a assumption, what proof do you possess that I could have done such a thing, other than your open recording of a message on your desk." She looked up in surprise and he gestured to a sideways, fallen screen, her gaze looking before she cleared her throat as she spoke with a Osprey bishop moving into position  
"Yes, that... I managed to catch that message and thought it wise to share with the others to slip the message throughout the system, such news is not easy to find and, seeing as you are still alive, I am going to assume... you won the battle, three against you?"  
Nor chuckled a bit as he moved his Bombard knight into position to take the bishop if it gunned for either one of his Lancer pawns. "I do seem to upset the status quo nowadays, Vay Hek hates me, I bonded with some Tenno, and I have extended myself out to ensure some form of peace, but peace is never eternal in this system, even the Orokin were not without conflict." Nor sighed as the Osprey took a Lancer and paid for it as the Bombard brought it down. "If anything, I have brought some form of control here, some slavery that should be forced on anyone, but must for appearances and understanding, you do understand."

"That doesn't answer my question though." Nor chuckled a bit as he leaned back, Natalia trying in vain to get his General king piece, but it seemed too often that she had to move her king of a Board member out of his Grineer path.  
"A sharp wit on you, I find that quite enjoyable, Natalia Ki, Colonist leader." He took the piece from right under her nose and gave his story. "Yes, I had confronted the Grustrag Three and won, it was not an easy fight, they managed to blast my right arm off before I killed them all, my pumping adrenaline the only thing that saw me through the fight." She nodded before she quickly stood, wide-eyed as Nor's aides nearly pulled out Vipers when he raised a hand and they stopped short as he looked behind him.  
Standing at the door was a Tenno, one of the Warframes that he had often seen in recordings, killing Grineer, Corpus, and Infested in the name of balance, armed with a Paris bow, a Lato pistol, and a small Heat Dagger on the frame that most have called the Loki. "Tenno... what a surprise..." There was no hate, no spite for the frame, soldiers die all the time, he even had some form of revenge on them when the Grustrag Three would go out and beat down one before marking it with a Bolt, but now, he saw things differently than in Hek's employ as he stood up. "I was not expecting one of the Lotus's precious frames to stop by here, I thought there were far more important things to attend to for the warriors, but I suppose that sometimes, one must attend to the people."  
"Grineer..." The Loki's mouth did not move, it was more of a puppet-like feeling as the Paris was quickly drawn and a arrow ready before Nor held up a hand, silence filling the room before the commander spoke again.  
"Would you shoot an unarmed soldier, who was playing a game of chess with this colony's leader, your balance would be thrown out the door for that..."

"AND HOW MANY LIVES HAVE YOU CLONES KILLED FOR YOUR 'POWER'!" The aides nearly moved to attack, but Nor shook his head as he spoke, stepping closer with his words.  
"In truth, many, I have surrendered many lives to the void and am likely to surrender more in the end, but that is the price of war, lives are lost for new ones to come and stand, your balance, though a old concept in this system, still holds value to those that follow the Tenno into the fray." Nor stopped inches from the primed arrow, his unfaltering eyes staring into the empty socket of the Tenno, its hands shaking, but was it from fear or doubt? "You fire that arrow, you risk losing not only yourself, but also the support of those around you, darkness is a very terrifying thing, is it not?" Without anything else, the Tenno dropped to the ground, the arrow clacking on the metal as Nor stood tall, his piercing blue now looking like they are entering the soul. "Such a human emotion... to see a Tenno bend to fear... it is a interesting thing to observe..." He snapped his fingers and the aides followed him as he walked past the Tenno before turning to Natalia. "Thank you for the game, it was an excellent play."  
The commander left the room behind as he looked over the workers, none harmed and the guards were not as well, the Tenno was trying to find out what was happening and, from the looks of it, was uncertain of the Grineer present. The soldiers standing at attention as Nor called it. "We are heading back, file in and prep for departure." They saluted as they loaded up and the shuttle took them away, a brief sight of a Tenno Orbiter stationed in as Nor left it behind and headed home, to Felheim...


	25. A Fallen Tribute

To say that Nor was sleeping was a minor statement, while his body slept from some recovery, his mind wandered, entering the zone where the voices returned and spoke, implanting eerie emotions in his vessel as the water cascaded down before it went silent, the voices leaving like a dream while he remained, sitting on the ground in a sprawled look like he was leaning on a wall.  
In the void of white and water, senses would start to lose themselves in a frantic search for something, anything to pass the time, but Nor got a basic understanding that it was his realm of silence, an area that he can mold and alter how he sees fit, his quarters being the first to appear with the water remaining like an illusion as he sat down and stared at the cascading falls, trying to understand what it meant or what it could be.  
'Well, if nothing else, this will be an excellent experience in the end...' He stood up and faced with the falls before extending a hand into it, the water flowing around it before it started to show... visions... He was not sure what was happening, but he saw something vague and distant as something OR someone was trying to prod his mind, easily turned away as he peered deeper. He could tell the sigil of the Chosen, but the landscape was somewhere unfamiliar before he spotted another figure coming in, his senses on high alert as it was Captain Vor, but his mid section was replaced with Orokin energy as Grineer soldiers followed him in, their eyes and lens glowing white as Vor and a Corpus member started to debate as a Orokin device was brought forth, but its markings were unknown and not like the standard Warframe capsules. His mind started to leave as Vor mumbled a word... Phobos...

* * *

Nor sat up and shook his head before he slowly pieced out that strange vision, Vor came out of the Void for something that came from the Orokin era, but it was not a Warframe, and the location is... Phobos. Nor stood up and accessed his comms before addressing Wraith. "Is there any Grineer activity within Phobos' space?"  
"Milord, are you certain, Phobos is within Corpus space, there shouldn't be any activity from the Grineer there at all, sir." To Nor's silence, Wraith took a moment before nodding and looking into it before drawing back in confusion. "This is impossible... but if any sort of meaning is known from this high energy signature, there is some high Orokin energy emitting from a asteroid outside the normal Corpus routes..."  
"Wraith... Prep the Hellgate, I need our division ready on the mark for what could happen."  
"Yes, Milord." The comms closed and Nor readied himself, getting the Hind and the Machete out before sheathing them with his Marelok and heading toward Felheim II's hanger and riding in as they entered the Galleon and Nor gave the command. "All hands, brace for warp jump!" The Galleon readied its engines before jumping into the void, its presence a minor thing from the Grineer patrols...

* * *

The Galleon arrived, just outside Phobos's area and unleashed a shuttle that ferried Nor to the asteroid that was marked by a high Orokin presence, Ura and Kil with him to maintain a small party to fight the forces as Kil filled it in. "So you think that Vor came here to obtain a piece of Orokin tech from the Chosen and it is possible that negotiations will falter?"  
"Whether it be the truth, the fact that a high Orokin energy source was located means that this asteroid has been greeted with some of the Void's power, meaning that any within and having been exposed long enough with be corrupted and it is our choice to kill them, we can't risk any of those turned bringing more into the Orokin fold, Vor is bad enough." Nor gauged the entrance and, though there were few guards, any escapes need to be neutralized to keep Vor from getting away, he was a loose end and HAD to tied up. "Boots on the ground, we're going in!"  
They lifted out of the ship the moment that it entered the hanger, the mass hysteria ensuring as Kil laid down ranks of Grineer and Corpus while Ura laid down more fire as they tried in vain to kill the invaders, but even the survivors were not okay for Nor tore through them with speed and skill before he straightened up, blood smudging his armor as he spoke. "Let's go, we have a captain to kill." Both nodded as Nor called in the Galleon. "Hellgate, you are free to engage any attackers in orbit, we need a clean shot before we take what Vor is after and end him."  
"At once, Milord, we will see the task done." As an additional measure, Wraith took it upon himself to command the Hellgate, his skills in ship command and management second to none that Nor has witnessed as Nor closed the channel and motioned the charge, the three rushing forward as they gunned down any that tried and using their own cover against them before clearing the way with a push. After a few move waves of enemy forces, they finally made it to the location when Nor started to look around, trying to spot something before he yelled.  
"GET DOWN!" They jumped to the sides and behind cover as a golden beam shot out from the other door and slammed into a Corpus Tech, shredding through the armor and flesh as Nor glanced over to see Vor, looking rather... normal except the glowing section that kept him together. "Vor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you are a dead man so go back to your masters with empty hands!"

"The Janus Key demands I obtain the power of the Void and I have gained it, I only need time to break the contents of my prize and ultimate loyalty will be mine!" Nor spotted a Corpus crew moving to the back and starting to drag the large capsule out a side entrance. "You will not yield to the covenant of our TRUE masters so I pledge you all to be sacrifices to my ascendance."  
"I hear the rambles of a madman, the Queens demand your loyalty, not your foolish key!"  
"Private Kil, DON'T!" But it was too late as Kil sprung out and fired a Tonkor grenade, the impact slamming into Vor's created shield before the former captain ripped out the Key and blasted Kil, vaporizing Kil's limbs in a second while leaving him alive somehow as Ura quickly put down a hail of bullets as Nor quickly pulled the bleeding Kil into cover and radioed out to the Hellgate. "I need a med team in the base STAT!"  
"C-Commander... I-I am sorry, I w-wasn't thinking straight..."  
"You're going to live through this, I will keep you up so don't you die on me now, Kil!" The Lancer slightly smiled in pain and Nor snarled as he set the soldier against the barrier and rolled out, grabbing a shield from a dead Lancer and held it up, blocking Vor's beam fire as he shouted to the Major. "Ura, take down that retrieval crew, they are NOT allowed off the base!"

"But, Commander!" A surge of power overflowed as Nor glanced back and Ura could feel the anger emitting off him.  
"Major Ura, that wasn't a request, MOVE!" She quickly saluted and lifted Kil onto her back as he focused ahead, lifting the hard-pressed shield, its material wrapping to the beam, but there was no broken resolve as the Heavy Gunner booked it. "I am no Orokin-damned sacrifice and I will never HEED YOUR BLINDED WORDS AGAIN!" In a swift strike, Nor uppercut Vor, bashing the key out of the Captain's hand before hurling the shield, the warped defense slamming into Vor's face as Nor pulled out his Marelok to Vor's snarl and his Seer. "Fight, you coward, you are no godsend, you are a tyrant, blinded by gold."  
"I AM the voice of the Orokin, I AM the herald of their word, and by the Janus Key, I WILL enforce their command!" Nor wasted no time in blasting Vor several times and dodging the Seer's high-caliber rounds before he swept under and stomped on the Captain before leaping back to the Cronus being slashed out as Nor didn't bother in playing the game, shooting rounds after rounds into Vor before it ran dry and being switched with the Hind and bashing Vor away when he tried to slash Nor in half, the rounds still slamming into the being before Nor's weapon ran out and he snarled as Vor got up. "I am eternal, the Janus Key sustains me as my masters call for all to bow, even the Tenno who are led by a false prophet."  
"False or not, You have already lost your mind so I am doing the favor of relieving you of your sin." He charged at Vor before the Cronus was swung. Machete was pulled and blocked the blow as Nor closed the distance, delivered a knee into Vor's side which was rather solid before he gripped Vor by an arm and leg before he started to pull before he roared as Vor was ripped in half and Nor tossed the former captain on the ground as Vor was still talking.  
"I am eternal... I cannot die... I will live on..." Nor kicked the upper torso in the face, shutting Vor up quickly before he charged in pursuit of the Corpus and quickly caught up with Ura, the crew taking random shots to disrupt the chase, but Nor was not content with it as he dashed under the fire before plunging the blade into the lead.

The others tried to kill the commander, but Ura managed to close the distance in short notice, clubbed one with the barrel of her Gorgon before the hail of bullets shredded those that were not in Nor's range, the room in ruin as Nor breathed out his anger as he turned to the capsule. "This thing better be well worth the carnage, Vor, you were once a clever fool, has the Orokin control dampened it or is it something else...?" Nor couldn't tell as he smoothed a hand over it, its texture that of the oldest materials , yet made to be quite resilient and lightweight as the rest of the Felguard entered and quickly took the crew and the prize back to the Galleon that returned to Mercury as Corpus soon discovered the site and Vor's body being nowhere to be found...

* * *

Nor stared in regret as Kil was patched up with both Head and Heretek approaching in grief for their commander as he spoke in their presence, the others doing their own thing across the base. "With how little I knew the soldier, Kil didn't deserve this sort of treatment, now he is a husk of a soldier, no arms to wield a weapon, nor legs to carry him into battle... I lead him in and now... I find myself at fault..."  
"Sir, it is not your fault, many have died in your service, but the Private was quite the capable warrior..." Nor glanced at Wraith with his uncovered face and Wraith continued after a look at Ben. "The Head and myself have come up with an idea that could enable him to fight again, but we cannot move on with it without your permission." Nor raised a brow as he turned and asked, Hur Ben shutting the door shut as the commander asked.  
"What is your collected plan?"  
"We have taken into understanding the basic of the Warframes and we would like to... create a armored suit that will serve as an extended life of a soldier too wounded in battle to continue in normal conditions or specially created clones to operate this new armor..."  
"...To that, we wish to use Private Kil Tru as the figure piece to this new advance in technology and genetics, so... may we?" Nor turned back to Kil and stared, the silence filling the chamber as he breathed before giving a little smile.

"Permission granted, I will not see another valued soldier fall for nothing, give him the chance and build him up, deploy him when you are ready with him..." Nor said as he placed his mask back on and headed out as both saluted and began work as Nor headed down to the lower labs to see the progress on the strange machine, its frame coated in Grineer machinery, yet nothing was coming up from its golden texture or its seed-like cast. "What could have the Chosen discovered, this isn't a capsule for Warframes or slumbering members..." He reached out before a spark flowed between both him and the capsule, it flowing into his mind through the mask before he found himself inside a familiar surroundings, but the voices were different.  
"Mommy...!"  
"Stay here, princess sweetie and do NOT come out for anyone, not even me, please!"  
"Mommy...!" What followed was the closing of something like a cabinet and then gunfire, crying filling in the void that Nor questioned what or who this was instead of him, but the event was not done. "...Mommy...?"  
"Hush, sweet child and rest, you are going elsewhere, but I promise I will find you again when the time comes, sleep and let the dream take you away from this nightmare..." The voices faded as the water started to slow and Nor felt the pull as he knelt down and mediated before he was back, his hand touching the machine, and pulled it away and looking at it in wonderment before asking the biggest question he ever had.

"What... was that... a vision of the past..?" He looked up to it as he inquired further to no one. "But... is it of the Grineer or... the Orokin...?" He shook his head as he headed out, the capsule silent to his departure and remains, but that one spark opened something within Nor that he would soon discover, something that helped him understand more of his strange dreams...


	26. Nor's Lead

He felt the attack again and decided to see where it was coming from as he mediated in the dream, seeing blue cords and spotting a red one to which he quickly grabbed for, missing for inches, but the power from it was... corrupt, someone else who was blind and greedy for something... fresh, like a creature hungering for the flesh of its prey.  
He pulled back his hand and focused his return, sitting up in his bunk before whispering to himself. "Someone is trying to get inside my mind and it is not one of pure intent, whoever or whatever is trying is eager for something, but what...?" He stood up and armored up, leaving out the door and tapped on the helms of his aides as they stirred and Nor lead them. "Has any report come in from Head Hur Ben or Heretek Wraith?"  
"No, sir, they were working on a secret project in Felheim II, all entry is waved away while our foundry and labs are producing more than enough clones and soldiers that our small organization will require the second base to be expanded with several barracks and armories to fill in the surplus, a minimum of three will do, sir."  
"Very well." Nor stopped one of the foremen and gave his orders. "Inform the work crew to construct three more barracks and armories in Felheim II, you all have two hours to rest before you begin work, is that clear?"  
"Sir!" The Foreman saluted before sprinting off and Nor continued on before he was approached by a duo of Bombards and they gave a report.

"Sir, Tyl Regor has placed out an order for the thief Maroo over something, we would ask that you check into it and see what you can find out, sir." Nor thought it over for a brief moment and nodded with a smile.  
"Very well, I will check into it firsthand in a moment, you two are dismissed back to your duties." They saluted and headed back to the barracks as the aides inquired.  
"Are you certain that you must follow suit on this thief?"  
"It could be a trap, Milord."  
"Exactly why I would like to investigate what the concern would be." Nor said as he readied his arsenal in the armory, Hind, Marelok, and Machete fixed up and ready, as he continued. "You two are dismissed until my return, inform the Heretek to contact me if anything were to occur or if he is very concerned with my welfare." They bowed as Nor headed to the first hanger bay and the workers greeted him before showing him his customized Dargyn, equipped with the ability to soar in tier as the Orbiters and can latch onto anything for carrying or following as he boarded on, the vessel activating before he soared into the stars and listened as he picked up an unusual transmission.

 _"This is unexpected. After decades of searching, the Grineer finally uncovered the last of the Arcane Codices only to lose it to some thief. Tyl Regor must be livid, which means this Maroo is in real trouble. I need to have a word with her before the Grineer do."_ Nor didn't know who exactly was talking, but if anything was true, it was to expect someone legendary and the connection was encrypted, meaning that whoever was hunting for Maroo is going to save her before the Grineer get their hands on her, Nor smiling as he engaged the full thrust.  
"With any luck, it is the Tenno, in search for the truth behind the Codices..." He soared through and followed the source to Mars...


	27. Sidestory 4 - Stolen Dreams

**This will be a short story featuring the Volt Frame and Nor in the same chapter, so please leave a comment and a few likes on the story and I thank you for reading...**

* * *

Volt was not a fool, if the Grineer did get their hands on this Maroo, he didn't need to envision what could be in store for the thief as he spoke. "Ordis, get us to the last position that this Maroo could be." The Cephalon hummed a bit before he returned the command.  
"Acknowledged, Tenno, let us pursue this individual." The Orbiter aimed for Mars and soared, the Tenno looking forward while it was quickly followed by a sole Dargyn...

* * *

The Grineer pilot fingered the fire controls, staring right at the ship that was barely in front of him and was interested in firing at the ship before he looked at his hand, gripping the controls, before slipping his thumb off and focused on following the ship, after all, better to latch on and make sure that he bore witness to what could happen...

* * *

Zooming into the frigid sector of Mars that could be warmed up safely, the Volt jumped out and landed as the Lotus informed him of what the plan was. "I have tracked Maroo to this Corpus outpost. Bring her to me for questioning. Be as persuasive as necessary, she may not want to come with us, but it's in her best interest."  
"I obey, Lotus, it will be done." Volt said as he sprinted into the fallen Obelisk as Ordis searched some more and heading for extraction in advance, not realizing that something latched onto the ship and weighed it down as light as it could for stealth purposes. Capturing Maroo was simple, and her short interrogation told the Tenno where to go, but They were also joined by a Bombard-sized Grineer as he helped get them past Grineer systems and brought them time to get the codices on Jupiter from the Corpus before they headed into the void to board an ancient Orokin Derelict and find the machine that only left a message before vanishing and leaving the duo of soldiers to fight through the infested mess.

The time came for the Grineer to leave and the Volt felt that, should they meet again, it will be foes, not allies and the Grineer knew it, but he still chuckled, uncommon of a Grineer to do, as he boarded his ship of a Dargyn and soared out from Earth, The Tenno and Lotus wondering what will the Grineer do next, he bore witness to the message and he now knows that there is no clean solution, but he came to aid, not to get his hands on some ancient formula that could save the Grineer, something that mattered more to any Grineer than what they let on...

* * *

 **I had this much longer, but it decided 'Nah, start anew' and that really burns my buns, I am not okay with that occurring, it is not okay...**


	28. Nor's Command

"...What self-righteous action made you think that you could just... HELP THE TENNO!"  
"Love you too, Wraith." Nor was not surprised with the tone in the whole base, but the greatest was the Heretek who was head-over-heels in dire anger that Nor only took in stride for the moment as he sat on his bunk in thought. "I was interested to see where the trails leads and it lead to a new path, one that will open to Tenno hands, not ours, Heretek."  
"I just..." At that point, the Heretek unleased a fit of anger, nearly tearing up the room as he stormed out and the commander chuckled a little.  
"Serves me right to make the old crone worry too much about me." Nor stated as he returned to working through the details for Felheim II's new soldier quarters, there was still room on Felheim I for such, but if the troops had an easier access to the hanger for shipments and defense, then they are doing a better job than what most consider unwise. He scribed through the forms and documents, even dealing with the mainstay of the Footmen's cloning process, the sole Footman that served was excellent to say the least, and any skills formed from this could help the Felguard in the long term, but they had to be careful, if even one were to fall, who knows what will come from it. He pushed the work to the side after completing it and worked further as there was some additional knowledge coming in. "Mhmm... This does concern a amount of worry, we need to secure more resources or we will be deep in trouble." But looking at the sites, they were already occupied and, though he can fight against his kind with minor regrets, it would kick back in more pain than he needed for now, scanning the various mining sites and supply bases for anything that they can use before he spotted a nearby one, the only problem was that it was infested, but a though came to his mind, the Tenno made use of a bio-bomb to cleanse an asteroid from the wide-spread Infestation, he was curious if they could use such a Cascade Bomb on the site before reusing the site again, this taking him over to the comms center and he sent a short message to Ki to see if they can employ such a thing. Nor leaned back and waited for a reply, it was clear that the members of that colony would not yield to it, they were signed to deliver resources, not help in clearing out the Infestation.  
His thought was interrupted as a Mind spoke, turning in his place. "Sir, we have a incoming transmission from the colony through the Hope."

"Patch it through." Nor sat up as Natalia spoke to him.  
"We have received your message and, though we are not arranged to help, we will provide the Cascade Bomb to clear out the infested, but we can't prove any personnel to help, nor can we adjust the bomb so that the Grineer can be spared from the radius."  
"That is enough, just let us set the bomb and protect it until its full charge and we can deal with it later." The transmission was cut short and Nor nodded before he rallied the able forces to head out through the Galleon, incendiary ammunition recommended for combat when they arrive to the site...

* * *

As much as Nor wanted to make sure that they all live, the soldiers knew beforehand that some will fall and some will be claimed by the bio-bomb. To Nor, this was a cripple, soldiers are meant to live and die, but fear holds them back in a way as he looked about the six platoons that followed him in, two platoons safeguarding the shuttles for evacuation and four to guard the bomb until its detonation. He took a breath and spoke. "Let me part some words among you all... we are doing a very foolish thing, we tamper with the Cascade Bomb that the Tenno have given to us, we fight the Infested with mere incendiary rounds and blades, we are not prepared for the full storm of Infested bearing down on us..." The members were silent as Nor continued, his fire burning as he pressed on. "But, if we are to die, let it be for the Felguard, let it be for ourselves, we chose to fight on this battle, in this war, and we will see the end of what we know if we strike hard enough, fight for your lives depend on your strength, show these malformed monsters that the Felguard will NOT bend to their sickness, fight for the Felguard and fight for your own survival!" The round of cheer filled the room as Nor commanded. "Ready yourselves for combat and defend this bomb, take up defensive positions and let not one creature slip through your fingers, I want any Ancients spotted to die fast before they can strike us from the distance!"  
"Yes Sir!" The platoons shattered around the bomb and took up their positions, Lancers and Troopers standing ready with Blunts on their backs, Butchers and Powerfists in front, but in the cover that was available while Heavy Gunner, Bombards, and Ballistas stood in the rear as Nor oversaw it all before he walked over to the bomb and spoke into the comms. "All platoons call in."  
"Platoon Alpha standing by!"  
"Platoon Beta standing ready."  
"Platoon Delta, locked and loaded!"

"Platoon Gamma, awaiting your command." Nor nodded as he started the sequence.  
"All platoons... hold the ground and fight." The Cascade bomb activated, its attachment to the Orokin Reactor spreading over it as Nor stepped back and headed to the front, listening as the sealed doors opened and the roars and howls of the Infested filled the ears of all those there as Nor shouted. "Hold steady, only fire with a clear shot, bring them down!" Seconds passed before the rush came, hundreds of Chargers, Leapers, and Runners filled the room up as the Grineer countered them, rounds blasting any that couldn't get too close while those that did get through the hailstorm of bullets and shells were soon met with heated blades and fists. It was apparent that the Grineer were faring rather well, but Nor could hear every soldier wounded or killed as the bomb primes to fruition. He wore no such look as his troops fidgeted a bit as the bomb started to go into overdrive, the priming of its payload evident before Nor shouted. "ALL PLATOONS, WITHDRAW RIGHT NOW!"  
It was a powder keg as the ranks broke down and rushed for the hanger, the forward group taking out any infested curs that stood in their path with the others following in with covering fire, some still falling as they made it to the shuttle and Nor waited with his shots before he called. "Get us out of here now!"  
"At once, Milord!" The pilot took off and the rest followed in short notice and the last shuttle took off, but it couldn't clear the blue blast that enveloped the base, dousing it in the content, but thankfully it protected the members aboard as they headed back to the Galleon in orbit. The troops unloaded as Nor oversaw everything before he turned to his current lieutenant.  
"How many were lost?"

"Numbering in the tens, sir, we nearly lost Delta in the skirmish and Alpha and Beta have lost an equal amount, we only lost a hundred and three out of the initial three hundred and one, Milord." Nor wanted to bite his lip before he spoke over the comm.  
"All troops, for every loss we have suffered, I am calling for a moment of mourning for those who did not live, join me in silence in respect." The hanger quieted and all stood at attention as Nor remained the same, hand to his blood-stained helm before he spoke. "Now, I call for a full clean-up for any Infested parasites onboard, I want another division to enter the base and clear it out for operations."  
"Sir, yes sir!" The members headed out and about as they were cleaned up from any disease as Nor took to a single armorer and had his equipment replaced and restocked as the infested pieces were cleaned up. It was unknown if the parasite was even live anymore from initial infestation, but Medaz' always made it routine to get cleaned up, he would not abide to any form infestation in his regiment.  
Returning to the helm, shuttles returned to the planetoid and soon, comms and reports came flowing in, Nor smiling a bit as the work was well underway before he spotted the sensors... detecting something on the galactic map. Looking it over in his seat, he saw that it was a Grineer signal that was originated from Mars. With this in mind, he started thinking about it as he could, even taking a moment to think of the ship roster that they possess. It was sharing a similar structure material as their Firbolg shuttles, though Nor found that automated controls alone are not suitable for tricky flight and evades, and it seemed to be heading toward a dig site that the Grineer had been occupying for some time, which was not uncommon, but the signal was not of supplies, it was of explosives, someone had accidently activated a bomb and it was primed to blow.  
This was something of an interest as he could look into it and find out if there are rebels trying to overthrow the Grineer there or that some member had rigged it to draw his attention, it was powerful enough to even attract the Tenno if they wanted to.

The commander opened a channel to the foundry and inquired. "Heretek, how does your project go?"  
"Not perfectly well, sir, our foundries are only working at fifty percent as they have started to mass produce a fusion of materials that should be stronger than the separate components, but the supplies also dwindled as we have been experimenting on creating our project with this new material."  
"I see... continue your work and, after you are finished with the project, stockpile that material in full for my own advise, I am off to investigate something on Mars." Nor stood up and headed to his quarters as he geared up for the arid landscape before grabbing hold of his arsenal and heading out, a shuttle ready for him as it took off into the void of space...

* * *

He did not miss the bite and sting of the sands, nor did he mind the blazing heat that radiated over the harsh landscape, but he was here for a look about, not to play wanderer in the sands as he pressed on through the sands, keeping in tone with the rest as he was decked out in his custom Arid attire, weapons on hand as he continued through the garrisons, members often giving a mere glance before returning to work as he came across a small discussion. "We need to find this rebel and exterminate them before their plan destroys us all!"  
"My garrisons are picking up the slack, you have done nothing to get this rebel as well, you simply let them walk on through before the ship port erupted, you LOST a good chunk of troops from that, you worthless...!"  
"Silence both of you, we have a guest..." Nor stepped out and entered the command hovel, three soldiers surrounding the strategy table as Nor took them in, the first a Elite Lancer with a large scar down the left eye, blinding him there and trailing down the jaw for a gruff and stubborn look, the second a Commander whose loyalties are to Ruk as his pauldrons and greaves were dried to the color of Ruk's orange armor and metal, the last, however, was a shock for standing in the flesh was Lieutenant Lech Kril, a renowned war-hero of the Grineer and makes it quite an honor to meet him, but Nor was not here for pleasantries as he offered a bow and stood up before approaching the table, Kril's voice rather different from his usual tone of hostile aggression. "So, what brings the infamous Nor Medaz' to Mars this time?"  
"I came to investigate the source of a signal, but it seems as if the signal was a bomb to begin with." The Elite Lancer scuffed as he walked to the side.  
"A shuttle landed nearly two hours ago and we thought it odd that the cargo was delivered straight from Earth so I sent some troops to further investigate the cargo, but by the time of the report, it was far too late, our garrison and its stockpile of ships was destroyed in one blast, the whole shipment was our explosives and it was rigged, we didn't stand a chance."

Nor nodded as he looked at Kril. "And you were here perchance to oversee several key installations?"  
"I may like to engage in battle, Nor, but my duty is also to my troops, they require guidance and I am in one place for only so long." Nor was not completely buying it, Lech had something that he was hiding, especially since Mars had seen little action from any force except the Grineer, Vay Hek's ships were often spotted in close orbit of the planet which was odd as there should be loyal Grineer Galleons, not the Councilor's army so Nor decided to best get it out of the way.  
"That is true, but you could have used Regulators to broadcast or even send a message to the garrisons, you being here would make no sense to the untrained eyes, sir." This caught them off-guard as Nor waited with the silence filling the gap as the Lancer and Commander nearly pulled out their Sheevs, but Lech held up a hand to wait and both sheathed their weapons before the war-hero spoke.  
"You are correct, this is not just an idle threat to my life as expected, but it was also a theft of Grustrag Facility materials." Nor straightened up as Lech continued, oddly sane of him and unwise to be speaking to a traitor. "With the fall of the Reconditioning Facility, many have entered a type of lax emotion, we on Mars wish to start a new one for the Grineer had something of respect for the Grustrag and if they know that a new one was employed, they may double their efforts, just to see what will come forth..."  
"...You want the Grustrag to return, on such short notice?" Nor wanted to give something of a whistle, but that didn't seem commander as he continued. "Even if that were possible, how do you plan on regaining the Grustrag sequence, the only one that was able would have been Doctor Tengus and he is imprisoned for the project itself on orders of General Sargus Ruk."

"Which is why I have been sent, Sargus wants the Facility in the hands of more... 'sane' channels, but the good Doctor is confined, so we use the next, a scientist." The Commander pulled out a small device and inserted it into the display, the image of a ghastly Grineer came up and Nor studied the being, years of decay making his whole face look more like those of the Nox heavy soldiers. "This is Scientist Xevos Tusk, he is one of the many scientists that worked with Doctor Tengus on the Grustrag process, but his contributions to the project are far more than just aide, he is the hidden face of the Grustrag and is the prime subject to get the project back on its feet." Nor glanced at the group gathered before him and He felt like killing them, this plan of theirs was reckless, it was simply bringing back a dangerous foe to all. Nor stopped short as he really thought about it, if the Grustrag were not in the employ of Vay Hek, things could be different and there was nothing saying the Felguard could not utilize the Grustrag at times.  
"Then... I take it as this 'Scientist' was taken...?"  
"Mid-transit, an unidentified Grineer ship attacked and killed the crew aboard and took Xevos hostage and we have the belief that he is here, on Mars and this small detail was meant to hold us back until they can convince him to join them." Lech brought up a digital construction of the planet's landscape and Nor could tell that there were several locations outside the standard routes that now have Grineer activity within them. "Normally, I would be sending troops regardless of the threat, but if you could take on this task for them as we rebuild the ship port, this would be a boon to your efforts." Nor thought about it for a moment before he gave his condition.  
"Okay, but in exchange, I want info, this doesn't just happen for nothing, someone rigged this up and they have a motive, you provide information on ship locations and troop movement in addition to this unknown perpetrator and I will see if I can do for you any favors, this is not a debate that I have set, so what do you three say?" The three members looked among themselves before debating it as Nor watched them before Lech nodded and walked around to Nor, towering over the commander and extending a hand.  
"We have an agreement, among warriors and Grineer." Nor shook the hand and bided them farewell as he left, the two opening their voices to Kril in response.

"Are you certain that he is trustworthy for the task, the Council that still side with Hek have a way of getting things done for their masters."  
"That is true, he could die out there all for the amusement of the Councilor..."  
"And yet he still lives, he came face-to-face with a Tenno and survived, he alone battled the Grustrag Three and emerged victorious." Lech stared out onto the golden grains and placed his hands behind his back, rather calm for the otherwise dangerous commander. "He is more than standard and he will live again, Sargus Ruk has high hopes for him and we can only wish him fortune for he carries the General's favor on his shoulders..."

* * *

The Felguard commander was only unwise for traveling through the sandy dunes during the time when the sun is the strongest, but he used the number of caverns to protect him from the danger before he arrived to his destination. Small it may be, but with a full-active ship port, it was a Grineer outpost out in the middle of nowhere on the planet and it was heavily protected by Rampart battlements, fortified barricades, and a constant stream of reinforcements from a Galleon high in orbit. Clearly it was not just an IDLE operation, whoever captured Xevos had some backing that meant that someone high in the Grineer roster wanted the power as Nor slipped in through climbing the wall onto one of the battlement position and quickly grappled the Drudge maintaining the machine and dragging him over to a silent spot before questioning as the worker realized who had just taken him "Y-You're...!"  
"I will start the questions, you will respond if you value your life." The worker quickly nodded at Nor's posed hand to choke him out as the commander spoke. "A renowned scientist was taken, Scientist Xevos, you know of him?"  
"Y-Yes, the commander had strict orders to capture the scientist, saying that his master would r-reward him greatly for turning the scientist to our side, but I don't know where he i-is, just that he was confined in a place that will rot his mind out until he bent to them." Nor released the worker who gasped for air as Nor headed out of the area with some parting words.  
"Stay here and, if I learn that you triggered the alarms on me, I will make sure that you are broken before killed." The worker nodded with vigor as Nor stepped out and continued to creep across the compound, despite his mighty armor. The point was not death as that would give the notion that someone was trying to get a unproven statement of rebellion, what Nor required was information, something he could use to pin the blame onto for their own failures as he stealthily knocked guards and troops and moved inward to the base where hundreds of soldiers possibly waited for combat and his instincts called to him as he crept on through, using the shadows and machines to hide before he arrived to the prison area and looked about at the number of wardens that patrolled the interior. "Well, they don't make it too easy, of course." He slipped from his cover and crept over to the first one before grappling and knocking it cold before dragging her to the terminal and he moved on, using any available advantage to his favor as he took out any wardens in his path before heading for the upper level and started to hack into the section, the encryption more advanced for a Mars base, something more like a Saturn code lock, but it wasn't going to stop him as the doors opened and he started to search the cells with his own thoughts. 'Well, if nothing else, this could lead me to who could be behind this whole mess...'  
He didn't need to continue as he found the scientist, the man was beaten and bruised greatly as his protective uniform was torn in parts as Nor dashed on over before speaking. "Xevos, I take it?"

"Mmm... what...?"  
"I am getting you out, Lech Kril would like your support on something."  
"You can tell Kril AND Vay that they can shove their Orokin-damned desires straight up their...!"  
"Vay Hek... of course..." Nor freed Xevos who massaged his wrists from the bindings. "Whatever conspired here is not my business, as much as I want it to be mine, what DOES matter right now is that you are saved and brought to your original destination, so either stay behind me or stay here for more torture." Xevos took one look and sneered at it before he followed Nor out as they roamed in silence and moving with the shadows before they managed to get to the section that Nor used, the worker resuming his work, but gave a small shudder to their presence. Scaling down, Nor explained. "Even if you don't care, you mustn't let someone tell you what you must do, the Grustrag is your responsibility and you can decide how they will be used, is that clear for you?"  
"...It depends on who asks for their service, but you..." Xevos suddenly realized something. "You... you're not part of the Felguard, are you!?"

"Nor Medaz', at your services, now let's move, we only have a limited window." The scientist nodded in amaze as they walked into the desert...

* * *

Luck was with them as they reached the original settlement and the members cheered at the return of the scientist as both met with Kril and Xevos took his time to speak. "Lieutenant, I am pleased to be of service to your plans, sir."  
"All is expected for you, Xevos, but I must ask... what happened in transit?" The Scientist turned to Nor and nodded as the commander returned the gesture before he straightened up and spoke.  
"It was an ambush, Lieutenant, Xevos had told me that Vay Hek himself brought a ship to capture Xevos and he slayed everyone onboard the ship before bringing him to an outpost forty klicks from your eastern settlement." The silence filled in as the words entered their minds and Nor continued. "The Councilor wanted the Grustrag for himself again, but he was unclear as to where Doctor Tengus was."  
"Where Tengus... Vay Hek was unaware of Xevos's hidden role?" Nor nodded to the Commander as he continued.  
"He had Xevos tortured for information on Tengus's location, but nothing so they were planning to consign him to a Grineer prison Galleon for the duration of ten months to break him."

"The fool... ever blind to the truth..." Kril turned and nodded to the Elite Lancer who returned it and helped Xevos to get him patched up as Lech turned back to the Commander. "Tell your master that we have the plan, we need his permission to continue."  
"Yes sir!" The commander left in a hurry, leaving only Nor and Lech to stare at each other in the quiet before Lech spoke against its solemn mood.  
"The traitor, right in front of me... and I feel like supporting him in his mission."  
"The war-hero having doubts?" Nor chuckled a bit as they faced each other. "No, you know that with the Grustrag Three's end, the system started to change so you are wondering what is the next plan to come, to support a corrupt Councilor or follow your own instinct into the new frontier."  
"I have already sworn loyalty to Sargus Ruk, but my actions must be seen as my own, not the General's for now." Lech Kril sighed like this was a usual routine for the hero. "Of all the soldiers that I have ever matched battle prowess with, you possess a level of command that makes me... envious of your skills."

"That could make two of us for your bold strength and will, but we are not here for some comments and remarks." Nor said as he stopped at his place and faced the Lieutenant who was back to his point. "The hierarchy is crumbling before us all because of my actions, queens be praised if they can get this mess cleaned up, this matter collected us all into the fray and soon, some will have to choose where to be, you serve Sargus so what are the General's orders against me?"  
"Nothing..." Kril said as the display was shut down. "The General would have personally thanked you for your service against Hek's agendas, so he wanted you to understand that we are on equal terms, but if you were to betray us in any form of method..."  
"Believe me, Lech Kril." Nor said as he nodded at the idea. "All I need right now is my division and the system we have based ourselves in, I will tell Sargus if I require something or am interested in a new place." Nor turned and left the room, Lech Kril remaining for a moment before activating the console again to the face of his superior.  
"Are you now satisfied, sir?"  
"Indeed, Nor is one piece that I will not so easily expend, his skills will be called upon again, we will watch and see what he will achieve, until then, maintain your garrison and prep the project, Xevos is back and so, the Grustrag will be remade for the whole of the Grineer Empire..."


	29. The Grineer Exoframes

Nor's return was met with the same, positive behavior that he created for them, even Wraith took some time to speak to the commander as to explain the details of the project that both researchers were up to. "Welcome back, Milord, how was the search?"  
"It was a short one, but we could have a minor issue." Nor motioned Wraith to take a seat as they listened to the foundry work to the tone of hundreds supplying its prowess. "As it stands, there is now a divide between the Grineer higher ups that has expanded a lot more, a joint effort to remake the Grustrag is in General Sargus and Lieutenant Lech's hands." The Heretek lounged back and started to think with one of the metal hands.  
"And Councilor Hek is aware of this?"  
"Painfully so, he was trying to take a key member to the process so that he could have access to the Grustrag, but thanks to me, he has lost that power quickly and he must be very furious with the fact that he lost such an asset." Nor looked to the work before he spotted a large, mechanical arm being hauled into the furthest chamber and turned back to Wraith. "That was a much larger limb than for a standard Bombard, Heretek, what is your project?"  
"Oh, well, allow me to display it to you, sir." Both headed to the chamber and Nor was taken back by the massive exoskeleton that was in front of him, welds and adjustments made in as there was a gravely wounded Drudge in a life-support tank close by, or that was what it looked to be as the limbs were removed with precision, leaving the Drudge more of a torso in development than a fallen worker as the Heretek explained it, stepping forth. "During our short debate, Hur Ben and I started a new field of development for our forces, but we couldn't move on to military operations as we first thought of the work force and that was when we head something... creating an external armor that can resist firepower while being able to haul heavy loads of tools, weapons, materials, and other objects of value that weighs up to ten tons, maybe more if we have the time and resource."

Nor hummed to himself as he assessed all the parts, stolen components for robotics and the base frame and plating was made of Alloy as he commented. "So, what is the concept behind this... Exoframe and the Drudge?"  
"Simple, the machine itself will be the hauler that will aid in large-scale construction and activity, but the interior is designed to keep the pilot safe and healthy as they control it as an extension of themselves, a machine on the outside while Grineer on the inside, the idea came to me with how Dargyn fighter and pilot seem to link up." Nor nodded as the construction was completed and the armor was a towering nine feet tall before Drudges and aides moved the pilot Drudge into the frame through the chest and hooked him up before sealing the chest again as the life-support system activated and the exoframe, its Drudge-modeled head and system ports, glowed a dark blue before the eyes opened and the machine moved as it straightened up and took a lumbering step forward, cords and cables growing taut as Nor turned and inquired.  
"And you think this could save Kil, perhaps give him a new power?"  
"Yes, Milord, but we must experiment with weaponry that is both scaled to the more-combat chassis and be suitable for general warfare, we have yet to deal with that as we were... forging this..." Wraith pulled out a small box and offered it to Nor as the Exoframe was being supported and guided through the small passage door before he opened it to a onyx-looking piece of Ferrite, lifting it up to feel... its durability and texture was much more than standard Ferrite, its weight was only heavier by a ounce or so, as the Heretek continued. "This is the product of our collective creation, the one we discussed before we even left Earth, the Dracnite material, made through the forceful process of merging Ferrite and Alloy together to create a more stronger material." Medaz' handled the bar with care as he detailed it and inquired its features.  
"And it has surpassed its tests?"

"Far surpassed, the material has truly become a very tank-like alloy, yet we have also underwent the method of piecing out the components themselves and ensuring that our forged inventory is not corrupt in any way, it took a lot of time to understand that we have used a small portion of the Orokin reactor to power the initial foundry and from that, we have succeeded after so many attempts." Nor nodded as he looked at it with pleased eyes before he gave his command, returning the piece to Wraith.  
"Having this 'Servitor' at work at once and begin construction on... the Vanguard Exoframe, I want Kil prepped for this." Wraith saluted with duty before rushing off and the process started again, parts and components forged quick as Nor watched on before he took a seat and rested, letting the mind open up for what he could uncover...

* * *

His chambers had returned, but the falling water still drew his attention as he looked at it before walking through, the other side a rift, but it had answers as he felt the spark flow into him and watched as he entered the Void in a spectral form before spotting... a mighty ship coming out, but it was too badly damaged to be functional anymore, but its design dates to Orokin culture.  
He felt the pull and entered, the ship in a widespread disarray as men and women ravaged the interior like wild creatures, so far gone that this placed Vor's own men to shame, then he spotted... them.  
Children onboard the ship and staying far away from the monsters that came forth as the voice that called out seemed to narrate the whole event. 'We entered onboard the great ship, Mommy says it is called the Zariman Ten Zero, but I call it... a nightmare...' Nor folded his arm back as he listened, the Ten Zero was actually quite a find for Nor, it detailed a colony ship that entered the Void, but any records of crew were destroyed as to hide the truth and now he saw the true face, there were survivors, but they were children who... were exposed and were still sane as the adults have lost it, more was discarded as the scene faded and he was returned to his chambers, the water now holding a barrier to keep him out, but it was enough, he had seen the past, one that was of Orokin times, but what importance did the ship have and... why would children be aboard a ship that had entered the Void without any protection as the ship itself was ripped apart on the inside while the exterior was only mildly touched...

* * *

"Huh?" Nor started before relaxing, the voices dimming out as he took in the base again, his aides arriving as he stood up and they followed him out as they headed for the comm center and Nor looked at the work being done before taking a seat and listening to Grineer comms as well, the chatter across an ease to his mind as he needed physical voices shouting and yelling, not whispering into him right now. The comm chatter filled in from Earth's growing conflict as rebel and imperial sources were caught in Felheim's short radar array and told enough that the Empire was gaining ground, but it was not enough as rebel cells have lead a number of successful guerrilla attacks, even Vay Hek's personal regiment was hard-pressed in keeping the ground earned before the rebel faction took to act.  
In truth, Nor felt like he had to join, just to see the shocked look of Hek's face, but that was ill mannered and ill placed for personal vendettas to surface while there is a test of will and resolve in order, listening to all of the comms being made across the bridge before Nor heard a strange one and commanded a Mind to lock on it. "Amplify Frequency Five-Eleven-One."  
"At once, Milord." A Mind said as it moved to the terminal and increased the wavelength and bandwidth before Nor started getting a clear message, Grineer activity on the planet of Ceres coming under siege from rogue Grineer elements, just defect soldiers that suddenly had the will to do an open revolt on the planet, what's worse is that they have seized control of one of the shipyards and it has a near-operational Grineer Galleon and that could spell more terrible danger for the Empire as it stands. The Commander in charge of the yard is sending out a open distress signal, but between the sudden battles on Earth and the Corpus attacks, there wouldn't be anyone to save it in time, but that wouldn't stop Nor, an extra Galleon, though being a very obvious image to see, will help in the long run as it stands as it would mean more ships, more under the Felguard's command, and more likely the tides can turn in their favor no matter how small it may be. "What does Milord wish to do?"  
"Seeing to some rebels, soldiers that cannot obey orders are doomed to fall, have the alarms go out, I want the Hellgate to Ceres as soon as her crew is ready." The mind nodded and before long, a call rang out for battle stations as the Hellgate was primed and they headed out, Hur Ben staying behind to oversee more advance clones for the Footmen and other clone projects...

* * *

The Hellgate soon dropped out of void warp and started to dispatch its payload of shuttles to enter into the base and fight the rogue soldiers, numbering a few hundred as Nor, first on the metal frameworks of the shipyard, lead the charge into the fray. "Move in and leave no traitor alive."  
"Yes Sir!" The first brace was easy as they were not prepared for the initial charge, Butchers and Scorpions rushing in with Lancers, Troopers, and Shields providing supporting fire and defense, their deaths few compared to the rogues, but Nor didn't let the enemy further fortified the position as he crashed on through with his troops, rounds exchanged in the firefights and struggles for area control, but the final area to liberate was the Galleon itself and they were too locked down that Nor had to hold the troops back as supporting regiments rushed in and were quickly slain by Rampart fire. "Sir, how are we intended to pierce their defense, we have never dealt with Ramparts against us!"  
"I realize that, but we can't use long-range explosives on the ship, it is too armored for such an assault and our Galleon's cannons will level us all in seconds!" Nor sneered as he held his Marelok and glanced now and then for an opening, but there just wasn't room for anything like that before he started to receive a transmission, from the Hellgate, and answered it. "This is Felguard Zero, what is the message?"  
"Milord, I am deploying our soldier into the fray, stand clear!" Nor quickly glanced up to see that a drop pod, much larger for standard pod, was fired from the Galleon and slammed into the breach, the pod falling apart from make-shift work that only held for entry and the contents stood up. Braced on bi-pedal legs, it was a ten-foot mechanical Grineer with the left arm possessing a quad-digit clamp with a patch-work Ignis attempt on the underside and the right arm was a patch-work heavy machine gun with its ammo box on its back, the head hidden under a cowl lighting up with blue before it spoke.  
"TRAITORS OF GRINEER, PRAY FOR SWIFT DELIVERANCE!" Upon the entry of the massive soldier, the battle turned in the Felguard's favor in seconds as any that didn't run from the defensive line were quickly incinerated by the Ignis attachment or ripping to pieces like the first Rampart, its armor not enough to stop a whole volley of the rounds, the second taken out when Nor charged up and killed the soldier who was suppressing the mech. The ship was taken by the Felguard and they headed on back to Felheim, but Nor decided to take a moment to visit the engineering bay where the behemoth was stripped of its weapons, even the Ignis attachment, but Wraith was checking it over when Nor had arrived and the Heretek greeted his master and ally.

"Milord, welcome, I would have prepared something for you, but..."  
"Save it, Wraith, you have done more than enough, I don't need some festive mood here." The Commander approached the machine and spoke, taking note that it moved to look at him as well, taking a knee as the cables and wires seemed to charge it and keep it moving, or so he believed. "Kil... can you hear me?"  
"I HEAR AND I OBEY." The voice was encased in metal and reverberated through the head piece, but it was Kil. "MILORD... FORGIVE MY RASH ACTION..." Nor shook his head as he shared in the talk.  
"You have done more than what you have failed, you have returned and, maybe you can return to the field as a soldier in flesh once more, but now, you are my first Vanguard and I have seen to your prowess, friend." Nor ran a hand across the metal and knew the feeling after a few seconds. "And you are aware that you are in Dracnite armor, our latest armor and weapon material as thanks from our faithful Heretek."  
"I SERVE WITH HONOR, I KNOW, BUT I CARE MORE IN YOUR SERVICE." Nor nodded as he turned to Wraith, the Heretek bowing before speaking without a word from his commander.

"The Dracnite armor plates and framework held up much more than we have speculated, but the initial weapon tests were... inadequate, the Ignis attachment for standard Exoframe clamps is too prone to overheat and is more likely to melt down the clamp than any unfortunate foes and the prototype heavy Machine gun is too cumbersome and unwieldy that further works and prototypes are in order before the Vanguard Exoframe Soldier can see combat again."  
"That is clear enough, we were counted lucky that they didn't give in at the end, continue your tests, I do have a use for the Vanguard Kil in the meantime." Nor motioned the mech to follow as they boarded a shuttle for a site near Earth that was long picked over, but it should have something that Nor was curious of...

* * *

Entrance was not too hard as the factions warred on the planet as the trio of Ura, Kil, and Nor entered the Orokin structure and pressed on, the wreckage and debris removed with ease from Kil as they looked about. "Commander, what are we looking for?"  
"That, Sergeant Ura, is a mystery, the Grineer forces have long avoided this structure as they fear some remaining Orokin mind still controls it, but I have come to investigate if those rumors are true or false." They continued through, its texture and architecture not of the Tower, but it was more of a ancient temple, a find that not many of the Grineer have found, but it was a find for Nor as they moved through, not taking chances of touching anything that could be dangerous.  
Nothing popped out, however, and they were left to just wander through the interior as it grew... more eerie and hidden before they arrived to a set of doors and Nor spoke. "Ura, grip one side of the door, Kil, wrench it open."  
"As you command, Milord!"  
"IT WILL BE DONE." Kil swung a fist and broke through the door before pushing it open, the clamps pushing it open with both Nor and Ura pulling the same before they opened it fully to... a lab. "OROKIN BE DAMNED... NOTHING HERE BUT HISTORY."  
"True, but history has a purpose." Nor said as he searched through and moved some of the bones of what once were Orokin members out of the way before he brushed off some old documents, data that could be corrupted, but it was worth the look as he powered it up and it revealed some files gone, but there was a log and a attached file. "Be on guard, whatever is in this could have some kick back." Both nodded or one nodded and the other tilted as they readied for a fight as Nor opened up the file and it started.

'Within months of the final conflict, our sworn defenders have turned on us, I have foreseen the event coming from a great distance, though my sight has left me, I am certain that my allies, my people of the Orokin had sealed their own doom for their arrogance in believing the Tenno we created would simply stand by and fight for us without some consequence for us.'  
'I knew, her legacy was to heal, not destroy, but they only saw weapons to be used and for that... we have failed, she was correct, we are corrupt, even my works to better their great weaponry is in vain as I was too blinded with gold to see my own corruption before long.'  
'As our colonies become scattered, I am left to wonder, will the Tenno be able to find my final work or... will it be long for good as the Orokin's legacy has as well?' The message ended and Nor looked at the attachment and found it was a set of coordinates, but the destination was not in normal space... it was among abandoned vessels inside the rift of the void, but he didn't care as he stored the panel in his pack and motioned for them to leave, the Orokin tomb now opened to those who are willing to enter and learn anything worth noting...


	30. Sidestory 5 - Sands of Inaros

Volt and Mag, after meeting up for the first time in a while, took to a Relay and debated their experiences. "...And when we got the device activated, it left a message, disappeared, and left us to fight infested!"  
"That sounds REALLY odd, why would this Grineer of all the rest, decide to help you out, I spotted that one before , but he sounds... larger than what I saw in the data logs, what could have happened between now and then." Mag questioned as both rested there in thought as the whole of the Relay was in conversation as well. They have heard of the Grustrag's fall as well and what was going down on Earth, but it still made no sense, there was a time where the Grineer, the Corpus, and the Infested were large concerns, but now, the concerns have grown and more questions lingered than answers. The mysteries continue to build and, to make things a bit more difficult, Mag had shared her... disbelief of the Lotus and, thought both agreed that there was nothing wrong with how the Lotus managed or even aided things, it was a lingering question that piles in on the questions.  
"...So... what should we do?"  
"...We preserve what order remains in the Origin System, we can't get more answers for questions that we are unwilling to answer ourselves." Mag pulled out a request, one that she got from the elusive Baro Ki'Teer and placed it in. "We have a mission in the atmosphere of Mars, a contact wants us to go raiding some ancient tombs for something inside."  
"Anything you think we should worry about?" Mag shook her head as they both studied the site while their Orbiters got close to pick them up and take them to Mars...

* * *

"You can feel the filth and the grit in every breath. This desolate rock is the former colony of backward thinking sky worshippers. Their stories are worth as much as the sand around you. Nothing." Whatever the case, Baro was right, there was nothing to be discovered or gained from the sands themselves as both Tenno pressed on through the location as the Void Merchant continued. "The Grineer took 'pity' on their miserable existence years ago, returning this so-called civilization to the sand. Yet, for some elusive, their relics have become quite fashionable and thus valuable. Rare antiquities, that's why we're here." Now, the Infested have taken up residence in the empty tunnels of the base and encampments as the Tenno pushed on through with their chosen weapons and arriving to the site which was wide open as they kept going as Baro commented on the drawings on the walls. "Ignore these glyphs, nothing but nonsense about their so-called god king. Inaros, is it?" Baro scuffed at the sound with his words. "How quaint - the only thing heaven-sent from Inaros will be the price his relics fetch at auction." This, however, was not the end as something else spoke, the Tenno quickly looking about in shock at the voice that came.  
"Hush my little dune. You don't need to be scared. There there, that's right, shake out the sand, but remember, not all of it... and I'll tell you the story."  
"That wasn't us... That wasn't us!" Volt seemed to shout as he looked about in panic, but Mag was more tame as she tried to find the source of the voice as Baro inquired.  
"Tenno - what is this? How are you doing that?" Mag couldn't answer nor could Volt as the voice returned.  
"Long ago, the lands of out colony were cursed, soaked in fear. The Golden Skymen would come and take our children away... Young and old alike, cowered before them, afraid to lose their most beloved." Baro replied again for silence, but he was unsure.

"That voice... Tenno, stop this." But they couldn't as they wandered into the tomb in search, the voice echoing in the halls like fear itself crept through their frames like the sand blowing through.  
"But then he came. The Fear-eater. The skykiller. He was called... Inaros!" They approached what could be considered an ancient vessel and Volt lifted it up for Baro to say more.  
"A Burial Vessel! It will contain precious relics... There there - you're not defiling a tomb, you're creating wealth! Return to your ship, we must examine this vessel further." Both Tenno nodded as they left the tomb behind and headed onto Mag's ship, Volt's in close proximity as they debated their standing...

* * *

"I could have never foreseen this. That Vessel. It contains primitive etchings that seem to be a sort of blueprint. Was a Warframe entombed there?" Both Tenno took a look at it as Baro continued in his question. "Look at it. It's exquisite. There's an inscription. 'Prove you are him, destroy the ones who oppress.' Destroy who? Does this smudged glyph represent some enemy?" Baro seemed to nod as he continued. "You will have to carry that Vessel into battle and prove yourself if we are to unlock these secrets." The icon on the side looked like a odd face with an eye larger than the other before Volt saw the familiar appearance that it was of Grineer Seekers and both headed out to take down some Grineer, ferrying the vessel to follow through.

(~After several skirmishes with the Grineer~)

"Man, this could be more problematic than I thought." Mag sighed as she rested her Paris on the wall and breathed, Volt setting the vessel down before both saw that the glyph was glowing, Baro also seeing it as he read out more on the vessel.  
"Tenno, look, the glyph. It's completely clear. And there's a new inscription: "Return for him." Return to the tomb so we can get past this superstitious nonsense and on to something worthwhile." They nodded and geared up again and head back to the tomb on Mars, the truth of the matter greatly than they all suspected...

* * *

Landing on the grainy sands, Baro continued to fill their comms with his voice. "I'll be grateful when this is over. I cannot stand this barren place. Even the Orokin could not have enlightened these sand skates." Something to Baro seemed off to Mag as they headed through the Infested hordes and into the tomb again. Entering the structure again yielded more conversation from Ki'Teer. "Take the Vessel to the door. What happens?" The voice makes another visit as it continued its odd story.  
"Little one, after this you must sleep..." A deep ominous sound filled the tomb as the pair headed for the marked door and placed the vessel before the door which caused it to open, Baro groaning like it was a bad thing to open the place up.  
"Not again..." Entering the site, the Tenno entered and found a new vessel to use with the voice entered, explaining the story itself of this 'Inaros'.  
"Inaros began not as our King, but as our enemy, a warrior of the Golden Skymen. But for each child the Skymen took away, Inaros grew ever more angry - until one fateful night." It paused before it continued. "Another child had been taken and the villagers had gathered in a mourning circle, weeping... until they heard a small voice. By the dunes! it was the child, returned! As he approached the people gasped in horror as they saw that he was drenched in blood." Mag and Volt looked at each other while Mag held the ancient vessel. "His father rushed to the boy and embraced him - and saw he had no wounds. Who's blood is this, he asked? The boy looked to the sky and said - this is the Blood of the Skymen. This is the work of Inaros." So Inaros was something connected to the Orokin, but if he was Tenno, then why did he not reveal himself unless there was a greater reason behind the story. "By the sand and stars, the Skymen raged. They set upon Inaros with their armies but none could prevail... for he commanded the sand, he commanded death. Inaros ate their fear and became stronger." Baro was in disbelief as he commented, as if in fear.  
"None of this... none of this could be true. Could it?"

"And so they left us, and took with them our fear. On that day, Inaros became our King and, in a great whirlwind of sand, ascended to watch over us from his throne in the sky."  
"What if? It... It can't be." They would soon beset upon by Kavats of the desert and they fended off the creatures as Baro contemplated what he had heard. "That voice, return to your ship. I... I must collect myself." They did not argue with Baro's decision as they took the vessel with them...

* * *

"I'm beginning to think this Inaros myth was drawn from... an actual Warframe?" Looking at the Vessel, there laid another mark and Baro knew its meaning. "Oh I see. Another glyph? Another challenge. See if you can figure out which enemy it represents." It displayed the look of a odd creature, but one that Mag had heard of, during Alad V's attempt to cull the system into a new empire control by the Infested, he had created a number of Infested bio-forms that were a threat back then, this one was the Broodmother and both headed out to find and kill them so that they can uncover the mystery a bit more...

(~After several missions against the Infested~)

"This wretched place, why did I even come here?" Baro was now afraid, what fear consumed of this place must truly have him going and debating to leave from this. "I keep telling myself it was the treasure but... Push it back, stupid Baro, there's no wealth in these memories. We need to open that next chamber. Go." Both nodded as Baro was putting on a face, he wants it to be of wealth, treasure beyond belief, but the way the voice spoke... he was taking it hard, but why...?

* * *

Landing there again, Volt would have questioned why this was repeated several times, but Mag shook her head as Baro spoke, worry in his tone. "By the Void, the Grineer have picked up our scent. They'll take me... uh - it ... Inaros! You have to stop these monsters at once!" The Grineer was bad, but Baro's panic was unsuited, did he, by chance, face with the Grineer before in such a way that fear consumed him now at the thought that they could destroy something valuable to him. They headed through the enemy garrisons and entered the tomb once more as Baro inquired. "So where is she? That voice? I... I think I need to hear the rest. I think I've need to hear this for a long time." They headed for the door and set the vessel down, its power flowing into the door and they lifting the next vessel up as the voice returned.  
"And so for years we lived in peace and out little dunes were our own to keep. But the sands of peace are ever-shifting. Years later a plague came to the desert. The Infested." So the Infested soon came to the site as the voice continued, this story something of a work to hear. "Desperate, our people called out to the sky: Inaros! Inaros! But they could not wake him... and so they were consumed by the ravenous horde. With all lost, the few remaining villagers gathered in the mourning circle to prepare for the end... when suddenly, a storm rose about them... A colossal spiral storm of sand, piercing the sky! The villagers huddled, trapped within the storm's eye as the beasts charged them... In moments the beasts were torn apart and the Infested plague was swept away, never to be seen again." The Voice paused for a moment with her story starting once more. "As the storm subsided the people ventured out into the desert, hoping to catch a glimpse of their savior, their beloved Inaros..." The tomb rumbeled and the Tenno readied themselves to Baro's call to prepare, the tomb itself rising mighty golems of stone to attack, but even their earthen fists and hurled boulders were not enough as the Tenno prevailed once more, but the story continued to the end of the guardians. "They found his glorious metal body, broken and still, lying in the sand. Did they mourn? No. They knew his spirit had returned to the sky to watch over them, once again. They gathered his body to keep it safe from thieves and raiders. They placed the pieces within sacred vessels and entombed them in secret... knowing that one day Inaros would reclaim his body and rise again. So now my sweet dune, you have no need of fear. Take these grains, and keep them under your pillow. Inaros will watch over you." Baro heard enough for now as he plead for the Tenno to extract, this part was done, but there was more to the story as they headed into the stars once more with vessel in tow...

* * *

"This story about Inaros... you think it is a myth?"  
"No..." Mag shook her head as she spoke, Baro off the line for a bit as the two debated the possibility. "I think that Inaros is one of us, but he perished back then, and yet, blueprints of his body are right here, in the Orbiters that we fly within and these ancient vessels that ferry the history of the sky worshippers." She sighed a bit as she turned to Volt. "If we get his body, I will keep him close, his memory will not be forgotten this time."  
"That is just fine, just keep him clean, no sense in leaving him to dust, can you?" Volt chuckled a bit as Mag seemed to smile and nod before Baro Ki'Teer came online again.  
"The story isn't just a myth, is it?" Taking a look, the Tenno examine it as Baro recited, like he knew. "Look at this sacred vessel, one of four, just as she described. And the challenges, you must prove you're Tenno." A trial for those who wish to possess Inaros and the last challenge to face is that of a newer proxy model, a Denial Bursa as described in the number of reports about the Void Corpus, Nef Anyo who wished to drain the people of their credits through powerful and resilient Bursa proxies, the challenge only harder for now as both Tenno were ready for the fight, Mag's arsenal of her trusty Paris, a pack of Kunai from the Stalker called Despair and a pair of Skanas while Volt's took on the Karak assault rifle, the Aklex, and a weapon known as the Redeemer which was a mix of shotgun and blade as they headed out for the final challenge...

(After several battles with the Corpus)

No sooner had the Tenno returned to the Orbiters then Baro called in panic. The Grineer are returning in force! Tenno, I don't care about the money anymore, just stop those dogs from getting Inaros!" And so they headed back down for one final confrontation with the tomb of Inaros...

* * *

"Cut them down, make them fear this place. The Grineer should be swept away." The Tenno plowed through the Grineer, but they seemed to afraid the place that they entered as more came, the voice calling for something... like fear and hiding something away.  
"Quickly, my sweet dune, they're coming..." Baro replied in kind.  
"I tried so hard to forget." The voice came back after they placed the last vessel and retrieved the last one, perhaps for appearance when it said his name, Baro Ki'Teer which was a shock as she saved him from what could only be the work and sound of Grineer, Baro sharing the same as he was worried not for himself, but for her, his own mother. He whispered as the sound of gunfire filled the memory, tears sounding to be flowing out as he spoke. "But Inaros never came." He looked up in glad nature, he had been free from a burden that weighed his soul. "You've shown me why I came here, Tenno. Not for riches." The doors closed once more and the Tenno walked out of the chamber to face their last opponents, not the titan-scaled statues of Inaros and his likeness.  
No, they faced an embodiment of Inaros himself, using all the power that Inaros could wield with great effect. "The doors are closing again. Prove that you are worthy of Inaros's strength. One last time" They faced with their own sand shadows and the mighty guardians, but with a swift shot and a powerful blast, Inaros's wraith fell to the sands and disappeared as Baro continued in praise. "My mother's call will be answered. Inaros will rise again. Come home, Tenno." They headed off to the stars once more, the Tenno that had both found a new frame to be made to breath again, but also healed the Void Merchant's heart for he had forsaken the truth for the longest time and he needed it the most out of all...


	31. The Judgement

Nor was not too glad to be brought out of his rest for some random site on Mars that was clearly seeing Tenno activity, but one look at the site told him enough as he rubbed his hidden jaw while his captains and the R&D pair joined in thought. "It is not a trap..."  
"Commander, I respect your authority, but..."  
"It is not a trap, the Tenno forces, looking to be two per run, enter and then come out with a unknown relic from a bygone age, they are not there for setting up traps, the Grineer only barely got inside and were quickly killed or scared away, something on Mars made them feel this way, but is it from Orokin times or is it from something else altogether...?" Nor pondered this as he continued to study the data stream for any answers before turning to Bek. "See if you can find out what could be found there, just the basics, understand?" The Trooper saluted as nor looked about before he headed for the armory, Heretek, Head, and Vanguard following as the others were dismissed. Kil was still able to move about, but the time to muscle his new frame through the doorways was a challenge to say the least as they soon entered the engineering bay and to the armory where a custom order was made for Kil's new arsenal, so far only one weapon has come up, a twist from the standard Grakata rifle as it is enlarged, modified to attach to the Vanguard frame, and still pump rounds into the enemy, one could assume that it was an Archwing weapon much like the Tenno use at times. Taking a look, Nor was certain that it was an excellent weapon, its single barrel protruding out from the casing and the plating as sections of it were modified and Kil's frame was quickly exchanged, the machines in charge of the work precise and exact as they removed the standard arm with ease before attaching the light machine gun to Kil as he held the weapon up, its length and size just what they needed from the weapon for now as Nor gave his command. "Prepare more of these 'Grakatons' for deployment, I want a stockpile ready for action."  
The workers and laborers saluted as they started the work once more before Wraith spoke. "I will ensure their work is of excellent quality." Nor nodded as the Heretek headed about and Kil followed, the only one so far to aid Kil if anything seemed off before the commander turned to the Head and motioned him to follow as he filled in the void.  
"It shows that we are advancing too far to be normal, I want you to return to the cloning process, but I also want you to partake in a special assignment." Hur Ben nodded in his new attire, laborer equipment with bellowing sleeves and cloak with the insides custom-made with medical and scientific means. "I will be on a new mission soon, what I require of you is to make another new Grineer soldier, one that can handle weapons far heavier than what the Bombards are capable of." The Head gave into a gulp of fear as he spoke.

"But... if we do that, then..."  
"Strength is not important right now, try your best, I will be checking into other matters." After a moment, Hur bowed before he headed to the labs as Nor headed back to his chambers and geared up, rumors of Vor's men causing a stir within Earth's orbit was coming to his sources, and the troubling thing is that the Grineer High Command have TRIED to eliminate them, but the rogues have been using something to stay out of sight, his vessel of a Dargyn readied as the hanger readied him and gave him the clearance as he soared into the stars, the trip would take a bit longer than taking the Galleons, but if he could get in and out without suspicion, he will be just fine...

* * *

Luckily, none of the ship's detection had found him as he landed in an unused hanger for the moment and proceeded on foot to find out the rogues' method of evasion. They offered no real threat on his life as he was swift in silencing them beforehand as he moved further in, but he came to the center of the ship, generators and machines humming with power as he scaled up and hid in the shadows above, not easy for his large shape and the scale itself, but he waited there as he had spotted something in the map device, a Orokin device that was jerry-rigged to connect into the device, its key component missing in the shape of a key.  
He needed to not wait too long as the commander came in, a Grineer-made Orokin key on his being as he seemed to be mumbling to himself, Nor listening for any key terms. "The great one... he lives and he commands, we must... ensure that chaos continues as Tenno come... then we capture the weak and cull the strong... we are lead by his light, his will, by the Janus Key." Vor appeared to still be alive, a fact that Nor was not too pleased with as the commander moved to the device with a maddened speech. "They come... come to steal the legacy, I not let them, we warp elsewhere and attack again, we are true masters." Though killing the commander was a valid reason to end the threat, it was more urgent to see what the machine had done as he waited before dropping down, softly scaling down before heading over to the terminal and used it to detail where he was now and what they had done.  
It was much bigger than was guessed as the Galleon was now in the orbit of Mars, it had jumped from Earth to Mars in seconds and the device was actually connected throughout the ship itself, a massive device installed in the prow that functions much like a Torsion Beam device, but that was impossible for so much power had to be powered from both the ship itself and the key used, especially the work devoted to building such a machine that was NOT in standard Grineer protocol. 'Of course, this is Vor I am thinking of.' Nor started to file through the data before he found a valid weakness, the jump would draw a lot of power from the reactor, meaning that one fell strike against the machine itself would destroy the whole ship in mere minutes, enough time for him to get out. so he headed out in the opposite direction of the departed commander and moved to the reactor, taking cover as he spotted the system itself with higher security than common Galleons, but this was on Vor's command, so some understanding is to be understood with these things.  
Nor wasted no time as he rushed in and gunned down any that tried to protect the reactor itself before looking up at the machine and grinning under the mask, heading for the coolant vaults nearby to start shutting the reactor down, killing the Grineer that caught wind of his plan and disabling the protective measures before he removed the cells and inserted the fuel cell back in, reactivating it through the terminal and going around the machine before pulling out something he picked up back on Felheim, the Tonkor grenade launcher that was Kil's as Nor spoke, aiming the weapon. "This is for my captain, Vor, I hope you have more where this came from." A single grenade and the whole reactor started to explode, prompting Nor to dash for his ship and ride out, the basic start-up soon interrupted as some of the rogues spotted him and began to fire, even the commander, but Nor was not having it as he switched on weapon systems and barraged the whole deck, shredding all that could take cover in time before the Dargyn turned to the void and soared out as the survivors yelled in curse before the Galleon was enveloped in fire, the only witness heading back as the patrolling fleets soon found the falling ship...

* * *

The labs were hard at work as aides and scientists roamed about as Nor entered and strode in, some saluting to him as he made his way to the Head, overseeing a large capsule set up and a Bombard subject inside, as he stopped and spoke. "Head Hur, how are the experiments faring?"  
"Not so well, but not in the purpose of failing, the strength-focused treatment with the Animo experiment only seems to be accepted among the heavier members, the lighter members can barely hold it together for harder trials, so they are left as medium or heavy soldiers, I apologize as the process seemed to take much more time than the Footman strain, but it does seem that it is working out fine, sir." Nor nodded as he stepped closer, crossing his arms as the Head continued. "The Heretek has also come through with additional weaponry, but I would ask that you personally see to him as he was asking for you, Milord."  
"Very well, continue your tests, I want to see this 'Daemon' ready for training and action as soon as you can get one out." Nor headed back out as the work continued and he headed to the engineering bay of Felheim and soon came to the scene of Kil's Vanguard Exoframe being outfitted with a very large weapon, the arm remaining, but the section to its elbow was now a Grakaton, not the Gorgon, with a selection of cords and cables trailing to the back and a massive pack was attached before the attachments were soon fitted into position as Nor spoke to the Heretek overseeing the operation, wanting to understand the Grakaton a bit better. "Hur Ben said you have weaponry ready for action, now tell me about it."  
"What you are seeing now, on the frame of the fallen soldier, is the first of the Exo weapons, the Grakaton, supplied rounds from its ammo pack attached and able to shred through hundreds within seconds, but its main error is overheat, it will need to vent now and then in order to operate properly, a revision of the standard Grakata rifle and will be well worth the effort of creation." The Heretek left the final touches to some of the workers as he walked over to a armory rack and pulled out an unusual weapon, turning back around and offering it to Nor. "And, after careful disassembly of the Cleaver and the Machete weapons that we have managed to create and take, I give to you the Footman's chosen weapon, the Broadmeen." The commander lightly took the large sword weapon and held it up, weighing it about as the Heretek continued to explained. "Initially a basis of using a saw-like weapon once more, we have been experimenting with it to both rev the saw portion of the blade and enable the ability to ignite it at well, sadly we have only managed to make the saw blade section work perfectly, the super-heating conductors are ill-placed within the weapon already and we can not do more."  
"Still, to get this to both extend out the blade and add a saw-like capability to it, this could turn the tables in close-range combat." Nor spoke as he waved the Broadmeen a bit before gripping it and activating the saw, the single belt revving at a fast speed before Nor released and it stopped as Nor took it in and nodded. "This will still do it, it needs a test run before we can do more."

"I was actually expecting you to say that." Wraith opened up a display as Nor sheathed the weapon onto his back as the display turned to a site on Ceres. "We have a small matter of traitors on Ceres that Lech Kril has sent word for an execution among the guilty, he too will be delivering fury upon these Grineer that turn away from both the Empire and their 'supposed' Tenno allies." Nor took it in carefully, running a hand along the jaw piece before he spoke.  
"Tell Kril that I will be joining in the judgement, if these Grineer are still a fight, then so be it, I will only do it for a test and to aid Lech with whatever he has need of." The Heretek nodded as Nor readied to depart again, a shuttle loading him up and taking him to Ceres as a Galleon devoted to Kril appeared and brought him aboard, the shuttle leaving as he was now in the Lieutenant's command...

* * *

The shipyard soon came into sight as Nor readied himself with the tens of other soldiers before the shuttle landed and they departed, the soldiers in a hurry, but Nor took his time as he approached the site, Kril bashing one of the guilty with his hammer before he raised an arm in victory. "Take heart, soldiers of the Empire, as long as you follow us into glory, you will never endure this sort of punishment!" The fallen was quickly taken away as the next were brought forth, unbound and armed with a Cleaver, Nor did not pity the soldier, he was terrified, but he was committed to his mission as he shouted.  
"Death to the Queens!" Such blasphemy at his own judgement, Nor shook his head as he continued on down, the gathered troops booing in response as the soldier charged to his death, none too surprised when Kril swung from the side, the head soon lost as the soldiers cheered with the body taken away before Lech turned and pointed at Nor.  
"Show us what defeated the Three, Medaz', show me what you are capable of!" Nor nodded as he entered the judgement area, blood smeared across the ground as the Lieutenant stood to the side as the first of the guilty were brought forth, Nor's gaze piercing the soldier as he fold his hands behind him.  
"Your rebellion against the Queens ends here, soldier."  
"To hell with the Queens!" The soldier charged, but Nor simply sidestepped and took the Cleaver out of the man's hand, the soldier confused as to what happened before the weapon was slashed into his skull and he stumbled forward as Nor spoke.

"If you come back, then do better than this self-pride rant you have with millions after you." Nor was not playing around, they were subjects, specimens in his eyes here, and he displayed no hate, anger, or spite, he used a collected mind and exact strikes to bring the guilty down, some surviving, but were too traumatized to be useful, he had become a surgeon on the arena and those who crossed him would wish that they did not, even Kril was surprised under the helmet, he was a leader of vigor, Nor countered this with silent wit and careful eye, the audience need not cheer for Nor was not for the applause, he was merely a judge to decide, the jury to act, and an executioner to follow it through. One last one was a Bombard, but even he was broken within seconds as Nor gripped the arm attacking and threw the brute down, still holding the arm before he twisted, a resounding popping coming from the victim as Nor stepped back and spoke. "Whether or not the Queens exist, you are not allowed to claim such falsehood, think more on your words before you appear here again and I will not yield mercy if you haven't learned your lesson." Nor shoved the Bombard off to the waiting laborers and the titan was ferried away as Nor turned to the audience, silence filling the arena before he spoke. "This is not for debate, we all stand on the verge of change, will we stand triumph in the end, or could we fall?"  
Whispers filled the place as Lieutenant Kril stepped up and stood on the platform and spoke. "You realize that some of these soldiers are charged with death, so why would you believe that your words would reach into them instead of dealing them out?"  
"Because, Lieutenant, when the cards are down, you come to learn the soldiers around, you find that some call out for some form of recognition, some wish to learn, I was once the same like some of these soldiers, Kril." Nor motioned to the soldiers still alive as they looked up to him with the crowd. "We are a empire that seeks control, but we too face the vices of forgiveness or death, you are a hero among the people that look to us, I am but a single commander so what I decide is merely my opinion, my views, I have shed blood before, but here is someplace where I can decide who is guilty and not and leave words that should make them think of what they must do, what they could be doing instead of causing revolt within the crowd that they find themselves among." Nor folded his hands again. "I am but one among hundreds so know this, I am hard to find, but easy to replace..." Silence waned in the arena as Kril seemed to be thinking before one of the convicted, those reserved for Kril, charged out in rage.  
"Your words are hollow, pretender, I will show you what it truly means to be Grineer!" The man charged, but Nor was quicker, pulling out his Broadmeen and slashed horizontally, the revved saw cutting through in seconds as the torso flow overhead and the lower part dropped down before the now-crawling fool tried to escape before his face was met with Nor's armored boot.  
"A pretender, am I?" The soldiers who sprung to stop the man paused as Nor continued. "A pretender would mean that I lead my own into a trap, a pretender would have betrayed the same members under his command and in his company, a pretender would direct the blame elsewhere to save their own skin." Without remorse, the torso was kicked and the man groaned in pain as Nor continued. "Call me what you will, but I am no pretender, I see chance when others see threats, I see answers where others demand questions, I take my blows when they come, but I never forsake those that see potential in either me or their own ranks." Nor stopped short of the body as it tried to escape in vain. "If you live, you can find your judgement in the hammer of your officer, but if you die, know that you picked a fight with a demon among the Grineer and he collected your soul in payment for your arrogance." The man tried again, but the color drained out and dropped dead, blood tainting the flooring as Nor straightened up and sheathed his weapon. "I am no pretender..."

"No, sir, you are not..." The Bombard whose arm was broken stepped forward and stood still as he was flanked, chained wrists to show his forced operation. "You have a different fire than I, you spared me here and my judgement is that of death, but seeing you here, the infamous Nor Medaz', I think that I am not fit for this duty, not here." The Bombard turned to Kril and knelt down. "Lieutenant Lech Kril, I hereby defect to Nor Medaz and his forces, my life is his to use as he sees fit, I have committed treason, but I now ask for redemption in the demons under his command."  
Kril thought about it for a second before he raised his hammer and slammed the Bombard's arm from the side, the resounding pop evident as the commanding officer spoke. "Permission granted, Corporal, serve him with the same fire you had once in my service." The men under the Bombard's command stood as well as Kril spoke, the crowd watching in amaze. "I place them under your command, make they worth something in the long, Medaz'."  
"I will not disappoint you in any way, tell the General I am still part of the Empire." They were soon lead out as Kril allowed himself a small chuckle as he gripped his bloodied hammer.  
"I know you will... I know..."

* * *

Wraith was surprised, Nor went out to test a weapon and came back with prisoners GIVEN to him by Kril. The Heretek wasted little time as he organized the troops and had the new bloods file in with some fixes and repairs here and there before joining Nor in the training area as he spoke in huffed tones. "What is the meaning behind these new soldiers!?"  
"I spoke some words, caused them to defect to my side and now, here they are." Nor said as he folded his arms in front of him as the prisoners were freed and soon were engaged in training and injections of the Amino serum. "Get them geared up as best as you can, I want them in as soon as you can, Wraith."  
"Are you certain, Milord?"  
"Yes... their lives are indebted to me for the time being, and they will follow... otherwise they will find themselves short on time..." Nor watched on and listened as Wraith bowed and headed on, the troops slightly bolstered by the small group, but more is expected, time... is the only thing to wait on...


	32. The Daemon Test

The time came when Corporal Jar Dar, the Bombard whose arm was now reinforced with Ferrite, was to be injected with this 'Amino' serum and, though he had faith in his new commander, a sense of unease filled him as he was directed to the capsule that would serve as his prison and his bed. He listened as preparations were made around him and the lead scientist, called Head Hur Ben, directed the whole operation and nodded to the soldiers that flanked Dar and lead him into the capsule, it sealing up as he was bound in and the operation started as the soldiers left him and the capsule closed to the filling of liquids, Dar's body starting to float before the needles descended and injected their cocktail of genetic materials and chemicals into Dar, his eyes shooting open as he felt it, the build up and growth as he started to ache, his body expanding and growing in seconds as the researchers and workers quickened the pace in frantic concern as he felt his armor and garments start to strain to his new bulk before he placed his hands on the glass and let out a bellowing shouting as his eyes also changed from red to green...

* * *

Nor was sorting through his documents, organizing the records and troop regiments when Hur Ben sharply entered. "Milord!"  
"What is it?"  
"The Daemon is ready, sir!" Nor sharply stood up in surprise as he inquired.  
"Hur Ben, you told me that the timetables for the Daemon soldier is FAR behind, how did the Daemon project get through so quickly!?"  
"It's the Bombard corporal, Milord... He is the Daemon." The commander rushed out with Head in quick pursuit and they charge in to the now-Daemon flinging about in rage, knocking soldiers and workers about as they tried to restrain him, his size massive that he could dwarf any in the Felguard, excluding the Vanguard. "The chemicals have overwhelmed his mind, we can't maintain his position, he must go, sir!"

Nor nearly groaned in resent, but stopped short as he thought about it before he spoke. "Not yet..." Nor started to approach the massive soldier and spoke, hands behind him as he started. "Jar Dar, can you hear me?" The berserk soldier quickly turned and seemed to clam down some as he slowly dropped to the ground, breathing heavily with widened eyes, his attire ripped and torn in places as Nor came closer, resting a hand on the titan as he continued. "You are safe, you are among allies, there is no need for this rage, you are still you..." The being shook his head, but Nor Medaz' was not finished. "You are still the soldier that came into my employ, I will command you as I see fit, but this right now shows some anger that must be worked out, what's say that we strike at the Corpus, it will alleviate your mind, correct?" With that, the Daemon was soon geared up and lead into a shuttle by Nor as it lifted off and headed for a location on Venus, any location would do for both training and fear...

* * *

The shuttle hovered as Corpus try to kill the sudden attackers when they were soon ripped apart by a modified Gorgon, wielded by the Daemon, but Nor could tell that it was too small for the Daemon's liking, which is why they were fighting the Corpus now, to see where the Grineer fights and doesn't, both jumping off with a thud on the ground before they charged in with the shuttle heading back up, Corpus personnel scattering to evade the destructive power that came with the duo of soldiers, their numbers no match for the sudden assault. After clearing out a room in the Corpus Outpost, Nor took a moment to talk of their mission. "Latest reports have a number of supply caches among the Corpus inventory, they are not connected to the Chosen, but if we were to steal those supplies, the Corpus would be forced to adapt as well, we need them to start being on guard." Jar Dar nodded as they charged once more, mowing through the ranks of Corpus crewmen and proxies and using the base itself against them before they arrived to the site, a majority of the stockpile already there as Nor called it in to the Hellgate. "Command One to Hellgate Galleon, we have confirmation of stockpile, jump to orbit of squad coordinates in five minutes time."  
"Acknowledged, Command One." The comms closed and both took out the guards in the location, moving the cargo about as the Corpus were ill to respond in time before Nor placed down a Blunt, rather surprised at its ability to function, before crouching behind it for cover as he gunned down the Corpus attackers while Dar kept going with the operation. Ospreys soon followed to protect the Crewmen and Nor started into a pattern of dodging the rounds and blasting the enemy, their shields only increased as they still break and bleed. Soon, the Corpus called in aerial Crewman, but they were soon eliminated as the Galleon warped in and barraged the ranks as shuttles flew in with soldiers and workers, beginning the operation of stealing the stockpile from the Corpus.  
"Get those supplies up to the Hellgate, we have a limited window!" Workers worked overtime to get the shuttles loaded and lifted off while the soldiers of Lancers and Troopers kept the gap between the trying Corpus legions and the Felguard with Nor keeping the place as well, Dar joining in as suppression. No matter how much the Corpus could throw at the makeshift barrier of Grineer, they could not as the supplies were loaded and Nor, upon getting the last of it onboard, called for a retreat, all personnel loading up and flying to the Galleon and he commanded escape. "Get us out of Venus's orbit now!" The Galleon turned in a slow pace as Corpus vessel started to close in, but the systems charged and the Galleon disappeared into the warp, the Corpus vessel unable to get a bearing on the ship's headed destination...

* * *

Luck was not part of Nor's belief, but he should consider it lucky that the warp, though was not aimed for Mercury and to pull the Corpus into a open confrontation with the Empire near Mars, got them out of there with ease, the Galleon baring some additional marks as the crew and members breathed with relief, even he sighed as he ran a hand on the walls. "You have saved us once more, faithful Galleon, we thank you." Nor then turned his attention to his comms. "Heretek, get us a bearing, we require time to recharge the engines, another jump like that could rip the ship mid-warp."  
"Of course, Milord." Nor remained in the hanger as the troops headed back into the chambers and sites before Wraith returned with intel. "We are currently over a Tenno site, they are unprepared for a attack, sir."  
"Indeed, but first, we see to them, standby on the Hellgate, I will head down and investigate." Nor closed the channel and turned to Dar discarding the Gorgon to some of the workers and lifting up a Grattler that the laborers help create with Wraith as his new weapon. "Let us see to the Tenno members on Mars, we could see to either their cooperation or their deaths while the Hellgate charges again."  
"Lead... the way... Milord." Both entered the shuttle and it took off again and headed down the planet, the command squad watching in belief and concern...

* * *

The shuttle landed and both disembarked off, the Grattler hefty, but Dar was at ease with it, its weight and size up to his standing as Nor had sheathed his own weapons in case he could talk to the Tenno forces beforehand. The vessel lifted off as the Galleon hovered over the main site and Nor was pleased to be armored in pieces of Arid gear, but it was bothering Jar Dar, so it could be wise to get some Arid armor of the Daemon. He continued on as he thought about it. 'We have the standard armor set, the Arid set, and the Frontier set, would we be able to further expand on our capabilities if we started experimenting with more armor sets?' The thought was a valid thing, but right now, they had to deal with the Tenno. They approached the site, their preparedness something to take into account as Nor spoke. "Lower your weapons before we raze this settlement to the ground."  
"We will not bend to you!" The cock of the weapons caused Nor to sigh as he motioned with his hand.  
"Daemon, purge them now." Jar Dar smiled behind the mask as he brought forth the Grattler and, before the defenders could retreat to cover, the rounds slammed into the barriers and battlements set up, ripping through the materials of flesh and Ferrite as any ill-marked rounds erupted about the place and in the air, screams filling the settlement as Nor strode forward, killing any that still wanted to fight while the dead were counted up until he arrived to a vault that was set up for protection, the Daemon ripping it open with inhuman strength as Nor walked in, women and children cowering as the last remaining defenders made a last stand. "Submit or die." The fear filled their eyes as they stared into the face of a Grineer commander, one soldier still holding his gun as Nor walked right for him and stared into his soul. "Go on... fight to your dying breath..." The gun clattered to the ground as Nor remained standing and turned around, walking past the Daemon as other members stood in fear, the older ones standing together as Nor spoke. "Who is in charge of these weary souls of the sands!?" One of the elder folk stepped forth and knelt down as he spoke.  
"Please... we will bend to your will, please... no more death here..." Jar Dar scowled as he nearly moved to crush the man, but Nor shook his head as he had extended an arm to halt the great juggernaut and spoke to the old man.  
"I would like to inquire as to two Tenno entering a tomb close by, what happened there?"

"We cannot tell, the tomb was combed over by your compatriots, so we cannot tell you."  
"Any information will be enough, so will you rethink your words?" The elder started to think as he stood up with the aid of some members.  
"All we do know of it is, the tomb is sacred, it is the resting place of an ancient warrior, one of the leashed members of gold who saved our people from both their masters and the monsters created by them." Nor listened as the Daemon knelt down, leveling out with his commander as the elder continued. "He is of the sands, of death itself, his name committed to be 'Inaros' and we have stray away from it for as long as we have permitted." Nor nodded as he headed for the shattered gate.  
"Daemon, follow me back to the Galleon, this settlement has been touched by the war machine, we leave with a reminder to them, that they are not untouched." Jar Dar nodded as they tread through the sands, leaving the base behind as they headed to extraction...

* * *

Nor sat among his members as the Daemon and Vanguard started to wrestle with their hands, an old practice, but they were now testing their might against each other as Nor looked over the files. The results of Brek coming in as well telling enough that the tale that the old man told was no lie, Inaros existed and his body was entombed in the place, but several ancient vessels were taken and several defenders of stone and flesh were destroyed before the tomb itself was sectioned off, none entering it as laborers worked to piece out the tale, though the Infested presence was too large-scale that when a horde started to come, the Grineer teams either shore up or flee from the horror. He placed the documents down as he spoke. "I have called you all here to discuss, share with me any news that you bring with you."  
Ura was first as she spoke. "Troop numbers have increased and Brek and I have been dealing with the new recruits as best as we can, but we require more officers to supervise the troops." Nor nodded as he looked to the Heretek as Wraith spoke next.  
"Our standing forces in void combat have grown as well with the Galleon of Hellgate, Hope, and Breaker standing by in orbit, the sight quite unusual, but it is still working as Breaker is on routine to frequent our mining base while Hope and Hellgate are in proximity of Felheim." Head Ben was next as Nor nodded and listened to what the scientist had to say.  
"The cloning process has continued on, Sir, and our fresh clones of both standard and Animo strains have floushed in our care, but without further vessel, we could be running out of room in Felheim." Hur Ben stopped as he shared a look with Wraith before the Heretek nodded and the Head spoke again. "However, the object that Vor coveted has... been resisting our methods to open it." Nor gave a short glance as he asked.  
"Resisting your methods?"

"Milord, it is Orokin tech, that is certain, but Head Hur Ben and I have been unable to crack the pod open, it is bound shut by some unknown control method and our tools only grind and flare on the machine before they shatter, nothing we bring forth making a single dent." Nor rubbed his jaw as he thought about it.  
"So Captain Vor was onto something, but what...?" The commander shook his head as he spoke. "What of the Warframe helm that we uncovered from the Chosen's possession?"  
"An easy task, Milord, and the Heretek doesn't need to explain the technical side of it." Hur said as he waved a hand, the Daemon and Vanguard still at it as the scientist continued. "The piece is actually that of flesh, but it is refined Infested flesh, tampered and constructed with advanced methods that neither of us have EVER seen despite the known materials often found in the inner works of the helm, it is made and designed in such a way that any additional parts or pieces must first be made and then fused together with techniques that we can not muster, even with our great foundry abilities." Nor half-expected Wraith to correct the Head about the production line, but he remained silent, concerning him a bit as he dismissed his members from the improv meeting.  
"That is all I wished to ask, you are all dismissed back to your tasks." They all left as Nor sat back down and thought about it, sure that their foundry limits have greatly increased from their time on Earth, but he could see where the Tenno forces could have such a powerful piece of tech, it could assemble their equipment in several days while the Grineer need at least a week, maybe two, to get their gear together and are combat ready, his forces doing the same, but it was a minor issue...  
The true concern was the pod, what could be inside and why did Vor believe that it will save him or his masters, things that have long since ended and only some form of AI remains to contribute to their existence...


	33. A Side Investigation

Nor leaned back as he watched as the Head, having accepted the interest of Wraith to have a companion in the engineering methods, started to clone a suitable candidate for the position, parts of the body modified and adjusted for the extra mechanical limbs, the process painless as Wraith himself had undergone his own changes with the Animo strain and he looks more healthy than expected, though he still wore the arid trooper mask. "So, you believe that, with the aid of a secondary mind in mechanized works, you believe that you can expand on our forces a lot better?"  
"Indeed, Milord." Wraith said as he looked over the charts and shared the thoughts with some of the aides as Hur Ben and the rest worked around the clock to complete the new Heretek. "Not only will I benefit from a second mind to compare and contrast ideas and plans with, it will also be a replacement if I were to perish, but I am more attuned to the additional mechanical ideas and, from what I had also found, a mastery of command of large-scale vessels." Nor raised a brow at the thought, Wraith not only wants another Heretek to work with him, but also one that can command a Galleon? The thought was scary to think about as they just watched, the being was female and the researchers finished up the initial works and began to tamper with the more complex parts of the mind through the Animo boosters and other methods that Wraith himself made judgments on and interests...

* * *

Soon, the subject was lowered, dressed and armored in the clothing of the Dredges and a custom cloak soon draped over the new Heretek's form when she stirred, pale red eyes looking at the pair standing before her before Wraith pulled out a Ballista's face guard and handed to her as he spoke. "I welcome you, the newest Heretek, to the Felguard, state your name and wear the guard that hides your true identity from those around you, who are you?" She lightly took the mask off of his hands and raised it to her face, the links and connectors fastening in as the eyes glowed a violet blue as she spoke.  
"I am Irena Tyze, truly known as Heretek Banshee, how can I serve the Felguard?"  
"You serve alongside your compatriot, Heretek Wraith." Nor motioned to the first Heretek and continued. "Aid in the construction of weapons, armor, even new technologies as we continue on our path, serve the Felguard well and I will see that you are also rewarded for your efforts." Nor headed off as Wraith got his newest member up to speed with the plans, the commander prowling about the passages before he headed into the hanger and nodded to the crews on hand. "I leave a short command to all of the base, continue operation of our mining colony and standby for any transmissions encoded with our symbol, our title with the marking of the fanged Drahk, is that clear?" They all saluted as Nor boarded his Darygn and it lifted off, his equipment the same as he headed for a site in Mercury's orbit that has been the target for Tenno incursions, the garrison often needing a resupply of bodies as it always seems that the Tenno need to cull the numbers...

* * *

The Dargyn's engine vented out as Nor landed and looked about the place as the welcoming party arrived and a Commander, perhaps a low-ranked Lieutenant, approached him and had his weapon drawn. "State your name and purpose here."  
"Nor Medaz' and I have come to investigate the incursions." The lieutenant nodded as he dismissed the party, the members heading back up as the commanding officer spoke.  
"We have been manning these positions with great honor, but we have been experiencing Tenno attacks all over the sector, High Command refuses to send more powerful forces to aid in the defense of these sites!"  
"It is because they fully expect that several would perish in the defense of these sites when it comes to fighting the Tenno, but they are completely ignorant to the threat that a single Tenno can pose." Nor said as they paused in the radar center that was in this base, its array the most valued among the locations, and he looked though the records. "Out of all the sites attacked, this one has been the most targeted and I am here to find out."  
"That is impossible, none of our records would document a single reason for these traitors!"

"Not in the classic fashion..." Nor opened up the latest radar display, assessing it before freezing the image and speaking. "Grineer Aide, zoom in on sector two-seventy-six and enhance."  
"As you command." The display scoped in and zoomed in on the location that Nor was marked and something came into view, the image getting better before it visualized a large ship and the Aide spoke. "Classified as bulk cruiser, unsuited for combat and plating easily destroyed by Galleon or Base cannons."  
"Any marks to tell?" The Lieutenant leaned forward as well as the Aide continued.  
"Port side possesses marking of Tenno convoy, merchant symbol, no fighters or combatants located close by, Sir."  
"...The insurgents were ferrying through our very sectors, but unarmed..."

"A mistake... they would have been ripped apart in seconds if we still had capabilities active doing those times..." Nor checked the time date and let it play before static filled the display and he shut it off for another, a small convoy of civilians getting too close before the feed died, another had a pair of cruisers trying to fly outside the range, but were not far enough before the feed died. "Aide, any reason for the static?"  
"Powerful countermeasures employed close by, however, is useless unless in close proximity of security system."  
"They disrupted us from the inside and destroyed our soldiers before we could take out their members!" Nor ran a hand on his mask as he took it in.  
"Any connections to the ships, Aide?"  
"All move in irregular intervals, their placements go to different sites in system, no connection established."

"Nothing important enough for there to be a fleet of Tenno supporters, they're moving about in different times and moments, it is likely that they are moving to different locations as their duty calls of them." Nor frowned his brow as he continued. "Use a boost, see if any more are coming this way."  
The Lieutenant nodded as the center moved with more activity as the radar was enlarged as the cost of shutting down the security measures of the door and passages. Their act yielded to another ship headed out, its range coming into close range of the base as the Lieutenant spoke. "Ready the cannons for long-range fire, it is time we cut the Tenno insurgents short." Soon, the ship started to get closer, its class a transport frigate, and the cannons lined up before the Lieutenant spoke. "Fire at will!" The first volley riddled the space of the frigate and the second volley was getting prepared before the lights and systems shut down as the commanding officer shouted. "They are here!"  
"At ease, let's have search parties about the base before we start to try and get the power back on." Nor headed out into the dark corridors, his suit lighting up as he joined the bands in search as a squad guarded the center. "Form up, we have Tenno invaders, stay on guard and watch your corners, they could be anywhere." The small band saluted as they headed in, several others going in beforehand, the sound of cannons firing meant that the attack was still going on, but the crews were exposed, if a Tenno were to attack the guns, then the attack would cease and the frigate would get out without much damage to attest to. Nor had a hand on his Marelok before a Lancer spotted a figure.  
"Tenno!" The figure quickly faced the Lancer and fired, its rounds slamming into the soldier's armor before the Grineer returned the rounds and took the Tenno down. "Tenno Skum!"  
"Cease fire!" Nor shouted as the ally stopped and Nor approached it, seeing the figure more closely to see that it had some form of graphic flux before it disappeared, Nor frowning as he turned to the soldiers. "This is why I said watch the corners, you have to be sure and you shot at a decoy without a thought." The Lancer bowed his head as Nor walked on back. "It's not your fault, but eyes open, we seem to have a Loki around here." They nodded as they prowled the halls, the sound of gunfire filling the passages of the mining equipment and lifts, the sounds coming from close by that Nor had a feeling that this Tenno had made its mission to cut the Grineer numbers down for a short time. They arrived to the main manufacturing sector as a Loki slashed a Butcher with a fairly hefty weapon, a heavy blade that was identified as a Gram, before spotting the squad and blasted some energy at them, Nor knowing enough that it was a power of the Loki to render ranged weapons useless and force any ranged foes to switch to melee combat, but that was a mistake on the Tenno's part as Nor switched to his chainsword and charged in as the rest followed in the battle as the Tenno quickly turned and engaged them.

The soldiers were the first to fight, but because of their lack of fear and ability to fight with some measure of skill, they were cut down in seconds as the heavy blade swung and none even tried to block the attack, leaving Nor to fight on his own front as his weapon clashed with the blade and it held tight as the Loki tried to force its strength on the commander, but where its greatest advantage is diversionary tactics, Nor's greatest strength in the clash is power, insight, and a keen eye, something the Warframe seemed to start to realize as it tried in vain to end the conflict short, but Nor flicked and guarded against the swinging blade before it jumped back and disappeared, the switch of its weapons the evident thing to tell Medaz' where the Tenno was and he switched to the Hind and sniped the Braton rifle out of the Tenno's hand, it holding its hand that started to bleed like it was actual flesh before it switched to its other hand and pulled out a Lato and Nor dropped to his knee, dodging the bullets before firing back when the Loki suddenly switched with a Lancer, the bullets piercing through the armor as Nor stood back up and paused, the solder falling from high up. "So, it was not just a fragment of my sight, this Tenno is able to turn invisible, disable weapons, create decoys, and switch places with anything moving..." Nor looked about as the sounds died out, it was taking to hiding while his own armor had taken a few shots in the long run. Duty often called for both valor and concern to be on mind at all times to ensure that victory can be obtained, but this one was not being wise, not being smart as it crashed into crates, tried to leap the top with failed attempts making more sound, and sometimes discharging its gun at a number of times, not even hitting anything and just making noise.  
Grineer protocol called to search and destroy, but Nor used a third tactic, learn where to hit. The Tenno Loki moved from the side and ran to the back, a blind spot for the Grineer and rushed, trying to run him through with the Gram, but it was too hefty for a thrust, its weight would pull the Tenno down and start to drag the blade, the chainsword coming free again as Nor wheeled about and swung, cleaving the Tenno's arm off as the invisibility disappeared and the Tenno was left to drag itself away with only the arm that was slashed off while the commander grabbed it and its heavy weapon, walking toward the Tenno as he spoke. "You Tenno think you are so hard to hit and kill, that is both a belief and a lie to those that serve your cause." He kicked the body, trampling it over as it tried to pull out the Lato, only for it to be kicked as well and a armored boot stomped on the Tenno's chest as it tried in vain to remove it. "Amusing as this has been, you are done, that ship is done as well and I can expect you to bring a message... tell your people, if you can even talk, that you faced a demon... and it spared your life for now." He pressured the chest harder before the Tenno started to disappear, not a decoy, more like a long-range teleport to pull Tenno back to their ships in case of fatal death and his boot slammed into the ground as the arm and weapons disappeared as well, he musing as he headed to the command center to find the lieutenant ranting in anger.  
"This is unacceptable, find them, FIND THEM!" The radar and screen were back, but the ship was long gone, no signs of where it went, perhaps escaping in the chaos that the Tenno caused as the lieutenant turned and snarled at Nor. "You..."  
"Does the little soldier need a rest?"  
"YOU LET THE TENNO GET AWAY!"  
"Not possible..." Nor relaxed his arm behind his back as he continued. "The Tenno was thoroughly defeated, but its death was not evident as something saved it from such a fate, you would do well to silence your tongue at such accusations against your fellow Grineer, that leads to rebellion, treason, and punishment." The lieutenant pulled out a Cleaver as Nor sighed before the commander charged, only for the Cleaver to be knocked into the air and fall into Nor's hand and then planted into the lieutenant's shoulder and held as Nor lectured him eye-to-eye. "That was not a clean cut, if I had pulled my swing harder, then your arm would be severed and on the ground right now, I am not your enemy, you want Tenno corpses, find a settlement and raze it, I don't have time to waste on idle grudges, Lieutenant." Nor released as he turned his back and headed through the door as the officer dropped to the ground, the Cleaver stuck there as members tried to help their commanding officer while Nor boarded his Dargyn and flew off, his tone rather calm in the vessel. "Well, at least I now know that Tenno are not limited to their selected sites and that Tenno can actually bleed, but what is happening to drive the Tenno out of hiding now...?" He opened up his on-board sensor and searched for anything out of place when he spotted one, a Corpus shuttle on the fringe of the Mercury system, but it was not a Grineer site...

...It was a Tenno site as he streaked toward the vessel and looked at it, observing that the Corpus were trying to find something, but they were picking through empty crates and hollow passages as the shuttle, a decent size for a Corpus ship, just hovered in the hanger as if on the ready to quickly leave and he was lucky that they didn't take notice of him at all as he headed on back to Felheim, the sensor also tributing to the fact that he wasn't spotted, but it was clear that he found one site of the Tenno and the Corpus 'betrayers' are scrubbing through it all for something... but what?

* * *

"Milord... I can't be too certain..." Wraith and Ben had gathered to debate the possibility of Corpus going after Tenno as well with Medaz'. "They may be greedy cultists, but this is too reckless on their part, the markings show that it is a Chosen vessel, but what could the Chosen want with Grineer and Tenno forces?"  
"Hard to say, Heretek, it makes little sense with these actions, there is no further signs to tell us what they could be up to..." Hur said as he rubbed his jaw. "If we had a more powerful array, we could find out more of these cultists, but..."  
"That will not do, not for us right now." Nor said as he folded his arms. "We could go after them on baseless agendas, but the Empire and the Board would be onto us within seconds, we would be exposed and divided and that would be far worse than anything else." Nor shook his head as he motioned with two fingers. "We are two bases, three Galleons, and a full garrison of soldiers and civilians, we are not qualitied to fight planets of soldiers or detachments of robotics, let alone a lesser Hive of disease."  
"With all due respect, Milord, we are primed and ready for combat, they would be hard-pressed to destroy us quickly, we would force them to expend resources, manpower, and ships just to kill a full squad of soldiers in our force."  
"I know this, but I am not willing to gamble on those odds..." Nor looked at the display and thought. "We have a minor cloning operation, our engineering facilities can only manufacture weapons and armor of the lesser ranks, and our ships are merely a small trio of vessels with any fighter-class vessels sharing in the manufacturing... But we have a chance to make things different... standby with your operations, we have much to undergo..." Nor left the center as the display was shut down and the trio departed to their positions...


	34. Relocation to Mars

Nor's own thoughts fuelled his mind as he went through both the planning of new squads and crews with the side bonus of conversing with his subordinates on the matters. The idea of a more permanent base of operations was the more moving opinion that was shared among the Felguard and the standard forces had agreed to man the bases as they were stripped down to simple mining outposts while the main force moved to a site that scouts had picked out on the surface of Mars. He still kept the Galleon Faith Breaker in its routine patrol of going between the bases while Hellgate and the renamed 'Deamon's' Hope headed for the site as Nor himself rode inside his flagship and watched as the warp faded away and they appeared over the desert planet as Wraith reported from the Hope. "Commander, we have a clear run to the site, no other Grineer forces would dare to investigate our position, when should we proceed in our settling?"  
"We move in within the hour, have the labor forces of Dredges and Servitors go in as the third wave and maintain our position in low orbit, are we clear?" The Heretek acknowledged as Nor turned to his comm Mind. "Try to get a direct connection with the Lieutenant Lech Kril, we need to address our position for now."  
"As you command, Milord." The display came down and Nor leaned back as the connection was established, but the image was fuzzy.  
"This is Lieutenant Kril, who is this?"  
"This is Commander Medaz', requesting permission to establish a permanent base of operations on Mars's surface."

"That is not my role to acknowledge, however, your permission is granted, construct a large-scale communication array for further activity."  
"Acknowledged, Sir." The channel closed and Nor nodded as the helm went into full overdrive. Shuttles soon flew to the surface and the area was locked down in seconds from the looks of it before the commanding officers headed down to the desert planet, all the members geared up for arid conditions as the base soon took on a full undertaking to be a true and guided base...

* * *

Nor relaxed a small moment as he removed his helmet and breathed in his officer quarters, situated in the shade of a desert overhang while the rest of the base, a good hundred eighty - two hundred yards worth of building sites with the Galleon hovering over the settlement and the reactor fully hummed with power as he took it all in and thought. The reason why he had the Felguard move to the site on Mars was a fear, if the Chosen were moving in on Mercury, then they could have found the Felguard and brought them under, but also several Grineer Galleons had started to move closer to their hiding place and he felt that they had to move to a better, more hidden location than a pair of asteroids for the time being. He moved to the frame of his quarter passage and looked out to the center of the outpost where a towering obelisk of metal and machines was being constructed with great effort, the aid of the Servitors much desired as they moved the heavy equipment with ease and brought them forth while also aiding in the construction with positioning and stability. Nor nodded as he watched it come together before looking up to the sky where the Hellgate flew overhead and paused to drop off more supplies and resources for the garrison before the helmet came back on and he headed to the back, going down a lift that displayed the true face of the base, a series of underground catacombs that the Felguard has taken as they own and had expanded out even right then so that the operations can proceed as expected, the labs in ongoing operation once they were able to jumpstart the cloning and genetics once more and in a better environment than the frigid vacuum of space, but the greatest site of operations was the engineering bay, its size so great that Nor started to believe that they COULD be manufacturing Formorian pieces and can move them out of the base with ease. He headed on over to Wraith and Banshee debating a number of things before the two Hereteks turned around and looked at their commander as Banshee started. "C-Commander, what is your command!?"  
"Just wandering about the underground compound we have managed to construct below Mars's surface." He stepped in front of the pair as he looked about in observing, the number of Servitor Exos greatly outnumbering Kil, one to fifty, as the Vanguard and its operator took it in as well as the heavy machinery walked about with the worker frames either resting for the moment on a sort of break or wandering about with the Drudges to keep things steady, working, or just bringing supplies and materials in, like the several crates worth of the Dracnite alloy that they haven't used yet for any projects. "How are we standing with our current standing forces?"  
"As it actually turns out, Milord..." Wraith started as he employed a data pad with the lower limbs and started to detail the base and its garrisons. "We are becoming more capable in our endeavors that Banshee and I came up with the plan to start expanding out on our space-ferrying vessels, starting with a light Cruiser-class ship, come see our progress." Nor followed the pair to the back where a industrial lift was installed and operated as a ship, a fourth the size of a standard Galleon, was also being constructed at a surprising rate, its size meaning that it has fewer guns to fight with and it couldn't serve as a home for any Grineer, but that was a few of the cons, the pros to such a vessel was easy to manufacture once the proper diagrams and blueprints were drafted up, its speed can make it a hard target to hit with its size, its cannon batteries slightly smaller and supported by Grakaton gun batteries that gave it the feeling of being a destroyer of fighters and a harasser of larger ships or bases. Nor couldn't help but run a hand over his masked jaw in amaze, the things he could do to the Corpus front, but he quickly put those thoughts to the back of his mind as Wraith continued. "Since this will be the first of its kind and we haven't decided on a name... would you do the honors, Milord?" Nor walked up to the ship's hull and ran a hand over it, its plating of Alloy smooth to his touch as he spoke with a name in mind.  
"We shall call this new ship series by the name of the Caravel, our newest ship in the Felguard history and it will be titled as the 'Heretic Raider', may all future Caravel Cruisers be known as betrayals of religion." The cheer filled the base as Nor himself smiled, preparations of the Heretic Raider were nearly complete and they had an idea of where to strike first...

* * *

The Tenno colony carrier, 'Saryn's Plea', slowly moved through the Void as small stolen Corpus proxies patrolled the ship's exterior as the captain looked... worried being the word as one of the Warframes, a Zephyr, stepped up and spoke. "Captain... is everything alright?"  
"It's... nothing..." Zephyr was not convinced as it or she looked out to the Void of space as well, she being there to safeguard the colonists from any unexpected surprises. "I just... have a bad feeling... in my gut about this." The Warframe didn't disregard that thought, if something was out of place, she wanted to be ready for anything as she noticed something, a small pocket of space started to warp from the other side of the asteroid belt that was a few around Mercury. She continued to watch as the Captain spoke. "Is something the matter?"  
"That patch beyond the asteroids..." Both looked at it before the warping continued before something jumped out of its travel, a small cruiser, but it wasn't one of the Corpus. The Warframe's heart dropped as it was sporting a Grineer appearance and that could only mean trouble. "We have Grineer, how did they..." Before she could stop the Captain, he patched himself to the controller for the proxies.  
"Proxy Squadrons, engage that ship that just came out of void jump, we can't let it signal for help." On the outside, the many proxies changed from patrol to attack as they zoomed for the ship as it turned quickly to intercept the carrier, the Warframe watching while the Captain tried to get all power flowing to the engines to get them out of there, her heart descending even more as the ship didn't seem too phased by the attacking robotics, even blasting them out of space with the use of smaller cannons and a number of large guns that fired like Rampart, the proxies not holding up to the assault as the cruiser continued on as Zephyr shouted in worry.  
"Everyone, brace yourselves!" The head of the ship rammed a decent asteroid, sending it hurtling into the engines and they, due to a redirection of shields, quickly erupted into flames and the ship lost its ability to quickly escape, shaking the ship up badly, as the Warframe quickly contacted her Orbiter. "Gemino, I need immediate Orbiter aid in my location, call for additional Tenno aid!"

"At once, Operator!" The link was cut as the Warframe quickly drew her Furis pistol as the Cruiser cut through the asteroids and started to line itself for a starboard side barrage, its side armed with odd machine guns and smaller cannons as she had spotted before the hull shook to a sudden bombardment from the other vessel.  
"Blasted Grineer, they have ripped through the ship's armor, reengage the shields!"  
"This can't be happening... this can't be happening." Zephyr couldn't move to attack as she needed an Archwing or her Orbiter to bid her time and the ship was full of refugees, none of them were ready for combat and meaning that the boarding would be a short one if she didn't stay, but when the shields came back up, a few locations severed because of the barrage, the cannons and guns ceased as well, she spotting the helm as a Grineer walked over to the window and extended out a clenched hand except the thumb which was to the side, her surprise as she recalled something like that, the hand remained unmoved before it pointed up and the Grineer lowered it as the cruiser moved away and jumped once more as support came, the ship seeing far worse days than just a simple barrage, but why did they not board, why did they just leave them alone after the carrier was exposed...?

* * *

Nor's steps echoed in the chamber as soldiers cheered and yelled as Wraith and Banshee bowed. "Welcome back, sir, how was the test run?"  
"It went out pretty well, you sent me out to test the strength of a Tenno carrier, though I didn't expect them to have Corpus proxies on the defense, though they just threw that away to drive us out." Nor smiled under the helmet as he looked at his troops and roared. "The Caravel Cruiser has my permission to deploy, strength to the Felguard, strength to our resolve!" They cheered in uproar as operation went out to construct more of the Caravel-class ship as the Heretic Raider was moved to the top for active refueling and weapon resupply, it was a good feeling and Nor was taking it all in, he got to see the strength firsthand and he is sure that there will be more to the list before long, fear withheld his hand from doing a mass construction, but for now, he savored the thrill of seeing what the Caravel could do. He paused as he stared out across the dunes with the Raider settled on the platform, he started to think, there was no reason for a Tenno ship to have Corpus proxies on the ready unless there was more to it than he had believed, taking a moment to think as he thought back... he nodded as he figured out the issue, the ship was in full use, there were live civilians onboard the ship and he had removed their escort.  
'They were defenseless, we would have been successful in severing one source... but the moral high calls to take them as prisoners, to kill them would be... troubling.' Nor was not a fool, they were more than defenseless, but due to the Grakaton guns and downsized cannons that allowed faster firing, he could only wish it were true, resisting the urge to take them back when he had looked out to the ship and spared them. He looked back to the ship as Dredges and Servitors worked to repair and resupply the ship as the ammo stash was used up a bit and their charge through the asteroids had damaged the cruiser, the test run lacking its needed shields that could prevent it from taking unnecessary damages, an oversight that evaded the assembly for the time being. He stepped through the sand and on the metal platforms as he looked it over with soldiers and workers moving about before reentering the vessel.  
The Caravel was an interesting feel, its smaller corridors and chambers really made a difference as the soldiers and workers knew that rest was not part of the ship and that their senses must be on full alert if they were to operate on it, but they devoted that sense of purpose to the weapons and supplies onboard the ship. The corridors and passages lead into a small armory, engineering core, and into the helm as the other areas were being fixed up for full operation, his hand smoothing over the console that he stood at midflight as he continued to think, his thoughts continuing as the crew looked at each other before dismissing themselves to his peace, the distant sounds of work echoing as he just stood there before Wraith entered and bowed. "Milord, do you require something to ease your mind...?"  
"...Not that I know of..." Nor straightened up as he started to speak. "I wish that there was something that I could do to get my mind to ease, but... now I am confused, am I fighting Tenno or befriending them, am I aiding Grineer agendas or creating my own...?" He strolled to the front of the ship as he looked to the desert, his blue lens scoping out to see the number of Grineer shuttles that flew about, cannons that fired at random asteroids or stray ships, and facilities that protrude from the sands. "I shouldn't bother me that we are expanding out and taking on those that seek to oppress us, but... I don't know if fear or hesitation are stopping my hand from fully striking the Tenno, like I am treating them as mere children that need devotion, but not in a violent way..." Wraith joined him in the watch as Wraith just watched in silence before he spoke.

"Sir... I trust you... we will have the base up and running in no time, the forces will be ready on the drop of your command when you return, if you can ease your mind and see if they are worth your anger or care, then who am I to stop you from it..." The Heretek headed to the door as he finished. "After all, we were abandoned by the Orokin, all of us, let us forge a new path to undergo instead of wasting our time on trails where we... can only see the mystery and fear of our own kind." Nor's silence filled the room as Wraith departed and the crew continued their operation as the leader turned and headed out, his mind now set on a course as he sought out his Dargyn, time to see if there were any that needed help in the system...


	35. Sidestory 6 - Howl of the Kubrow

Volt was sure that he had the Grineer fully figured out, but this was a different issue as a Tenno ship known as 'Saryn's Plea' was attacked by an unknown Grineer vessel, word spreading fast across the relays as the vessel destroyed the full escort of Corpus Archwing proxies and had riddled the ship itself with great effect, but it did not press the advantage as its commander, a very familiar-sounding Grineer, had mentioned the decision on the fate of the ship... by playing the role of an ancient Greek emperor, his thumb up for the members to be spared for more action. His thoughts were pulled out as well as the Zephyr frame approached him and gave a small nod as he returned it before resting her hands on the railing as shuttles flew in and out to collect the colonists and repair the ship. "It will take some time before we can set out in the 'Saryn's Plea' once more... but, I fear that this Grineer attack could be the start of a widespread Grineer offense that we have not seen coming..."  
"Yeah... it is worrying to say the least..." Volt couldn't share his thoughts on Mag as she was on a mission of her own, so he had the Zephyr to talk to for the moment. "What I don't get is why... we should be hearing all about this sudden eruption in Grineer tech, but nothing but white noise and the usual issues." The Zephyr nodded as she looked out as well before speaking again after a moment.  
"So, you are the one who faced Vor and slayed him, correct?" Volt nodded as Zephyr continued. "Well, despite what the others will tell you, I think that it would be wise to help you get your very first companion."  
"Which is...?"  
"A Kubrow, surely others have told you that it has become a rite of passage among us that have awakened?" Volt shook his head as Zephyr hummed before she nodded once more. "Very well, follow me, I know an excellent place to start, trust me, it will be well worth your time to do this." Both headed out and boarded their respected Orbiter's before the ships headed for Earth in a jump...

* * *

The jump was short-lived as they came out over the forested planet before the Zephyr continued. "Now, I would have directed you to Venus as the Corpus are known to have the Incubator component that you would require for the breeding of Kubrow, but I need to first get a lock on one just in case, standby as I address the Lotus and see what we can get." Volt nodded as he also understood the location, it was out of the way and beyond the Grineer radar and comm array, leaving him to mediate and look out into the void of space, but after a few minutes, he paused, something was streaking toward them, eyes felt like they were focusing on the object as fear welled up inside, it was a Grineer Dargyn and Volt nearly called for aid when the machine slowed down and attached itself to the bottom of the ship, Volt getting up and sprinting down the way as the most unexpected sight greeted him, the strange Grineer member who straightened up, his weapons evident as a Marelok and a Hind, but the sword was different, something new and crazy as he spoke.  
"So, what are two Tenno Warframes doing just outside of Earth's orbit?" Volt shook his head as he quickly drew his Fragor hammer.  
"That is none of your concern... Grineer!" He swung, but the Grineer proved stronger somehow as he caught the hammer by the head and just lightly pushed it back, making it slam into a wall, Ordis calling out not to damage the ship.  
"No... please, do tell, I would love to hear all about it, unless you are not too trusting of me..." The Grineer was right as the Tenno, felt like he was biting his lip before he spoke, Zephyr already aware that there was an intruder on the other ship, if the Dargyn hanging from the underbelly wasn't a obvious measure already.  
"We are just... searching for Kubrows, my... ally believed that it would help ease my mind, but first, we need an incubator unit component before we can try."

"I see!" The Grineer said as he nodded, taking it in. "I have seen and heard of the feral Kubrow and the Drahk hounds that the Drahk Master often deal with, but I have never seen how it is done..." The Grineer mused as he turned his attention back to Volt. "How can I help?"  
"Wait, you WANT to help!?"  
"Certainly, I have my own troubles to fare with and maybe I can relieve myself of them for a bit." The Grineer said as Volt was just left confused and a tad afraid of what the clone was planning, but he gave the thought a short time as he spoke.  
"Just so we are clear, you are not our friend here, you want to help, you pull your own weight." But the Grineer just emitted this aura of belief that Volt just was surprised that such a thing was happening, he was trying to tell a Grineer what to do as he headed back up to navigation as Zephyr sent him a private message.  
'I don't trust your little 'friend' there, don't let him out of your sight short of a dangerous situation.' Volt nodded as he sent back a response before Zephyr spoke.

"There's a site on Venus where we can obtain the unit, but the problem is it is swarming with Corpus forces and it is onboard a Obelisk." Volt grimaced as he thought the odds stacked against them, but he stopped short as he spared a glance to the back of the ship and returned the chat.  
"That just means that we have to distract them long enough for us to get the segment unit and get out before we get overwhelmed by the Corpus and their proxies." He could feel the nod on the other side as the two headed off to the planet Venus with their extra guest in tow...

* * *

As they soon drew close, Volt thought of another issue that could cause them trouble, the Grineer was huge, he couldn't fit into the vents if he wanted to, but it was already decided that he would try an approach that was not so distracting, using a weak point in the ship, he entered through and was waiting on the other side of a door as he waited for the two to get ready. Volt checked his clip on the Strun before priming it as Zephyr readied her Burston as she spoke. "With any luck, we can get this done and we can also get rid of the Grineer as well, I don't know why, but being around that one... is unsettling."  
"I agree, just I have dealt with this one before and something is... off about him." They accessed the system and activated the security alarm, the ship going into full alarm as Lotus said the same as they went straight to town in blasting through the troops as they bided time for their agent, but the better difference was the Grineer Dargyn soaring by and riddling the corridors of Corpus troops, throwing them into the cold of space and drawing the attention of their spare-faring forces as the Grineer spoke into the commlink, not going by the ship in the standard fashion as they had expected.  
"Hitting the radar array, brace for shockwave, Tenno!" Destroying the radar array would also setback any Corpus backup with its crippling of sending transmissions. The two Tenno held tight to something as the ship suddenly shook, the blast flooding the ship as the Dargyn wisped on by followed by several more proxies and crewmen as the Volt commented, feeling... conflicted on the soldier in the vessel.  
"Strange, I should not be worried about a Grineer... but this one..." Zephyr looked out the window as well as she watch the vessel zoom through the stars as it riddled its pursuers. "I feel... conflicted on him, is that normal...?"  
"Truth be told, I don't know, but we can't stall, we need to keep the Corpus' attention on us for the time being." Both nodded as they fought some more through the robotic legions and active crews...

* * *

Nor didn't need any problems in the long run, but he thought about it for a moment, he usually creates trouble wherever he goes so, if he can cause a bit of issue, he could just smirk that it was bugging the heck out of the Corpus profiteers as his Dargyn paced the standard, outmatching speed and peppering his targets with dual guns mounted on the front of his vessel, making him quite the dangerous foe alone, it was far worse as he was not the standard pilot...  
He is Nor Medaz' as he pulled a sharp brake in space, letting the soaring foes suddenly speed past before he reengaged the thrusters, blasting him forward and spraying more foes into space dust, allowing a smirk to fuel him as the Corpus were more into taking him down than the roaming Tenno inside the ship, the cannons coming online to shoot him down, but he gave them no quarter as he shredded through the priming weapons, destroying several sections in his strafes as he called it to the Tenno. "Better find your treasure soon, Tenno, I think that I am pissing off the Corpus hard out here."  
"We are stalling them as best as we can, Grineer, just do what you usually do with the Corpus."  
"Racism..." Nor chuckled to himself as he closed the commlink for the moment. "Well, that Zephyr isn't wrong, I do not like many Corpus." More and more proxies and crewmen soon came out and Nor smiled. "Well, it's an Obelisk, there is bound to be hundreds, if not thousands, on a single one of these barges." He resumed to destroying the ship and its escorts as his blasts littered the ship, if he didn't know better, he would be guessing that he was using a single Dargyn to destroy a large-scale Obelisk Assault Vessel, clearly there was something wrong with the picture, but he didn't quite mind, just means a larger target to paint...

* * *

Volt obtained a transmission and found that the agent was successful and they need to excavate before things get too dicey. Both headed to the extraction point and got on their respective Orbiters as the Grineer locked onto Volt's ship again and warped away, Volt taking a look of the component, rolling it in hand before installing it into the ship, the device beside the mod stockpile activating as Zephyr called.  
"Now that we have the Kubrow Incubator rigged up into the ship, now is time we go hunting for Kubrow Eggs, we can't just create Kubrows out of thin air and the only population of Wild Kubrow one will ever find is in the thick forest of Earth."  
"Right." They sped toward Earth as Volt took a moment to talk to the Grineer whose Dargyn was modified to resist the strain of warping. "So what exactly happened with the 'Saryn's Plea'?"  
"The civilian transport?" Volt nodded as the Grineer mused, firmly strapped in as he thought about it before speaking. "Classified as you Tenno always destroy our new toys, but I will bite for a moment, my techs came up and constructed an active cruiser for testing and I used it, unaware that the 'Saryn's Plea' was ferrying live civilians onboard." He moved his hands in glee as he explained it out. "Though the weapons on the cruiser itself are unable to down or even severely damage a large-class ship like a Destroyer, Carrier, or Battleship, it excels in destroying light cruisers of equal size and fighters, basically, it is designed to better fight on a divided front, many more ships and harder to hit target of fighter-bane cruisers." Volt was confused as was Zephyr as the link was still open to listen in as the Grineer continued. "Did you really think that I would murder lives just for the sake of some fire test, I am a soldier of honor, not warmongering."  
"That... doesn't say too much about you." Volt mused as he sit back and thought about it. 'If there are new Grineer vessels roaming around the system, then the Grineer could easily take over the system in no time, but it is worse as their location has yet to be revealed, making this one the only source of knowledge we have.' The Orbiters warped out as their cloaks hid them and affected the Dargyn as well, the trio of vessels soaring for a opened landing platform to go from as a general direction before the Volt question. "Wait, shouldn't your ship attach elsewhere for me to get out or can your ship function with a Cephalon?"

"Believe it or not, we just haven't gotten too far in Cephalon programming to construct our own for auto-piloting and similar methods, it has to be done manually." They broke through the atmosphere and the Grineer changed positions on the Orbiter before following the Tenno down to the surface, armed with his tools as his landing puffed up some large dust and dirt. This was the first time that the Zephyr actually took in the full size of the Grineer, he was quite large, armored in a Bombard attire of radiant blue, a Marelok and Hind on him while a abnormal blade was saddled on the side as the Grineer pulled out the Hind and spoke. "Now that we are here, how will we obtain the needed materials?"  
Zephyr shook her head as she explained it. "Genetics among the Kubrow population is a difficult thing to obtain in my opinion, but we are not here to harvest such from dead bodies, we are after their eggs, hidden in their dens and are likely guarded by protective hounds."  
"That makes sense, lead the way." They headed through the undergrowth and canopy of Earth's forests as they traversed the Grineer emplacements and outposts as they searched for any Kubrow when they soon met with a squad of Grineer as they shouted.  
"Tenno!" They primed their weapons as the Tenno moved to do the same when the Grineer held out a hand and walked toward the squad as he spoke.  
"Go ahead, make my day, you pull that trigger, I will not be too lenient to spare your lives."

"And I would be disappointed to kill the commander that saved my life." The squad looked back as a Drahk Master stepped forward, limping a bit as a single Drahk hound prowled beside him. "It's been a while since you took out a sizable garrison of corrupted foes and maddened soldiers."  
"And it has been a while since I aided a wounded Master from a terrible fate." Both saluted as the Tenno looked at each other as the Grineer did the same as the hands fell. "I would like to extend an apology for this sudden action, but these Tenno are currently in search of Kubrow eggs, a rite of passage if you will."  
"That does not excuse that there are Tenno among us right now, sir."  
The Grineer folded his arms as he towered over the Master. "True, our fear of the unknown and our hatred for the Orokin is a driving force that compels us to destroy and kill, but for now, they are under MY protection for the time being, stand down." The Master shook his head as the Drahk snarled with the other Grineer still holding their weapons.  
"Vay Hek also wants you dead for your number of crimes against him, a mere Rathuum will not be suffice for him, sir, he and his wild hunt has lead him to try and take a number of Grineer locations across the system." The Master bent down and scratch the creature behind the ears as the Master continued, waving his arm for lowing to which the soldiers did. "The Councilor has gone mad, he expects all of us to destroy you and your rebel faction, but because of your actions and the actions of a number of high-ranking members, the Empire is in revolt, attacking you now would defeat the purpose, for now, my squad have some degenerate clones to manage, farewell, commander." He stood up and headed out with his soldiers, none of them giving the Grineer a second look and moved on past as the sounds of the forest were the only things to hear as the Tenno walked toward him before he spoke, his blues lens seemingly glowing a bit brighter.

"Come, we still have to find a Kubrow den that will yield." They pressed on, wordless, as they searched the various sites where Kubrows are likely to be found. Zephyr wanted to talk, to get some more information out of the Grineer, but her mind wrapped around the fact that they were just... left alone while in the presence of this random Grineer Bombard and couldn't think of such a question to ask. Luckily, Volt was actually more vocal on a matter as he spoke up.  
"What did that Grineer mean by 'degenerate' clones?"  
"Captain Vor..." The Grineer crouched down as they came onto a den, the site near a reactor that was known to be pumping toxins into the forest, impossible as the Tenno often do missions to either destroy or replace the toxin with a serum to repair the land. "From what I can actually gather from the various conflicts and confrontations, Captain Vor, after his 'supposed' death, started to spread some form of 'Void Corruption' among his troops and isolated units and bring them into his fold, turning them into his loyal 'followers', but the side effect of joining the fallen Captain seems to have an abnormal effect of genetic decay and aliments." The Tenno looked at each other as the Grineer continued. "I suspect that Vor's influence has extended to those clones that have been brought low, weakened to bow and they are likely to be across the system, I warn you both, do not trust everything, such Grineer and a band of Corpus seem to be seeking Orokin treasure... VERY keenly, enough madness to turn on their own blood for the prize." That left a solemn tone, but they did leave it at that as they sprung their attack, taking down Kubrows by the dozens before they obtained a Kubrow egg and quickly made their way to the extraction point, getting off the planet before they got enough distance from the planet before the Dargyn detached from Volt's ship as the Grineer sent a transmission. "Sorry I can't stay around for any longer, but you helped ease my mind on something I have been wondering for the longest time, perhaps, we'll meet once again, Tenno." Before they could get a match on the vessel, it turned before it jumped, taking off at a high speed before they could keep a lock on it, leaving them puzzled and confused as to the true motions of the Grineer that came to help them out...


	36. Raider Test and Treason

It was by sheer luck that Nor had escaped the curious nature of the Tenno, but that was, for the time being, an issue to address later as he sat down in his quarters and breathed before he reach over to a data pad that he often keeps and turned it on, typing out a entry to the device. 'Today is the first day since the Felguard's massive evacuation that I script out my thoughts once more, free for a moment to think and catalogue my opinion.' He nodded as he made another line. 'While my initial desire was to remain among Mercury's many asteroids and bases, I find that the arid landscape and textures of Mars has a better challenge in mind for me, while we are initially unable to construct Galleon-class vessels at the moment, my aides and I have engineered another, a Caravel-class ship that would serve as a lighter, more fighter-based attack vessel and that will suffice for ships to ferry us when our Galleons falter.' He thought about it before he continued. 'While the idea of more diverse ships and vessels crosses my mind for the time being, I believe that the Caravel will be our mainstay until we can construct a far stronger craft to serve as our command ships.'  
He nodded as he continued on to the infantry that they had created. 'As well as these new thoughts and ideas, such have also been organized and formed as I have overseen the development of the new infantry known as the 'Footman', a strengthened Butcher who wields a weapon that I have termed a 'chainsword', the basic gist being that we had removed the heating coils of the Machete and installed the Cleaver's buzz saw capabilities to the weapon, giving it a longer reach, but it was, incidentally, further improved for myself as the machinery revved quicker and can slash through our most durable armor of Alloy Plate, a concern if my Heretek had never explained that our archives are safely secured away from peering eyes. The Footman proves to be quite the advancement, but they are few so far, as is our resident 'Daemon', a titanic Grineer soldier whose hands can destroy mere armor and robotics as he can wield weapons that rank among the Archwing weapons, I would be worried if they didn't grant loyalty and respect to my command.'  
'This is not the end as we have also constructed mechanized suits of Grineer armor and machinery that we have termed 'Exoframes', the debates still linger on the name and purpose, but among my trusted allies, one had to be confined in the cold tomb of a 'Vanguard', our first combative Exoframe whose weapons are quite the range of tools along with its clasps that can crush barriers of hardened Alloy Plate, the same said about our 'Servitor' worker Exoframes as these can lift and carry heavy duty materials that would require a vehicle transport or Galleon air drop, though they suffer from the same defaults that standard Dredges suffer from at times, but it is not too worrisome, but these Grineer... willingly or were engineered to be, were confined in these metal holds and I find myself... pondering the course of action we will take for them, will they remain within the armor or could we proceed in advancing this new form of combat and routine for them to live among us again.'  
'For now, this is a minor series of journals that I will read and write within as the days come, and so ends the first entry of the Free Felguard Army.' He finished and saved the file before putting the data pad down and looking forward as he breathed, it was not a problem as he could postpone the later advancements for when the Felguard was properly readied up, but for the moment, he lifted another data pad before transpiring another note in his mind. 'Wraith, is it possible to draft up designs of large-scale ships that could match the strength and firepower of Corpus Obelisks?' This was not the most ideal way to inquire as he could just speak to Wraith on the matter, but for the time being, he was willing to search about the base and identify anything that could be addressed so he closed the pad and marked it for address as he stood up, armored up, and wandered the base as he looked about, the number of soldiers having increasing considerably as he pressed on, passing an idle Trooper and stopping, turning to see that the Trooper was holding a data photo, unaware of Nor as he walked over and looked, it was the Trooper and a shy-looking Ballista and the Trooper sighed without his helmet before Nor spoke. "Friend of yours?" This prompted a reaction as the Trooper yelp, accidently tossing the device into the air, fumbling to catch it when Nor caught it instead, looking at the photo before returning it as the Trooper started with a salute.  
"Sir, I was not expecting you!"

"At ease, soldier, you have done nothing wrong." The hand fell as the device was lifted before it was put in one of the sockets on the Trooper's armor.  
"Her name is Yem Thum, she was a training partner of mine when I was first cloned, her humble and meek demeanor... was not looked upon well, but she excelled in strikes... now she... works with the enemy..."  
"I see..." Nor hummed to himself before he smiled under the mask. "Then, let's see what we can do, do you have anything that we could use?" The Trooper looked up, hope filling his eyes before he coughed and spoke.  
"Her last location was among the ruins of a Grineer outpost, I also have reason to believe... that she was taken by the Corpus and, with her alliance with Tenno forces, they may try to rescue her first." Nor nodded as he debated the idea before smiling. It would be an optimal chance to use the Heretic Raider for its further combat tests and, if its speed surpass that of the Corpus relief vessels, then its role as a 'strike cruiser' has become a true staple of the Felguard. He nodded as he headed to the hanger for the operation, intent on using a small force to strike and disrupt the Corpus operation, wherever they may be, his mission spreading through the base before they departed, the Heretic Raider now armed with a shield generator...

* * *

Nor watched as the void travel passed by before the Heretic Raider warped into a battlefield, the ship shaking as Nor turned to the Mind in control and the mechanical-organic voice spoke. "Commander, small Tenno Fleet engaging with Corpus forces in orbit, communications currently jammed from exterior array aboard Tenno Carrier." Nor glanced and started the sleek texture of the Tenno-obtained ship, its origins slightly removed to represent the Tenno cause, but with that the fact, it was impossible for the Tenno to be attacking a Corpus force right now, though his opinion changed when he spotted four Galleons bearing the mark of Steel Meridian, the renegade Grineer supporting the Tenno as they fought against two Obelisk-class Assault ships, since the Corpus mainly use their vessels for trade and cargo. He knew what happened beforehand, the Tenno jump out of the void and assault a sole Obelisk, but the attention draws another into the fray, turning the winnable conflict to a stalemate, both sides holding strong, but since one of the Obelisk was damaged to sustained fire beforehand, it had to support its ally from some distance back, he scanned the battle with his eyes and knew... there was not going to be a sure victory, it was only a matter of time before another Obelisk comes and the joint force would be wiped out, soldiers having lost their lives in vain. "Commander, search perimeters place captive rogue Grineer planet side of Venus, order to proceed?" The option to just sneak in and take the prisoner satisfied the logical side of Nor's mind, but he was curious, he had seen how the Raider's cannons and guns tore through the proxy fighters, how they did little damage to a large-scaled vessel, but he wanted to just hit the Corpus where it hurt on the ships, perhaps his more aggressive side before he inquired, turning his head to the Mind.  
"Order belayed, new order in effect, target frontal Obelisk weak points."  
"Order in question, mission parameters illogical for main objective." Nor smirked a little, how the mechanical Mind seem to be at a loss, that meant questions and questions were good for the time being, he really had to catch Wraith up on the programing and training.  
"Order not illogical, crippling the Corpus vessels will also open up on new possibilities, if the Caravel's weapons can damage a Corpus vessel at the right points, then the Caravel can succeed in hit-and-run maneuvers against large vessels."  
"Order... compiled and accounted for, beginning attack run on hanger bay." The Caravel soared through the vacuum of space, some of the cannons turning to meet the approaching vessel, but its speed and turning ability gave the cannons much more trouble through a ramming target as the Mind spoke again. "On approach vector of Obelisk hanger bay." Nor watched as the Caravel came closer and closer, the defensive cannons not lining up for the shots before Nor commanded.

"Focus available port weapons along the vector." The series of firepower that riddled the hull wouldn't have cause too much damage, but upon entering the hanger, the firepower's effect increased tenfold as the inside started to erupt in electrical surges, explosions, and power losses as the Caravel continues its barrage into the ship, ripping it from the inside out as its hull also bursts in its fiery glory as the other tried to escape, but the Meridian Galleons give it no quarter, finishing what they had started while the Heretic Raider descended to the planet below, taking to a narrow canyon to hide as Nor stepped out through a maintenance hatch and looked about, a small squad of Lancers and Troopers following his lead as he called for order.  
"I want three squads of eight readied up, we will be striking at the Corpus outposts until we uncover the whereabouts of the Meridian operative, under no circumstances are we to kill the operative once they are found, any Corpus forces are free to eliminate, but don't waste time with too many stragglers, we are on a time frame."  
"As you command, Commander!" The soldiers readied up as the Caravel ascended and positioned itself so that the attacking squads can get off the ship with ease with the dropped ramps before they rushed out, assaulting the Corpus outposts with ease as, thought the Corpus have the advantage of being in bases that they are familiar with, the Felguard Grineer had training, advanced genetics than standard soldiers, and fury that could not be denied as they tore through the troops and the robots as Nor accessed the mainframes as best as he could, ultimately learning that the prisoner was moved to the outer edge of a series of outposts known as 'The Contribute', meaning that they had to search those perimeter bases for the prisoner as the Steel Meridian Galleons started their assault over the planet, though their battle was more defensive as the bases reacted back in attack. The squads continued in their search as the battle blasted across the icy domain, Nor making a note in the data interface to prep arctic gear for more durable soldiers as the freezing temperatures was starting to get to the troops, it was not good to see the cold temperatures start to develop on their armor and his armor was no exception as he had to brush off the early states of frost and ice from his armor, their only comfort being in the bases as they paused once in a while before Nor worked to pinpoint the prison block where they were holding Yem Thum, getting the exact location being close by, the site was under heavy anti-orbital defense, meaning that any aerial assault was impossible to commit, but a small squad by land was something they would never expect for the way through was understaffed in guards from a slight miscalculation in troop movement.  
'This will be an interesting incursion to say the least.' Nor lead the troop through the caverns and stopping the Corpus from raising the alarms for inside the outposts themselves, a daunting task as the personnel were already alarmed by the sudden attack and moved to repel it. They soon arrived to the prison area and Nor wasn't too shocked to see Wardens patrolling about in fanatic concern, leaving the Felguard little time to engage the Wardens and route them out before Nor started to access the Corpus mainframe, opening up the main section before searching the cells for their target. Soon, they found her, her appearance rather still in one piece as some Corpus techniques were rumored to tear at a prisoner's subconscious. "Pick her up, we'll get her checked over at the command ship." Two Troopers followed the order as they lifted the unconscious solder as Nor turned to the other members. "We need to clear a path back to the ship, cut through any Corpus forces that dare to halt our progress, weapons hot." They all nodded as they charged back down the passage, the inbound Corpus standing no chance as they were shot down from the distance and Nor cleaned up the remainders so that no one could attest of what happened, even shutting down the security system before they even entered the series of outposts. They pressed on and took the prisoner to the Caravel as the ship itself lifted off and headed to the void beyond the clouds as the sweep was called off in the presence of more intense firepower, none the wiser as to the prisoner's whereabouts...

* * *

Yem Thum stirred to a different room and she grimaced as its texture was Grineer as the cell door opened to a Heavy Gunner, problem being she was a tad larger than normal as she started off, not removing her mask as she started to handle a Sheev that was sitting close by. "So, what's a valued member of Steel Meridian doing so far from her 'traitor' legion?" Yum reminded quiet in defiance, but her seating was soon impaled, inches from her neck as the blade ignited as the Gunner... just radiated pride. "The Commander has put your life in my hands, he can understand if you are left a bumbling fool when I am through with you, we don't exactly have any interrogators on hand for this, so you may be left... in more pain than you want." Yem's eyes widened in fear as the heated weapon came closer before the room opened again and a Hyekka Master entered with her pets as she spoke.  
"Young Gunner, this is not your place to engage in such a practice, let one of ancient blood tend with this one for now." The Gunner turned, pulling the blade with her as she gazed at the smaller figure, but yielded after a few seconds, placing the dagger in the elder's hands and stepped out, leaving the Master to turn back to the captive Ballista. "So zealous, this generation of soldiers, we serve the Empire, but among these fine soldiers, a general feeling of earning their place is among their beliefs."  
"Let me go, I have nothing to give to you!" The Master lightly gripped the jaw as the Hyekkas growled as the Master spoke with a slight tone of joy.  
"Ah, true that must be in your mind, but for us... knowledge is the most valued piece of our command, we don't depend on numbers to win this battle, you were a captured member of Steel Meridian, you would know reasonable leads among the system's hidden gaps, now, let's see what secrets you do carry." The dagger was left on the table as the door closed to the Master and her latest 'victim'...

* * *

Nor didn't need to pry into the old Hyekka Master's methods for the time being as he had willingly let her among the Felguard, her skills quite helpful as the Hyekkas that are in her services are starting to adapt to other, new masters. A precaution, but a careful one for if Gur Yule ceased to live, a possibility that was grave for she was coming to that age, no form of medical aid would be helping her in the long run, even the Animo injection seemed to have done far little in repairing Gur's condition. Nor shook his head as he turned his attention back to Wraith who had taken to developing an additional weapon, based on the Marelok. "Sir, based on your own skills and the idea of a new pistol among your peers and new members, I would like to suggest a more powerful, capable weapon then the Marelok."  
"Go ahead, Wraith, explain your idea." The Heretek nodded as he displayed a base diagram of the weapon in question with Nor and Banshee gazing over it before the Commander hummed in question. "I am seeing a similar composition between this new 'Druk' and the Tenno's own Vasto series of pistol."  
"Precise, sir, however, the Vasto will falter to this in terms of power, ammo capacity, and handling, but it comes with a higher recoil and its manufacturing cost will be high, but this will be prototyped by the Commander himself, so he can tell us what we could improve on." Nor didn't grimace on the matter as Wraith, perhaps motioned on the idea and making such a weapon, provided a Druk before Nor and let him take it off the mechanical hands as he looked it over, eight rounds of what he could only guess to be point-forty-four rounds that was merged with the Grineer tech and adjustments of custom crafting. The gun was hefty in his hand and a tad heavier than expected, but he disregarded it and the lack of a barrel for the moment as he spoke.  
"Well, if I am to test this out, then there must be a target for me to hit, where are you proposing?"  
"Indeed, a small outpost on the ridge has failed to report back to their commanders and there has been suspect elements of Corrupted involvement." Nor nodded as he held onto the Druk, lacking a holster to put it in, as he headed out into the sandy dunes and started to search as he headed into the desert and through the tunnels beneath the sands in search of the position before he came across it, spotting no sign of void taint in the area, but the soldiers that wandered about were ghoulish and sluggish, meaning that they could have succumb to their decay as he dropped down and readied his new weapon as he measured out the situation.

They were actively destroying any equipment that may be transmitted back to their commanding officers, but they were also avoiding killing each other as he searched for anything that could link them to anyone, but nothing, it was just an idle outpost as he ducked back down and breathed before standing up, stepping out to the soldiers shouting in their native language, but it was garbed with decayed voices. "First of all, you can not be doing that, you must be connected to your superiors, or this will be taken as an act of treason, or is that your plan?" Their answer came when they fired on him, he dodging to the side before he came up, knee planted, as he aimed and fired with one hand, the effect was immediate as the lead soldier's chest erupted in a burst of blood and armor as the round exited his chest and rang out on the ground as Nor got up and looked at his weapon before he smiled. "Now, will we have to continue this or will you bend?" Most of them surrendered as they dropped their weapons and dropped to the ground, but the more foolish still engaged Nor, but the power and strength was displayed once more as headshots left quite a mess and their ferrite armor just shattered to the impact as he continued into the base, the same reactions yielding to him as he took a moment, emptying out the canister of its used casings before he inserted a new clip and flicked the canister back into the weapon, he making notes on the performance that it was more adequate than the Marelok, it was designed as a more impactful weapon as it lived up to Wraith's own accounts and to Nor's understanding, but it was difficult to reload a single canister or cylinder, as Wraith would most likely rant about in weapon design, without a clip to reload with, it had to adapt a better way than that if it was going to see actual combat in the long term. "Time to introduce myself to the leader here." He entered the room and glanced about as he listened for anyone as a voice spoke.  
"Welcome... Commander, your services here are not required for the true masters."  
"I am not here for your petty struggles." Nor spoke in turn to the voice, keeping his eyes open to the darkness that yielded little at all unless he activated his night vision or suit lights. "You have been belaying Grineer comm channels for a while now and you are required to check in before the Empire sends a full regiment to this location.  
"And when they do, they will see that I have dictated all of this to my true masters, not those simpleton mongrels, we shall be led by the Queens themselves and the Empire shall rule over all of the worlds!" Just his luck, an actual zealot to the Queen's existence, a member who has lost himself in delusions, but he gave no room for any more as he moved from the shadows, the hideous transformation apparent as his entire body was mechanized with two Grakatas attached for his left arm. "Now, die, foolish soldier!" Nor rolled out of the way as the mad clone laughed heartily for the kill, spraying his cover with volleys of rounds, and the Commander knew that moving out of the cover would open him up for termination. "You cannot hide, you cannot deny, the rule of the Queens will be the true meaning in our misguided empire!" Nor didn't question the fact that this Grineer had fired on him and nearly killed him, he was more interested in his words, maddened as he was, he was saying something... bizarre as the Queens, for the longest time, has been a moniker to use to command authority, a legend using the name of the Twin Queens to lead the Empire, but no one has been able to either trace the signals as they are transmitted from somewhere untraceable or gone searching for any form of betrayal as none of the commands has been false or without power. He was implying that they were real... alive, but if that were true, then it is clear that more had to be uncovered in the long run as he shouted.  
"In the name of the Empire, treasonous dog, I sentence you to death!"

"Never!" The fire continued before a clicking sound was made, Nor smirking as he knew the sound too well, the sound of a clip running dry as he rolled out and, within a second, fired his Druk, nothing remaining of the foolishly soldier's head as the torso dropped to the floor with blood pooling out, Nor standing up as he stood in the blood, yet another death on his mind and it was part of his own kind that made the blow hard, but he breathed and stepped on past with a holstering of his weapon, looking about before he found the prison, glancing about before opening the doors, the sight not too pleasant as he called it in for the remaining soldiers.  
"This is the new Commander, all troops regroup on the prison section and give the proper rites for the fallen." He shut the link off as he opened the final door and found a sobbing Tenno operative, the bodies of his dead allies lying near him as he legs were shot. In a way, Nor felt terrible, this was an abuse of prison powers, the former leader clearly was not honorable, as he crouched down and spoke. "I don't care what happens to you, but this is not proper, I am willing to take you with me, but you must promise, on your oath as a operative of the Tenno, that you will follow my commands, obey my decisions, but I also ask that you question me when my commands seem off, bad, or ill, are we clear?" The sob faded away as the operative looked at Nor and, without a pause, nodded his head as Nor returned it and helped the operative up, placing him against the wall as the soldiers gathered before him, pacing in front of them and gazing them down before he started. "There are severe conditions here, lack of proper military command, lack of communications with your superior officers, disregard for prisoners, wanton massacre of said prisoners here, now my first order of business is this..." Some of the soldiers gulped in fear as Nor step back and pointed to the prison. "Clean up that mess, I don't care if you are a soldier, a leader, or a forsaken Dredge, get that clean... now." The soldiers stumbled forward as they surged into the prison, leaving the operative alone as Nor called again, this time to his force. "This is Nor, get me a shuttle out here and medical supplies on the double, we have not just an idle thing, this outpost is considered treasonous and must be purged my way." He closed the channel as he grabbed the operative and helped him out as the shuttles soon arrived and the base was brought into the fold, the members also entering the force as they underwent a thorough background and testing period, the only method for them to redeem themselves in Nor's eyes...


	37. Tenno Issues

I would like to apologize for the last chapter as it was more on the 'gory' side, let me assure you that it was not my intent to make any of you uncomfortable, thank you if you want to reply and tell me about the story and be sure to leave some reviews, it makes my day when you add your own opinion to this.

* * *

(~Back at Felheim Zero~)

Nor was sure that Wraith was enamored to have such a detail backing for the new Grineer 'magnum revolver' as they are called, but the Heretek took the time to talk on a different matter with Hur backing him up, it was about the disillusioned commander and his augmentations. "...So, what I am implying, Milord, is that the Commander might have been onto something with his illusions."  
Wraith spoke up as he detailed the changes on the dead commander before they melted him down, a standard practice for Grineer. "Biological tissue seems to have been replaced, rather violently, in several areas of the main torso area, the appearance of such a weaponized arm makes the soldiers both useless and dangerous in a commanding role, this is not the real issue, parts of his cerebral cortex have suffered the same fate and I shudder to believe that his speech about the Queens... is actually true."  
"I worry about the same thing, actually." Nor Medaz' commented as the operative was undergoing surgery to fix his body, the damages were a bit more extreme than first thought, physical and mental trauma was something that had to heal slowly and carefully, not rushed. "The Tenno operative made reference on the matter that the Commander had actually lost his own mind, the soldiers destroying the equipment were ordered to as several of their own were cut down without remorse or regret, that commander was in the process of terminating everyone on the base that was not Grineer." He leaned forward and breathed, the humid desert air filling his lungs, before he continued. "Whatever he was on about, he actually did believe that the Queens had ordered him to do it, but if that was the case, we would have noticed a lapse on the controlling module that was installed in the commander."  
"Indeed, and no such signal was received... he was going out of his own way to make room for his 'Queens'." Wraith huffed as his arms crossed. "If I was in charge, I would have had that soldier terminated before it got too out of hand, we are going to be seen as tyrants when news of this goes out into the system."  
"I know..." Nor hummed before he continued, leaning back in his seat as he commanded. "You are dismissed for now, return to your duties." Both bowed for some reason before they left, Nor waiting a few seconds before he activated the command code to seal the room, refined oxygen flowing in from above in the darkened room as he opened a channel to a location in Mercury. "Commander Nor to Mining Colony Grim, please respond..." Static filled the comm channel before it started to clear up as Natalia spoke.

"Reading you loud and clear, Commander, you wish to share with us?"  
"Something like that..." Nor grimaced as he took a moment before speaking, suddenly his confidence fell like a rock in water, but why, he didn't quite understand. "You may have heard the recent... news from Mars." Silence filled the channel before the leader spoke.  
"Yes... yes, I have heard the news, the Empire is in full uproar about it and the Tenno... they are pretty shaken from it..." Nor could hear the grief in her voice as she continued. "Tell me... was Kanan Ki among the dead members...?" Nor took a moment to think, no name popped up, but she sounded like he was sent...  
He stopped as realization filled his eyes, on the ride back, the operative he took had said that his name was Kanan, as he turned back to the transmission. "Kanan lives, but it will be some time before he is fit for active duty again, he was the only one alive that could walk, the rest alive were too badly wounded, not including the fallen." A loud pant of relief filled the channel as Natalia spoke.  
"I will try to obtain permission to head for Mars, that is my brother and I want to see him as soon as I can, also I require a full list of Tenno members killed in the base."

"Understood, Ki, may your people find peace beyond the veil." The channel closed and the room opened once more as Nor rested a hand to his head, he was suppose to have overcome his own doubts, but this was not doing it as he was left musing on the idea before he stood up, stopping at his armory from the small board room and geared up, the soldiers knew that he had to keep up appearance, but what appearance is kept when one witnessed such carnage and massacre on unarmed and innocent members, that can hurt someone deeply as Nor continued on, entering the engineering bay as the members saluted to him and he returned it before he was approached by Kil who stopped before doing the same as Nor returned it before the Private spoke.  
"COMMANDER, ARE YOU WELL?"  
"In truth, Private Kil, no, I am not okay..." Nor continued on with the Vanguard following, making quite the follow as he kept in pace with Nor. "We are the Grineer Empire, it is apparent that we must deal with traitors and prisoners many times, but we are not meant to be monsters to them, treat them roughly is true, but we don't kill without reason, that is a betrayal of ours and their trust, Kil, you know what it means that we must kill someone that is our prisoner, correct?" The mechanized soldier hummed in reply as Nor continued. "We are killing someone that has been left to our designs and we would only kill if we have nothing more to gain, to kill them without trial, without reason, is to become the monsters that often infest our bases, to have no remorse, to have no mercy, we are Imperial, but we are more compassionate than that, keep it in mind." The two continued on as they arrived to the hanger bay where hundreds of Dregs and Dargyns were being constructed and readied for active duty as Nor looked about, his amuse evident as the Hanger was the latest matter to address and yet, they managed to construct it within the span of a few hours at best and a day at worst. He turned to the center where a Bombard was directing the members about as he approached, Kil in tow as the Grineer paused and turned, his face agape as he dropped his pad and scrambled to collect it.  
"S-Sir, I was not aware that y-you were paying us a visit!"  
Nor motioned a hand as he relieved the officer who picked up the pad finally. "At ease, Dockmaster, tell me what you have been up to?" The officer bowed as he spoke once more, the stutter abandoning him for a time.

"Of course, Milord, this way." The Dockmaster showed off the vessels and transports that the Felguard had managed to construct or take. "As you can see, our reserves of void-craft has increased when we had been able to get the hanger up and running, we also use the empty space to maintain and create additional Firbolgs so we are able to respond to many incursions and revolts on a whim." Nor nodded as the Dockmaster paused and asked. "I-If I may ask, Milord, d-did the other base... r-really just kill... f-fellow Grineer just for this speech of Q-Queens?" The Bombard's meekness was different, but Nor didn't see reason to remove it as he answered the question.  
"Not just Grineer, there were also bodies of Corpus and Tenno members among the carnage, whatever that commander was thinking, he was in the wrong as you have, no doubt, heard the same uproar." Nor didn't need to explain anymore, Vay Hek, upon learning about Nor on Mars, sent a full detachment for Marines to kill him, but Sargus Ruk made a physical appearance as his fleet of ships blockaded the planet and prevented Vey Hek from entering, Lech Kril also backed the Commander up as he investigated the incident and did find evidence of corruption, the commander was an imperial commander, but upon hearing Nor's escape, he sought to terminate him, but he had augmented his body too far and lead him to the massacre, all of those soldiers belonging to Hek when their loyalties switched to Nor, this nearly lead to a clash with both the military and the council as sides were being taken again, but Vey Hek was forced to withdraw, his 'precious' Earth nearly enduring another revolt so he left a warning that if Nor slips one foot out, the Councilman will be there to destroy him himself, not even aware that the whole event was broadcasted across the system, all Grineer, Corpus, and Tenno heard the maddened speech and knew what could come from such an action, Nor was affecting the system far more than he was willing to admit. "Now, we have a call that a prisoner must be escorted, where is the site?"  
"I-It's in the southern quarantine of the Turme Badlands, M-Milord." Nor looked out to the Badlands, a massive spread of death and wastes that no Grineer was willing to stay out for more than three days as the native creatures were more hostile out there and whispers of a Tenno dwelling out there that could bury them far beneath the sands were also made out there. "The s-site had suffered an engineering malfunction and has need of transportation to the Hyperio Base." Lech Kril's own base of operations as Nor rubbed his jaw and nodded.  
"I will be heading out with the first shuttle, have three additional shuttles come in with tow cables, we are going to get their craft repaired here before sending them on their way." The Dockmaster saluted as he readied the crafts, his authority removing the tone once more as Nor turned to Kil. "Kil, my ally, you are going to have to accompany me for this, in case of trouble."  
"I LIVE TO SERVE." Nor nodded as he primed his gear, his Broadmeen, his Druk, and a Hind while Kil was armed up with a Grakaton and a single, quad-digit fist as they loaded on and took off, Kil's size rather cumbersome that Nor first thought the ship wouldn't take off, but it did and they were on their way...

* * *

The site assembled as Nor stepped off, most fearful as to the colossal device that followed him before he inquired. "Let's see this prisoner and investigate your damages."  
"Right this way, sir." A Commander lead the pair through the makeshift camp as they arrived to the damaged Firbolg, clearly something had hit the engines and crippled it, but the real damage was the interior drives, they showed signs of overheat which was bad as the arid landscape must have blew a fuse or three in the ship, Nor taking a look about before the hatch was opened manually, revealing their prisoner, a struggling Tenno operative that looked like he had seen his fair share of situations. "We captured this one over the moon Phobos, he was trying to escape from the Corpus forces in pursuit, the cowards made a run for it when we came, most likely fearing our Galleon while their only forces were proxy fighters and foolish, flying crewmen."  
"If that is so, how did your Firbolg get damaged like this?" The Commander swallowed and Nor didn't need anymore as he sighed. "You are lucky that I am willing to repair this craft and take the prisoner off your hands, Commander..."  
"Vu'lar, sir, Commander Vu'lar of the Grineer Galleon 'Beast's Rage'." The Commander saluted as Nor returned it.  
"Very Well, Commander Vu'lar, I will pass a good word to the Lieutenant that you have served your duties fully and that you are to be commended for your valor in defending this prisoner." They dropped their hands as Nor and Kil took the prisoner off the soldier's hands as the other shuttles arrived and helped load up the troops and lift the vehicle off the sands and started to tow it to the base as Nor narrowed his eyes at the prisoner, the Corpus wanted to capture him, but their luck dried out with the patrolling Galleon and now, their target was going straight to Kril. He didn't need to ask nor inquire to why this one was going to Kril, but that was beside the point as the pilot spoke.

"Sir, we are approaching Hyperio Base, they have us on their sensor grid."  
"Inform them we have their prisoner, relieved off the hands of Commander Vu'lar." The pilot nodded as he sent the message and the defenses did not fire as the Firbolg came in for a landing and opened up to a full squad, led by Lech's own Sergeant, a Arid Hellion who saluted as the prisoner was given to the squad.  
"Thank you, sir, this prisoner will be contained as soon as we can." Nor nodded before heading back into his shuttle as the Sergeant spoke again. "One more thing, Lieutenant Lech Kril wanted you to investigate a small outpost to the north that has been intercepting strange communications."  
"Understood, Sergeant, I'll look into it." Nor boarded the shuttle and it took off before soaring toward the location, the pilot given the basic lead of the base as the dunes rolled on by, the threat of fellow Grineer turning against the Felguard or a Tenno making an attempt on his life briefly crossed Nor's mind, but he dismissed it as the pilot opened a channel to the base.  
"Outpost Delta-India, come on, this is Firbolg shuttle Fel-Zero Twenty-one, requesting permission for landing." Static filled the channel as the pilot repeated. "Outpost Delta-India, this is Firbolg shuttle Fel-Zero Twenty-one, requesting permission to land, over." Still nothing as the pilot glanced to the back and Nor nodded as they came in and settled in the sheltered landing zone before the hatch open and both combatants stamped out before the hatch closed and the ship shut down as Nor guided Kil through the base. The base should have given some form of response to their intrusion, but nothing as no soldiers rushed out to fire on them, no workers currently operating at the various locations where their services were needed, and not a single spore of infestation to show any presence of infested foes, the base was completely and utterly abandoned as they pried doors open and continued. The sands blew and swished past as they continued their search before they soon arrived to the comm center and Nor accessed the mainframe.

"Vanguard Kil, keep a sight on our way for any intruders." The mechanized Grineer turned and leveled his weapon to the doorway and walked over to it, positioning him in a place to fire freely as Nor continued his hack into the system, accessing files and data streams before he found something out of place, opening it up to a transcript of someone, looking into a position that was familiar to him.  
'This location has been on the mind of the Tenno forces, a Orokin scientist speaking about another weapon is just a chance for the forces across the system to make their own attempt to overpower us, but it is impossible as the site is too far infested and there... is something else there that the Lotus strictly said 'not to engage', we do not have the available resources to purge such a location and we would lose too many forces to the monsters that must dwell within, still...' Nor understood the message and meaning, they must have found the site on Earth and attempted to find out more as he continued in his data search, the data compile plenty, but none of it yielded an answer, just basic unit formations and plans, things that Nor transmitted to Hyperio Base for further reference before he found another strange file, opening it up to a faulty cluster about something... Tenno, from the same location, and a transcript that followed. 'What little we had managed to collected based on the records and files of this weapon have yielded so little that I fear that the Lotus too was despairing, but we have a basic understanding that it is not just an average gun or blade, it's a Warframe or what we think is a Warframe, but scaling is too massive for an average Tenno, even the Rhino Frame pales in size to such a frame, but without any additional aid and permission to search the remains infested, we can't go searching for it and obtain it for further studies...' Nor nodded, this was another part of the strange, he typed in his codes and transmitted the files into a disc, it ejecting out for him to lift and put in his pack before setting the machine for a shutdown, organizing things so that nothing was out of place as it turned dark and he headed out as he spoke.  
"Let's move, Kil." The mechanical soldier motioned and Nor leaded the way as they headed back to the shuttle, but that was also their save as they barely were out before Nor stopped Kil and glanced around the corner, through a crack in the ancient stone wall, he spotted a sleek ship soaring in and it landing on the more apparent landing pad before it opened, what walked off were Tenno forces, a small squad being lead by a grizzled soldier who was armed with a Corinth, Nor grimacing as he had seen how painful that weapon can be, especially when it is able to fire a flak round, he didn't want to face that before he had an idea, spotting a whole rack of Blunt packs on the back wall. "Change of plans, Kil, let's start deploying Blunts on the far side of the room."  
"UNDERSTOOD, ARE WE PLANNING TO TRICK THEM?"  
"Something like that..." If they are hostile, then it moves to step two, but if they just attack in self-defense, then Nor has a chance to concede them into letting them pass, the only problem is time, will they deploy enough for the plan to move through... Nor felt alighted at the thought.

* * *

Corporal Mason was sure something was off, his squad had been deployed to secure the data for the research team on their received shuttle, in light of the recent Grineer actions, but the moment he stepped onto the sandy metal of the platform, he knew, one doesn't live as long as he has by pure luck, something was wrong in the base and it may be hostile to them as his squad moved forward. "Be careful, troops..." A cock of his weapon sent a empty shell flying as he continued. "...We have no idea as to what could be waiting for us." They moved in, looking about for any sign of threats, Bratons, Burstons, and Struns peering about before something skidded by, one quickly glancing to it and firing in panic as the Corporal rushed forth. "Hold your fire!" Mason looked to the object and was confused as he lifted up a decent Grineer Lancer Marine helmet, the side of it blasted by the Braton rounds. No Grineer would be foolish to not have a helmet on as it would be suicide, the Butchers are an exception to that rule in his mind as another thing skid on past, a Trooper Helmet this time, as he placed the helmet down and looked to find a wall of blunts, some stacked high, on the far side of the room as he spoke again. "Eyes wide, only fire if hostile." The men and women nodded as they pushed on through, the walls rather surprising as no one was firing on them, no one was trying to kill them, making Mason suspicious as to the set up. It was set up to be a last hold position, making it difficult to move through unless destroying the Blunts themselves before they entered the comm room and found nothing, Mason looking about as he whispered. "What even occurred here, the recon team said that there was not meant to be any forces here, but someone willingly..." His gut told him to head back to the transport, looking about for anything before he heard it, the rev of an engine, turning to the source as a Firbolg soared into the sky and he called out. "All troops, we have Grineer escaping, track that shuttle down and give chase!"  
"Yes Sir!" They all grouped back into the transport and it took off in pursuit of the Grineer ship, the speed of the ship rather fast as it maneuvered through the canyons and valleys that it took them through, Mason didn't give it too much thought as the ship started to gain on the vessel and started to overtake it. "We are within range to capture the Firbolg, sir."  
"Take out the engines, we need to keep it from returning to base!" However, they were in mid flight, the ship was not prepped with any type of weaponry, so they had to attack via a dangerous method. The hatch opened up as Tenno operatives, having restrained themselves to the ship through makeshift rope work, fired on the ship as it weaved and dodged the incoming fire, every jostle and drop affecting the members as well as Mason tried to keep himself still as well for a steady aim should the others run out of ammo when he saw it or him. A Grineer moved from the hatch in the back of the ship and keeping a low profile as his feet seemed to keep him from flying off before he leveled his gaze and pulled out a new Grineer pistol, its primary weapon stock coming from a eight cylinder canister as Mason knew something was wrong as the soldier leveled himself and aimed. "Brace for impact!" Several things happened at that exact moment; The Grineer fired and took out the port engine, the severe change in power jostled the members too much that some lost consciousness from impacting the hull, and Mason could only find himself focusing on the standing Grineer before the ship crashed in the sand dunes as the Firbolg continued in its flight path, Mason stumbling out onto the hot sands as he watched the ship leave out of sight before he got back in, the remaining members who were still conscious doing their best to keep them still active or outright awake as he headed into the cockpit, the pilot moved from the seating because he was knocked out in the crash landing, before he picked up a comm radio device, lucky that it was still functioning, and spoke into it. "This is Corporal Mason, requesting extraction to any nearby Tenno bases, I repeat, requesting extraction to nearby Tenno Bases, I have wounded operatives here." The small force took shelter in the ship as they waited for rescue, though it was more possible that a Grineer patrol would find them and their fates would be altered if the Tenno couldn't find them in time...

* * *

Nor couldn't really complain on the rant that Wraith gave for the understanding that they shouldn't have exposed them too much, but it was even worse when he had taken out the Tenno vessel's engine, he had no restraints that could have kept him from dropping to a short end, he was too reckless for that, but somehow, he had gotten it in his head that he had to be the one to shake off the pursuers, that showed the Grineer that Nor not only listened to his closest allies, but also endured their points and talks to better himself, not that it was possible as Nor sighed before he armored up again and headed to the landing pad up top, Ki was making her arrival with a fresh resource supply dig of valuable Ferrite, Polymer Bundles, and Morphic, the Detonite Ampule are common with Grineer tech lacking for that would be an open revolt as Grineer bases and ships are the only places to find such valued pieces of tech as Nor stood at attention with an escort as the Firbolg arrived with several industrial crates of materials as Natalia Ki stepped off, making herself quite impressive with her escort of Fel Troopers behind her, both primed for action should the need arise as they exchanged greetings. "Ah, Miss Ki, how nice of you to join us on Mars."  
"No, the pleasure is all mine, Lord Medaz', sir." Nor frowned at the behavior as several of the soldiers chuckled as well as Ki at the title before she continued as Dredges soon approached to handle the materials. "Now then, shall we debate business somewhere safer for the time being?"  
"Indeed, follow me to the boardroom." The small group headed to the standing structure and entered as the guards stood at attention before Nor dismissed them with a sweep of his hand and they nodded, heading out and the room sealed as Nor took his seat and spoke. "I am surprised, Miss Ki, it was quicker to be obtaining a pass than I had expected, you didn't cut any corners to get here, did you?"  
"This would be such a violation, however, the Faith Breaker had aided me with this visit by providing me with a full pass visa and the two guards with me, to ensure that I am in full protection." Ki sighed as she continued. "Now, this is beside my initial visit, but the names of your ships, the Hellgate, the Daemon's Hope, and the Faith Breaker, they sound to be rejections of religion and faith, why is this, Sir Medaz'?" Nor nodded as he leaned some distance back as he explained.  
"Because, I never put any stock into the Orokin legends, their myths, and the Queens." Ki gasped as Nor continued. "Don't be shocked, the Grineer Empire hears the Queens and their voices, but only through the high members, members that never even see, just hear messages and orders, we put our faith and belief in unseen powers and you expect me to listen to not even real rulers of the Empire?" He shook his head as he continued. "And the Orokin, ancient and powerful, but arrogance, a human emotion for what's left of humanity as they were blind, believing themselves to be superior, but when faced with a foe that could turn the tides in seconds, their inferiority is revealed, it is a wonder why the Corpus strive for such relics of fortune and power in a system dominated by clones and infection." She remained quiet as Nor sighed and pressed on. "So you see, I am not one of faith, leave my troops to believe and I will let them, but I am not that of religion, we have served once, now we are free, and I don't want to have anyone worship me, just see me as me, a soldier in the line of duty." Natalia nodded as she rubbed her jaw, it didn't answer the question nor did he answer it in any way, but it was a start to understand as she looked up.

"May I see my brother?"  
"Certainly, follow me." He stood up and lead the way as Ki followed him through the massive, sprawling compound of Grineer and the Troopers joined them again as they headed into the prison and one of the cell door was opened up to the injured member, slowly walking with mechanical leg attachments as the Footman in charge saluted and Nor returned it as Natalia walked over and helped. "It will take some time, but with our attempts of healing and reintegrating movement into your brother, he is on his way, but we can not mend his bones fully."  
"It's fine..." Natalia Ki said as she gave a small smile of joy. "I'm just glad to find him in good health, it won't have mattered if he was injured or missing a limb, I just am joyful to see him alive." She released and Kanan nodded before returning to his treatment as she turned back to Nor. "Now, we have extended out our mining operations within Mercury space, your troops seem to have a handle over the whole operation and our colonies, but with the recent aggression from the Corpus and Vay Hek's Fomorian fleet, we will require more forces to safeguard our colonists as the Tenno force are spread thin as well."  
"Reasonable, I will get you four full batches of Grineer troops for your protection, they will be sent very soon." To offer four full batches of the clones would be offering a decent hundred for their cause, but Nor was taking that risk as well, Vay Hek already hates him and he needs to ensure that whatever the mad councilor is up to, he doesn't eliminate the Felguard too easily. "They will be stocked and ready for action, should anything arise."  
"Thank you, it means so much to me, sir." Natalia bowed as she departed and Nor turned to the Head that had joined in the observing.

"I hope I am not making a bold claim."  
"Nonsense, Milord, before we left Mercury space, we had supplied well over five hundred soldiers to make up the losses of our troops, seventy-five percent being among our standard soldiers, the Animo troops restricted to your command." Nor nodded as Hur Ben continued. "I will admit that it is only a small fraction compared to the rest of the Empire, but we are able to do it for them, our soldiers match with the standard members and none will be the wiser to the increased manpower."  
"Just the same, have them prepped for the task, we are likely to get some burn from Steel Meridian, but it will make their task easily... for the moment." Hur Ben nodded as he left, Nor left to watch the treatment before he dimissed himself for more intel and data that was sure to turn up in his quarters...


	38. A Pause of Hostilities

Nor watched as the shuttles lifted off to go to the stationed Faith Breaker for the troop deployment, the ship rather intact as the leading commander had explained that Tenno and Grineer forces were often at odds with each other, but for some reason, Grim was not having that, a few challenges and battles here and there, but nothing too drastic as Ki's own authority over the members and the stationed Grineer also allowed them to dawn Steel Meridian gear as they helped in the effort. Nor lightly chuckled under his helmet, give the soldiers a chance and they will help in anyway they can, as he turned back and entered the perimeter of the inner base, heading for the hanger as cannons and guns were rigged up for protection, the fleet was gone for the time being and Sargus had informed him that the project was well off the ground, but to keep a low profile, he had ordered Medaz' to stay put and not attempt to leave Mars at any point, not that he needed that as it also gave the Felguard the ability to start production on Ignis flamethrowers, protective gear to further resist the flame's touch, and the opportunity to start working to further improving the base. Good news about that is that the site they had designated as theirs had a lot of room to grow and it allowed them to draw upon the Empire's resources to do that as Nor entered the meeting room with Ura, Ben, and Wraith debating options and his entrance had them bow or salute before they returned to it with Nor joining in.  
As it currently stands, there were plans for an additional landing pad, increasing the drops and the number of available void crafts, on the northern ridge with an underground tunnel system connecting the rest of the base, the further expansion for their reactor system under the meeting hall which would give them more power, or constructing a medium-scale foundry in the center of the whole base so that large amounts of weapons, armor, and materials could be constructed, along with more Exoframes and void ships, parts or fighters as well. The problem at the moment would be resources, they were due another shipment within the week from the Imperial forces, but the greater issue was what they would use their available resource on. Wraith spoke as he inquired, the trooper mask breathing and huffing in tone. "In my experience, we would make excellent use of an additional landing pad, with the resources to come in for our efforts, we could accelerate some of our projects and base facilities for a shorter length of time."  
Hur Ben countered as he asked. "But that would pull more of our power reserves, using our current reactor could be devastating, I say we improve on our current reserves and then we can start thinking of the additional landing pad, Heretek."  
"And the foundry is out of the question?" Ura waved a hand as she asked. "Without those power reserves, we are sitting ducks, but we haven't been tapping into the full reserves, we have only been taxing the reactor for so little, we can push it a bit more for our purposes."  
"Indeed, but we must exercise caution." Wraith remarked as he rubbed the lower portion of the mask. "I cannot truly guarantee the full operation if we were to push through such a dangerous movement, to this point, I will agree with the Head, let us construct a new reactor or refine and improve our current one for the time being." Nor nodded as he added his own input.

"Well, that will serve the most logical scenario, but once it is up and running, get the second landing pad out." Nearly all spoke their piece as Nor raised a hand. "I understand that getting the foundry out is the best course of action, should we require further forces on deployment, but getting the second landing pad will supply us with more resources, but also hide us a bit more, the General wants us to remain quiet for the time being, we are not actively doing operations as intended, instead we are to supply the other zones with our forces." All nodded as the Head cleared his throat on a subject.  
"Well, that will serve us more profitable than doing things alone for a while." He opened a small graph chart and had Nor look at it. "Our projection of forces have grown greatly, I had to suspend the Animo soldiers for the time being to increase our regular numbers and, with those soldiers heading off across Mars, they will also support us with more data and records, as is our recent innovation of Ignis flamethrowers, the choice weapon for Scorches and Hyyeka Masters." Nor nodded as the Head continued. "Furthermore, due to our innovation of the Vanguard EXO troops, I have drafted up a full sector to be used for their initial conduct and operation, Heretek Wraith had personally overseen the installment of such soldiers and their frames, but I wish to know... why are we shipping such soldiers across Mars?"  
"Because we would be the only ones with the frames and the tech to get it done." Nor turned as he looked out the shutter, observing Firbolg shuttles lift off and soar across Mars. "The General and Kril have understood that anything different while still Grineer is our work and is not to be used to increase military operations any further, we lend them those same frames so that security will increase and that any damaged will be sent back to us, we are just standing on the brink." He turned back as he continued. "If Vay Hek makes an unprovoked move on us or any Grineer settlement in hopes of finding the Felguard, his forces will be met with not only the General's, Kril's, and any local garrisons in their command, but also will be facing the Vanguards on an open front, he will lose too much if he were to push his luck, a few settlements destroyed would be the extent of our damages, but in return would be the hundreds of Galleons that he would lose, that hurts more than just any mere insult." All nodded as Nor called for a close. "You are all dismissed to your posts, good luck to you all." They all left the room as Nor was left to look at the development of the base, facilitating the extension of the generator, using the method of adding a secondary reactor to generate all the extra energy to power the base a bit more. As apparent as it was that the Felguard were doing well on the planet, it was a concern as well as no Grineer settlement had ever seen such a weapon of destruction before without the Tenno getting wind of it and taking it down, the accompanying soldiers alongside the Vanguards would also be at risk if the Tenno got too close and were more than observant to the different looks and appearance.  
He shook his head as he put the chart away and opened up a channel to Lech Kril, who was in the process of ordering the garrisons about for security from the recent sandstorms hitting his bases before he turned his attention to the open channel. "Ah, Nor, sorry to be swift and blunt, but I have to stabilize my outposts before these winds rip them apart!"  
"Understood, just looking for work to operate on." Kril nodded and redirected the channel to Sargus Ruk as Nor straightened up and spoke. "Sir, I am requesting any active duties that you have."

"Understood, let me sort through the active tasks on Mars." He pulled up a list that Nor too looked at before he selected one on the surface. "There are reports that there are Tenno insurgents on the planet, but they have fortified themselves too much that a full-on assault is risky, I need you to see what you can do, we need those insurgents terminated or forced to yield for now."  
"Will do, General." Nor stood up as the channel closed to his touch and he headed out to the hanger bay as he commanded. "Ready a Firbolg shuttle and a Vanguard EXO soldier, have two Lancers for good measure, we are heading out." All he took with him was the Druk as the Lancers and Vanguard were primed for combat with Grakatas and Grakaton as their weapons as the shuttle, having taken some feedback on how heavy the Vanguard was, was retrofitted to lift off with no problems as it soared to the site that Nor had gained from the General, the sands twisting and turning as the Grineer vessel headed for the Tenno location before they arrived, the insurgents, having spotted the vessel and primed themselves for combat, was ill-ready for the colossal mechanized soldier with two Lancers stomping out with weapons ready, but the greatest surprise was Nor stepping off, hands behind his back in a watching posture. The click of the Grakaton sounded as Nor stepped past and spoke. "Greetings, Tenno, you don't know me and I don't have the requirement to know you, but you are baring arms toward Grineer forces, do I take this as a declaration of war?" Many dropped their weapons and fell to the ground in fear as the more stubborn shook in fear as Nor's glance seemed to fuel them with such. "Bring forth your leader, I wish to speak with them... if there is one." The gaze swept across the defenders before some broke from the welcoming community and soon returned with a disfigured man, his left leg replaced with a mechanical leg that the Tenno must have made to help them move along.  
"What do you want, Grineer!?"  
"You do realize that your band of insurgents have been active in recent Grineer settlements, correct?" As if to prove a point, Nor pulled out a data pad that he brought with to analyze their actions. "You have been striking at Grineer supply lines, outlining fortifications, and mining sites. But your actions shortly ceased as you shored up with this peculiar area, repelling any hostile Grineer activity to expel your presence here." Nor lowered the pad and he didn't press the matter as the lead looked ready to unleash, despite the firepower against him. "Blood doesn't need to be stained upon these sands once more, we can just leave it as is and we can call it even for now, the General himself gave me authority to put any of you unwilling soldiers down if I have to."  
"Any soldier can claim to be under General Sargus Ruk's orders!"

"Yes, but none are too willing to speak that, under his orders, he has sent my services here to relieve the presence of hostile action, there will always be conflict, but he has allowed me to either operate with peaceful resolution or hostile aggression, so which one are you more willing to partake here, soldier?" This caught the captain by surprise as silence filled the air before he gulped and opened his mouth again, though his step back was evident of his changed standing.  
"Well, I will be honest, this is the first time that a Grineer has requested for peaceful interactions..." The leader rubbed his jaw before he lightly hummed. "There is something that we could work out, there is a massive stockpile being gathered in the Fallen Canyon, we have speculation that it is being kept from the people across Mars, we would like some way to obtain this stockpile." Nor hummed his own as the Fallen Canyon was just a wide valley, no anti-orbital weapons employed in that area, but it has started to see active Grineer presence in there after Vay's attempted madness, the connection was too palpable that it was uncanny.  
"I know of this stockpile, it was suddenly set up for Vay Hek's forces on Mars when his attempted control of the arid planet came to pass, he is unable to reinforce that garrison, but it is under our own belief that they will not surrender the supplies without a fight, active combat is what you wish for us to partake..." Nor shook his head as the leader scowled, but the look dropped as Nor explained, the his troops still at the ready, but the weapons lowering. "I have taken it upon myself to refrain from combat for the time being, but I will not be leaving your troops with empty hands, may I see your databanks?" The leader hesitated before nodding.  
"Fine, but leave your... troops with the transport, you will come alone to make things... much easier to trust you." Nor did not object to this as he turned to his soldiers.  
"Stand down and return to the shuttle, I will be with you all shortly, standby for further action." They nodded before heading back in and the ship closing before Nor headed in, the soldiers forming behind him to shoot if he became hostile. They soon traveled through the encampment as women and men all cowered before the imposing soldier striding through, but to their surprise, a ball hit Nor and all looked at it as a child rushed over to pick it up before looking up to the figure that the ball landed near, wide eyes to the being as it stared at them with the same look through the mask before she asked.

"Are you made of metal?" Tensions grew, but Nor dismissed it as he bent on one knee and spoke.  
"Actually, I am not, you must be thinking of Corpus Moa proxies, they are constructed with metal, robotics, and tools, but it is a common practice for Grineer to sever useless or nonfunctioning limbs and replace them with cybernetic replacements."  
"Do you ever battle the monsters?"  
"The Infested are an issue, but one I am taking a short break from, I have a few wise individuals who even say that, after an Infestation has occurred, the living spores that make the Infestation a menace in infesting, shortly dies out, leaving only the monsters." The child bit their lip before asking another question, all really confused and scared to say anything.  
"Are you a good guy?"

Nor chuckled before he spoke. "No, I am not a 'good guy', I am just a soldier, you want to believe that I serve like my brothers and sisters in Steel Meridian, but we have had some falling out with each other, so no, I am not, but the question was kind and wise to ask, thank you, little one." Nor stood back up as he continued to follow, all quiet before they arrived to the comm center, the members saluting before the leader brought Nor before a terminal.  
"If you have any way to access their mainframe, it would be helpful, we vow to not engage in any more conflict with the Grineer force under the command of..."  
"General Sargus Ruk as a whole, a special division as a unit." Nor started as he activated the captured data console as he sorted through the data streams that he managed to get into, sorting the chatter and irreverent information before isolating the outpost and pulling from their logs and records. As it turned out, they were hoarding a massive stockpile in their encampment, too sizable to be standard so he sorted through the data a bit more as the Tenno watched him and eyed each other in confusion as Nor seemed not rushed or terrified as he soon discovered the majority of the stockpile being listed under 'stolen' or 'missing' as Nor spoke, rubbing the mask jaw. "It is as I thought, Councilor Vay Hek seems to have left orders for the garrison stationed in the site to act as raiders as they steal and attack local convoys of both genetic material and raw materials, but for comms to get through, he had to have been close enough to Mars to send the signal." He leaned back in thought as the soldiers slowly eased themselves as the Commander continued. "It is apparent that the madman is gunning for someone in question as all the attacks have been branching out in hostile aggression to locations close by, but between the hostile sandstorms and native wildlife, not to mention armed forces under the command of Kril, Ruk, or General-loyal soldiers with Tenno settlements, their strikes have ended up in vain at best."  
"But, the Councilor has no claim to Mars, his authority is only on Earth, right?"  
"Correct, but his pride and ego has been damaged for some time." Nor leaned forward as he thought about it. "it is possible that he has set up various settlements so that he is alerted to the slightest change in control, he wants someone to disrupt the system for, in his mind, they are the target he is gunning and, with that in his mind, he will not cease this 'manhunt' until they are in his grasp and in a body bag." He shook his head and turned around. "I cannot provide the access codes to get in, but what I can suggest is you provide a distraction while the rest start to siphon the supplies off the forces, it is wise to do so soon, the troop movements will soon place a small division of Lech Kril's forces within the area." Without a word, they just nodded and guided Nor back out, letting him pass through the camp as the whole camp watched him go, not a single shot fired and their lives spared as Nor stopped before the ramp and turned to the members. "Let your prayers be blessed with hope, hope that we will not engage in battle with each other." He turned back and boarded the ship as it took off and flew off in the distance as all just watched before resuming their day, making a living out on the arid wastes of Mars...


	39. Minor Details and Action

Nor was pleased in the growth of the Felguard base, his voices of council giving much and yield plenty of room, order was also managed with chaos as the sandstorms had found the base, the structures and additions holding strong, but the soldiers and workers were less stable as some nearly lost their lives to the winds, the production of Raider-class ships also yield some error as they nearly finished work on a fifth one for operation when the stockpile was shattered among the base, belaying the competition for the next three days, but it was excellent, Nor didn't need to say anything about it as he turned to the display and spoke, it opened to Lech Kril. "Lieutenant, I am not shocked to hear that your forces engaged the Tenno insurgents in the encampment, but the fact that you openly captured them and brought them to my attention is something altogether, are you certain that they are 'praising me as a noble soul' as you so put it?"  
"Indeed, they speak of your arrival and your treatment to them, normally I would have killed them for raising their weapons, but I see a different use, they are very valuable to us as their skills to enter and steal eighty percent of the supplies before my forces arrived shows a lot of potential in subterfuge, their Tenno allies were excellent in keeping the attention." Nor nodded as a feedback was displayed, a Loki and a Mag devastating the numbers, he recognized the Loki as there was a portion of the helmet, off the right side, that was missing and the one he confronted at Grim had the same look, he could have exchanged the helmet, but it would still feel like the same one. "So, I believed that your judgement is required, what would you have them done with?" Nor thought about it before he came a valid conclusion.  
"Send them to Mercury, there is a small mining colony that would both benefit from their service and their skills as fighters, the leader of this Colony 'Grim' knows me personally and would welcome the additional aid, send them to me and I will send them on their way."  
"Very well, a little less Tenno to interfere with operations here for the time being and more room for us to counter Vay Hek, the Infested, and any Tenno seeking to fight." Nor nodded and the commlink was cut, the room quiet before Hur spoke.  
"This was not an easy choice, Lech Kril would have killed them regardless, why would he inquire your opinion on the matter, sir?"

"I have no clear thought on the matter, to be exact." Nor hummed as he leaned forward. "If I were to suspect, it is possible that, in this arrangement between the General and myself, Lech Kril has taken to obeying my thoughts and orders as well, in the span of time, we have constructed mighty mechanized armors, a new ship class that surpasses the Galleon's speed and number within time and we are playing with a different deck..." Nor thought about it before he continued. "The Lieutenant isn't one to spare soldiers at the behalf of a simple commander, what my words carry must be stronger than I had expected."  
"It's not just that, Milord." Wraith spoke as all turned to his tampering with the table's display, showing a display of Mercury and Mars. "Through our short interactions with the populace and the Grineer soldiers, more than thirty percent of all standing Grineer forces have heard your name and your acts and they have started to strive to either surpass or excel in their duties, we have just turned a massive number of soldiers to our cause, their actions are still to the Empire, but slowly, the tide is turning from Vay Hek and all eyes are focusing on you, Milord." Banshee was next as she commented.  
"It is not just the Grineer, the Corpus factions are in a wide-spread panic as they launched fearful, weak offensives to locate our base and destroy us." The display turned to the nearby planets of Venus, Phobos, and, the unlikely of the planets close by, Jupiter. "These Corpus have no alignment with the Chosen Faction as they are still an enemy on the list, but it is all the more dangerous to engage when we have the Councilor over our heads and in our thoughts, the Board must be scared indeed if a sole Grineer commander is aspiring such terror." All nodded as Wraith resumed.  
"Our Caravel-class cruisers have reached a maximum limit, we are only able to store twenty before our facilities require to unload with the swift warships, they are not arms with fighter escorts, so these anti-fighter cruisers will need to be deployed on a daily basis, our Vanguards standby with the rest of the armed forces that I would suggest that they are deployed across the planet itself, no sense in restricting them here, Milord." Nor nodded as his eyes turned to Sergeant Ura and she nodded.  
"Troop training has escalated as well, Milord, we have a standing force of Scorches at our command and the Animo Scorch show an increased understand of their choice weapon, though I am surprised that some have made requests for improved Ignises or armor that could adapt with two Ignises at a time." Wraith slightly scuffed and Ura nodded as Wraith sighed, rubbing his temples before speaking.

"What they ask is impossible, one cannot manage two such weapons at a time, it would result in injury to them and others."  
"I'm not certain about that..." Nor paused as he thought about it and all listened. "What if you could imply the function to other weapons, the Tenno have made use of a weapon that functions as both a blade and gun, would it be the same concept as that, Heretek?" Wraith nearly spoke, but a loud hum filled the room as all the others listened. "As for protection, we have developed such measures, but I think that we could use the same concept as Nox armor, something protective and support their life systems for a time, even in infested zones." The thought entered the Heretek's mind and he stood up, not saying anything, but focused on the idea as he walked out, Banshee bowing before following and Nor grimaced. "Well, I think I must have given the Heretek a new way to murder."  
"I will get underway with the data, sir." The table shut down as Ben spoke. "Leave the biological element to me, Wraith is the mechanical mastermind in the end." With that, the Head departed before Ura stood up, bowed, and departed as well, the room now silent to Nor's thoughts before he pulled up the public account of the Grineer Council, most armed to the teeth as Vay Hek made an address.  
" _Brothers and Sisters of the Grineer Empire, we had triumphed over the Orokin filth that dared keep us enslaved to their whim, we have conquered countless, ignorant Corpus in their mission to steal our power and strength, we have thwarted the monsters of filth that the weak rulers had made, but now, we face a greater threat than ever before._ " Vay Hek growled before he continued, the Council dealing in portions, some toward and some against. " _I speak of TREASON; I speak about the rebels and traitors that fill the ranks of both our enemies and hiding in the shadows of our trusted soldiers, this will not stand!_ " Uproar was what came soon after as all the members engaged in the fight, peace couldn't be restored in the conflict as the debates were getting stronger and louder, some wished to follow Vay Hek's 'Cleaved Tree' belief and terminate the rebels and rogues with strikes and attacks, heedless of who would be caught in the crossfire, but the others were not having it, even the recluse Kela fought the idea as they all argued that, doing so on a wide-spread theater, would create more sympathy, more rebels, more lack of faith and belief in the Empire. It started to boil over with guns primed and readied before another voice spoke up.  
" _Hold..._ " All quieted as one figure entered the room, the infamous Tyl Regor, flanked by his Drekkar guard of Heavy Gunners, the 'better' combatants in the room all the sudden as the scientist started, his words carrying weight over the room. " _Great Councilor Vay Hek, you speak of treason, but I have other thoughts on these 'so-called' rebels, unlike you, I often refer to my assistant to get the full details and no one is too foolish to not notice the great amount of space debris floating over our core world of Earth._ " Whispers filled the ranks as Regor continued. " _YOU are one to talk as your own sub-ordinate withdrew from active duty at your side, he even sent out a pardon among us notable members for asylum, yet what did you do, you cut the signal off and wanted this member to perish for your foolish inaction._ " The silence was deafening, but Nor didn't wish to hear more as he switched the machine off, leaning back in thought.

He had done the very thing that he wished to avoid doing, he was drawing attention to him as the Tenno encampment and forces soon arrived, his troops helping them greatly as Firbolgs lifted off and took them to the Hellgate and the Daemon's Hope for ferry as he stepped out and watched the whole thing occur, the child snuffling as their mother tried to calm them, but his appearance stopped everything as he spoke to a Trooper. "Can you tell me what the child is crying about?" The Trooper shook his head, so He looked to the mother and she bowed before she answered.  
"It is a human issue, in our transfer of location, her favorite toy, a ball, was left behind and she has only started to throw a fit... over it, but it is..." Nor held up a hand and looked to the Trooper.  
"Inform Heretek Wraith and Sergeant Ura to oversee the evacuation, I will be investigating their former home, are we clear." The Trooper saluted and Nor nodded as he headed to the hanger and geared up, his Dargyn primed for action and its thrust engaged as it hovered a short distance off the ground before it sped into the arid landscape, the hostile sandstorms passing by as he zoomed through them before he reached the site and landed in a hidden hanger, it sealing closing in reply to the storms, his suit lights engaging as he started to search, the fact that he was willing trying to find a toy, for a child, during a hostile series of sandstorms was beyond him, but he felt... it was the right thing to do, as he searched, Druk in hand and Hind on his back, Broadmenn at the hip as the search started, seeing the shift in movement as custom of being relocated elsewhere as empty or partial crates were left in the wake and he looked through the various housing in the safety of the base to find the toy, but there was little room to find it as the base looked to be devoted to the engineering staff, so the civilian housing must be located out of the safety, but he didn't mind as he operated the door manually and wrenched it open, the harsh winds blowing in with alarms going off, but he didn't give it too much mind as he stomped out, searching the blistering winds for the huts, finding a few cleaned out and continued, his body getting sluggish from the search through environmental obstacles. He took a break in one of the larger hut and sighed, it was purely a needle in a sand pile, but he couldn't let the girl down... her expression was heartbreaking and he didn't know why, but it made him feel... he was not doing something right. He rested a hand to his mask in ponder, there is no emotion that Grineer have use of except anger, war, and rage; he had to fit into the mold, but his was different as he looked forward again. "No, this is who I have become, I don't play by Hek's book, I have a page in Ruk's and Kril's, but this is my command and I refuse to give in." He looked around before his eyes rested on a forgotten frame, standing up and walking over to it to lift it up, an old photo of a happy family, two familiar, but the man was different as he was donned in a Corpus attire, tales of Corpus bases and ships in Mars' orbit long been part of the debates, but no proof had ever came to light as he mused, putting it back with a snapshot for further reference later before he continued and found his target, the same ball that hit him and he lifted it to turn it about, small in his hand, but it was large enough for the child to grip it in both hands as he nodded, slipping the ball into a pouch on his suit before he headed back to the hanger, the door getting slammed to yield and he entered as he breathed. That was not the end as he heard... growling, carefully pulling the Druk free as he slowly turned into the dark and walked, the sound strong as he pressed on in, looking carefully before he came to the room where the likely source was and opened it, what he found slightly surprised him.  
Stuck under several pounds of rubble was a standard Corpus Moa Proxy as it emitted the growling noise and he looked about before he lifted a journal, clearly one of the engineers trying to do something with it, but failed short, but one entry caught his attention as he read it, it being in Corpus dialogue not a hinder to him. 'One week remaining until the Board pulls us all out for combat, I wish I could stay, be it a prisoner to the Tenno or the Grineer, at least I have the chance to spend more time with my child, but no, all I have to show of my care is photos and a Moa that I tried to fix for her protection, now... I fear for her, every day now and to the day that I die...' Nor hummed as he turned to the Moa and shifted the rubble off, pulling the Moa up as its turret turned to fire, but it didn't as it was placed on the workbench and he started to work.  
"Heretek Wraith may have the better skills, but I can do just as well as any other engineer, hold tight..." Nor spoke, as if the Moa understood his words as he sifted through forgotten or wrecked resources as he constructed the Moa from the ground up, he had all the time as the storm continued on before the Moa came back online with a yellow hue in its new Grineer appearance and Nor stepped back as the robotic proxy took a few step with unease, its face turning to look at him before it tilted in puzzlement as Nor sifted through the data, most was corrupted and he had to run a full boot, but that meant that it was like a puppy, looking to please its master as Nor shook his head. "No, I am not your master, I don't have anywhere to keep you, your aid will be to a small girl." As if for recognition, he offered the ball. "To the one that I give this to, you are to protect her with your life, you will only draw blood if things get more extreme than usual." The pad registered some more coding as part of the internal processing and it acknowledged before going into sleep mode, the ball returned and Nor hauled it onto his back before boarding the Dargyn, the doors opening as the storm past and he took flight toward the base once more...

* * *

Ura didn't expect much to come from a toddler, but to cater to the needs of Tenno was an assignment that she didn't want, but accepted as she watched with Wraith as he worked on a additional Exoframe design, nothing concrete, but it was better than to listen to the sobbing fo a small girl. "How long will the commander be away?"  
"The storms were rather vicious, so it could be a day or two before he returns to us in time." Ura lightly groaned as she continued to watch, adjusting her Gorgon here and there as the Heretek continued. "I am actually surprised that the sandstorm was on us within seconds of his departure, one would call it fate that such a thing occurred."  
"I don't really care..." Ura spoke as she just listened to both the sobs and the chat. "Why are we even tending to these Tenno, the commander would be wiser to just shoot them all."  
"This is to foster trust and faith in our forces." Wraith explained to the stubborn Gunner. "It is seen that the Empire is corrupted with its figureheads looking out for themselves and seeking to wage war, regardless of the people caught in the crossfire, we are afraid of anything alien, we are spiteful of those not like us, but we are not all-seeing." The Heretek saved the design and closed the pad that was hidden into the cloak as Wraith continued. "He saw the benefit of having Tenno allies in the ranks, they could feed us valuable information, prove us with locations and sites to expand and grow, and we gander their own belief and trust that not all Grineer are out for blood, especially for the Commander, he had suffered too much blood for the time being."  
"Yes, that is part of his belief, but that doesn't explain..." Wraith held up a hand and pointed to the distance, Ura narrowing her eyes to see the approaching Dargyn, aware that it was the commander and nodded as she made for the hanger with the Heretek. The fighter landed with Nor getting off as Ura asked. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Indeed, I am..." He turned to the uneasy pair walking toward him and spoke. "My own interests have often left me pondering the next step, it may not be a wise or clever thing, but..." He reached into the pouch and produced the ball, taking to one knee as he continued. "...It is better to be seen an enemy than a monster, I am not a fool, but I question the emotion that one can hold." The girl lightly took the ball carefully as Nor stood back up and pulled out the modified Moa. "As for what else I found in that place, this wasn't like this when I found it." All the soldiers were on edge by the appearance of the Moa chassis, but the woman took it in hand and nodded. "Take it back with you and see to its programming, it is not the best course, but it is best to have it worked on for the time being." Neither said a word as the troops escorted them to a Firbolg and it took off before the Sergeant spoke.  
"Human... they are human, we are the Grineer, bred for..."  
"War..." Nor finished as he continued. "And war is in our blood and genes, but I refuse to yield to it, hiding in the domain of sands just so we can hide from Vay Hek, so that I hide..." Nor snarled under the helm and Ura physically stepped back in response as Nor continued. "And you are saying that we should have killed them, to shed their blood and become the same monsters that the system demands, is that what you all what!?"  
"I..." Ura looked down as she apologized. "My apologies, Milord, I wouldn't question your decisions." Nor breathed before he spoke again, back to Ura.  
"No, it is wise to question me, but I am afraid... what will happen if I go against the General's orders and my own?" He tilted his head before heading out, the soldiers working back to normal as Ura followed with Wraith. "I don't want to risk the Felguard's lives just for another escape, it is not worth it."

"We understand, Milord, and I wish to inquire of a personal interest, Milord." Nor turned in the tunnel that bypassed the dangers of the sandstorm as the Heretek continued. "With the advancement of our Vanguard, I wish to craft one specially designed with you in mind, with your permission, I would like to begin construction at once."  
"What happened to the dual-armed Scorch project?"  
"It is currently on standby, there is room, but I wish to give to you something to further protect you in public." Nor paused before he nodded, the Heretek leading the way as Ura watch as Kil arrived and spoke.  
"YOU HAVE DOUBTS, SERGEANT?"  
"Mostly, Lieutenant, mostly of our own action..." Ura thought about it, Nor was correct in a way, to risk exposure during the General's 'cold war' period would be a bad call. Though it didn't matter if she acted on her own accord...


	40. Quest 2: House of Cards

Mag folded her arms in front of the navigation console as she pondered the results. Recently, the Lotus had sent encrypted messages to her agents and Tenno, nothing to be shocked about, but the following was of urgent shock, the once-powerful Grustrag Facility was effectively shut down and the good doctor taken under the authority of Sargus Ruk, impossible, but it was followed with the deaths of the Grustrag Three, Vay Hek's kill team and it is now that word had been spread across the system that the Tenno themselves have found some form of relief coming from the short news, Mag was less enthralled about it, why did the Lotus wait for so long to inform what her spies and agents have long uncovered, but she stopped and grumbled a bit at it, it could have been a trap and they would have increased activity, only to be destroyed like moths flying straight into the flame, so waiting on the word was wise as Mag breathed.  
She went currently in search for any form of challenge that she could prove herself strong after so long, to train both body and mind for more difficult challenges to come and she felt the ship head to one place in general, the node called E Gate on the planet Venus, the supposed-smoldering world in a insane ice age as the ship descended to the surface, her mission simple as she was meant to kill everything on the colony, the site seeing a surplus of troop activity from the Corpus. 'Well, here goes nothing, may my belief in the Tenno preserve me to the end...' She dropped and pulled her bow free, pulling and firing at the forces that filled the halls, only pulling her sidearm out when they were made of tougher stuff or when she didn't have time to use arrows in the split moment, but she remained focused in her mission before the Lotus spoke.  
"Tenno, I am observing some strange alternations to the base that you are currently within, if it is possible, scan any form of symbol or sigil that litters the base." As luck held, Mag did, in fact, get a small amount of Codex Scanners on hand and she decided to do so as she prowled about before she found the sigils, strange as they were in the Corpus language and were repeating something as it seemed to swirl with a symbol of what could be a off-putting Moa in the center as she found it scribed across pillars, several cabinets, and it seemed it was welded and scribed on several members and machines and she silently thanked Lotus as she spoke to the symbol. "It is as I fear, the sigil is becoming so commonplace, it is the mark of the Chosen, a sect of Corpus that have become more aggressive in recent days, their attacks consisting of Tenno sites and bases, nothing certain yet as they are silent, but the word of 'Betrayer' is often seen on their troops."  
"But why would the Corpus be doing this and what does the Board have to answer this?" Mag questioned, having read up and updated with the current events, but the Lotus was silent, quiet that Mag felt... worried about what it meant before the chatter started to pick up and both seemed to grimace as it was clear more Corpus were coming and their target was Mag herself somehow.  
 _"Je kate yottitsapiot ot Petto jipkit pke taye, itpetyekp ap otye atp..."_ Without warning, Mag's communications started to glitch out before a deep, mechanical voice bellowed into the comms.

 _ **"HU GON COME TK RETROY GAR."**_ It was in Grineer and it meant that something else was going down as the Lotus spoke with concern.  
"Get to extraction, quickly, before you are cut off." Mag nodded as she dashed for it, the way still blocked somewhat as Corpus troops moved to take her, but she bashed and shot through and made it to the final stretch, getting back out, when she saw it, the site of destruction as she ran through the mess. Robotics ripped apart, limbs laying about with weapons gripped or discarded and the visible faces of her would-be hunters in a state of shock as she made it and her Orbiter lifted up and took her to the void above, free of the gravity of the planet for now...

* * *

Mag held herself together, but she couldn't deny something, every bone in her bones was aching, desperate to escape as she felt that whatever Grineer decided to attack made itself VERY clear, it has the firepower and the strength to destroy that whole army of reinforcement, even if killing them saved her from the danger, but she decided, after a quick breath of relief, she would take another mission, one that was planet side once again as her Cephalon acknowledged and flew them down before dropping her off and the Lotus spoke up. "Those Corpus... they don't abide by the Board..." Mag paused, a splinter faction!? The Lotus continued as she explained it. "A small band of cultists and fanatics that have been oppressed by the Board, it is within recent years that they have started to attack, but their targets range from Tenno, Grineer, and even their own Corpus allies." Mag remained silent as she dove into the outpost, bow still in hand as she continued her objective of sniping. "Their following knew as the 'Chosen' has been rather small, so the question lingers of how they managed to foster such sizable forces and why now do they begin such a bold crusade against the system." Mag didn't say anything, especially about the whole thing as her mind tried to think of why was the faction now struck and what could be their connection to trying to take her, from the sound of their wasted party, they sounded... eager. She continued on as the Lotus explained. "Your mission here is to sabotage a reactor that the Corpus have been actively using to keep a foothold in the icy terrain of Venus, but..." She paused and Mag took the moment to ask.  
"Lotus...?"  
"This cannot be... this energy reading could only..." Soon, a motion of fear filled the Lotus's voice as she spoke again. "Tenno, you must evacuate at once, the base's reactor is going critical, someone else has bested you to the point, get to extraction quickly." Mag quickly nodded as she sprinted the way, her route going through the reactor and she was surprised, the protective shelling was destroyed and the core was rapturing at the very moment as Mag commed her Cephalon.  
"Regulisk, get to the extraction point early than before, this mission is on the brink."  
"At once, Tenno, Extraction is uncontested, however Grineer Galleon is currently hovering a short distance away, how may we approach it?" Mag grimaced, the fact that there was an Galleon actually over Venus and still intact says that they were involved in the reactor breakdown and told her that they were gearing up for something as she made it in record time, entering her Orbiter as she spoke.

"Avoid it, we can't fight both sides right now!" Mag made it back to the helm and watched as the Orbiter broke through the atmosphere and caught the sight of the Galleon... turning slowly, her confusion real as it turned toward her and started to soar past before it whipped past in a warp jump, the ship shaking in the shockwaves produced. "Get us out of here, the ship is going to be teared up if we stay here!"  
"At once, Operator." The ship soared as it turned and headed for the opposite side of the planet, Obelisks soaring for the site before continuing on their mission, Mag breathing lightly as she glanced behind and slowly dropped to her knees, finding her center as she spoke up or projected her thoughts again.  
"Regulisk, do not disturb me short of a new mission from the Lotus or a full-blown conflict, I need time to process this." To the affirmative tone, Mag focused inward, no Grineer would be bold enough to attack any site on Venus and leave that sort of damage behind in their wake, the Corpus would have destroyed all of them regardless, the Corpus would have seen the large-scale Galleon in the sky and called for aid, but nothing made sense as they were not even on alert about the danger, but the more she thought about it, she started to see something different, one key feature being blood, there was signs and marks that said that several Corpus got to the terminals that could alert them, but the wall above was smudged with blood with no bodies close to the panels like whoever killed them then tossed their corpses across the room, not dragged and that was a concern, was the Grineer capable of doing such a powerful feat with such level of knowledge and secrecy on their side? She shook her head to the notion, the Grineer were loud, they number in limitless numbers when they attack, and they possess no hide capable of hiding their deeds, they were foul and dangerous that the thought of a silent and swift Grineer was out of the question... or it should be as she lowered her head. Grineer were in a constant search for a remedy for their decay and some of those such strains may be worse than the usual, but they could perform in different layers than she could see, something that she found pulling at her mind as she drooped a bit before her head fell low and bobbed as she slept for a time, her mind drafting here and there like a vague feeling of... warmth before the cold touch of metal, before the solid touch of her body, and the voice that spoke to preserve them...

* * *

She stirred once more to the muted voice of her Cephalon, the ship blacked out as the shutters were closed, the violet glow of Regulisk bringing her back. "Operator, you need to wake up."  
"..." She straightened up and blinked her non-existing eyes as the shutters started to open. "I am awake now, what is requiring for our..." She stopped in shock as the shutters revealed to her worse nightmare, Grineer Galleons and Corpus Obelisks decking it out over Venus and fragments falling to the surface in storms of debris and Mag was scared of the meaning, springing to her feet. "What is going on, why are...!?"  
"Grineer aggression has struck against the Corpus fleet stationed in Venus orbit, selected Obelisks are branded with 'Chosen' symbol." The Orbiter brought up the same image that she scanned in the first base. She scanned the battle and sought for some reason as to why the Grineer would even attack Venus it was the center piece of Corpus structures and finds of Orokin relics and they had maintained a treaty, except when Vay Hek attacked the whole system with his battle stations, Fomorians from what the other Tenno had told her. She nearly missed the next piece, so she whipped about to find a profile and Regulisk speaking. "The Lotus has requested your aid in obtaining a key figure on the planet that has connections with the Chosen, they appear to be trying to extract this one while the Grineer force is under the command of General Sargus Ruk." Mag paused as she thought about it, the Grineer must be sure of something if Ruk was leading them, his history quite detailed to fund his advancement of machine and cybernetics, ranging his forceful takeovers of Tenno, Corpus, and rival Grineer sites to continue the advancement, Mag then narrowed her brow as she spoke.  
"The Chosen must then be wanting to discredit Ruk, Venus is one of the protected worlds and, if the Grineer forces decide to ravage it now, we will have one more Grineer foothold to deal with." A short hum filled the Orbiter as Mag readied up once more, having rested right, bow and kunai ready with bo staff attaching to the back as the ship headed down to the surface, the fire storm of warships exchanged and the ship had to maneuver in before she was delivered to the icy terrain, the Grineer foot soldiers advancing as the Chosen fought back, as Sargus Ruk shouted.  
"What secrets... dare to steal away the progress of... Grineer power, We are the eternal... rulers of this miserable pile of worlds, you will bend... to our command!" The following was spoken in Corpus, telling that they were fools to advance on the frozen tundra of Venus, a bluff as from the telling of both Corpus and Grineer in orbit, the Grineer had too much of an advantage in the start and it would be several hours, maybe a day before the Board sent in forces to repel the Grineer back, but until then, Mag had a mission as she sprinted through the tunnels and passages of the base, sniping soldiers left and right and obtaining more ammo through a unique ammo conversation as she soon found her target, a portly man of a Corpus Nullifier as he shouted in fear at the sound of the approaching Grineer.

"Ruiykpy, tat pkoye teaypy ttos jititj ykaye, pke Kopy Yeyp jipp kjot koj po peyptoy pkeye sotjuepy!" He started to book it out of there as the corpus present advanced in frantic will to halt the horde, but Mag knew the chances were rather slim so she gunned for her target, getting closer was out of the question as the shield neutralized her abilities and her arrows didn't pierce the aura too deeply to put it down for a short time, instead she was forced to contend with the Lancers, Troopers, and Butchers from the Grineer side and the Crewmen, Moas, and Shockwaves of the Corpus as she kept the pace, sometimes seeing if her arrows will do in vain to reduce the bubble enough to disable the device on the guy's back as she caught sight of the escape shuttle and the portly Corpus spoke. "Poo pipppe, poo pape, Petto, I jipp eyyake atp pke Yeyp jipp tejatp se jipk saty pteayutey!"  
'Blast, I only have one shot to stop him!' Mag thought as she pulled her final shot and fired, the arrow flying true, but not enough as it only reduced the shield and the victory went to him. That was before something smashed through the ceiling, collapsing the walkway to a lower level and Mag fell with the Corpus, the man stunned before the rev of a weapon sounded and before she could process what had happened, the target were ripped apart in rounds on rounds, the dead and the object crashing into the ground below and Mag straightened up in landing as she tried to peer into the wreckage of the shuttle, the rubble shifting before it before being hurling away and Mag's heart stopped. With rubble moved came the thing of nightmares, a towering assortment of Grineer machine parts and cables, some parts having fallen off to expose various points, but the thing was large, large enough to be termed as being equal, if not of greater size of the Jackal unit or the Phorid mutation as this mechanical thing straightened up, smoking emitting from its large gun arm and its other was a quad-clawed limb with a single barrel that glowed like an Ignis flamethrower. Arrow primed once more, she lined the shot and hit one of the lower joints, the thing staggering before its gun revved up and it shouted in the same mechanical that killed the hit squad.  
 **"TENNO SKOOM!"** The rampage of firepower quickly forced Mag to dodge behind some cover, the alloy holding up for now, but it would take only a few seconds for it to bend, but only the gun fired, the machine didn't sound to be moving. Mag's answer came when the fire stopped and the machine spoke. **"KLATR, TU DEGS AGRE KGRUGGDER!"** Mag didn't need to understand as she glanced and found that sections of the lower torso were severed, a large gash of metal and scrap had shredded through the armor and into the machine itself, giving her ample time to take out the joints and render the foe helpless, but she had to be wary of the gun and the vice, they could easily crush or shred her. Kunai pulled with the bow stashed, she started to barrage the machine easily, but the armor was durable, resistant that they just seemed to bounce off, she ducking behind another barrier from the hailstorm as she thought out her plan.  
'Those should have pierced the armor, what is that thing made of!?' She plotted the plan before she decided on a course. 'Think, Mag, the exposed joints are the only sections that seem to hurt it and I NEED to bring it down before it can tear up the whole facility.' She attempted the attack again, throwing her kunai at the joint before it finally broke, the machine breaking down a bit as she dodged under the fire and flipped over. 'Perfect, time for some proper hits!' She repeated the cycle of dodging and avoiding fire until finally it stopped from the Tenno attacks, Mag breathing before she stepped over. 'Now, let's see if it is truly machine...' Before she could, more rounds came out and barraged her, she glancing over to see a Grineer Firbolg hovering over the machine and lifting it up via heavy-duty cables before flying off, Mag making a beeline for the extraction point and got in as the Orbiter took to space, Mag searching for the machine and its rescuer, only to notice it disappear into one of the Galleons, the ship itself making a one-eighty turn and jumping away, Mag's breath leaving at the fact that she failed her mission, her target having been killed and the threat of a new foe now dwelling in her mind, the only thing left to do is to rest and share what you saw with the others, hoping that she could find someone who knows what is going on...


	41. Felguard Matters

Sergeant Ura felt refreshed with the fact that she struck at the Corpus legions, she was also glad to have partake in Sargus's minor raid on a Chosen settlement on the edge of Corpus occupied territories, the cheer was real as members of the Felguard cheered and howled at her return and she acknowledged with a smirk, but it dropped as she spotted one soldier that didn't cheer, her own commander, and the cheers started to cease in the tension as Nor waited, Ura standing before him before a backhand struck Ura, shattering her helmet as she stood her ground, the pain real as Nor spoke, the hand returning. "Are you truly in the belief that I would accept a member who would go behind her commander's back to engage in some unauthorized attack and welcome her back like there is nothing wrong..." Nor hummed as he turned, the silence filling as the Sergeant gripped her hands, so this was rage and sorrow that she felt. She didn't express it fully before she found herself gripped in a hug, Nor holding her to everyone's shock. "You reckless fool, don't do that again, you are a leader to these troops and you have the status of being on the council of the Felguard, your void would not be filled easily." He released as the troops disembarked in single file, the Commander watching them as he took them all in, fewer than before, but none of the Animo strain, not even the ruined Vanguard was of Animo as Ura stood up straighter before Nor turned to Wraith and spoke. "Damages, Heretek Wraith."  
"Extensive, but able to be repaired, Milord." Ura breathed as Nor continued his speech, the mech being rolled in as the soldiers quickly disbursed.  
"Cause of damages?"  
"Tenno weapons, hitting exposed ligaments in wake of impacting into a large vessel, likely a shuttle." Nor nodded as Ura followed in silence, listening as well as Wraith finished. "It will be repaired by noon standard, count on it, Milord." Nor nodded as the pair departed from the garage and entered the meeting housing and Nor activating his long-range comm, the display bringing up the General as Ura remained quiet, Ruk the first to speak as he answered an unknown question, hand behind him as the other was indeed a flamethrower.  
"Commander Nor, your Sergeant was willing to risk her life for the cause, be proud of that."

"That is not the issue right now, General Ruk." Nor turned around and addressed the holo of the Grineer general. "It is the fact that she entered the fray, without any detail as to where she was heading with two hundred of my men and one of our venerable Vanguard units, only for me to learn that you privately extended the chance to her when the Felguard are MEANT to be in a 'cold state'." Ruk frowned a bit as he didn't fight back on what Nor was saying. "I have already contacted the 'Templar's Blade' and obtained the full detail on the operation and, while I should be angered that we attacked a site on Venus that is well in Corpus territory, I realize something else..." Nor straightened up and continued. "What was the last mission that you had Sergeant Ura partake in before she was allowed to withdraw from the conflict?"  
"The elimination of a Corpus agent." Ruk spoke as he did the same. "The Corpus Board will never acknowledge it, but their grip on some of their men and machines has gotten out of hand, these 'Chosen' have been raiding our sites of workers, soldiers, and members, they hold no such honor and willingly steal them away to regions unknown." Nor motioned for more as the General explained. "From active comms on the planet and among the Chosen elite stationed on Venus, they were intending to send an agent, under the guise of a Board underling, to create further descent of command and control, opening a vast amount of opportunities for these honor less curs." Ruk crossed his arms as he explained more. "More on this matter is classified, however, you have proved to be just as trustworthy as... one of my own, so I feel it wise that you are also informed that the Chosen have also been targeting Corpus and Tenno sites which is odd, I will tell more once the information is brought to my attention, long live the Queens."  
"Long live the Queens..." The comm shut down an both stood in silence as Ura straightened to Nor's command. "Sergeant Ura, you are confined to military training for a month, at which point you will be relieved of your duty for a time, I am not stripping you of rank, but your actions could have easily brought more trouble than it was worth, keep in mind, Sergeant, we may seek glory on the field, but we are not capable enough to face off with large-scale assaults. Dismissed." Ura saluted as she left, Nor turned as he mused the standing of his troops, all of them rather loyal still and knew the penalty, but he could have allowed them small skirmishes across the system, a small fleet of Caravels could do just as much damage, in the end, it was his own doing for not allowing them to breathe. He ran a hand over his mask as he mused the thought, order several Caravels to patrol the atmosphere of Mars and tackle small incursions of restless Tenno and unending Infested, not to mention rebel Grineer factions, but the backlash would be the Tenno discovering the new ships and trying to take them or the schematics of them as he turned back to the panel and activating it, pausing as there was three unknown vessels coming toward the base and he frowned his brow as he raised the comm. "Unidentified vessel, you are entering Grineer atmosphere in violation, state your business or be fired upon." Though he didn't have the needed clearance to fire, he would understand that measures had to be taken if they got too dangerous. "I repeat, state your business or be fired upon." The ships continued their course and he almost sent the command to the cannon crews on the outskirts of the base when a transmission returned.  
"Cease fire, we come... in peace, requesting permission to land." Nor didn't paused as he spoke, checking the sent codes.  
"Authorization granted, follow these coordinates to the landing bay." He closed the channel and stepped out, hands held as he continued, the heat bearing around him as he watched the ships come close and he could tell that they were Steel Meridian, he frowning as he continued and arrived to the bay, shaded from the sandstorms and beasts, and waited some distance, both Druks readied to fire if they were hostile as they landed and they opened up, a whole column of Meridian Troopers and Lancers stomping out as the Felguard mobilized to face them, but stopped behind a line of Nor's as the members were readied as well and the last to step off was a familiar face, the grip releasing on one as Nor spoke. "Cressa Tal, you should have been more careful, I nearly blasted your rebel band to pieces if you hadn't requested permission."

"Yes, I have a habit of disregarding what my foes have to say, it is 'fire first before they can speak'." Cressa said as the feeling was mutual as her hand rested on the Marelok strapped to her side. "I wouldn't have come here to play nice in the first place, you worthless husk!" The members nearly moved, but Nor motioned his hand back and they eased some as he spoke.  
"Well, state your case, you krudr of a Hyekka, and I will tell my troops off." This time, her members nearly moved before she hissed.  
"Stand down!" They reluctantly did so as she turned back. "Some of my informants have been trailing abnormal supply lines to this location and now I know WHO is in control of those lines." She nearly drew her weapon, but paused as the shadows hid the Vanguard well, but not the sound of machine guns readying up. Nor didn't speak at first as the tension was heavy on all of them before he reached up to the side of his helm and spoke.  
"Activate the spotlights, line them to second level right of current bay." The lights came alive and turned to Cressa Tal's and her men's fear and shock as three Vanguard were lit up and their guns trained on them, the barrels revving as Nor continued, hand off the comm. "If you had primed yourselves for death, then 'those' would not have let your troops off those Firbolgs, their guns don't depend on accurate aim, they depend on rounds and spread and I am barely within the same spread range that one stray could clip, but before then, they would be hitting, shredding, and destroying those hand-picked troops of yours, if you wish to talk, then let's talk, it is my word that keeps these soldiers and machines in line, your lives are in MY hands." Cressa grimaced as did her troops, fear was unbecoming, but they felt it heavy on them, even when their numbers were outgunned, manned, and maneuvered. The weapon returned to its holster and it clasped shut as Cressa Tal spoke.  
"All forces, stand down, we can't win this one, stay with the transports, I... wouldn't be long." She stepped forward and Nor turned to the side to let her get behind before he called.

"All forces, return to posts, we will be back shortly." Still, a squad of four Troopers and Lancers flanked Cressa Tal as Nor lead the way, she glancing about the base before they arrived to the meeting hut and Nor turned back. "Stay at the door, she and I have unfinished business." They saluted as they left and Nor took a seat as he motioned for her to do the same. "Sit, I insist." Cressa begrudgingly did so as she remained quiet before Nor continued to the silence. "If you have something you wish to say, do speak."  
"Oh, I have a LOT to say." At that point, her hands slammed into the table and she angrily growled. "I have half a mind to shoot you straight in your face and riddle you for a good measure, what the hell are you doing here and playing captain to Sargus!?"  
"Tal... you are causing a scene. Sit." She sat back down as Nor explained. "As for my connection with the General, he and I have reached a level of understanding, I also own him for backing me up when Councilor Vay Hek came to barrage the Felguard." Nor lightly closed his eyes as he continued. "I know for fact that you and the General are at odds with each other, due to a 'fallout' of command, but I want you to dismiss him here, he is not in command of this settlement..." The blue lens flared as he finished. "I am..." Tal grimaced as she drew into the seat as Nor continued. "I am the architect of a division sought destroyed by a former leader, I have began a massive excursion of my own violation with thousands under my command, and I have sparked insurgents and battles across the system with my unaware actions. You tell me WHERE my loyalties lie while yours are devoted to the relics of the past and a myth among the stars." The Marelok came out, but Tal was shaking as Nor stared the barrel down, standing up as well as he stared her down. "It's where we stand, isn't it? He saw potential in you, but you saw corruption, you SAW the pain, you grew a conscience to the suffering and you sought to cut it at the bud. I am the one that ran from my officer, I deserted his service for my own mission, tell me that you didn't do the same when you loaned your service and strength to the Tenno." The weapon dropped and Nor remained quiet before he took the pistol, lifting it up and smoothing her back in as he sat back down. "But now is the time to talk, we didn't come to yell as anger is the bane of meetings, you have anything OTHER than your spite in your former General's insight?" Cressa Tal breathed as she spoke, her mind clear for the most part.  
"...Why are you helping Tenno forces, why do you have a Galleon in Mercury and near one of our Tenno colonies, and why did you best the Grustrag Three, Hek's personal sect of hunters?"  
"Ah, those questions..." Nor Medaz' hummed as he lightly worked with the Marelok. "The first is a strange thought, I aided Tenno forces because I felt like I could benefit from them, also keeping a foothold in Mercury in case of Vor's unknown return... if he does." He leaned back and continued as the lens shined in the dim light. "The Galleon known as the Faith Breaker patrols that sector because it is the Felguard's initial base location and to help support the Tenno under the guise of Steel Meridian, of course, your own people would notice, but you wouldn't attack as they are donned in Steel Meridian armor and icons, but also that they are in active duty as soldiers, miners, and workers alongside the Tenno." He turned back as he continued. "And the third, in fear of the Felguard's reveal in the Mercury sector, I took on the task of fighting the Grustrag Three... alone, succeeding in what was asked of me by General Sargus Ruk." Cressa Tal looked... speechless as the Marelok returned to her hand. "You have your ways, I have mine, what I ask, in my own fear for the men and women that serve me, is that your intel of the Felguard be low, be silent, and away from the eyes of the Councilor Vay." He turned around and looked at the wall, adorned with the banner that served as the Felguard's mark, a strange banner as the helmets of Grineer, Corpus, and Tenno were displayed toward the bottom with devil-like wings consuming under and above the three in their laying position, but the real notice would be the Grineer word within the center, it being Demon. "For the time being, we are equals on the field of battle, but I will be taking a neutral stand in this war, as it stands... I must, in order to maintain the Felguard." He turned back as the soldiers marched in. "Take Tal back to her ship and allow them to disembark, our business if concluded for the time being.

"Yes, Milord." He turned back as Cressa was escorted out and he looked upon the banner once more. An idle thing to say the least, but theories among the Felguard were many, to stand above all, to serve in the shadows, or to be the hidden mask behind the faces, but to him, he saw his vision of the banner as it is from the fallen, the unknown, and the enslaved that the Felguard grew, they were meant to be demons among their peers and enemies and he was not disappointed, they were warriors, fighters, and destroyers, but also scholar, scientists, and engineers, they were unsurpassed in their craft and that made them as such. They were his demons and he will be their lord when the time is right...


	42. Constructive Efforts

Nor looked over the diagrams of the base location, their expansion was well over with minor adjustments here and there to fit in, the engineering bays were well into producing the weapons and armors, but they took the time to also construct additional Vanguard and Servitor Exoframes for the budding army. The labs were cramped, but they didn't dislike the matter as more and more clones were made and sent off to the various Garrisons and Galleons of the Grineer, even the Caravel ships were being manufactured and sent off to aid in attacks, though being kept close to the Mar surface, they had exceeded in the repels of Corpus forces easily, the Obelisks having a difficult time in destroying the Grineer when their fighters and crewmen were shredded and their hulls riddled with fire and flak that destruction was evident.  
Now, it came down to his plans, the base, having been called 'Firebase Olympus' for a better term, had surpassed the limit for its size and the troops were pleading for a new base location, some even bringing it to his attention that Olympus served as the cornerstone of the Felguard operations on Mars, but to do more, they had to expand outward and settle a new location. The error to him was what would be the main role of the next base, the troops wanted a barrack complex to be the centerpiece of the next base, giving it the role of a heavy infantry presence and one that Grineer could easily restock and resupply with for heavy planetwide fighting and ship boarding.  
The fleet crews, however, wanted a different sect of structures, dedicated to the fleets in orbit and the patrolling crafts around Mars, their standing being that, while the ground forces were in great numbers, it is by the vessel they mobilized that ferry them to other worlds, a weak navy shows that none can hold strong in the face of such danger or doom. It was often that they butted heads with the others and Nor himself was at a limit as there was a recent section of land opened up that could work out, but now it was being contested by two aggressive and headstrong members, both divisions being lead by one of his council, Ura for the troops and the Dockmaster, his name being Ensign Ivo Gruk, for the fleet. Neither wanted to give in and, though they have said in great lengths that their loyalty will not be questioned if one or the other is selected, Medaz' felt that if he did such a bold action, a wedge would be driven in and he was going to be seen to be favoring one over the other if he did so.  
The door knocked and he cracked an eye as he spoke. "Enter." To his surprise, it was Kanan, limping over and taking a seat, two Lancers beside him as Medaz' waved them to guard, the room quieting as Nor inquired, resting his listings and charts on the table and spoke. "Well, this is interesting, you were due for two more weeks of recuperating, what are you doing, wandering into my quarters?"  
"Sir... I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." Kanan Ki started as Nor nodded as the Tenno operative continued. "We haven't had much of a chance to speak with one another, but I wish to aid you as best as I can, especially when I heard from my sister that Cressa Tal is overclocking herself in work as if to drive off your speech on her." Nor shrugged as Kanan looked over the charts on the table and took one in hand, looking it over. "Your men have managed to clear out the Fallen Cliffs, how did you manage to do that!?"

"Hard work and devotion in their given cause, I had instructed the excavation crews to work, but with moderation in their movement, the Fallen Cliffs as you have stated were prone to seismic movement until one of the foremen among the Drudges informed me that the tumors were actually being created by heavy-impact weaponry several decades ago, the change not settling until now when the reporting crew stabilized it with Ferrite girders and beams." Nor lightly took it in hand as he mused with a sigh. "The problem now dwells with my troops, the idea of a further base like this is driving a number of my men into feuding over who should have it, one side being a infantry-based encampment while the other is a fleet depot for fighters, transports, and parts for the ships in orbit and in construction." He rolled his wrist as he finished. "Now, I wish it was simple to have both take parts of it and settle with it, but my council firmly disapproved such a notion as they share that it has to be one or the other, to have both in the same place will start to grind on their nerves before someone cracks and then will come a riot of wants and desires." Kanan nodded as he hummed and Nor returned to looking. "So, I am at a narrow path, yield to the ground military or devote it to the void-based crafts."  
"It has to go for the space-bound vessels." Nor spared a glance as the Lancers shifted, but eased as Nor waved them and they relaxed as Kanan continued, finger trailing out different sections on the map of the area given. "Imperial garrisons will benefit greatly from your base coming from here, but the idea is also flawed as some will be rebels and loyalists, having it a military outpost is the worse option in this, a small shipyard is a different story..." Nor watched on as Kanan, expressing a knowledge of ships and airborne crafts, worked it out with lines and edits on a spare chart. "Based on the tunnel system made, it is fair to believe that this will extend down several levels, the maximum being ten, but that still provides more than enough room for fighters, transports, and ship parts to be made and shipped from here as well as provide a ample fighter garrison for quick assaults and defense with the top level suited for the factories and the supply drops that you will likely be obtaining in the long term plan." Nor rubbed his jaw as he inquired with a amused tone.  
"Name and rank, Kanan, you have some naval blood pumping in your veins."  
"Oh, my apologies, Milord." Kanan bowed as he put the writing tool down. "Kanan Ki, former Chief Petty Officer before being conscripted into Tenno intel across Mars, sir." Nor nodded as Kanan turned back. "With these supports in place and further enforcement, sir, the star port can operate at a sixty percent change, very more than the twenty percent here." The Lancers nearly moved, but Nor's voice forced them down.  
"Be calm, The Tenno is offering wise guidance, we are NOT going to mistreat him now, are we?"  
"N-No, Milord!"

"Good, remain as you were, if you have a issue, please speak up about it." Both saluted and Nor returned, Kanan clearing his own throat as he remained sitting. "This will work, I have a number of able workers for operation, but not many are off loaded to the number of Grineer sites, by putting them here in the spaceport, they can work on ship parts and fighters and continue their operations, my longest advisor even informs me that he is interested in commissioning a Grineer Frigate for operation." Kanan quietly nodded as Nor entered into a rant. "With that in mind, I would also like to express a slight opinion about Grineer Galleons, what in all the known Origin System are they meant to be, the Galleon serves as massive assault ships, but of what class!?" Kanan chimed in as he spoke as well.  
"I suspect that the Grineer Galleon serves the Empire as a mobile base of operations, despite its lack of fire power, I would term it a oversized battle barge of Grineer design." Nor... chuckled a bit which surprised the members as the commander spoke.  
"What a ideal terming for such a overused vessel of the Grineer, no wonder I have the need to replace it somewhat with new ships." He stood up and spoke. "Inform the Heretek that he has three days to colonize that stretch of rock into a spaceport, I want that base up and running and tell Sergeant Ura to join me in my chambers, I have to inform her of this decision and the reasons behind it." The Lancers somehow scrambled out of there and he little aided Kanan up before guiding him back to the medical chambers, returning once more to the designs and plans in front of him, comparing the notes and details while also figuring out where the varying things go. He was barely into the project itself and pausing on something when both Wraith and Ura arrived to the small hut and he spoke. "Let me guess, neither of you are accepting of my decision...?"  
"It may be for the Gunner, but I am uncertain of your decision of the three days." Wraith spoke in his muffled voice as Ura nodded a bit, her expression understanding as she just stood there. "Three days is hardly a excellent amount of time for a proper spaceport to be managed, let alone set up in time."  
"Heretek Wraith..." Both paused before Nor spoke his next sentence. "Explain to me why it is not a wise idea, I want to hear your opinion about it." With that, Wraith realized what just happened and facepalmed to Ura's surprise.

"Orokin damnit, Commander Nor..." Wraith then unleashed his rant as he slammed both hands on the table. "Three days is suitable for framework, but NOT for the construction of a full-on spaceport that we can provide to all available Grineer forces on the planet, the shelf is unstable as it already is, the supporting griders and measures can ensure that it will be successful, but it will not do if we rush this project too far!"  
"And the cliffs itself, could it stand the pressure?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" This was the first time that Ura had the mild-mannered Heretek actually shout, surprised at the ability to and the lack of reason thereof. "The place is a likely death trap if we rush it and I am not willing to conscript workers and soldiers just to get one facility up and running. The place will collapse if it is treated too hasty or subject to unwarranted amounts of destruction, it is an unwise decision!"  
"Then you may proceed with the operation..." Ura wished to correct before Nor finished. "...of the base's frame work, see what is stable and construct upon that."  
"...I am well within my options to adjust one part of your armor and hurt you for the days to come, SIR." Wraith scolded before he turned and left, Ura pausing in question as Nor sorted through his documents and files.

"Don't mind him too much, he means well and shows it often, but I have to get him to keep it leveled, if the Cliffs are unstable in any section, then we have to reevaluate base locations and troops movements, his is the mind I rely on when the Felguard were raw and untamed." Ura turned back and nodded as he continued. "With that said, I have taken two pawns with one move, you listened to his rant, he has given you the basic premise as to why a infantry outpost is a bad idea, The Fallen Cliffs, though stabilized, is still likely to be hazardous, I need you and a small team of our forces to go up there and protect the workers, they will need all the help they can get, take a few Scorches as well if there are any Infested sites close by." Ura nodded, her task given as she headed out and Nor returned to his study, turning to the majority of mapping of the Fallen Cliffs.  
The Fallen Cliffs region was indeed dangerous, only made less by the bracing of the Felguard efforts as the expanse of land was excellent as a spaceport, but encompassing the northern and eastern sides of the landscape was a massive stretch of ravines that it was deemed unfit for any sort of military installations without risking the massive amounts of soldiers to the ravines due to the instability, so it was quartered off as a 'hazardous location' by both Grineer and Corpus alike, even the Tenno were opposed to it and their people usually strike from hidden locations across the system. Aside from the spaceport that could span across the walls of the ravine, there also needed to be housing for the workers, several small barracks for the troops, but the more pressing was the engineering bay, the parts it would manufacture had to be on a conveyor system to move the parts to the spaceport to retrofit and repair ships, but also move those same parts to manufacture the new ships and vessels that the Felguard may have developed for the amassing fleet. Despite Wraith's threat, he could get the work done and up for the full work and had a manual handle on the situation if it got out of hand, so he shelved it in the data pad he kept close for this new mission and paused in his office.  
'With this underway and my council being off my back for the moment, I now have ample time to check on other things, though it may be a danger in of itself.' He pondered his course of action before he decided on one. 'I recall a Tenno settlement, abandoned in the prior years of the Grineer occupation, that started to broadcast a signal, anyone sent would turn up missing and the Empire deemed it unfit to investigate any further, but I would like to investigate what exactly is happening there, still no results coming back from the captured capsule, I could see if there are any details to it as well.' He stood up and headed out, sealing the hut before heading down to the hanger, two readied Dargyn pilots standing up and saluting as he spoke. "You two, you are with me as we investigate a site on Mars, likely occupants being Tenno, keep your Krakens primed." They acknowledged as he boarded his own and the trio took to the air and soared toward the outpost that was the source of the rumors...

* * *

After passing through a blistering sandstorm, they broke free and came across the outpost, the structures standing in their silent visage as the pilot on Nor's right spoke. "Sir, are you certain that this signal has been transmitting since long into the early holding of this world?"  
"Exactly..." Nor commented as he soared over in picking a landing zone. "The Tenno forces that most likely occupied this place didn't leave in a hurry, but they have left a sizable amount of data and details of their early plans behind in reckless notion. However, whatever teams the Empire sent have turned up missing before long when checking this place out, our mission here is to investigate why and the cause to it before we head back to Olympus."  
"Confirmed, Commander." Soon, the other wingman spotted a platform and the trio flew on down before landing, they getting out of the Dargyns and Nor looked about to the utter lack of organization as the speaking pilot continued. "Sir... this doesn't look like no one had left this place."  
"If that was the case, then we would have been fired on, but take a closer look, those crates..." He picked to a random pile and continued. "Those don't have any sign of dust or grime, they were moved recently so there could be scavengers here." They nodded as Nor drew one of his Druks. "Follow me in, the ships are locked down, correct?" They both saluted after tampering with the fighters a bit and the trio headed in, the doorway giving no resistance to their advance as they proceeded to the lower levels of the base, the near-seamless texture a apparent difference to Grineer standard craftsmanship and that could be chaotic on their senses. Still, they headed through as the Orokin tastes faded with sand and dust and was replaced with civilian and Tenno styles, Nor seeing the difference and continued with it as the out-spoken pilot commented.  
"I didn't realize that Tenno were so... smooth, I thought they all lived in invisible ships or something, Commander."

"Some do, but when it comes to the supporting class of the Tenno forces, they settle on a number of worlds, hidden from the eyes of Imperial and Board-driven, but still they can be discovered and forced to leave, safe havens among the Relays their only hope to survive when we are driven to kill." His step slowed as he took in the environment before them, his gut telling him what was wrong, the walls, at first glance, were the same, but a closer look yielded with claw marks, strong enough to cleave through the material, but not organic by any form as he slid a hand over it, the pilot questioning it.  
"Sir?"  
"We've not alone in this place..." He stood back up as his suit lights lit up, opening the darkness up to an empty chamber before them, but more to the point, the decayed bodies of Grineer prior as the light swept over them, Nor remaining silent as he looked, peering for something in the shadows before they all heard it, a scratching type of sound like metal on metal, it dragging itself in the same room before the shine of a bluish chassis of a robotic proxy was lit up by the suit's lights and Nor's brow frowned as both pilots raised their weapons to the menace as the same pilot questioned.  
"What sort of Corpus machine is..."  
"I have heard rumors and intel about this type of proxy." Nor said as the thing came closer, its front half the only thing remaining as the thing's lower half was somehow destroyed, parts and components sparking and cracked as it whined in a aggressive tone. "Straight from the labs of Jupiter, high in the clouds of the planet itself, the famed merchant and researcher Alad V crafted hounds from collected Warframe parts to obtain more and protect him, he called them the Zanuka." It whined once more as it paused in front of them while he brow still held. "This one must have been left behind when the Corpus fled, it only woke up when the Grineer started to scour this base." It soon stopped before the front parts of its face started to flapped in quick succession as the pilot asked in question.

"What the Orokin is it doing...?"  
"Using an olden dialect, Morse Code I believe it is called." Both Nor and the pilot turned to the third member as he continued. "It is saying to put it out of its misery, it is begging for it as its lack of connection is driving it mad and it is coming to its dying breath."  
"So why use an old language...?" Nor stated as he turned back. "Why does it wish for death now...?" The Zanuka model whined as Nor just looked at it before the pilots put away their Krakens and he looked at them as the outspoken soldier started.  
"I think we take it with us, sir." The pilot looked at the damaged proxy and continued. "Even if it isn't an ally to us, I think... I want... you to be safe and if your staff is unable, who can. Besides, you said it is a hunter of Tenno, it can protect you a lot better with that." Nor didn't say too much as he looked back to the Zanuka and walked over, crouching as he spoke.  
"So, despite your proxy nature, I am going to give you two options..." The pilots headed back as Nor started. "One, you get a round through that alloy plating and receive a swift end or two, come back with me, get fixed up, and reprogramed to aid my daily routine, be able to fight Tenno once more." He extended a hand to the proxy as it looked at it like a living being would. "So, whine for one or raise your head with a whine for two." The proxy looked down and back up before it went neutral, finally raising its head with a loud whine as Nor smiled under the helm. "There's a good proxy, now let's get you back, shall we?" Nor lifted the model up and headed back to his Dragyn, hooking the proxy up before he spoke to the two pilots. "Get to searching this place, we need to know what happened, but you need aid, send for some backup, it will only take a minute, understood?" Both nodded as they disembarked from their ships and started to search as Nor lifted off, his objective just changed in the slightest, with a curious notion of why a Zanuka unit would be in the base...

* * *

Not really sure why I decided to use a Zanuka pet or companion, but I was deadlocked n this story and I didn't know how to continue, so I just decided to good with this. Nor with a Grineer Zanuka, this is going to be good or strange.


	43. Change of Tactics

Day in and day out, Nor patrolled his own base as soldiers and workers greeted him and he returned those gestures as he made his way to the engineering bay to look up the new addition, the twitching mass of Corpus tech on the table while, on the side that the proxy's back faced was a similar building of a proxy, but it was different as its back was supplied with standard weapons of Lancers and Bombards, its limbs were crafted to be of the same strength as the Zanuka's through Dracnite, and it was slightly larger than a Zanuka as it's four orange eyes lit up as Nor started, patting the machine. "How are you doing, Predator?" The thing made a number of sounds as Nor nodded. "Yeah, not fun being hung up like this, but we needed to get you a new chassis and we are taking it slow, no Tenno yet as well, otherwise I would have given you a shot." Nor nodded a bit more as the new proxy countered, its behavior relatively intact with minor adjustments from Wraith. "Stay strong, we'll see some action soon and you can field test yourself." He patted once more before leaving it behind, looking over the base and returning outside as the sand blew and the garrison continued as Ura met him in salute.

"Commander!" He returned it as he walked past and Ura followed step, his aides elsewhere on Mercury right now as they stayed back there. "Comms just lit up, we have a small sandstorm coming this way, but the techs are confused as there seems to be shifts of biological flesh surging under the cover, we think that the Infested are making for a attack on our garrisons, more accurately the Cliffs." Nor grimaced as it was barely a few days since the outpost was rigged up and construction of the spaceport had began and the report of Infested heading there to not only destroy the base, but also open them up for a surge of Infested attack. "We can intercept the horde, but the base will be exposed to any attacks and we only have a small amount that can repel this, we don't even know if our Amino troops is immune to the Infestation."

"Then we can test that out today." Nor spoke as he commanded. "Rally the troops together and we will confront the horde at the halfway point, if they are trying to take out the Cliffs before its full operation, then we must stop them, go." Ura dashed off as Nor headed to the hanger and it was in full operation as news of the horde reached their ears, he boarding the first Furbolg and felt it lift off and soar through the arid air before setting down again, the column of troops flooding out as Nor stepped down and looked over, the point ill-prepared for an assault and they only had minutes as the cloud of sand and plague drew ever closer. He frowned as the troops filled the ranks and sandbags, beams, even the ships themselves were stacked to give the Infested a difficult time of getting through without facing the wrath of the Grineer. "Oh, we of the Felguard may not be enough, still, we have to do... I just pray that the Infestation isn't going to take us before the monsters can." He stood high on the ship close to the back while soldiers and troopers formed up at the makeshift barricades and stared into the storm that now besieged them as the roars and howls of the infested filled their ears. Without pause, they charged, the guns firing on the beasts as more and more surged to consume, the ammo dropping further down, but Nor watched as the soldiers observed the strange particles forming in the air before returning to fire, those same things seem to congeal and swarm over the soldiers, but nothing happened, the soldiers immune to the effects of those before Nor breathed easy, somehow, they were immune, they were untouched by the infestation as the battle started to draw to a close and the storm settled down as the Felguard arose and cheered over the corpses of the fallen infestation before putting it all to the torch, even some of their own as, while they did not become infected with the ancient virus, their bodies and tools were useless if returned to Olympus so it was dealt as customary, Nor watching as the large mount of bodies were set ablaze before he headed back into the Firbolg, waiting with closed eyes as he pondered his own thoughts and the outcome. He heard the shouts of the soldiers as they fought, their screams as they were slain, and the horror of the Infested as he just rested for a moment, never fully taking it in, but now... it weighed heavily on him as he opened his eyes and looked out of the opened hatch, the troops organizing to leave back and he just mused their standing and how they had managed to succeed in this one.

Hur and Wraith would tell him the same, but the spores didn't seem interested in consuming the Grineer troops here by surging them and seeking out weak points to flood in from, their effect couldn't change the troops, so their strain was safe for the most part from infestation, or that Mars' own arid and hostile environment rendered the infestation null on the planet except for the dead... He glanced to them, the fallen of his company and they were dead, killed and slain with no sign of infection within or on them as he opened up a comm channel. "Hur Ben, could you share with me the strengths of the Amino strain, I just wish to hear some of them.

"I was expecting that, Milord, and I have a full answer for you." Ben's voice came through as he explained, clearly tampering with some of the Animo and standard strains to see what could be improved. "The standard Grineer are too susceptible to the Infestation due to the Orokin's ill-fated treatment to them as a slave race, the repeated cycles of cloning weakened their systems further and that is how the Infestation has managed to obtain a stockpile of our soldiers as its main fodder of carnage, the Amino strain counters this as our genetic material is refined and repaired, which would make the Infested much better when they infect, so as a additional countermeasure, within our DNA coding and sequences were also blessed with a specific genome that repels and destroys any chances for infestation, it is not perfect, but with the enhanced strength, skill, and durability of the Animo Grineer, is there much room to inquire the likelihood of infestation?"

"No, I suspect not." Nor breathed easy as Ben explained that the 'Talon' Genome was a added selection against the Infestation, giving them an edge over the monsters, but only in number, they could still easily surge over and kill the troops as it doesn't cloak their presence, just negates the chances of it as Nor watched as the troops mounted up and boarded, the shuttles also filled with the dead to break down and replace as Nor changed the comm channel to his trusted advisor. "Wraith, anything else that is needed for my service?"

"No, Milord, any other missions are being handled by Grineer forces across Mars and in patrol of both the planet and Mercury, you have 'shore leave' for the time being, Sir." Nor nodded as the Firbolg shuttles returned and Nor took it upon himself to walk, to tread through the base and see what was to be seen, the platforms, the barracks, and the quarters before heading underground and walking into the one connection to the next base, a massive cargo transit system as he took a post and held on as the panel sped through the stone and sand, soaring through before coming to a halt to a new sight, the ports and hangers that accommodated hundreds of usable fighters and transports seen with the careful eye, but the massive skeleton under construction and suspended in the dry dock overshadowed everything as Nor Medaz' stepped off and walked about in the cool shelter from the blazing heat of Mars's climate, members drawing back and saluting as whispered filled the walk.

"Look, it's the Commander...!"  
"H-H-He's here...!"  
"By the Empire, is he really...!?" None was the standard talk, sounding like they were not expecting him in their haven of ship parts and vessels, but he dismissed it as he continued on to the drydock, hands behind him as he continued, the pair of Hereteks ponderings options and opinions of the new ship and its decided class before the members saluted, pausing the mechanical minds before they turned to him standing before them and Banshee stammering.

"C-C-Commander Nor!"

"Milord..." Wraith bowed as he paused before a moment before straightening again. "As you can see, the new Frigate is well underway and we have been receiving supplies on the daily from both sources outside of our area of influence and from the daily drops of Mercury, the troops stationed in the system excelling in their duties there."

"Not what I was going to inquire, Wraith." The older Heretek sighed as he lifted his head.

"You are not required for daily missions as of the moment, Milord, your presence now must focus on the bases and the troops that mobilize to your command, we will follow you to the end of the Origin System, but we too must feel guidance, there has been some unrest to the lack of a commanding figure that we are doing what we can, but we are barely holding on for the moment." Nor hummed as he replied.

"So, you all want me to stay put for the time being and command you as I see fit." Nor paused once more before he reached up to the helm and spoke. "Any of those that wish to receive orders, find me on Olympus, I will look upon your actions and judge them as I see fit, I will be stationed there for the period of three standard weeks, stand up and move out, put some backbone into your work." Nor smiled and sneered as he continued. "We are the Felguard, so make your efforts BETTER than the standard Marines, make your stance GREATER than their low morale, give the world and everything that it dares throw at you a reason to throw, we will not bend, now straighten up and get back to work!" A loud roar of cheer filled the base as Nor lowered his hand, nodding to Wraith with the old soul nodding back as he headed back to the platform and rode it back to the main base, getting off as other forces moved and shifted about to his words of motivation before he sat down in the conference hut and started to sort through the documents given to him, his armor stripped away and now adored in fine military gear and attire with a Druk on his waist as he worked around the clock to the new position he selected for himself. Many would find a task behind wood or steel to be lackluster, but Nor found his place there as he went through the records and files before issuing orders, sorting out the similar things across in different pile to compile and save, thanks to the efforts of a cybernetic observer whose duty is to catalogue and store. "Ura, your troops need some work, put them through their pace in the medium course, report their standing to me and don't skim the details." He sorted through once more to the science section and nodded as he spoke again. "Ben, your clone production is getting out of hand, ease up on them for the time being and get to work developing and refining a new Grineer hazmat armor, I KNOW Wraith bothered you for them!" He sorted through before finding the engineering and sneered as he spoke to the Spaceport base of 'Horizon' "Heretek Wraith, do you need a new Heretek or two, you are behind on Vanguard repairs and this dampers the force deeply if you and Banshee cannot keep up with current demand, your project is for the side endeavors, it shouldn't be the core of your whole mission there! Send Banshee to tend to the repairs or come over here yourself to see to these things PROPERLY." The comm lines were rigged up for the easy connections underground, reaching the troops and members as Nor closed the channel and sorted once more, pausing as a thundering stomp started to come toward the hut and he frowned his brow. "May I inquire who is coming here?"

"No, I just decided to drop on by, Commander." In came the champion of the Grineer cause, Lieutenant Lech Kril, hammer in hand and a small entourage to his side as Kil towered over all of them with gun primed, but Nor waved and the gun eased as Kril continued, the troops of six filling in as Kril stood on the other side, the shadows barely hiding Nor's appearance from all to see. "I apologize for this sudden visit, Commander, but I made it serious to speak with you, you may be the lesser, but your words hold weight, HEAVY weight." He stepped to the side and one of the troopers brought forth a prisoner, lightly beaten and scarred with blood dripping from the lip, was a Steel Meridian member as they breathed. "This one was caught trespassing on Grineer facilities on the planet, from the Norbio Armory." A idle location as Kril continue, nearly slamming the member's head into the table with a hand to the back as he continued. "The General wants this one interrogated quickly, but our local sources are occupied for the most part." Kril released and finished. "Find out what this Tenno supporter was doing in our base and allow the right punishment to go through." With that, the hero turned and left, his troops following as Kil lightly grabbed the operative and Nor hummed as the Tenno rasped.

"You will not get a single thing out of me, Grineer scum!"

"Funny, you think you are untouchable, how wrong you could ever be as my Lieutenant will show with pride." Kil started to squeeze the member and it was clear that the pressure soon became too much for the member as the grip was too tight and too strong as Nor spoke again. "Ease up, we need a breathing fool, not a corpse." The man dropped with a gasp as Nor continued, looking into the outpost in question before finding it and turning back. "A troop training encampment... so close to the empty Tenno settlement of Dune's Height?" A low chuckle came as Nor continued. "Interesting... most interesting..."

"Wh-What!?"

"You silly fool of a operative, that encampment has recently been implemented in, there is no data or prisoners for your little hands to retrieve, all you had managed to do is anger the Grineer hierarchy with your little stunt." Nor paused as he hummed. "However, it should be up-to-date with current standing and the only thing that could come to mind is..." He hummed once more as he thought about it before it hit him, the Caravels and Vanguards were coming from Mars itself, they were stationed in and around Mars and every Grineer knew that they were made from a location that was undiscovered and it would have continued before Nor growled. "Well played, Lotus, you just tricked the Lieutenant..." He flicked out a Druk as the man's eyes widened in surprise. "...But not the Commander." He pulled a shot and it pierced through the helmet, nicking the skull, but blasting through the helmet and knocking him to the ground as he howled in pain. "Lieutenant, knock him out." Kil did so with a slam and the Tenno went silent, Nor stepping from behind as the shadows still protected him as he walked over and viewed the Tenno, eyes closed, but breathing rasped as Nor called from the seat that he was in. "Send a small patrol to pick up a Tenno operative from my council hut, he is to be interrogated... after he regains consciousness and treated right, no sense in alerting another cells to rescue this one... his mind has just found out a great truth in this world." Before long, Lancers and Troopers marched in and hauled the new prisoner to the cells, receiving medical aid as well to ensure survival, still the notion that the Lotus willingly sent one of her own to get in and find out more about the operations was a bad sign, not of desperation on her part, rather a lack of security and defense against her prodding into the Grineer archives. Nor knew that his short involvement with her Tenno gave them worry, he knew that a Vanguard unit was both crippled and confronted by a Tenno agent, and the fact that there were new Grineer ships, fighter-bane cruisers, in orbit of Mars itself and branching out to Mercury and Ceres while avoiding Earth on account of Vay's reign on the hostile planet was a sign that he had to lay low and keep the Tenno guessing, the idea catching his muse as he smiled and opened a channel to the main hub of Grineer troops, the encoding very cryptic that only the most noble and understanding could bypass the guards and securities. "To all that hear my voice, there are reports of a counter fleet heading for Mars from two sides, Mars's moon of Phobos and the home of Corpus structure and relics Venus,both are planning an open assault on our world. Vay Hek will not move a finger as these ships do not threaten him, but they threaten us so stand your ground and repel the foolish profiteers from our glory and our homes!" He closed the channel and smiled, he didn't need to lift a finger... he just had to cause trouble for the Corpus and Tenno alike, the hierarchy don't need to know the whole story as they know that, when Mars attacked Venus, the Corpus Board reached out to stop the aggressive moves, little could be done, however, as their time for peace ended when Vay Hek shot that first beam...


	44. Sidestory 7 - Natah I

Volt knew that something was wrong, very wrong as he rubbed Kujak, his Kubrow, behind the ears and headed over to the navigation console. He sat down and peered over as the Corpus and Grineer battled it out once more, but it didn't feel right like they were just striking out to disrupt whatever the Lotus wanted to find out. He sat still and breathed as he thought about it and knew that something had to be done and quick before it becomes a full blown war, but he still took a step back, fear or pause influencing him as he took it in again. As they warred, there was not much to be done and he had a different mission in mind as the Orbiter, perhaps at his behalf with Ordis, zoomed elsewhere through the Origin system and to the further reaches of the galaxy before coming over a brightly-blue world, his mind and voice saying the same thing. "Uranus..." He had heard stories, tales of what even occurs in the mad labs of the Grineer's famed scientist, Tyl Regor, how he forged more clones, more passable clones, but none as stable as the one that had helped him and protected him for the most part.

There was some intel that he was brewing up more and more methods of better, refined clones to fight the war and battles, the notion scared Volt badly and it was slightly made worse with the notion of Maniacs, the crazed Grineer made in the labs, getting better and stronger from the experiments, so he took on the mission to destroy the data, gaining a copy to give to the Tenno to see if it could be possible, and expunge it from everything to keep the Grineer out of time and out of ways to get better. In a sense, he felt like... a monster for he could see the fear of his race and kind on them, how a Grineer would never greet a Tenno with pride, but hate outside the Steel Meridian, and how they demand that everything, fallen from the golden hands of the Orokin, now belongs to their collective, grimy hands.

"Oh, strange Grineer..." Volt mused as he thought about the other sort of Grineer, not just the Steel Meridian. His hidden face somehow made Volt feel lighter, his work affected Mercury as there were active settlements of both Tenno and Grineer among the asteroids and the Steel Meridian, though covering them, had no actual claim to the bases, just a notion that whoever was controlling them was doing an excellent job at treating the Tenno with actual respect and trust, something hard to believe if no one actually saw it, and a sense of mystery confused Volt more as he was not open to anger, he was quiet and pondering to be influenced by a simple sense of xenophilia. For now, his mission was given and he would fulfill it to the letter... at least, he hoped it could be done...

* * *

The Orbiter came low and Volt dropped, his gear of his trusty Fragor hammer, a pair of kunai for a silent operation, and his new Burston rifle readied for his use as the burst rifle came out and he shouldered it with ease before heading up, the Orbiter flying away from the landing pad of rain-drenched metal and cargo as Volt headed through to the lifts and down into the mess of Grineer genetic operations. It was a surprise, one that he didn't expect is it was not just the Drekar Grineer as they looked only a bit healthier, but also the fact that some parts of the labs had caved in some and it was going to take a while to walk about or even run when he stopped, turning as he heard something. Pausing for a moment, the sound didn't come from the thud of a large fish, not the stomp and march of soldiers roaming the corridors, it was... a strange sound, one that he investigated as he followed the sound, the Grineer missing him as he hid in the shadows before he saw it with widened eyes. It was a seamless creation of metal or some other material of ghostly blue as it floated about, heedless of him as it seemed to be scanning other things before Volt pulled out his Synthesis Scanner, lucky to grab a few from the Cephalon Sumarius, but he scanned the thing. The readings were off as something staggered him before the thing disappeared like it was not even there before the Lotus spoke. "What did you see? My data stream went dark."

"I don't... know." Volt mused as he returned to his mission to find the data and destroy it, it was easy in the end as the Grineer were none the wiser, still, the notion of something else going on went through the electric Warframe's mind before he headed into his Orbiter, it diving before he returned, pausing to find a new message to him... from the Lotus, asking one thing.

'Tenno, I require your help.' Without pause, Volt accepted the new mission given to him as the Lotus filled the channel. "I have just detected signatures matching the new drone. Gather scans of it to determine its origin and capabilities." The point of interest was on Earth, within the node called Gaia from orbit and Volt headed down to find out more, then nightly sky greeting him with his Wyrm as he stood up, the Orbiter flying off as Lotus spoke. "I've marked the signatures on your map. Gather scans, but approach with caution, Tenno." Volt nodded as he headed off before he paused, hiding behind some fallen trucks to see the drone, but it just scanned something before heading off. "It doesn't seem very interested in you. Try to get a scan of what it's collecting, it may reveal its purpose."

"As you wish, Lotus..." The Tenno answered as he pulled out the Scanner and took in the massive thing that loomed in the old forests of Earth, its design something he recalled from fogged memories before he fully scanned it and the Lotus spoke again with confusion.

"It's... It's just Old War wreckage. Why are the Corpus suddenly interested in it?" Could it be that, the Corpus sending unknown drones to scan wreckage from the ancient war? If so, then the Tenno would have heard and learned what exactly were they up to, but it didn't make sense, the Corpus had their hands wrapped with the Chosen, none of them would have time to send such things to Earth. "Tenno, another scannable signature just appeared near you. We may be able to determine what the Corpus are up to." Volt hummed to himself before he headed on to the point, crouching down as he pulled out the scanner again, the Grineer not spotting him through his short kills and silent movement. "I'm not getting a signal, but if you found a drone, scan it before it notices you." He did so, but the scan seemed ot have disturbed the thing as it turned to his location, still hidden before soaring into the sky as the Lotus spoke with concern, the wave of unease surging over him for a moment. "Tenno? What did you see? My data stream went dark." The following words started to sound glitched as the Lotus spoke with unease and confusion. "This thing is not a Corpus design. If you can get another scan, I can determine its origin."

"Not Corpus...? Then what could it be...?" Volt questioned it himself, but found no answer, just a notion of... worry as he zoomed through the forest once more before he stopped, the Scanner out to scan and he pulled it off before the second thing followed suit as the first as the Lotus spoke.

"Good! I'm putting the stream together now..." She paused and her voice returned with... terror, fear, she was afraid of what it was. "It's... It's an Oculyst? That means... I'm sorry, Tenno, stay safe-" The line cut as Ordis took over in confusion and ponder.

"Hello? Did the Lotus just - ABANDON THE OPERATOR - get cut off?" The map changed to mark the extraction point off of Earth. "I have extraction ready. I think you should hurry." Volt wordlessly headed for the way and it didn't take long before the Orbiter, a Liset model as he just didn't feel like parting with it for another type of landing craft, broke the atmosphere and Volt sat down in grief as he felt that suddenly, his world of safety was just cut. Ordis made to comfort him, but it didn't work in that way to start with. "Operator, Ordis know what it is like to be abandoned. Don't worry, someone has offered to help us!" The line cut for a moment before another voice came and Volt looked up as the display showed the oddly-dressed, yet warrior Tenshin as he spoke.

"So, pupil, the spring has ended. The Lotus blossom has snapped shut, her true nature revealed."

"But what is her true nature?" Volt found himself asking as Tenshin quieted as Volt continued with a shake of the head. "All she did was cut out when she analyzed the thing, she sounded... scared." Tenshin hummed before he spoke once more.

"Now we shall see if codependence can be broken. Let us begin to unravel her long-hidden truth." A new location spawned in Saturn, a Grineer Galleon that had encrypted logs and that was what Tenshin sought as Volt, not arguing the innocence of the Lotus until actually seeing the truth, headed there and boarded the Galleon, his breathless voice huffing as he stood up from sneaking through the vents and listening as Tenshin spoke again. "The ghost you saw is of a menace long thought dead. They study us, study our enemies. Let us sharpen our knowledge of them." Volt listened as Tenshin spoke in ponder if what was seen were just echoes from their past or were worse, harbringers to awaken some ancient beast to the worlds. The thought scared Volt for some reason... why is the better question as he worked to defend the selected consoles from harm as Tenshin's datamass extracted the needed information and then he could leave, leaving the ship behind with very few knowing that he was there before he obtained a message, it was similar to when he obtained the fire mod to deal with the Infested, but this one was from Tyl Regor to a sergeant, something about a tomb on Uranus and to send troops in to learn what they could from the place, but what was the tomb and why was it of interest to Tyl Regor, the notion of new methods of healing the Grineer was a terrifying one, but something else welled up in Volt's heart... a nameless fear that he was going to have to face for Tenshin was set on exposing what the Lotus was hiding.

'But I don't want to know... I was grateful for her saving me and giving me a chance to fight, but these are her secrets, why does Tenshin want to expose them to both of us?' Tenshin spoke next as he mused, likely over Tyl himself as the mad scientist was not just a recluse, but a secretive one that didn't trust many of the knowledge he carried.

"This Grineer is smarter than the others. More volatile. We need to be cautious. Find this Sergeant, pupil. He will lead us to this 'tomb'." There was no other option in Volt's opinion, he wasn't even sure what to think of it as he set the coordinates by to Uranus and waited with his weapons readied for action again...

* * *

The heavy rain poured down on the steel platform once more for Volt as he dropped and looked up to the sky, its darkened clouds crackling with thunder and lightning before Tenshin spoke as Volt took shelter inside. "The Grineer have plunged these depths and awakening an old evil submerged here. Capture the Sergeant, he will know where this tomb is." That was cut as Lotus made her presence known again and she was not happy with the subterfuge.

"Tenshin! You don't have the authority! You are endangering the Tenno." Tenshin countered as Volt waited, not sure whose side he should be on.

"So... the petals have opened once more. But why now? Afraid of what we'll find?" Lotus looked down before back up again as she spoke.

"I had to cover my tracks. But I see that Tenshin has been leading you into an even greater danger" What danger, it has only been a number of Grineer as Tenshin countered once more.

"The beast soon stirs, Lotus, revealing much. It will awakening and become whole again." Then the Lotus spoke the name, a name that inspired fear within Volt himself, but his mind flashing back to misted thoughts, but that mist also had the most overwhelming presence... of hate toward him and others.

"The Sentient..."

"You know this one, don't you?" Tenshin questioned, but the Lotus said nothing more as Volt went hunting, finding the crippled man of a Drekar Grineer, a Drahk Master from the looks of it, and captured him, heading back to extraction to leave the planet, none about to stop him as the Grineer was teleported to a distant prisoner transport nd he sat down as he listened. "Speak, Lotus. The pieces are set." Tenshin understood something of grave concern as the tone was serious, focused on what was said as he finished. "It is your move."

The Lotus did not counter as Volt would have hoped, but still held ground. "Tyl Regor must be stopped from entering the tomb. I have to risk exposure to stop him. Go." Volt was ready, before he stopped as something jumped in, a familiar ship. Reports from Mars flooded in that the ship that attacked the Tenno's Plea was being mass constructed and sent to patrol around the planet and only now started to branch out to Mercury and Ceres, Earth was ignored for some off reason and he watched as the ship headed down to the stormy planet before locking in for his mission on the same planet. If the storms had lessened, Volt couldn't fully tell as he focused on the mission at hand "Get to the waypoint. I will give you further instructions when you get there." Volt nodded as he sprinted out of the storm once more and into one of many facilities that littered topside of the raging oceans below. He paused a moment as he spotted regular Grineer patrolling about, must be from the new ship as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I don't get it, why do we have to patrol this idle facility, Regor has it on lockdown in the first place."

"The Commander said to have obtained a call from Regor, something about a new discovery that could save the Grineer... Guy's short a few bolts in his Galleon, still, he sent us here to see what we can turn up, Tyl doesn't care as long as no Tenno get on by."

"Yeah, yeah..." Volt peered around the corner as the Lancer spoke, mask... on with the Heavy Gunner also wearing a mask as they lingered over the a main hub of communications. "So, have you ever seen that one thing that is kept sealed in R&D, that weird thing that the Commander stole from that demented Captain Vor?"

'Weird thing?' Volt mused silently as the Gunner shook her head.

"Never saw it, but from what I heard, that thing has been quite the mystery to the engineers and scientists. Thing has no locks, it is seamlessly sealed, and the theories were flying all across the place; some think it's a bomb that Vor wanted to use, some believe that it is a cache of weapons, but some of the members actually made the speculation that it is more attuned to those Cryopods that Tenno seem interested in defend." He was quiet, the Lotus was too as they just listened. "Whatever the case may be, keep your thoughts in, we have a mission to do."

"Understood..." The two headed off and Volt slipped past the patrols before finding the console directed toward and started to access its archives before it start to bring up a small display, Volt pausing as he thought about it before it was apparent, the trap was baited and snared, but he didn't care about it as the Lotus spoke.

"It is the only way, I cannot offer indirect control to the system, you will have to engage the alarms and spring Tyl Regor's trap." Volt nodded as the air to the place suddenly cut, the archives closing as Tyl spoke with glee.

"Knew it. Little lizards can't resist another chance to get their sticky hands in my jar."

"Tyl has cut off life support. Hold on, Tenno, I'm readying extraction, but this will take time." Volt nodded as he fought through the attacking Grineer troops, some from the Regulars while the rest were Drekar as he shot and smashed through as Tyl spoke through the comms, somehow not pinpointing the Tenno killing his men and the others.

"The Sentient... the destroyer? The liberator? Depends on who you ask... But this, this thing is certain. I will have its secrets." Volt rolled his eyes to the notion that Tyl would be seeking for a way, but he would not find it as he continued. "Funny, isn't it Tenno? I'm cracking open the Sentient's tomb and sealing yours at the same time. Not laughing? Well, I dunno, I find it funny." He really didn't think it was funny, removing just one Tenno in order to unleash who knows what from a tomb, not the wisest or smartest of ideas. Thankfully he didn't have to counter, not because he couldn't actually speak except in the presence of other Tenno and his own allies, but because Tenshin took over.

"It's not a tomb, Regor, it's a cage. If you open it..."

"Is that Tenshin? So the pseudo-Tenno lives... still drunk on your own honor? Shocked it hasn't rotter you through yet." Volt furled his brow at the insult as the mad scientist continued. "So... the Sentient... nasty thing. Came from where? Who cares. They smashed the Orokin... freed us! How, how's they do that? I want to know." The want to know could possibly more deadly than the need to know. Some form of static filled the comm as none seemed to notice as Regor continued. "Drilling... hundreds of hours and just cracking through the sarcophagus now. Open wide." Silence filled in before Tyl continued. "Entering, it's massive, empty. But where are they? Did they escape? Wait... what's this..."

"Don't do it, Regor..." But the mad Grineer didn't listen as he exclaimed, perhaps finding something from an olden time.

"Look! Exilus, some primordial Forma? An engine for self-manipulation, what will it do for me for me?" Volt grimaced at the sound, some ancient Forma? Could it even exist or had he really gone mad.

"What has he found?" Suddenly, a wave of static filled the comm and Volt suddenly had a VERY bad feeling about it as Tyl reacted as well, something or someone was down there with him.

"What was that?" The sound increased slightly as Volt continued his battle, peering out to the tomb to see... something down below glowing an eerie light, like those strange drones. "Not alone... who's there?" Then a voice came back, static, but deep and commanding.

"...Natah, where are you? You cannot hide from me." With that, Tyl commanded all of his men and workers to retreat, something had awaken to their work and called out. "Natah, who have you become? Does this form remind you of what you once were? Time has carried my seed so very far from the branch." Through the static, Volt started to see some form of Lotus, deepened red and black, some mimic of her as Lotus called out.

"Extraction ready Leave now. Get out." Volt didn't pause to continue the line of thought as he made for the waypoint, guided back to orbit from the seas ever in toiling wrath...


	45. Sidestory 7 - Natah II

Volt hummed to himself on the Liset before Teshin spoke, questioning what was said on the lab setting. "Pupil, what is your Lotus hiding? Who is Natah?" Before Volt could say anything, her voice spoke up.

"My name..." The Lotus's voice spoke up as she explained it a bit. "My old name. It is not who I am now." Lotus spoke as she continued. "We need to focus on now, not history. We need to seal the tomb. A blast capable-"

"The Sentient is awake, Natah. It will not be contained for long." An edge came in the Lotus's voice as she directed it to Teshin.

"Do not call me that." Teshin didn't press it as the Lotus returned to the Tenno in the craft. "Containment will buy us time. Go now, Tenno. I will explain more when you reach the site." Volt acknowledged the plan as he soared to the location where the tomb's weak point may be and primed himself for the battle ahead as the Lotus spoke. "A focused blast could release the magma flows beneath and rebury the tomb. Protect the bomb during its lengthy arming process." Volt quickly found the site before he paused, the grid showing that a number of bombs had been planted in place, but only one could be charged at a time, so he had to switch between the sites and ensure that no one disrupted the process. However, as fortune had it, the Grineer charged in to stop him, but he did not yield to the onslaught as he cleared the first sites before Tyl Regor entered on the comm with anger.

"Destroy this tomb? Destroy our history? Vandals!" Teshin countered with precise thought and level head.

"Those who pilfer meat from liens are either foolish or starving, which are you, Regor?" Volt didn't pay too much mind to the banter, just focusing on the bombs as they primed, the Grineer made several attempts to leech the power off the others, but they were closed somehow and only the charging one was vulnerable. Volt kept the pressure on as the unknown returned with more dialogue, clearly reflecting to the time... before Volt's slumber or something, his mind was foggy to it.

"Natah, why did you betray me? Why did you not finish the sequence you started? Why did you stop at the last?" That provoked a question as Teshin spoke.

"What is it talking about, Lotus?" She didn't answer as the Warframe Tenno fought on before the voice came again, adding more to the tale.

"We crossed the gap, wombs in ruin, to bring an end to this. We severed the worlds, let them destroy me, why is the sequence not complete?"

Tyl Regor took it in with interest. "Most intriguing, Lotus, do you two have a... history?" Volt didn't like the sound of it as the Grineer continued their assault, refining it to attack the bomb sites with more tenacity. This still didn't break the Warframe as he continued to listen, something about this whole thing was... out of sync for some reason.

"My own daughter. The last of my womb. How can you do this?"

"Lotus, what are you not telling us?"

"Focus, Teshin..." Lotus answered as the bombs fully primed. "...We need focus." The voice continued in its lecture or rant.

"You betrayed us. As I awake, so will they. They will say you are riven and want to reclaim you. I will not be able to stop them." The final countdown was done and Volt hauled it out of there as the lab, the base, all of it exploded and collapsed on the husk of something in the deep waters, leaving it buried for now... until the next time it arises...

* * *

Volt quickly returned and kneel down as he listened, pleading that whatever was there was just a fragment of the mind, but also just a nightmare that would linger, but would just fade away, but such hope was dashed some as Teshin spoke. "Natah? Lotus? You cannot hide this past any longer-" The Lotus interrupted as she spoke.

"There are gaps. I had my mission and I completed it." She paused as he finished. "All but the last sequence."

"To destroy the Tenno." But the Lotus answered it herself, not hiding or turning the conversation elsewhere.

"The war was over." Volt paused as his mind... remembered something about a war, but what of it... why did it feel so incomplete that he could remember. "So I hid them away in the second dream. I could not destroy them." But Teshin was not convinced as he countered.

"And yet you were born to. So tell me... What made you stop? To reject your nature?" She looked down before back up, two powerful figures in a bout on the matter on hand, Volt just there to listen.

"All missions to the Origin system required a sacrifice. Me and my kind become barren when crossing the gap. It is the one flaw that we never overcame."

"Natah wanted children of her own." Lotus shook her head as she continued.

"Natah was the daughter until I destroyed her. Now I am the Lotus. Now I am the mother." The comm line closed and Tyl sent a threat for what the Tenno did to him and his works, but Volt was not interested in that, he was more focused on the Grineer that had arrived to Uranus. Like a moth to the flame, he found himself searching for the one that was out of place, Firbolgs can't handle heavy space effects and needed to house themselves in Galleons or... whatever ship that could be floating out from Mars, it was an interest, perhaps even a bet, among the Tenno to figure out who or what was manufacturing the ships, the mechanized Grineer, and were showing FAR more movement than any standard Grineer force. Finally, after moments of searching and not moving the Orbiter to alert anyone, Volt spotted the ship. It was small, perhaps some form of cruiser if nothing else, and it moved with such speed that it outpaced the Galleons if pitted against each other, so Volt piloted the ship to follow as Ordis yelped.

"O-Operator! This is madness, we can't go after such an unknown ship!"

'Perhaps, Ordis..." Volt huffed as the ship followed as the cruiser jumped and the Liset followed to the likely place, Mars. 'But we need to find out more, if these Grineer keep on denying us, then we are in trouble, the Lotus hasn't even managed to get through the security grid far enough to find out where the ships and troops are coming from... We NEED to, Ordis.'

"...As the Operator commands, but I am staying on... TO KILL... the ship to keep it secured." Volt nodded as the ship jumped back out of the warp, coming up behind the strange ship... and its sisters as Ordis yelped again. "Operator! They were waiting for us!" Volt braced himself for the barrage to come, he heard of the damages to the Tenno's Plea, what would happen to a Orbiter?

Fortune decided otherwise, however, as a transmission was sent from the ship in front of them, a gruff looking commander by the looks of it, as he started. "Tenno Skum... For your crimes, I should have given the order to destroy your feeble ship..." The mask hid the features as the Grineer continued. "However, I will not be the judge, that is for the Commander to decide, follow the Cultist Relay to the surface, stray from the course and you will be destroyed." Volt didn't argue as the Liset followed the cruiser down to Mars, the arid landscape coursing over and into Volt's vision before it broke away to a collection of structures, Grineer in design and method as Volt watched the Cruiser fly into a hollow section with the ship following, his heart stopping as, inside the canyon, was a large-scale operation of a shipyard, nothing gesturing to the creation of Galleons, but the skeleton of a ship and several of the strange ships in drydock scared the Tenno out of him, but he held strong as his Kubrow whimpered in terror, Ordis adding to it.

"Operator... now we are in trouble..." Volt looked to the radio and it was glitching out, some form of jamming was going on and he didn't know whether it was from the terrain itself or from a Grineer jammer. Volt looked back forward to see the clamps grip onto the ship and crews rushing about to settle it and unload the crew before smaller clamps gripped the hull and Volt grimaced as the ship was locked down, no way of escaping as he reluctantly got out, weaponless, as he slipped out of the ship, glancing about at the Grineer that watched him with... curiosity or distain, it didn't linger as the commander stepped off and glared at Volt before speaking, slipping into his usual language.

"Tes me, grat rhur you klhunk you regre roung!?" Volt couldn't answer and that ticked the Grineer off as a fist was pulled back to hit before the arm was snatched as the commander turned to the offender. "Grat kle..." He stopped short as a towering figure of a Grineer was gripping the arm, the troops and workers stepping back as the Grineer stammered. "C-C-Commander!"

"Tell me, Captain." The peering blue seeped into the soldier's soul. "Under whose authority would tell you to attack a Tenno, unarmed and in the midst of so many?"

"N-No one, sir!"

"Then do you care to explain why you were about to hit this one?"

"It... it didn't answer my question, sir." The Grineer looked at Volt before back to the halted captain.

"That is because, whatever or whoever are in the suits of armor that are Warframes, they are mute from the looks of it, they hear just fine, but they can not answer... the answer still out whether or not if it is a genetic thing or if it is deeper than that." The grip released and the Captain stumbled before the hands came to the back as the Grineer looked at the ship and back to the captain. "Your ship looks to be in need of repair, spend three days in drydock and patrol the outer wastes with your force when it is up, do not disappoint me, Captain." The Grineer saluted and rushed back to the ship as the Grineer turned to the Tenno, Volt feeling rather small before the Commander spoke, motioned with a shrug of the head. "Escort klus one to Olympus kesire me." Four of the troops; a Scorch, two Lancers, and a Hyekka Master; took up that task as Volt was escorted behind this Grineer as the workers returned to their work with a passion, the six of them taking a tram through the desert underground before they arrived to Olympus, a full-scale operation of a military base and Volt found himself pulled into a solitary hut, draped in shadow as the Grineer slipped in, machines activating in the dark before a seat was heard to be pulled up before the Grineer spoke, now unrestricted by armor somehow. "Get a moment to collect yourself and sit, I will not hold you responsible for your ways."

Volt acknowledged as he kneeled down and the Grineer spoke again. "Guards, wait by the entrance, I will call you to escort this one back to their ship when I am done, go." The four left as the Hyekkas growled a bit before following their master and silence filled the gaps before the Commander spoke again. "Well, I can't say that I didn't miss our long chats, but you were spotted the moment you landed on Uranus again, the captain's ship was outfitted with sensor technology that could detect any unknown signatures, a prototype, but one that yielded benefit, HIGH benefit as it detected your ship, how it cloaked itself with the void, and where you would appear after a void jump, likely thanks to the Orokin Tower Relays that provide your kind with the ability to jump freely throughout the system." Volt heard no turn like this Grineer was making sure to keep a full eye on him, a radiant blue glow in the dark. "But you Tenno are often elsewhere when it comes down to it, so indulge my curious interest... What is it that Tyl Regor has found?" Volt said not a word before the Grineer huffed a bit. "No matter, my captain's report is due within a few seconds, we can wait it out before either he or you can answer the question." If Volt had a lip, he would be biting it as he didn't know what the Sentient even was, his mind was a fog to the history of his life, something that he didn't like, but he lived with it as he stabilized the conflict across the worlds, keeping the Grineer and Corpus out of the way of greater and larger threats, though it was in vain if the Grineer could mobilize mechanized soldiers apart from the standard drones of Dregs and their Regulators.

His musing came loose as the Grineer hummed before answering. "The Sentient...?" He shifted in whatever seat he was in and continued. "The very ghost stories from our slavery and past... something found under the waves of Uranus...? Far-fetched... but I trust the word of my captain, if a Sentient or several have become active, then it is no longer a matter of maintaining the balance of the system, it will be a reckless battle for the ages, some even devoting their resources to destroy the Corpus, the 'supposed' heir to the Orokin legacy." He hummed before he was brought out of his thoughts by Volt.

"Could you... show me this 'thing' that you have in R&D?" The blue glow turned back to Volt before a sigh.

"No trouble to that..." The machines rallied once more and soon, the Bombard stepped back into the light of the arid sun in full armor. "Perhaps your Lotus and you could make heads or tails of it, but it is not leaving, not yet anyway." Volt nodded as he briefly felt that the Grineer understood him and he followed the Bombard, the guards forming up again and prevent the Tenno from escaping, but it was more toward a tour than a entourage as they soon arrived to an underground laboratory, clones on clones that FAR surpassed Tyl Regor... but why not share this accomplishment? Volt came to a stop as the Commander halted and Volt came around to look upon the object. For some reason, it looked... familiar, oddly familiar to him as its texture is that of the finest Orokin materials, sleek and flawless, none of the Grineer machines connected to it as some grumbled before departing elsewhere, one huffing before turning, his eyes crazed, but surprisingly just yellow as he spotted the group and shouted as he rushed over, Volt STILL pondering if they were refined or new clones.

"Sir!"

"Hello, Head Hur Ben, address me as the Comander while around our 'guest'." It was not said with distain as the Head looked about Volt before humming to himself and writing something down on a digital readout.

"The Volt Warframe, correct? And moving like a normal individual would, this inquires further research."

"Focus, our friend here wanted to see the object, not sure what they could yield from it, but let us give them the benefit of doubt." The Head nodded and guided the Tenno over and Volt stood before the object, curious as to what they had uncovered before he reached out with pause before resting his hand on the sleek frame and suddenly getting a flash of something as a voice called out.

 _'Is that you... Brother?'_ Volt stumbled back into the arms of the Bombard, somehow saving him from falling over as the face hidden spoke, looking to the Head.

"Your report?"

"Subject seemed to have suffered a potential vision, a powerful one too as most of the crew and the escort guards had succumbed to the sudden burst of energy." Volt glanced about to rousing troops and members as they shook the daze away, even the Bombard felt uneasy as he slowly stood up, likely preserving him and the Warframe. "I have no recollection or knowledge of what that power was, but it is clear that it is indeed connected to the Tenno and their Warframe, should we keep the Volt here for further research?" Volt felt his heart sunk at the thought of being a guinea pig for the Grineer, tales of Alad V... were scary to hear, even from a few of the members who witnessed the mad merchant's profit of Warframes and his designs...

...Only to be saved from such a fate as the Bombard, calling himself the Commander when he should have been called... something else, spoke up. "No, Head Hur Ben, this one is not on the list, best let them go, they need to rest, I can tell that they have run themselves tired in a way." Though it was not an option, the Head just nodded and Volt was aided to his Orbiter, the ship taking back off as the Grineer spoke, lightly removing the mask and breathed as he turned his gaze to his Head. "What did you hear?"

"A voice, sir... a female child's voice, calling the Warframe... Brother." Hur Ben hummed as he asked. "If the Sentient is real, then what are the Warframes and the Tenno?"

"No firm idea, but I do know this..." Nor Medaz' looked to the sky where the ship vanished, the waypoint scrambled some for confusion except to those who have the predated coordinates. "It is likely that we will find out more if we stay the course, let us listen, just in case..."


	46. The Queens' Call

Nor hummed in his chambers, free to return to active duty as he opened his eye, his robotics keeping a solid gaze out as usual. He hadn't expected the Warframe or Tenno to drop on by, but he welcomed it as it not only granted a firmer standing with the basics of WHAT the Tenno could be, but it further opened his mind some as he closed his eyes again and let his mind wander, his white frame stepping onto the water edge before he walked, each step rippling across the empty domain that he found himself in before he paused at an outcropping and sat down as a voice asked, a raspy old or cracked voice. "Did you think... you could hide from me, disloyal servant?"

"I do not know you, I do not know what you mean or imply, but here, I am free to ponder, you can not be the judge of my actions." Nor countered as the voice returned with rasp and a croak.

"Stupid Grineer, your kind are but slaves to our will, to MY command, if you have managed to restore yourself to a living body... then I will have need of your body, your blood, your very essence to sustain me!" Nor hummed before he countered still.

"The answer remains the same, unknown voice, no." Horrific screaming filled the domain, but Nor was quicker as it faded, he returning back to the world as he lightly sat up and pondered the dream... or vision. He didn't have such a vision prior, not something that powerful as he ran a hand over his face and paused, the vision it was and it was directed somewhere in the Origin System, constantly moving and prowling, a place of great, special value to the voice or voices to emit from, but he couldn't go manhunting for any unknown voice on a whim, his duty was to the Felguard, not to some strange voice out of nowhere as a knocking came and Nor spoke. "Enter." Wraith entered and bowed as Nor returne before standing up. "What have you brought to my attention?"

"Thanks to you, I have finally constructed the next Exo-frame for our forces, this one, however, is a personal suit for you, however as our production lines can not make any more for the moment, so please, don the armor and patrol through the camp, I wish to hear input of the suit for others to give, yours's will also aid my investments."

"Investments?" Nor chuckled behind the mask as he spoke. "What are you now, a Corpus Merchant, Wraith?"

"Perish the thought." Nor nodded as he stood up and headed over to the engineering bay with Wraith behind him and they paused to the hulking armor before Nor, slightly larger than the initial Vanguards, Wraith going into detail that the starting frames were excellent, but could be improved a bit better to match up against larger foes by increasing size, thus increasing the armaments and power behind the frame. "This is the Templar Exo, your personal armor for the field should you require it, it can be developed further in the bay, but first, I require a test run of the armor, how it moves to your own, how it handles the temperature, and how it connects to you."

"I am impressed, Wraith." Nor spoke as he entered the preparation chamber, removing the standard armor and rigging him up for the Templar, the massive cannon of an Ogris mounted on the left side shoulder with no other weapons readied for the armor except the Jet Tremo fists. "Are you sure you are running nominal in recent days, I find it hard to believe that you are still not exhausted from all the work mounted on you."

"My services and that of your workers need not know rest, we are the hands that ensure that all runs excellent in your command." As the Templar became active, it straightened up, feet slamming into the flooring as it looked down to Wraith, blue visor gazing into the Heretek's soul as Wraith continued. "My apologies, you have often instructed us to rest when we are overburdened or truly exhausted, but we have faced no such moment that we truly have need of rest." The templar flexed its metal clasps and moved it about in ponder before Wraith breathed, a notion that Nor caught. "Milord... I did not wish to trouble you with this, but as of twenty hours ago, several Grineer colonies have come under the command of a Grineer Commander, calling himself a warlord with a stolen Terra Frame as he commands the settlements to obey him or face Vay Hek's fury." The clasps closed and were brought up to the face, a moniker of a knight helm the head of the massive machine before Nor spoke, a angered tone in his now-mechanized voice.

"Then we will need to show this Commander that such demands often have consequences..."

* * *

Lancers and Drudges stumbled about in numb pain, many forced under the command of this Commander who was part of the Terra Frame as he shouted, roared at them. "Pick up the pace, you miserable half-breeds of Kubrows, I want my statue to be prefect, do it now!" The personal guard moved in tandem to the Commander as he stomped about, tyrants and monsters that Steel Meridian couldn't handle the raw bloodlust nor the numbers of soldiers that served out of resolve or force. Prisoners were shuffled as well as they were forced into the same work, often disregarded as 'weak and useless' for not doing a task by Grineer standards and treated harshly for just being different not Grineer, one man toppled over and a young girl started to shake him to get him back up before a pair of Lancers shoved her off and hauled him to the Commander as the crazed Commander shouted. "Worthless, you are nothing like us and you will never amount to anything within OUR system!" The man just groaned before the Commander snatched him and shouted. "It looks to be another show of force is needed to show that you will WORK and WORK until you are dead!" The man was thrown toward the outskirts and the Lancers primed their Grakatas. "Prepare to destroy this waste of space, he is not worth a single blade!" The girl cried out as the Commander shouted. "Ready..." The fingers twitched on the triggers. "Aim..." The man looked down from his kneeling, this was how he was going to die. "Fir...!" Before any more, something whizzed past the man and exploded the firing squad, the Commander snarling as the solar light glowed over a towering figure, smoking trailing from his weapon on the shoulder. He stomped down the dunes as he or it spoke.

"This man, this colony and any other is not YOURS to destroy." The machine continued as it stepped in front of the man, blue glaring the reds of the Commander. "We may be warmongers, but we still abide by a code, we are not barbarians, nor are we monsters, we are soldiers to an empire and we only treat loyalists of the Tenno cause, not for their own wants, but for their standing." The cannon came up from the Terra Frame as the forces mobilized to destroy the invader.

"Who do you think you are, ALL will submit to the Grineer, there ARE no survivors, only weaklings and cowards."

"Daft fools, the lot of you, what I say goes around here, the Councilor is not the master..." The blues glowed more hostile as the machine continued. "I am the master in these parts, YOU will either stand down or be destroyed for your false loyalty." The machine sidestepped as a blast came and the head turned back. "So be it... Warlord." He turned back and the nozzles surged out, the guards screaming as the flames consumed them, the Commander only got a moment to prime another shot before, through the smoke and flames, rushed the machine and slammed a fist into the weapon, causing it to backfire and exploded the arm before the machine pressed on the assault, demolishing the Terra Frame before it could get its more damaging attacks off, but the machine guns were still active as they barraged the machine, the Commander hoping that it would buy time for his other forces to assemble and destroy the intruder. It didn't as, from the kicked-up storm of sand and smoke, lashed out the right clamp, its nozzle lined with the face as the blues glowed. "My regards to the Void, Warlord." The nozzle died for a second before it unleashed a powerful concessive blast of flames.

All waited on hushed breath as the cloud was kicked up again, but it cleared out to the machine still standing with a smoking arm, but more importantly, the husk of the Terra Frame, barely holding together before it collapsed to the ground, no sign of the former Warlord as the machine turned, the soldiers swiftly straightening up in front of the civilians as the machine stomped over and glanced over all of them, the smoke continuing before it started to fade out and the machine spoke again. "WHO is in charge of this group now!?"

"S-Sir!" A Commander stammered as he saluted, waiting as the machine stomped over to him and bent down to him, inches from him before it spoke again.

"Get on the comms and inform EVERY squad and platoon of the Warlord's to LAY down arms and either join the Felguard in taking the Tenno members into PROPER treatment or you ship them to the main base of Olympus and join Lieutenant Lech Kril for PROPER management of Grineer forces, I will NOT abide to the notion of a free-lance faction on Mars as of THIS very moment." The eyes glowed stronger for some reason as it continued. "Get in line and keep your troops in order, if they want to fight, then let me say something of understanding." Without looking, the being inside shouted to the line up. "Let the first without sin cast the first stone...!" Most shifted and looked about, some in regret, some in resign as the machine stood tall again. "We are done here, get to work, Commander..." The machine turned and headed off before the girl rushed out, no one stopping her as her father was pulled back and the Grineer didn't move in fear of the titanic machine, and shouted.

"Who are you!?" The being stopped and turned, eyeing the lass before it turned fully and spoke.

"I am a Templar, the first of my kind, and what I stood for is an ideal, a mission in life that I would have others strive for, but I will not force them to follow in hate or fear. Conflict is a constant for us all, but it is a greater being that decides that peace is the greatest of wars for we battle with rifles and rounds for our simple animal natures, we are but simple creatures, but even creatures like us can grow into the next step." The machine turned back and headed out, the girl toppling over to her knees and her father walked over as the Grineer made to make amends in a way, also getting the garrisons to stand down and listen as the husk of the former leader was displayed, as proof of what happens when one steps too far into the sands, they would face a nest of predators or the apex of them all...

* * *

Nor waited in the Templar armor, the heat bearable in the cooled environment, but he was racing in his head as the work on the right arm started and released his left, bringing it up to his mechanized head. "Orokin curses, I sounded like an utter Kubrow out there, 'let the first without sin cast the first stone'; my speech about ideals... I am such a fool for saying those blasted things."

"I would not be too worried about it, Milord." Wraith answered as the machine and parts were removed, being replaced within minutes of the removal and the workers went straight on to fix the damages of the prototype armor or scrap the heavily-damaged sections or those that were actually damaged in any case. "You simply stepped in again to get the Grineer to think, not just rush in with our heads digging up sand and dirt."

"I am not sure about that, Heretek Wraith." Nor mused in the armor as he watched the troops and workers move about. "We, as a race, were made dull and fool from the Orokin's tampering, we are no smarter than mere worker ants in a colony, serving and serving for a queen that we will never know to be real, just a voice on the comms and a command to step up or down for our missions and duties."

"Yes... Indeed..." Wraith mused before he spoke again, pulling out a small component from a hidden pocket. "Sir, I did not wish for you to know, but we received an encoded transmission signal, the sender was unknown, but wanted you to listen to it and speak to the owner." Nor Medaz' was many things, but foolish was not, the chip in question was one of their standard military transmitter cells, but something about it... hummed with a vain pride, a foolish want, and a moronic idea, but he didn't deny it yet, his pause finally yielding to speak.

"Put it in and return to your duties, after that, return to your frigate, I will need silence to see what does occur."

"Of course, it has been cut from any source that could interrupt, you and the speaker will be the only ones speaking and they will not find you as you will not be able to find them." Nor nodded in both heads as the chip found its place and Nor breathed before a raspy voice came through, a familiar voice.

"Why, Commander Nor Medaz', how long has it been since you warned our foolish Vor to divert his attention to more... favorable matters?" Nor hummed as he never heard this voice before, but in his dreams, a calm head on the other side as he returned volley.

"I may have tried, but he was confident to have your favor and care after the face, if this is indeed who I believe it is to be..."

"Such distrust, we will not be too filled with 'valor' and 'loyalty' if we were you..." The voice paused before continuing. "Yet, you have shown a different side of our Empire, a side untouched and untamed by our generations of disease and madness, you address the Twin Queens and will do well to bow before us."

"That is a request I cannot fulfill for I am in a cockpit and will likely smash my head against something and I will not bow to a voice without a face, you may be the rulers and make the mission for the Empire, Great Queens, but we are not 'part' of the Empire anymore after your... Councilor decided he wanted no such force to leave him of its own will, such a thing also followed the disgruntled Cressa Tal and her Steel Meridian from General Sargus Ruk."

"We are aware of Tal's treachery, but we have let it slip on through for she is a minor force, no full match for the General if he truly devotes his efforts to their destruction." The voice seemed to cough, a sickly sound to Nor's ears as the voice returned. "As for Councilor Vay Hek, his loyalty only goes so far, our patience of him lessens, even more with his recent failure with the Balor Fomorians. We have also heard of your 'rebellion' against our Councilor and we will dismiss it as idle musings, provided that you return to our hand and reveal your skills and prowess only more in the face of the enemy."

"At this, we are at an impasse." Nor mused as he countered. "My faith in the Empire has faded, I may work for the Empire for my own needs, but I will not willingly rejoin a force that has sworn me a traitor and rebel for having an actual set of mind and a separate way of life." He shifted in the armor and finished. "If we are to meet once more in this form, my answer to any request to you will be no, you have not gander my trust willingly enough to pull me back and not at the cost of everything I have thus far done, until we speak again, Great Queens." The comm line closed to his thought and he stood up, the armor working out well as he patrolled the landscape, to find more to do and some to learn from...

* * *

The line closed and the shadows shifted as the graveled voice spoke. "Trust, he says, I care not for this 'trust' as my own desire is life and I will not..." The figure heaved greatly as it coughed some and grimaced. "I will not be denied!"

"Sister, you know as well as I that this 'Nor' has gander much more than our idle Councilor, we can not make a move against him for we are silent in this shadowed life, we can not reveal ourselves for the Tenno to discover, we are trapped here for the worse of it."

"...I know... Dear Sister." The figure heaved once more and cleared a throat. "I know, but the illness gets even worse, our blood pumps more and more, but we only have these decaying, worthless bodies to proceed with, I want life and if this..."

"Sister... could you wait, even for now, have you not felt the same shift in the system?"

Metal on metal tapped out as the figure in darkness and in dim light voiced the same. "Yes... I have felt the surge, the strength of one, but they are not strong enough, their power sealed away to a vision beyond our gaze, we sit on a ruined world, but if we can obtain those with fresh lives again, we will preserve to the next cycle and the next, furthering the cycle of our great and terrible power, so Dear Sister Worm... I will NOT wait, I want the power to flow in my veins and sustain me for eternity."

"Of course... for the great Empire... to the great Queens that rule it..." Pause and hesitation was echoed in the second's mind, but what could the Worm do, her sister was blind to the threat posed and, even if she were to obtain a new body, that body would not be enough as it would slowly be corrupted... just like the ones before, and the ones to come... they were trapped in a cycle, but life is nothing more than a waste when just waiting for the next and hoping for a pure, uncorrupted body to come...


	47. A Orokin Raid

News traveled quickly, swift as the sandstorms that tore through the unprotected encampments and bases, those same bases remaining as symbols of the Grineer power, but none could deny the change in armaments, swifter when given, more powerful when granted, but at the same time, on a time limit as Nor hummed, looking over the display before him on troop movement in distant bases, one by one vanishing off the grid and he need not look at the screens that covered the events for it was Tenno forces that struck, killing over the Grineer and stealing intel, stalling for their members to pick through the salvage and scrap of the Mars landscape, and sabotage the reactors that litter the landscapes to keep the Grineer from expanding too much.

Such is not the case for the Felguard, as it turned out, their only two bases were sealed off, only accessed by Firbolgs and orbital drops that depend on a series of codes to access Olympus, one time use and engineered by the Hereteks to not acknowledge if the genetic structures were not Grineer, marking the user as a threat and subject to elimination. He just watched it all happen, not lifting a finger to the sites as he could see the game, the Lotus was deploying her Warframes to Mars to find and destroy the Felguard, but no sign of the new ships or the armors had been spotted, for good reason as the General had called all active Caravel cruisers to Saturn for a proper inspection, a secret meeting with Lech Kril and Tyl Regor, which was a surprise for all in the bases, to look over the Vanguard Exos, none of the Animo troops deployed in that same fashion as Nor had them focus on chemical warfare, fielding Animo Nox and the prototype 'Gremlin' Chemical Bats against the Infested in several raids far from the Tenno attacks and invasions. It also helped to identify that Corpus forces have also been trying to play their hand on Mars in vain as the Grineer repelled them often and Tenno forces aligned themselves to those same decayed clones to repel the Corpus, some helping the Corpus, but that was for the sake of material and parts that some Tenno are interested in having, still not Nor's problem in the end as he just watch, hands gripped together in a pondering stance as he just lightly hummed to the effects, bases sprouting and fading in a mere minute or three and the cycle just continues. "Really, I am not surprise in the least, the Tenno are feeling threatened by the Felguard and what to halt our progress before it gets out of hand..." Nor paused as he hummed to himself and leaned back in the seat. "Still, the Lotus must be expecting the Felguard to be very vocal, to react to their brothers and sisters perishing under their watch, heedless of the fact that we have no full loyalties, just a simple division without a true goal..." It was true, though he is the leader of the large following, what was his next mission, keeping out of Vay Hek's eyes is a defense, not a goal so he pondered the plans again.

He could enforce the will of the Empire across the Origin system, make it fully and truly Grineer, but that would cause backlash with the Corpus, not to mention the Tenno that exist among the relays and bases. The idea of searching for the source of the Queens also drew into his mind, but it was clear that they were a mystery and going pecking around could lead to a sizable amount of trouble. Then a crazy thought entered his mind, just as Wraith entered. "Milord, our practice runs of the Gremlins have been successful, now we can..." The Heretek looked up and paused before he started again. "Sir, is something the matter...?"

"Just thinking and ending up with a crazy thought as a start." The Heretek nodded as Nor straightened up. "How much time would you need in order to construct a functioning Relay that could allow travel from one system to another?" Nor could tell that Wraith was in shock at this idea, no one has ever made such a strange and insane idea in the longest time, other than the Orokin and their colossal amount of failures. The tension lessened as Wraith started to think about it.

"Hard to say..." The Heretek started before continuing. "I need a functioning conduit that could serve as a point of reference for such a journey or travel, also I need to conscript additional aid and materials to build a suitable armor or defense to either resist or repel the hefty effects of the Void on our ships in the event of such a thing, our warp jumps share a similar power, but they are limited to this system for the time being."

"I see..." Nor hummed before he stood up, armor adorning him again before he stepped into the light once more. "So you are saying that it is a possibility that we could?"

"Indeed." Wraith spoke as the systems shut down, routed back to the situation hut down the way as the two walked out and strolled through the blazing sands and arid land where troops and mining tools were freely moved about and walked to expand, some even carrying portable jammers for the safety that Tenno Members wouldn't find out where or who they were. "The Orokin failed direly on account of a expedition that turned rogue, sparking some great war in centuries past, their own failures further deepened the cracks in their golden thrones, I can make the tech work again, but I need company first." Nor raised a brow as he asked.

"Where are you planning to go to, Heretek?" He paused before turning to his commander, saying the one thing that Nor was not really prepared for.

"Sir, I am going into the Void to find an Orokin Tower that will yield the secret of travel to me, I will be taking one of our reserve Caravels to bare with a small garrison in my service to obtain that data." Nor hummed before he asked for a chance to fight once more.

"Mind if I lead the garrison for your data...?"

* * *

It was not simple, the trip into the Void was a chaotic one, their ship not quite up to protecting them fully to the dark embrace, but it still held strong as the Caravel breached through and slowly approached a looming tower of Orokin design. Doing this by ship was reckless, but they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves by purchasing or crafting a Torsion Beam device to breach through one of the Tower portals, nor did they have the resources to do it and get a Orokin Key as the ship docked somewhat and the members headed in, the texture that of the finest that the Orokin Era had to offer and to show, their traps minor, but still a threat as Nor made several grabs and pulls to keep his men intact, the Corrupted were bad enough to face. It was made more tougher when some of the soldiers fell under the sway of the Neutral Sentry that was still active in the Tower, but it couldn't take them, just leave them stunned somewhat and they were drafted back to the ship while the main force pushed on.

This, in turn, made the semi-alert life of the Tower get more aggressive and hurl more and more Corrupted into the squad's path, the only flaw being that it only had enough to stall the party to convert the survivors to its will, a strategy that fell flat in the face of Nor's movement and tactics to not only render the forces unable to keep it together, but also disable the Sentry's ability to stop their force once it runs out, though the question dwelled on how many it really had and if it could bring more from other Towers to destroy the Grineer party. Nor huffed as another Corrupted Ancient fell to him as Corrupted Lancers and Butchers were gunned down before they could get too close, their rounds impacting the shields which took quite the beating. The Bombards and Gunners were a different issue as they could have destroyed the party quickly if they were not wise and just rushed in to fight. They arrived to the location that Wraith had designated as the main computer system and where the designs or methods of traveling between planetary systems was located as Nor approached the terminal and started, his forces covering the entrance to keep the Corrupted back before they had to evacuate, their ship undocking to keep the Corrupted from taking it. "What a curious language, it is a wonder how the Corpus managed to degrade into greedy merchants from these dictators..." He continued his work, isolating the coding with Wraith's aid and pouring through the data as it is copied and transmitted to the Caravel to serve as a storage bank until they returned to Mars. "Still, this is a great stockpile of data, it is a wonder why no Tenno have braved this place to obtain this data, to expunge it or collect it." Still, it made a strange connection to him, the Orokin were privy of their secrets and, if they had the secrets and refused to allow them free or perhaps didn't have enough to go off of, they could have kept it all to themselves. He raised a hand ot his helm and spoke into the comm. "How are you looking, Heretek Wraith?"

"Stable, the data flow is coursing perfectly through and I am scrambling the code base to translate and understand these concepts and topics, a great deal of Orokin data and history, but nothing here yet of travel between livable systems, it would seem that, for all their grandeur, they were rather fools with travel to other places, A Tenno relay would serve more of a purpose than this, I apologize for this waste of time."

"It is not your fault, Heretek." Nor Medaz' said as he resumed working, the sounds of rounds filling the air still as the Corrupted continued to try. "At least we would know exactly what drained their attentions for the Empire to rise, a civilization like this couldn't have just fallen without a reason."

"Yes, that would make sense, but also..." Wraith paused as he looked over some more data, this actually relevant to the subject as Nor spoke.

"Wraith... Did you spot something...?"

"...Yes, but I am not sure about it, not quite public about it either... In any case, you have collected enough for me to begin triangulating possible ways, return to Olympus, we have a sizable amount of work to get done." Nor nodded as he called out and the forces joined him as they made for the new rendezvous location and soared out of the Void cloak that hid the intact Towers...

* * *

Wraith grimaced as he leaned back in his private study, machine hand raising up to pluck the mask off, revealing a battered face of scars and milky-white eyes as he looked at the data that he isolated. Yes, it was true that Commander Nor Medaz' had managed to obtain stellar details and records for neighboring or distant systems that the Orokin had archived and he was deeply grateful to have that data to further design and mobilized needed components and parts to run tests and trials so that the Felguard and, by extension, the Grineer Empire can use to conquer other systems and add more power to their ranks, but the records didn't just have those deep within.

They also had a set of private records, documents on something else, much like the 'War Exos' that a Orokin researcher may have analyzed, but also some lines of code that spoke of something else, a expedition to a Tau system using automated drones of some caliber, ensuring that they were weakened in case of rebellion upon return, but it was a piece of a puzzle that answered his own concerns, concerns that don't quite alert the Commander yet, but it is needed, these drones were said to adapt to anything, and if what Uranus had to offer WAS something from a distant past...

...Then they needed to either develop weapons to win against the monsters and machines that came for them or leave the system in their hands... in the hands of its guardians, the Tenno...

* * *

I actually had no idea of how it should have gone.  
I mean, if the Grineer were to develop space tech and all that stuff, then surely they could also be searching for other places to relocate to, not just the Origin System, but if anyone wishes to call me out on that, please do so, I would like to hear your reasoning about it.


	48. Sidestory 8 - The Second Dream I

Volt felt skittish, more so than before. After reporting the discovery of the base that held this strange array of Grineer, it just as quickly disappeared off the grid, Ordis had spend days, DAYS, on locating the settlement, but nothing turned up and even the Lotus' sources were helpless to the danger.

She had inquired or commanded the Tenno and her cells of operatives to locate the base and its members, but latest reports were more trouble than anything else, the ships gone to Saturn for a close inspection with the General and the mechanized armors cooped in a secret meeting of a undisclosed location with a standing Lieutenant. As for the troops themselves... none stepped out of their cavern of secrets, only whispers an theories that flew about with severe cause before Volt had enough, his mediation over as he took on the task of aiding the case further, Lotus having her own troubles with the matter of the unknown being from Uranus and now, she was called for help with it as Mag joined the fight as well.

Her message was evident of this 'Tenno, the Sentient has not been silenced. I have seen something and you are in danger. When you are ready, we will face it together.' Volt acknowledge the message and accepted it, Lotus filled the channel with Mag listening as well, clearly more invested in finding out what exactly else has she been happening, a beat of hate or perhaps of fear of what would be the truth. "The Sentient Hunhow has grown strong again and his thoughts have invaded my own. Worse still, he has enlisted the Stalker to find the Reservoir, a weak point of all Tenno, a place I hid long ago." Volt shook at the mention of the Stalker, if this 'Hunhow' was involving the shadowy attacker of Tenno in this dire event, then there is deeply need to worry and Mag looked that same way, each Tenno faced the Stalker once more two... some don't get back in one piece. "I fear the Stalker is on the cusp of finding this place, do not let this happen." For the first time in a while, the time came to work with Mag once again and this time was not going to stop them as the Channel closed with a location to Uranus.

"Well, this is not good, If Lotus is deeply trouble by this Sentient, then we MUST stop it before it is far too late."

"I agree..." Mag spoke as she mused. "Despite her secrets, I can see that she only did it to preserve us, not to keep us out in the shadows, just sheltered from the danger." Volt nodded as the two ships soared down to the planet's surface, the waves coursing once more and Mag staggered to the force that tried to knock her over in the movement of unloading, but she remained stable as Lotus spoke again, guiding them to their objective.

"The Grineer's excavations have disturbed Hunhow's tomb. They've awakened something evil, bent on Tenno destruction. Infiltrate the Grineer systems to find out what they know. It may lead us to The Stalker." They both nodded as they rushed down the halls and tunnels as the Grineer tried to stop them, but it was a vain attempt to cease the actions of skilled and talented warriors. "The Grineer expedition has uncovered pieces of Hunhow. Fragments of his body. For Hunhow, every part of him is connected to his singular mind. Is this how he's invading my mind?" It could explain it, but there should have been time that passed and the great terror must have lost the connection until now and even then, couldn't force his way through to find this 'Reservior', a trap or a lead to snare them in?

They didn't need to know, nor seek to find out as they pressed on, finding the way to the first vault and getting to it, but it was badly damaged, scrapped even like the Stalker wanted to ensure that no one followed. "This data vault has already been raided, the data is damaged, but there could be a message here. I need another data sample to piece it together." That was good, maybe it was a set of coordinates to where they could find and block off from the Stalker's touch. Sadly, Hunhow made his presence evident in the comms as well as he spoke, an extension of the Stalker's own movement and its machine mind within a blade of great size.

"The Tenno hive has corrupted your precepts. With love, I will destroy them and make you right again..."

"You will never find them, Hunhow." Lotus countered with venom, but Hunhow was certain, confidant in the victory given to him.

"But I see your mind, I already have found them. You owe me their lives." Hunhow faded, but the message was clear, Volt even spoke some distant about how Lotus was previously Natah, a Sentient off the 'branch' of Hunhow himself, but rejected the mission given to protect them, sealing them away in a second dream, but Mag answered the second dream thought with a question, one that lingered some in Volt's mind.

'If it was a dream, then why do I still feel like I am dreaming on now?' That had no answer and Lotus didn't give one when Mag asked the same question when they landed and started the search, only that 'it is only if things turn for the worse, a notion that I believe will never come... if fortune favors us now...' That was said with uncertainty, but Mag didn't argue as they made it to the second data vault, retrieving the data for the Lotus. "That's what I was looking for, I can decode the rest of the message." She paused as she looked at the data stream and questioned it, clearly not a hope for a disclosed location from the Stalker. "This is bizarre... It's for... me. I need a moment to contact this person. Get to extraction." Both nodded as they rushed the way back, the Drekkar Grineer still putting up a fight as they made it to the surfacing Orbiters and dove down into the watery depths before launching back into the void of space and the stars again. Minutes crept on before the Lotus returned, voice lowered to not give Hunhow a lead or a name. "Hunhow is listening, I will be discreet. The message you uncovered was an offer to help us. I do not trust the person who wrote it, but we are out of options." Both nodded again as another location on Uranus was uncovered and they headed for it, to see who their unknown aid was...

* * *

Mag was not ready, really, she wasn't ready, but then again, she wasn't expecting Alad V of the Corpus to be their support, a vague tint of purple down his collar to show that, while he had recovered from a moment bout of Infested insanity, he was back to being the creeping, money-grubbing scientist that the Tenno have come to know. Through out the mission, he spoke of the likely terrors and threats that the Sentient held over the system, but also... made reference to something else, about a faction of Corpus out in Eris space just preaching some 'great' vow to capture and contain the power that belongs to the Orokin, Alad scoffing with 'the only power that I will trust above everything is the power of credits and funds, not some weird, ancient mumbo-jumbo in infested space, despite my OWN infection.' They soon arrived to the nearby site with their Archwings when Alad V made it challenging, if not difficult. "Listen Betray- Tenno, you're near the dig-site." The man shrugged as he explained it. "Of course, I could just tell you where it is... but what fun would that be? Keep your eyes peeled... if you have eyes that is." That was a question, but Volt and Mag chose to ignore it as they started to search, playing a game of 'hot and cold' with the Corpus merchant, but Volt was closer as he felt the fluxes of what could be the fragment that they were looking for and the pair entered the small cavern of stone that was hidden under the water as Alad spoke again. "Are these the bones you're looking for, Lotus?"

"Yes." Lotus breathed as she continued. "This is it, a fragment of... of my father, destroyed in the Old War. I can use it to see him..." Volt invisibly breathed as he extended a hand, touching the fragment as the Lotus spoke, Mag along for the vision. "I see the Stalker, stronger... Hunhow's voice within him." The dark figure had changed greatly, armor further detailing his connection to the ancient voice and power. "I see the Reservoir, but I feel confusion, he doesn't know... unless..." Suddenly, shock flooded the connection as Lotus gasped. "Oh no-"

"Thank you, daughter. Fear has baited you to the snare. What was secret is now known. Your Tenno, their touch, I now see the Womb of the sky. My Shadow now walks the path." Hunhow made his voice apparent with glee, they slipped into his trap and, in turn, reveal the most guarded secret of the Lotus, the Reservoir that is the Tenno to the power somehow.

"What have I done?" The Lotus spoke in disbelief as she called out. "Get out of there, Tenno..."

"Yes, yes, hurry Tenno, but be careful, last time you got close with the Sentients, you wiped out an entire civilization... but you don't remember that, do you?" Whatever Alad actually meant by that could wait as the pair of Mag and Volt quickly escaped and headed back to their ships once more, clueless to where the Stalker would go to get to the Reservoir...

* * *

Volt could bypass the banter of stubborn Alad and determined Lotus to think, what could the Reservoir really be, a secret to the Tenno sure, but what secret? Were they not these pieces of armor... though that was questionable at best, he had heard of Tenno operatives collecting pieces of the powerful Tenno in all their forms, but all they collected were fragments of body parts, pieces of the once-great Tenno, and his hope faded again as he straightened up and headed off, Mag in follow as they made for Neptune, the planet of frigid tundra and crashed Corpus ships on the distant outskirts. Lotus spoke as she explained. "When you connected to Hunhow's fragment, Hunhow saw a path to the Reservoir that led through here. He cannot reach it alone, he needs the Stalker to do it for him." So that explains why he could just advance to the place to start with, he must have confined himself within a tool that the Stalker now holds to proceed and see the end of a century-old war if nothing else.

Alad joined in later on in the mission proceedings as he answered a question of value. "You must be asking, Alad, what's in this for you? It's simple really. I scratch your metal back and you scratch mine. All the credits in the system aren't worth half as much as a Tenno owing you a favor!" It was an interesting answer, but Volt could understand it, a Tenno showed a code of honor and loyalty around him and even showed to face against foes far greater than he, having a favor owned to someone else didn't sit right if they call and the Tenno do nothing to help. Soon the ice and cold slipped away to an opened cavern with the remains of Orokin life before them as Alad commented. "A Void gate? These things never made sense to me." Volt and Mag jumped, priming their weapons as the Stalker stood at the gate and turned before facing back and walking through, the gate closing as Alad spoke. "You're smart, Tenno, you'll figure out how to open it again, won't you?"

That was the question as a Torsion Beam device stood before them, but there was no key, though their answer came to them. "This needle pierces the sky. Natah, will we find the Tenno heart within?" A small chuckle slipped out as the Sentient, mostly in the great sword now, ridiculed the Tenno at the gate. "These puppets will not stop me. I will attack in many forms..." Just then, some form of Sentient appeared from the sky, somehow phasing through the rock before extending out its arms, a pair of long rods more used for melee battle than ranged. It charged them, their many attacks getting weaker against it as Alad mused in surprised that it was able to adapt to their strikes, the thought of it adapting to their powers was also a scary thought, but Volt was not so turned away, if the Stalker succeeded, then the Tenno would be no more and the chaos would NEVER be stopped.

He focused everything into an Overcharge and blasted it at the Sentient, seeing as difference as there was pause in their previous attacks and it learned from those, his directed blast was hard-hitting and too strong that it couldn't hold together before to exploded into pieces and its center formed something familiar as Lotus commented. "Incredible. The Stalker has built Void Key!" Mag picked it up and looked it over in shock as Lotus continued. "Use this one to reopen the portal before more Sentients fighters come, the Void is poison to them." Yet another reason for Hunhow's form and Stalker's involvement as the key form its place and the device charge before opening the way again. "Cross the threshold, go now, the Sentients cannot follow." The pair charged in and slipped through the tunnel before arriving to a Orokin chamber, but it felt different as Alad spoke.

"Oh... don't you just hate that feeling? Makes my stomach flip. Let's see where you've landed, find a nav console." Despite the Corrupted that filled the corridors and sought to destroy them, the Tenno headed on before they found it and Mag started to work before Volt spoke.

"Mag... look..." She looked where Volt was staring and found herself staring as well, hovering in the depths of the Void's reaches rested a fragmented grey orb with Orokin railings and binds about it, Alad too was shocked as he stammered.

"Sweet profit, The Moon exists?" It sounds like he nearly toppled out of his seat as he continued. "It was... It was in the Void all along? I knew the Lotus was powerful, but this... she erased history!" Some fragment of memory loomed in the minds of the Tenno as Alad continued. "We thought it was destroyed all this time." He chuckled before directing his voice to the guardian of Tenno. "My, my, Lotus, you make a fine villain." Mag shook the shock out as Hunhow spoke next, STILL somehow in the comms.

"And the Reservoir with it, very clever Natah. Shadow, your path is clear." Mag finished up as the Lotus spoke, concern in her voice.

"Hunhow's found it. The Reservoir, hidden in the Void, a place Sentients can never reach." But if she too was Sentient, then how did she move the Moon into the Void in the first place. "We must do everything to keep it there. It's the only way to keep the Tenno's power alive."

"Found the Reservoir?" Alad mused as he hummed a thought. "As unpleasant as our past is, I have to ask, I've seen inside a Tenno and what I found didn't make sense. Does this Reservoir conceal some great deception?" Lotus bowed her head as she explained it.

"Everything I have done, was done to protect them." She raised her head as she pressed on, directing her voice to the Tenno there. "The Void is forbidden to the Sentients, it's our only protection against them destroying the Tenno. Do not let Alad distract you from your mission!"

"Oh? They don't know the truth either, do they?" Alad V chuckled as he pointed out what the Lotus had done, not say a single thing to her 'beloved children to save them, only to keep them in the shadows. "How sweet. The betrayers get what they deserve... lies from their omnipotent mother!" It didn't last as Lotus somehow detected something of alarm.

"I have detected a ship leaving the Tower. It's the Stalker, he's on his way to The Moon! You need to find a way to get off this tower and on to The Moon." Alad, disregarding the fact that Lotus just ignore his words or that the Tenno didn't take heed to it either, ran some checks to see what exactly needed to be done.

"It seems to me that this Tower is dedicated to masking The Moon's location in the Void. Why not disable the mask, so that claptrap Ordis can pick them up? Or is that too complicated for you?" It was a perfect idea and they need to move fast as Mag and Volt bolted for the power grid holding the cloak over the tower and to get through to Ordis and Regulisk. They started to destroy the grid as some of the encryptions were old and unknown to them as Alad praised them some. "That's it, Tenno, shut down this power grid so that your mouthpiece Ordis can lock onto your location in the Void."

"Keep talking Orokin called Alad V, your silence soon comes." That was a puzzle that Volt and Mag shared a glance, Alad was Corpus and they may claim to be blood from the old Empire, but surely, Hunhow was not mistaking a Corpus for an actual Orokin, was it?

The thought slipped away as the final grid fell and Lotus nodded with some relief. "You did it, the Void mask is crumbling." The chat crackled before each Tenno heard their respective Cephalon.

"Operator? How did you get through to me? Don't worry, Ordis is on his way now! Preparing for extraction." Volt nodded as Mag did the same and they bolted to the ships marked on the digital display as Hunhow believed the end of the game.

"The sky will be as it was meant. The Shadow returns The Moon. The Reservoir swells with Tenno blood. The Old War... finally ends." That was not up to him, the Tenno were not out for a second...


	49. Sidestory 8 - The Second Dream II

"The Moon." Volt turned to his Cephalon who looked at the grey orb in the Void. "Somehow, Ordis actually remembers the last time I was here." Just as quickly as a shift, Ordis spun to Volt. "Concern for the Operator is at critical levels."

"The suspense is killing me!" Alad spoke with excitement. "Lotus, you have to tell us your secr- Hey, don't cut me off-" The line died, meaning that it was a private conversation as Lotus spoke.

"Within The Moon, lies the Reservoir, the secret to your Tenno power. But this secret is dangerous, it drove the Stalker to madness." Volt sat back as the Lotus... apologized. "Forgive my deception, I was only trying to protect you from the same fate. Now it is time to protect yourselves by ensuring The Moon remains within the safety of the Void." It was not a premenant answer, but Volt understood and it was clear that Mag was doing the same thing, as Volt headed for where the Stalker was heading for while Mag was following in pursuit as they dropped out, weapons out to the amazing architecture that towered and stood before them, actual remains of the Empire before its collapse. "The Stalker is heading toward the Void Control room. Track the-" But the Lotus was cut out through some static as Hunhow spoke once more.

"Collapse the Void, Shadow, so that my Fragments may attack. The Tenno hearts will beat their last."

The Lotus spoke with horror as she continued in terror for what would soon follow. "No, if the Void is collapsed, the Reservoir will be destroyed and you and the rest of the Tenno will be lost. Get to the Void Control Room and stop the Stalker." Volt cocked his shotgun and rushed in with a Cernos-wielding Mag behind him as they traveled forward, Alad adding more to the conversation.

"Hiding The Moon in the Void, quite the magic trick Lotus." He paused as he rubbed his jaw in thought. "But Tenno, you must be asking yourself, where is this heart, if not in my chest?" The Heart of the Tenno could mean a number of things, the core of their personality, the center of their world, or... the essence of their power. They paused in their musing as the whole place shook from something as Stalker spoke, coming in the usual Stalker channel.

"It is done." Hunhow added to it in musing.

"The Moon will soon be crushed by the weight of the Void. The sky will be as it should be."

"Void Collapse? Oh no, it would be such a shame to lose The Moon so soon after finding it." Alad sarcastically added into the fray as he directed his voice to the Lotus. "Of course, you could just put it back in its rightful place, couldn't you Lotus?" She was quiet, except for directing the Tenno to the next objective, the room in question quite large as Lotus resigned and accepted the plan.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but the collapse is imminent, if the Reservoir is to survive we need to pull The Moon out of the Void. Here, help me disrupt Void Compasses to reorient The Moon." Volt nodded as they jacked into the main console and started the process, the Stalker not having it as he soon appeared, twirling the new blade and charging, but Mag was quick to stop the blow, but it was evident that he was indeed stronger as he slowly push Mag back with her Gram in hand.

"There are three Void Compasses that steer The Moon within the Void. I will disconnect them from the central system to gain control. Supply them with power from your shields while I finish my task." Hunhow angerly commented back to that plan and mission.

"Natah, you trust this Orokin blood who would chisel weapons from our bones?" Better than she trusted her own father, it would seemed as Volt bounced around to power the Compasses, Stalker forcing Mag off to pursue the Electric Warframe, but it left Mag to rush to another and charge one with her own shield, even restoring them back to a added bonus of standing close to the device. Stalker was pulled back as the Compasses were powered and Hunhow remarked. "You cannot stop the inevitable." It would seem that they could as Lotus remarked.

"The Void Compasses are all disrupted but there is one more step. Get to the Pendula, hurry." She marked it on the digital display before Alad had a surprise visitor like the Stalker was getting closer to him and he bailed out while remarking that the Lotus remember the deal, something that they made between the two of them somehow. "These Pendula keep The Moon stable in the Void. Power them down." But there was no visible way to shut them down, but when a thing called a Security Eye emerged from the flooring, looking similar to the traps in the Towers, they found their answer as it pursued the pair of them and in turn destroyed the Pendula and its controls as the Lotus commented with concern and hope. "It's done. The Moon is falling out of the Void. Hold on, this will not be a smooth ride. Get to extraction as quickly as possible." They nodded as they rushed for Extraction, but Volt started to hear some, something... strange, like voices echoing from the abyss of the Void itself.

"...What they need, Margulis, is to be destroyed! They're devils from that hell, not human anymore."

"No, Ballas, no more destruction. We could heal them. Maybe they're meant to save us."

"How can you defend those devils, Margulis, after what they've done to you?!"

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. They won't hurt anyone, I just need more time."

"Hush, my wilted love. I cannot protect you. Tomorrow, you must renounce before the seven..." Clearly there was a sense of anger in the first's voice, this 'Ballas', but 'Margulis', she wanted to save who and show that they were not monsters of devils, just in need of aid. Volt and Mag looked at each other, the magnetic Tenno shrugging to the sound as they boarded their ships and took to the void once more, going where the Void would drop the silver orb, just above Earth...

* * *

A Grineer Caravel soared through the Void of space as per its captain's orders as the Trooper mask hid the face of scars and worry before one of the helmsmen spoke. "Great Heretek, we are receiving a void signature coming close to Earth."

"Is it another one of Vay's Balors?"

"No, sir, this signature is... massive!" The Heretek peered through the void of the helm, searching for the source before he spotted it, the space crackling and fragmenting before, with a clap akin to thunderous cannons, a bright light seared through for a moment before the Heretek looked again, his hidden eyes widening in shock as some of the helm paused in shock as well. Looming from the darkness, bathed in eternal light of both the Sun and its golden frame, resided a myth within the history of the Empire, peering back at them was the Moon and the Heretek staggered back before a call came through.

"M-Milord...?"

"What is going on up there, Heretek, the crew is panicking down here, all systems are currently..."

"Milord, the Moon... the Moon has returned...!"

"What!?"

"Milord, ready your Exoframe at once, this... this is a shock!"

"...Acknowledged, Heretek, Kil and I will investigate..."

* * *

Volt stood back up after Lotus sent him back to the Moon, now in orbit of Earth, to protect what secret she had hidden from the fangs of Hunhow. "We saved The Moon from a Void collapse, but Hunhow can now attack the Reservoir directly. He must not reach this sacred place." It seemed a bit late for that as Hunhow commanded the end.

"Shadow, bleed the Reservoir until it is desert dry." He then made an offer to the Lotus. "Lotus, join with me, destroy your shame. Become the one I love, become Natah once more." This could stop him as Mag went elsewhere, to a different section that seemed to not have too much interference from Hunhow. But the voices returned once more as Volt listened.

"This will stop the voices from taking hold. You will have to dream, my angel..." It faded out before recalling another memory, one that didn't step down as requested for love, it was for protection. "...so shame on you! You Orokin, so perfect on the outside but you're rotted... through and through!"

"Seven hands raised! For your apostasy the judgement is... death. Margulis, why?" The sentence must have been carried out, but the voice returned once more, likely ridiculing whatever it was that was connected to the tale. "...It's about the other rejects we consigned to Lua a few years ago. They're calling it... Transference. ...I know we are desperate, Executor, but these aren't Dax soldiers. These are golems possessed by devil minds." Golems possessed by devil minds... what id that mean as Volt paused before lowering his weapon, gazing at a surging fall of water, heedless of time itself before tendrils or roots started to pull something up and expanded out, Volt narrowing his brow as the center piece came out, gild gold was the same thing that he had seen at the Grineer base, not a day or age on it as it opened like a capsule to a body that rested, bringing it down to the ground before undoing its clasps. Volt in turned dropped as well as something was cut off before her voice spoke up, the Lotus's voice.

"Dream... not of what you are... but of what you want to be." The body or person slowly got up and dragged themselves to the limp body of Volt, he knowing... somehow knowing that it was him somehow as he pulled forward and rested a hand on the back, the limpness giving way to action as Volt lifted the person up, just as the Stalker appeared with blade pointed, the person scared, terrified, before the blade lowered and the Stalker turned as Hunhow spoke.

"You hesitate Shadow, but remember your despair. This is your only chance to make it end." But the Stalker was not there now as he looked at the set up, the device itself before... looking at his hand, the being doing the same as if he was there and the Stalker was one of them... what happened to push the Stalker so far into the despair that he felt. "Your hatred is too weak, Shadow. Mine is strong, my fragments will finish this." With that, the Stalker vanished as Lotus spoke with relief.

"Tenno... Operator, you're awake now, but you're more vulnerable than ever. Get back to your ship, now." The Volt started to walk as Sentients descended ot end them, but power surged in the being as they blasted a radiant beam, destroying the single foes that came for them, destroying any immunity that the Sentients had gained before the way out was barred by more than just two. the Being rasped.

"I...I feel weak... I can't... beat them all..." The Sentients drew closer with weapons trained as Volt stepped back in worry before another voice came, a familiar tone to it.

"If you want the Warframe, you all have to contend with me!" Rushing past came a unfamiliar sight, a Grineer mech, as it slid on past and slammed a fist into the first, shattering it completely before unloading on the others with rockets and guns. "Get going...!" The blue hue looked back to the being and the Warframe. "I will handle these pathetic machines, you have elsewhere to be, Tenno." The being nodded as the mech took notice of it, but returned to smashing the machines, taunting and calling out in rage if any tried to attack the Tenno as Volt made it to extraction, both entering the Orbiter through a teleport, back to the ship that held meaning, now a greater meaning than before...

* * *

"I don't know how much time you have." Volt didn't know what that meant, but he felt... like he was ebbing out as the Being in his arms, or something else was fading out as well. "Descend into the heart of your Orbiter, there you will find the Somatic Link." He didn't know what that meant, but it had to save him and he would do that as he headed for the back of the ship, Ordis… not greeting him as usual which made him worried as he entered, only for a familiar foe to appeared. "Stalker! How?" The blade came free and the Stalker readied waves of energy as the Lotus shouted. "Get past him, get to the Link." What followed was a fight to save and a fight to prevent, the Stalker ill the victor as Volt managed to evade the blasts and the being blasted the thing that somehow kept the Somatic Link unavailable to him before he was launched the third time, the being groaning as he reached out, but stumbled back as the Stalker loomed over, but turned to the limp frame of Volt, using the blade to lift the head and poke the body as Hunhow remarked.

"No self, no sense, no death. Just a metal puppet, dangling on Tenno strings." The being shook its head or Volt if he could consider himself Volt right now. "Only the Tenno's death will end your despair." The Stalker turned to the being that somehow was Volt and then, thrusted Hunhow into the frame, locking it in place as he walked over to the cowering being. "All you dread-long life, you've waited for this moment..." He bent on a knee and peered at the figure as Hunhow continued. "...But you're asking yourself... Was I one of these wretched things?" Volt looked to the speaking weapon for a moment before Stalker snatched his throat and lifted him up. "...You know the answer. You still hate them... you still hate... yourself." The Frame jolted as the Stalker started to apply pressure on the being, a hidden conversation going down within each other as the Stalker spoke, a manly voice of rage.

"Why did the Lotus save you, why did you and the rest of us get to sleep on while I just watched the system collapse, CRUMBLE to pieces, why did you sleep while I watch the system burn without the Orokin!?"

"I...I don't know... I don't remember anything now, what were we before all of this... who were you before all of this when you hunted us for what we believed was right?" In the scape, the gripped loosened as the Stalker spoke, malice in his voice, but a hint of... sorrow.

"You... I see that Margulis's sacrifice was not pointless, you were just wolves in the end, you didn't pause for a moment when it came time, the Orokin GOT what they deserved for all of their meddling and their spineless nature, but they wouldn't have faced it beforehand... if they just listened and understood the actions to come were their own..." The scape slipped away as the link was somehow being disrupted, Stalker turning to find that the Volt was gripping the blade that held Hunhow's essence.

"What is this?" The Stalker dropped the being and strode for the struggling frame who, against all odds and somehow cracking the blade, started to pull Hunhow to pieces, Stalker getting the recoil as well as Hunhow called out. "Shadow! Protect... me..." But the blade was ripped in two, the blade slipping through the frame before Stalker unleashed a burst of energy into the chamber, knocking out the being as they laid on the ground before a pair of hands, not the frame's, lifted him up and walked over to the machine activated, floating him into the device and he stirred as power and life flowed into him, glancing up to find... her, the Lotus standing before him with hands held in front of her as she commented.

"Now we fight on two fronts, my child. The war without... and the war within." The hood came free, undoing itself to yellow hair, a scar lining down the face from the left eye like he had suffered a scar beforehand as the suit changed as well from the grey and black to warm colors of orange, red, and yellow. In the end, he felt... alive again, but not hidden behind a frame anymore, he was free somehow as he blinked, actually blink, and looked at the Lotus as she mused, a hand slipping out and holding the cheek. "My child... so beautiful to behold." She stepped back to give him space as she asked. "How do you feel?"

"I'm confused... I thought I was..."

"I know. Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human... but once a child like any other. What do you remember?" Memories returned in earnest as he blinked some, remembering... a fight, something that felt familiar to him now.

"I remember everyone was laughing outside an airlock. This kid had a boy by the throat. I didn't think it was funny at all."

"Memories. From your time aboard the Zariman Ten Zero, before the Void-Jump accident." The Lotus spoke as she lightly paced about, she was calm, collected as usual with a hidden emotion of joy. "It was years before the ship was recovered. It was drifting dead in space, all her crew gone... except the children." He raised a hand to his face, the scar from a blade that grazed him, from someone who was acting out in fear, a notion that the Lotus noticed as well.

"We were just kids, but... they were afraid of what we could do. When they tried to treat us like rats, I stood up to them. I wasn't going to let them divide us after what we'd been through." Lotus nodded as she continued with praise.

"You were so brave - but the Orokin were afraid of you." The praise faded out to the pacing once more as she remarked, pained surely to tell it as the Golden Empire, in all its sheer glory, was corrupt and bound to fear like any other, human emotions of hate and spite in the very end. "The Void had changed you and you couldn't control it, no one could. They were about to destroy the orphans of Ten-Zero but Margulis... she loved you, she found a way..." Indeed, she did find a way, but at what cost. The Operator paced himself as he mused the same, was it anger that fueled his hate for the Orokin or sorrow that Margulis had to die for them to act out.

No, it was her bravery that struck him the hardest as he spoke. "She confronted them even when she knew what it would cost her. Blinded and sick by her work with us... yet in her heart, stronger than all of us."

"The Orokin murdered Margulis - used her work to create 'Transference'." She gesture to the Volt frame that rested on the floor, the blade that once held Hunhow now silent and quiet. "Your mind - projected into a surrogate, strong enough to withstand your power. It felt like waking up, but it was just a lucid - second dream." It felt real enough for him as he recalled why he took on that power, even when the Orokin struck out, it was his sense of honor, of duty, of care that he took it up.

"We must have known. I remembered what it was like to be afraid, to be weak. I vowed never to forget that, never to abuse what I had been given. I had a code." The Lotus nodded as she agreed to the words.

"And so you became Tenno. Serving the Orokin... but bound by honor. As the Tenno grew, they founded great schools. The Tenno Ways. Do you see yours?" Now that he was free and his memories returned, he found that, yes, he trained in a school, one that stopped the power of others from besting him, to put them on even level to fight once more as he recalled it all.

"I see a cresting wave, wide in the ocean, the Vazarin Way. We were trained to Counter The Enemy, and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them."

"Vazarin will be your focus." Lotus continued as she gestured to the whole room. "But we have so much more to do. Here in the Orbiter Transference will be even stronger. Command the Warframes... Make whole, this shattered world you've been given. Are you ready, Tenno?" How long had he gone without a voice to speak of, now he had a choice and he was not going to turn it away for anything, the Stalker had his chance, but he wasted it in belief that death is the answer in the end, it was not the Old War before them, it was a new battle that they must face as one.

"Yes, Lotus. I am."

"Very good, Operator..." She paused before she reached out and stroked the hair. "No, each of you have a name, a value to yourself and others that make you just as different, Margulis herself didn't give up on that after all this, young Kentur..." The hand moved away as the Lotus turned a portal opening before her as she turned back once to speak. "She sought to keep you free and alive, I wish to do the same. I am not her, but I will carry her work in hopes that you too will not be burdened any further..." She slipped on through and Kentur rested, his eyes closing for the first time in days and he slept, the Volt standing up, but not moving any further as they was time later to sort out some things, even the fact of Mag and her true name of Sonia messaging to him and Ordis collecting the Broken War sword and storing it for Kentur's eyes to see later...

* * *

Just so you people know, not my full thought to just give the Operators names or that small banter between Kentur and Stalker, but I just thought it could work with the story, making it look reasonable and more attuned with the lore if nothing else...

...Also, yes, Nor took a back seat in this mission, don't judge me.


End file.
